Ehre und Stärke II : Plutos Boten
by Tatheya
Summary: Keine ruhigen Zeiten:Machtgierige Senatoren schrecken auch vor Erpressung nicht zurück.Quatres Familie drängt auf eine Heirat des jungen Tribuns.Duos Vergangenheit birgt so manches Geheimnis.Neue Abenteuer für unsere Helden im antiken Rom!1x2,3x4x3,13x6
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Willkommen zur zweiten Staffel unserer römischen Gundam Wing-Soap. Unsere Helden werden sich neuen Probleme und Gefahren stellen müssen. Werden eine lange Reise unternehmen und andere Dinge, von denen ich bis jetzt noch keine Ahnung habe. Also, wenn jemand von euch Ideen oder Vorschläge hat, dann immer her damit. Ich bin dankbar für jede Anregung.

Natürlich begrüße ich auch alle neuen Leserinnen und Leser!

Kapitel 1

Apollo brannte erbarmungslos auf die drei Männer hinab und Schweiß tropfte von ihren Körpern, die sich im Park hinter der Villa einem erbitterten Kampf hingegeben hatten. Obwohl die größte Mittagshitze vorüber war, wäre dennoch niemand freiwillig ins Freie getreten um sich so zu verausgaben. Mit einem lauten Knall trafen die einfachen Klingen der Holzschwerter aufeinander und der größte der drei Kämpfenden, ein eindrucksvoller blonder Hüne wohl ein Germane, drängte seinen Gegner zu Boden.

Doch ihm sollte keinerlei Verschnaufpause vergönnt sein als der noch verbleibende Gegner erneut angriff. Die beiden umzirkelten einander wie zwei wilde Bestien, ein jeder auf das kleinste Anzeichen von Schwäche lauernd. Schließlich griff der Römer zuerst an und trotz der offensichtlichen Wildheit und Stärke seiner Hiebe pariert der blonde Germane mit scheinbarer Mühelosigkeit.

Zechs lachte heiser auf und ging nun selbst zum Gegenangriff über, trieb Alex, ein Mitglied der persönlichen Leibwache des Konsuls, über die gesamte Fläche des Rasens vor sich her. So weit bis der Römer keinerlei Ausweg mehr blieb. Nach Luft ringend stand Alex mit dem Rücken an der kleinen Mauer, die den übrigen Park von dem Kräutergarten trennte. Zechs' Atem war kaum beschleunigt und er war schon beinahe enttäuscht darüber wie leicht er die Römer heute wieder besiegt hatte. Den gesamten Sommer hatte er sich im Schwertkampf mit den Männern der Leibwache geübt und schon jetzt konnte sich keiner mehr mit ihm messen. Zu gern hätte Zechs gegen einen der jungen Tribune, Heero Yuy, gekämpft. Gegen jenen er schon damals in Germanien gefochten hatte. Doch Heero hielt sich nicht mehr in der Nähe der Villa auf, sondern beaufsichtigte vielmehr den Umzug der Legion ins nächste Winterlager. Auch wenn hier in Rom noch lange niemand an den Winter dachte. Die Tage waren noch angenehm warm.

Als Germane aus dem Norden hatte Zechs sehr mit den für ihn ungewohnt heißen Tagen des vergangenen Sommers zu kämpfen gehabt. Erst in den Abendstunden hatte er sich ins Freie gewagt. Selbst Treize hatte die meiste Zeit in seinem abgedunkelten Arbeitszimmer oder der Bibliothek verbracht und Treize war schließlich an das hiesige Klima gewöhnt. Doch die Diener hatten es jeden Tag betont, dass dieser Sommer ein besonders warmer und trockener gewesen war.

Der Konsul, Treize Khushrenada, war vor drei Wochen wieder einmal nach Rom in sein Stadthaus gezogen. Jetzt wo das gesellschaftliche Leben der Stadt aus seiner sommerlichen Trägheit erwachte und die Adligen von ihren Landgütern im Norden und im Landesinneren zurückkehrten. Zechs hatte sich erzählen lassen, dass Rom im Sommer wie eine tote Stadt war und dass sich regelmäßig schwere Seuchen unter den ärmeren Bewohnern ausbreiteten.

Wenn Treize nicht in der Villa wohnte, lebte Zechs dort alleine mit Sally, der Leibärztin des Konsuls, den Mitgliedern der Wache und einigen Dienern ein sehr geruhsames und gemütliches Leben. Er hatte begonnen die Schriften in der Bibliothek zu lesen und gewiss war ihm nie langweilig geworden. Auch hatte er Treize sicher nie vermisst. Sobald er und der Konsul sich näher als fünf Schritt kamen, konnte man davon ausgehen, dass ein hitziges Wortgefecht die Folge war.

Gerade wollte Zechs Alex fragen, ob sie noch eine weitere Runde kämpfen als eine laute Stimme durch den Park tönte: „Kämpfe das nächste Mal gegen jemanden, der in etwa deine Größe hat." Der Tonfall klang bei weitem nicht so höhnisch wie die gesprochenen Worte. Zechs wandte sich überrascht um und sah, dass es niemand anderes als der Konsul selbst war, der auf die drei Männer zu kam. Er zog sein Kurzschwert, das an der Hüfte hing und wies Alex an: „Gib ihm dein Schwert."

Der Soldat zögerte nur kurz als er Zechs die Waffe überreichte. Doch Zechs war einigermaßen überrascht. „Bist du sicher?"

„Nach dem Ritt von Rom hierher wird mir ein ordentlicher Kampf gut tun." Treize schwang sein Schwert, einmal, zweimal und stellte sich gegenüber Zechs auf. „Und halte dich nicht zurück, Germane!" Dies klang schon eindeutig provozierender.

Zechs nickte nur grimmig. Schon zu lange wartete er auf die Gelegenheit es dem adligen Römer zu zeigen und diesem buchstäblich das Fell über die Ohren zu ziehen.

Treize hatte noch nie gegen ihn kämpfen wollen und so war Zechs auch einigermaßen überrascht als er die Aufforderung des Konsuls vernahm. Der Römer schien entweder großes Vertrauen in seine Fähigkeiten als Schwertkämpfer zu setzen, oder war schlicht und einfach nur dumm. Sonst würde er nicht mit einer scharfen Waffe gegen Zechs antreten, statt eines weniger gefährlicheren Holzschwertes.

Doch Treize war es wirklich ernst damit, das konnte Zechs schon allein an dessen Blick ablesen. Schnell streifte er sich noch die Sandalen ab, allzu leicht verfingen sich darin kleine Steinchen und behinderten beim Kämpfen. Treize hatte solche Probleme nicht, denn er trug noch seine Reitstiefel.

Doch Eile war nicht geboten, denn sein Gegner wartete geduldig bis sich Zechs in Position gestellt hatte. Noch einmal warf Zechs einen Blick in die tief blauen Augen bevor er zum ersten Schlag ausholte.

Eine Stunde später lagen sie beide am Ufer des Baches, der hinter dem Garten entlangfloss. Treize lachte und Zechs wandte den Kopf. Die Schwerter lagen jetzt vergessen neben ihm.

„Das hat mir gefehlt.", bekannte Treize als er Zechs' fragenden Blick bemerkte. „Ich bin reichlich außer Form. Ich denke, ich werde in Zukunft öfters mit dir kämpfen."

Den Eindruck hatte Zechs nicht gehabt. Der Konsul hatte ihn kreuz und quer durch den Park gejagt und es ihm nicht leicht gemacht. Nie im Leben hätte Zechs gedacht, dass Treize ein dermaßen guter und geschickter Schwertkämpfer wäre. Natürlich hatte er damals Wufei keinen Glauben schenken wollen als dieser genau das behauptet hatte: Treize wäre einer der besten Krieger der römischen Armee. Doch jetzt musste Zechs wohl oder übel zugestehen, dass es der Wahrheit entsprach.

Treizes Statur ließ es nicht unbedingt vermutet mit welcher Kraft und Ausdauer er die Klinge führte. Immer war der Konsul Herr über seine Waffe gewesen, so dass Zechs nie in ernsthafte Gefahr gestanden hätte von der Klinge verletzt zu werden.

„Ich habe mit Wufei regelmäßig gekämpft, aber... nun ja..." Treize sah wieder hinauf zu den Wolken über ihnen.

„Du vermisst ihn sehr.", stellte Zechs fest, noch bevor er überhaupt nachdachte, was für ein Thema er mit diesen Worten anschnitt.

„Du doch auch.", gab Treize zurück. Auch damit hatte der Konsul recht. Wufei war der erste Freund in Rom von Zechs gewesen. Wufei hatte ihm die Schrift der Römer gelehrt und noch so manch andere Kleinigkeit, die ihm das Leben hier erleichtert hatte. Eines hatte Zechs jedoch nie so wirklich verstanden, nämlich dass Wufei und Treize... Dass die beiden Männer sich gegenseitig ihre Körper geschenkt hatten...

Zechs rutschte unbehaglich auf dem Gras hin und her. „Ich vermisse ihn nicht so wie du.", widersprach er.

„Ach!" Treize schnippte eine Fliege von seinem Arm weg. „Wie vermisse ich ihn denn, deiner Meinung nach?"

Der Germane glaubte fast an diesem Satz zu verschlucken. „Ich begehrte nie seinen Körper." Zechs bemerkte wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss.

„Ah, das." Treize schloss die Augen und ein kleines, feinen Lächeln zierte seine Züge. Mit Sicherheit dachte er genau an diese körperliche Leidenschaft zurück.

„Das ist falsch. Und du tust so als ob es das natürlichste der Welt ist."

„Weil es genau das ist." Treize sah ihn mit einem gewissen Unverständnis an. „Es gab schon immer Männer, die die Wärme einer Frau verschmäht haben und ihre Leidenschaft in anderen Betten gestillt haben. Wenn du dich etwas stärker mit der Geschichte der Griechen beschäftigen würdest, wäre es dir nicht so fremd."

„Aber..." Zechs legte die Stirn in Falten und versuchte trotz seines Unbehagens noch einigermaßen kühl über die Sache an und für sich nachzudenken. „So etwas kann doch niemals freiwillig geschehen. Einer muss sich immer erniedrigen und der kann doch keine Lust empfinden."

Ärgerlich setzte sich Treize auf, seine Stimme nahm einen harten Tonfall an. „Was willst du damit andeuten? Dass ich Wufei gegen seinen Willen in mein Bett geholt hätte? Dass ich mich an unschuldigen, kleinen Jungen vergreife, die sich sowieso nicht wehren könnten?!"

Genau dies meinte Zechs und er nickte. Wohl wissend, dass er sich den Zorn von Treize damit zuzog. Wohl wissend, dass Wufei stark genug gewesen wäre, sich gegen Treize zu wehren, wenn er es gewollt hätte.

„Oh du starrsinniger Germane!"

Ehe sich Zechs versah, hatte sich Treize über ihn gerollt, hielt seine Arme fest und presste ihn zu Boden. „Eins lass dir gesagt sein: Ich habe noch nie jemanden mit Gewalt in mein Bett geholt." Er neigte sich noch etwas tiefer herab. „Auch wenn du es nicht wahrhaben willst, Zechs. Ich könnte dir die schönsten Laute der Lust entlocken. Lass dir gesagt sein, ich könnte dich zum Schreien bringen."

So schnell wie er sich auf Zechs gelegt hatte, so schnell war Treize auch wieder aufgestanden und ging in Richtung Villa davon.

Zechs setzte sich auf und sah dem Konsul nach, unfähig ihm etwas nachzurufen oder ihm nach zu gehen. Warum fiel ihm denn jetzt keine passende Retourkutsche ein? Was war überhaupt mit ihm los? Was hatte Treize damit gemeint, er könnte ihn zum Schreien bringen?

Pah, nur leere Worte!

Grob rieb er sich über die Handgelenke, wo ihn Treize berührt hatte.

Was los war? Bei Odin, mit ihm war gar nichts los. Alles in Ordnung. Zumindest redete sich Zechs das ein.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Jetzt am Anfang liegt der Fokus auf Treize und Zechs. Es ist einfach zu lustig, die beiden zu schreiben, wenn sie sich gegenseitig ärgern.

Aber das nächste Update wird sehr Trowa x Quatre – lastig sein. ;)

Kapitel 2

Treize mochte noch davon gesprochen haben, dass er ab jetzt regelmäßig mit Zechs kämpfen wollte um seine Fähigkeiten zu schulen und um in Form zu bleiben. Doch Zechs hatte diese Bemerkung nicht ernst genommen.

Er hätte es wohl besser. Denn hatte sich der Konsul einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt, dann war er davon im Allgemeinen nicht mehr abzubringen.

So wurde Zechs am nächsten Morgen in aller Frühe von Duo geweckt und noch völlig schlaftrunken tappte Zechs in den Flur hinaus. Wo schon Treize auf ihn wartete, augenscheinlich aller Bester Laune.

„Auf, auf. Mein junger Germane. Nicht so träge!"

Zechs schenkte dem Mann einen zornigen Blick. Treize hingegen wandte sich nur ab und rief ihm über die Schulter hinweg zu: „Ich erwarte dich hinter den Pferdeställen."

Da Zechs noch immer recht missmutig neben seiner Zimmertür blieb Treize noch einmal stehen. „Nun komm schon. Es wird dir gefallen und ich verspreche keine zweideutigen Anspielungen und Gespräche."

„Besser nicht.", murmelte Zechs zu sich selbst und ging dann wieder ins Zimmer zurück um sich zügig anzukleiden und dann in der Küche vorbeizusehen, ob es denn schon etwas frisches Brot gab. In der Tat war er gespannt, was Treize denn mit ihm vorhatte. Der Schwertkampf gestern war schon sehr fordernd gewesen und Zechs müsste lügen, wenn er es nicht genossen hätte, gegen den Konsul zu kämpfen. Doch nicht auf leeren Magen.

Wie versprochen, wartete Treize bereits auf ihn als Zechs um die Ecke des Stalles bog. Der Konsul warf ihm einen Speer zu, den Zechs geschickt auffing. „Mit dem Schwert umgehen kannst du. Das habe ich gestern gesehen." Treize griff nun nach seinem Speer, der neben ihm in den Sand gerammt worden war. „Wie steht es mit dem Speer?"

Zechs zuckte mit den Achseln. Er konnte nur mit dem Schwert kämpfen und Bogenschießen. Unsicher legte er sich die lange Waffe in die Hand und versuchte den Schwerpunkt zu finden. Ja, einen Speer konnte man schleudern und damit Gegner aus der Distanz treffen, aber wie sollte man ihn im Nahkampf anwenden?

„Es ist ein Jammer.", Treize schüttelte mit Bedauern den Kopf, als er zu Zechs hinüberkam und diesem zeigte, wie er den Speer halten solle. „Auch unter den römischen Soldaten gibt es nicht mehr viele, die diese Kunst des Kampfes beherrschen." Er winkte Zechs näher zu sich heran und mit etwas Widerwille gehorchte Zechs. Nur zu genau waren ihm noch seine Empfindungen des gestrigen Tages in Erinnerung als ihm Treize so nahe gewesen war.

„Die Griechen haben mit Speer und Schild gekämpft. Es erfordert ein gewisses Maß an Körperbeherrschung, aber ich denke, du wirst es bald meistern können."

Zechs fragte sich, warum sich Treize überhaupt die Mühe machte, ihm diese Kampfkunst beizubringen und er stellte auch diese Frage.

Treize hielt inne als er seinen Schild aufnahm, ein schmuckloses, rundes Stück Metall. So groß wie ein Wagenrad. Nicht einer der rechteckig gearbeiteten Schilde der römischen Legionen, die einem erwachsenen Mann bis zu den Schultern reichten, wenn sie auf den Boden gestellt waren. „Ich brauche einen Partner mit dem ich regelmäßig kämpfen und meine Fertigkeiten schulen kann. Mit Trowa habe ich in der Vergangenheit häufig gekämpft, aber er hat nicht meine Größe. Wufei ist fort. Heero und Quatre sind auch nicht immer da. Dann bleibst nur du übrig. Ich denke, es ist dir selbst nicht unrecht, wenn du dich etwas körperlich betätigen kannst, oder?"

„Ja. Ich schätze schon."

Bis zu den heißen Mittagsstunden zeigte ihm Treize wie man den Speer hielt und als Waffe im Nahkampf einsetzen konnte. Treize hatte nicht unrecht, ein wendiger Körper war durchaus im Vorteil. Gerade wenn es darum ging sich unter dem Speer hinwegzuducken oder schnell auszuweichen. Zum Glück kämpften sie dann vorerst doch nur mit langen Holzstöcken, doch Zechs kassierte auch so einige Prellungen.

Nach der Hälfte der Zeit tat zudem seine linke Seite weh. Er war es nicht gewohnt einen schweren Schild so lange in der Höhe zu halten. Doch natürlich wollte er sich vor dem Konsul auch keine Blöße geben und hielt tapfer durch. Als endlich einer der Diener zu ihnen kam um zu berichten, dass das Essen fertig sei, sandte Zechs ein stummes Dankgebet zu den Göttern.

Treize schien so frisch zu sein wie am Morgen und schlug Zechs in bester Laune auf die Schulter. „Sehr gut. Ich dachte mir gleich, dass du mehr kannst als nur ein Schwert hin und her zu schwingen. Morgen machen wir weiter."

Zechs lächelte schwach und versuchte es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass er kaum mehr gerade stehen konnte.

Das gemeinsame Mittagsmahl hatte er auch höflich abgelehnt und sich in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen, wo er erschöpft auf dem Bett zusammenbrach und beschloss für den Rest des Tages keine Faser seines Körpers mehr zu bewegen.

Leider war ihm dieser Wunsch nicht vergönnt in Erfüllung zu gehen, denn irgendwann am Nachmittag betrat Duo das Zimmer und konnte sich ein Lachen nicht ganz verkneifen.

„Hat er dich so hart rangenommen?!"

Zechs mochte den Tonfall in welchem der Leibdiener dies gesagt hatte ganz und gar nicht und er hob den Kopf und funkelte Duo wütend an.

„Kein Grund sich aufzuregen. Treize ist nun einmal einer der Besten und wenn er sich so mit dir abgibt ist das durchaus als Kompliment zu verstehen.", verteidigte sich Duo. „Mit einem ungeschickten Tölpel würde er ganz gewiss nicht kämpfen."

Zechs' Kopf fiel wieder kraftlos auf das Bettlaken zurück und er stöhnte nur gequält.

„Komm mit. Ich weiß etwas, was dir wieder auf die Beine helfen wird."

„Ich bleibe liegen.", verkündete der stolze Germane und schloss die Augen.

Duo seufzte hörbar. „Zechs, wenn du hier so liegen bleibst werden deine Muskeln nur steif und morgen musst du dann wirklich im Bett liegen bleiben. Lass mich dir helfen." Der Diener trat an das Bett heran und senkte seine Stimme zu einem Flüstern. „Außerdem hat sich Treize auch gleich nach dem Essen von mir massieren lassen. Du hast ihm ganz schön zugesetzt."

Dieses Bekenntnis hob Zechs' Laune natürlich sofort. „Ach wirklich?"

Duo lächelte. „Ja. Kommst du jetzt mit ins Badehaus?"

Zechs stemmte sich in die Höhe und folgte dem jungen Griechen. Zechs hatte noch nie das Badehaus aufgesucht, er kannte nur die Grotte, die etwas abseits des Anwesens, in den Felsen gehauen war und wo heißes Wasser, das direkt aus der Erde kam, mit frischem Quellwasser gemischt wurde. Einmal hatte er sich dort mit Treize zusammen gewaschen als sie von ihrer gemeinsamen Jagd zurückgekommen waren und erfahren hatten, dass eine Abordnung aus Seres eingetroffen sei um Wufei zurückzubringen.

Das Badehaus verblüffte Zechs. Er hatte sich so etwas Ähnliches wie die Felsengrotte unter diesem Begriff vorgestellt. Aber nicht diese Vielzahl von verschiedenen Räumen, von denen Zechs nicht im Geringsten wusste, zu was sie dienen sollten.

„In Rom gibt es natürlich noch viel, viel größere Thermen.", erklärte Duo als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Zechs bis jetzt noch nie eine solche Einrichtung besucht hatte. „Im apodyterium - das ist der Umkleideraum – zieht man sich aus."

„Das hätte ich mir auch noch denken können."

Duos schräger Blick nötigte Zechs sich für diese Zwischenbemerkung zu entschuldigen.

„Im caldarium stehen die Heißwasserbecken." Duo schob ihm ein paar klobige Holzsandalen hin. „Zieh die besser an, der Boden hier ist sehr heiß." Sie traten durch einen dicken Stoffvorhang in einen deutlich kühleren Raum. „Und hier das frigidarium. Das Kaltwasserbecken."

Zechs verbrachte eine angenehme Zeit in den verschiedenen Kammern und er müsste lügen, wenn er behauptete er hätte es nicht genossen. Nachdem er schon das Gefühl hatte sämtlich Anspannung wäre aus seinem Körper gewichen, massierte ihn Duo noch.

Duo brachte dabei eine erstaunliche Kraft auf als er Zechs' Muskeln so ausknetete. Auch wenn dem eine hitzige Diskussion vorausging. Denn Duo wollte Zechs dazu überreden sich sämtliche Körperbehaarung entfernen zu lassen.

„Warum denn, was soll daran falsch sein?" Fassungslos starrte Zechs auf seine Beine. Die kurzen Härchen auf seinen Beinen sah man ohnehin kaum, weil sie von der Sonne zunehmend ausgebleicht wurden.

„Es ist doch viel sauberer. Gerade wenn du schwitzt und dich danach mit dem strigilis reinigst."

„Ich tue was?" Zechs dämmerte so langsam, dass ihm Wufei doch längst nicht alles über die römische Kultur beigebracht hatte.

Duo seufzte, wie ein Vater, der die Befürchtung hat, dass seine Belehrung bei dem ungehorsamen Sohn ohnehin nicht Früchte tragen würde. „Dies hier ist ein strigilis." Er hielt ein Instrument aus Kupfer in die Höhe, das Zechs entfernt an eine Sichel erinnerte. „Zuerst reibt man den Körper mit Öl ein und dann schabt man es damit ab." Als der Leibdiener Zechs' zweifelten Blick sah, seufzte er erneut. „So reinigen sich die Menschen schon seit Urzeiten. Sag mal, wie hast du dich bisher gewaschen?"

„Ich bin zu dem Bach gegangen, oder der Felsengrotte."

„Ah." Duo blickte zu Zechs und ganz besonders auf dessen Beine. „Aber es ist auch viel ästhetischer. Ich gebe zu, nicht alle Römer tun es, aber Treize zum Beispiel..."

„Ein Grund mehr, dass ich es nicht tun werde."

„Zechs! Ach, na schön. Du wirst es schon sehen." Dann begann er endlich Zechs zu massieren.

„Dienst du Treize gerne?", fragte Zechs nach einer kleinen Weile. Er konnte die Stille im Raum nicht ertragen und redete lieber mit Duo.

Duo sah überrascht auf, so als ob er über diese Frage noch nie nachgedacht hätte. Und er ließ sich auffallend viel Zeit mit der Antwort. „Ich war schon immer ein Leibsklave.", begann Duo schließlich, doch man hörte wie schwer es ihm fiel darüber zu reden. „Aber keiner meiner Herren war so gut zu mir wie Treize. Keiner hat mich von seiner Tafel essen lassen. Keinem wäre es auch nur im Traum eingefallen mir lesen und schreiben zu lehren."

Der Diener lachte als er neues Öl zwischen seinen Handflächen verrieb. „Nun, um ehrlich zu sein hat Treize dies auch nur getan, weil er in Germanien nichts Besseres zu tun hatte und da wurden Trowa und ich Opfer seiner Langweile." Dann wurde Duo wieder mit einem Schlag ernst. „Ich mag zwar Treizes Diener sein, aber er hat mich noch nie geschlagen, oder hätte mich zu Diensten gezwungen, die ich meinen anderen Herren allzu oft erweisen musste."

Zechs wusste ziemlich genau auf was für ‚Dienste' Duo anspielte – oder zumindest glaubte er es zu wissen.

„Obwohl..." Duo ließ eine Hand langsam zwischen Zechs' Wirbelsäule hinabgleiten. „Nachdem was ich über unseren großen Konsul gehört habe, muss er ein sehr guter Liebhaber sein. Wufei hat sich schließlich nie über ihn beschwert und auch die verehrte Une hat so etwas in dieser Richtung gesagt... Um ehrlich zu sein... bei Treize würde ich manche Sachen schon gerne machen."

Bevor Zechs auch nur seinen Mund öffnen konnte, um seiner Empörung kundzutun, sprach eine andere Stimme: „Wie gut, dass ich das jetzt weiß Duo."

Duo zuckte erschrocken zusammen und trat einen Schritt zurück. Zechs richtete sich auf und warf einen Blick über seine Schulter, wo Treize in dem Durchgang zum caldarium stand. Die Arme lässig vor der Brust verschränkt und ein Handtuch um die Hüften geschlungen. Der Konsul schien einigermaßen amüsiert zu sein über das Geständnis, das Duo da gemacht hatte und kam auf den Diener zu. Er hob sanft das Kinn Duos an und beugte sich näher zu ihm hin. „Wie gut, das ich das weiß.", wiederholt er leiser. „Aber ich glaube, Heero würde mich umbringen, wenn ich das täte, worum du so schamlos fragst. Doch ich will nicht so sein." Mit diesen Worten küsste er Duo lange und ausgiebig auf die ohnehin schon vor Schreck geöffneten Lippen.

Dann richtete sich Treize wieder auf, betrachtete Zechs und überlegte. „Du auch?"

Zechs hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen. „Ich.. Du... Das hättest du wohl gerne!" Dann stieß er einen dermaßen derben germanischen Fluch aus, der jede anständige Frau zum Erröten gebracht hätte.

„Will ich wissen, das dieses Kauderwelsch zu bedeuten hatte?" Treize blickte dem davon stürmenden Zechs nach.

„Ich glaube nicht." Duo rieb seine Hände trocken. „Warum müsst Ihr ihn immer so reizen, Herr? Der Arme hat es auch so nicht leicht."

Treize grinste nur. „Was soll ich tun? Er macht es mir auch immer besonders leicht."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kapitel 3

Kaum war Treize wieder auf seinem Landsitz da hatte er auch schon das erste Festgelage geplant und angekündigt. Zwar hatte er Zechs nicht explizit aufgefordert der Festgesellschaft beizuwohnen, aber explizit verboten hatte es der Konsul ebenso nicht. Nicht, dass Zechs viel Wert darauf legte sich unter die Gemeinschaft von adligen Römern zu begeben.

Lieber lümmelte er in der Küche herum und naschte hin und wieder etwas von den Platten, die von den Dienern in regelmäßigen Abständen hinauf in das Atrium getragen wurden. Die Gäste schienen einen geradezu riesenhaften Appetit zu haben.

Trowa, der Pferdeknecht von Treize, leistete ihm dabei Gesellschaft und sie unterhielten sich ein wenig über die neuen Pferde, die Treize unlängst auf einem Markt in Rom erworben hatte.

Plötzlich kam einer der Diener zu ihnen getreten, der die römischen Gäste im Atrium eigentlich mit Wein versorgen sollte. „Zechs? Treize hat darum gebeten, dass du mitkommst."

„Ich? Warum denn?" Natürlich fiel Zechs die Wortwahl auf. Treize hatte ihn ‚gebeten'? Nicht einfach befohlen zu kommen?

Der Diener zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich weiß es nicht."

Hilfe suchend sah sich Zechs zu Trowa um, doch der blickte ebenso ratlos drein. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was er von dir will. Aber wenn er dich darum bittet, was spricht dann dagegen dieser Bitte nachzukommen?"

„Was dagegen spricht?" Zechs fielen da gleich einige schwergewichtige Gründe ein, etwa weil Treize ein Römer war oder weil es Zechs ganz einfach widerstrebte etwas zu tun, das eben diesem Römer von Vorteil gereichte.

„Stell dich nicht immer so an." Trowa musterte Zechs von oben bis unten. „Manchmal könnte man meinen du bist ein altes Waschweib, denn genau so zickig führst du dich auf."

„Ist ja schon gut." Zechs knallte seinen Krug mit Wein auf den Tisch und folgte dem Diener ins Atrium, doch vorher konnte er nicht umhin Trowa ein nicht sehr schmeichelhafte Grimasse zu schneiden. Trowa quittierte es mit einem schmollendem Blick und lachte.

Schon bevor Zechs das Atrium betrat hörte er das Lachen und einzelne Gesprächsfetzen der Römer. Keine Frage, sie schienen sich prächtig zu amüsieren.

Sobald er die großzügige Halle betreten hatte und sich suchend nach Treize umwandte, war er bereits entdeckt worden: „Oh bei der Venus! Perfekt! Treize du hast nicht zu viel versprochen!"

Der Aufschrei führte dazu, dass sofort Ruhe herrschte. Ein älterer Mann erhob sich von seinem Platz. Er hatte neben Treizes Liege auf einem Stuhl gesessen und sich mit dem Konsul unterhalten.

„Du musst ihn schon selbst fragen Howard.", meinte Treize und richtete sich ebenfalls etwas auf.

Zechs fiel auf, dass dieses arrogante Bürschchen – wie hieß er doch gleich? - Marcus mit auf Treizes Liege saß und besitzergreifend eine Hand auf das Knie des Mannes gelegt hatte. Doch als Marcus' Blick auf Zechs fiel, da war es als ob sich seine Gesichtszüge zu Eis verwandelten. Nun, Zechs hatte für den kaiserlichen Sprössling auch nicht gerade viel Sympathie übrig. Bei ihrer letzten Begegnung, hatten sie sich beinahe geprügelt.

Der alte Mann, den Treize ‚Howard' genannte hatte, umrundete Zechs und war noch immer voller Begeisterung. „Ich plane eine Studie über Achilles und Patroklos.", erklärte er Zechs und der versammelten Gesellschaft gleichermaßen.

Zechs war inzwischen genug mit der griechischen Mythologie vertraut, dass er wusste, wer Achilles gewesen war. Nämlich der strahlende Held auf Seiten der Griechen bei der Schlacht um Troja, der Sohn der Meeresgöttin Thetis und einem Sterblichen, der unbesiegbare Achilles. Patroklos war der Cousin oder Neffe des Helden gewesen, da war sich Zechs nicht mehr so sicher. Nur eines war ihm im Gedächtnis geblieben: Patroklos hatte die Rüstung des Achilles getragen, um die demotivierten Truppen der Griechen zum Sieg zu führen. Dabei war er gestorben und Achilles hatte vor Trauer und Zorn seinen Streit mit dem griechischen König Agamemnon vergessen und wieder selbst in den Kampf eingegriffen.

Es schien als ob sich die Anstrengungen lesen zu lernen und die zahlreichen Stunden in der Bibliothek so langsam auszahlten.

„...Treize habe ich dabei als meinen Achilles ausersehen.", verkündete Howard. Die Gesellschaft applaudierte begeistert. Treize schien geschmeichelt zu sein, winkte ab und Zechs verzog den Mund.

„Das passt ja wirklich vortrefflich.", knurrte Zechs.

Howard schien der ironische Unterton völlig entgangen zu sein. „Ja? Findest du auch?" Er wandte sich wieder den anderen zu. „Aber ich suchte noch nach einem passenden Patroklos." Er drehte sich wieder zu Zechs. „Und jetzt habe ich ihn gefunden!"

„Wie?", entfuhr es Zechs.

„Was?", schreckte Marcus auf.

„Vortrefflich!", meinte ein junger Römer zur Rechten Zechs'.

„Was sagst du?" Howard blickte Zechs aus so erwartungsfrohen Augen an, dass Zechs nicht anders konnte als langsam zu nicken. Auch wenn er keinerlei Vorstellung hatte, was er eigentlich bei der Sache tun sollte. Nun, es schien ja nichts sehr Anstrengendes zu sein, wenn Treize sich dazu bereit erklärte mitzuwirken.

„Aber was ist mit mir?", empört stand Marcus auf und ging auf den Künstler zu. „Warum kann ich nicht Modell stehen?"

Ein leises, belustigtes Raunen ging durch den Saal. Dies hielt offenbar niemand für eine gute Idee.

„Aber Marcus. Du bist der Sohn des Kaisers. Jemand wie du sollte nicht Modell stehen.", wehrte Howard diplomatisch ab.

Ein anderer Gast war hingegen nicht so feinfühlig. „Gegen den Germanen und Treize wirkt Marcus doch wie ein kleines, verweichlichtes Bürschchen."

„Pulcher, das Bürschchen zeigt dir gleich wie verweichlicht es ist.", zischte Marcus und stolzierte aus dem Atrium hinaus in die laue Nacht.

„Also Pulcher, nein schäm dich!" Treize stellte seinen Weinkelch ab. „Jetzt muss ich wieder schauen, dass er sich beruhigt."

„Ich weiß sowieso nicht, was du an ihm findest." Der junge Römer, der auf den Namen Pulcher hörte, schien keinerlei Angst zu haben, dass es ihm Schwierigkeiten einbringen könnte den Sohn des Kaisers so öffentlich bloßzustellen.

Treize folgte Marcus nach draußen, dabei ging er an Pulchers Liege vorbei und klopfte ihm auf die Schultern. „Er beißt nicht.", zwinkerte er dem jungen Adligen vertraulich zu und beide lachten vernehmen.

‚Wahrscheinlich ein Witz, den ich nicht verstehen muss.', dachte Zechs säuerlich und fühlte sich auf einmal gar nicht mehr wohl in seiner Haut. Jetzt war er allein unter den adligen Römern. Was sollte er tun? Konnte er jetzt einfach wieder gehen?

Doch die Hoffnung auf ein schnelles und unauffälliges Verschwinden wurde zunichte gemacht als ihn Pulcher bat doch neben ihm Platz zu nehmen.

Pulcher schien nichts für Marcus übrig zu haben und dies machte ihn gleich bei Zechs sympathisch. Auch wollte Zechs nicht, dass die Gesellschaft ihn für einen ungehobelten Germanen hielt, der es nicht mit ihrer Intelligenz aufnehmen konnte. Denn eines hatte Zechs während seiner Zeit bei den Römer gelernt, wenn er sie schlagen wollte, dann musste er das mit ihren eigenen Waffen tun.

So setzte er sich zu Pulcher, nahm würdevoll den angebotenen Weinkelch an und wurde von dem jungen Römer gleich in eine Unterhaltung über verschiedene Jagdmethoden verstrickt.

Pulcher und etliche andere Adlige hingen geradezu an seinen Lippen als er von der Falkenjagd erzählte. Eine Kunst, die den Römern offensichtlich fremd war. Ja, sie warfen Zechs zunächst sogar vor, er würde sie anlügen. Doch ernsthaft beteuerte er, dass es wahr sei und er selbst schon bei solchen Jagden dabei gewesen war.

Treize sah der davoneilenden Gestalt von Marcus nach und schloss die Augen. Er hatte den jungen Mann wieder zurück zu der Gesellschaft geschickt. Er selbst wollte jedoch noch etwas in der frischen Luft bleiben, denn Treize musst zuerst einmal seine Gedanken wieder sortieren.

Er lehnte sich gegen die Marmorsäule in seinem Rücken und ließ den kalten Stein seine in Wallung geratenes Blut abkühlen.

Der Sohn des Kaisers war wie gewohnt hitzköpfig und leidenschaftlich gewesen als er sich mit Pulcher angelegt hatte, aber hatte sich auch ebenso schnell wieder beruhigen lassen. Marcus konnte wie kein anderer mit der Zunge umgehen, so viel war gewiss.

Treize lächelte bei der süßen Erinnerung an das Gefühl den Mund des kaiserlichen Sprösslings um sein Glied zu fühlen und die schweren seidigen Locken unter seinen Fingern zu spüren.

Doch er war kein Narr und ließ es nicht zu, dass er sich so von seinen körperlichen Empfindungen leiten ließ. Marcus hatte ihm gerade freimütig von der letzten Zusammenkunft von Senatoren und Adligen erzählt, einem Kreis, der unter dem Einfluss von Treizes größten Kontrahenten stand: Senator Barton höchstselbst!

Treize hatte es damals als persönliche Kriegserklärung betrachtet als Barton Marcus angeboten hatte Mitglied in dieser illustren Runde zu werden. Jeder Adlige in Rom wusste, dass Treize und Marcus sich nahe standen und gute Freunde waren. Hatte Treize nicht aus diesem Grund auf die Kaiserwürde verzichtet? Weil er die Freundschaft mit dem Sohn des Kaisers nicht aufs Spiel setzen wollte? Nun, das war die allgemeine Meinung. Natürlich wusste niemand, dass Marcus auch Treizes Geliebter war.

Treize verzog den Mund, nein, das war nicht richtig. Der Kaiser selbst wusste es und hatte ihn prompt darauf angesprochen als Treize von seinem Feldzug in Germanien zurückgekehrt war. Doch der Kaiser tolerierte die Neigung seines Sohnes, hoffte er doch, dass Treize etwas Einfluss auf Marcus haben könnte. Dabei betrachtete Treize den jungen Mann als nicht mehr als ein nützliches Werkzeug um an wichtige Informationen zu gelangen. Er hatte schon bald bemerkt, dass er zwar die Leidenschaft schätzte, die Marcus im Bett regelmäßig zu zeigen pflegte, aber mehr auch nicht. Marcus' Charakter war ihm sogar zuwider: Zu verweichlicht, zu stolz und dekadent...

Bei diesem Gedankengang musste Treize laut auflachen und ein in seiner Nachtruhe gestörten Vogel zwitscherte empört bei diesem Geräusch. Zechs, der sture Germane, dachte ja auch das Gleiche über Treize.

„Was amüsiert dich so? Etwa unser allseits Geliebter Marcus?"

„Pulcher." Treize blickte zu der Silhouette, die sich dunkel vor der Hecke abzeichnete. „Jetzt läufst auch du mir schon nach?", fragte er mit leichtem Ton.

Pulcher kam zu ihm und stellte sich direkt vor Treize. Er konnte die Wärme des anderen Körpers durch das Leinen ihrer Tunicen spüren.

„Was findest du nur an ihm?", wiederholte Pulcher seine Frage von vorhin.

Treize schwieg und sah seinen Freund nur herausfordernd an. Würde Pulcher es tun? Er wusste, dass der junge Adlige gerne mit Treize das Lager geteilt hätte, aber es hatte sich nie ergeben zwischen ihnen beiden.

„Oh Konsul.", seufzte Pulcher gespielt theatralisch und beugte seinen Kopf näher zu Treize hin, ließ ihn auf dessen Schulter ruhen. Treize hörte, wie Pulcher die Luft hörbar durch die Nase atmete, sicher roch der Mann noch die Spuren der letzten körperlichen Leidenschaft, die Treize anhafteten.

„Treize! Hast du etwa...?" Pulcher brachte es nicht über die Lippen.

„Habe ich was, Pulcher?", konterte Treize mit einer Gegenfrage.

Pulcher stützte die Hände neben Treizes Kopf auf und sah ihm in die Augen. „Also beißt er tatsächlich nicht?", spielte er auf Treizes Bemerkung von zuvor an.

Er schmunzelte und legte dem Mann eine Hand an die Hüfte, ließ sie nach hinten gleiten über die festen Rundungen. Pulcher zuckte zusammen und sah ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an, so dass es Treize sogar im schummrigen Licht im Park sehen konnte.

„Überrascht?", Treize lachte. „Pulcher, du müsstest doch wissen, dass ich ein Biest bin!" Dann griff nach dem Kinn des Mannes und küsste ihn ausgiebig. Machte klar, wer hier das Sagen hatte.

Doch der Kuss wehrte nicht lange, denn neben ihnen knackte es verräterisch im Gebüsch und Pulcher zuckte zurück. „Besser ich gehe.", keuchte er und verließ Treize fluchtartig. Pulcher dachte wohl, dass Marcus dort im Gebüsch stand, bewaffnet mit einem Dolch, um diesen ihm gleich noch zwischen die Rippen zu stoßen.

Aber Treize wusste es besser und so wartete er ruhig ab, bis Pulcher sich entfernt hatte.

„Zechs! Komm heraus."

Daraufhin vernahm er einen unterdrückten germanischen Fluch und wusste sich in seinem Verdacht bestätigt. Niemand sonst außer dem Germanen würde so eine Unverfrorenheit begehen und im in seinem eigenen Park nachspionieren.

Natürlich konnte es Zechs nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und trat ins Licht, mit zerknirschten Gesichtsausdruck.

Treize konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken wie das Mondlicht die ohnehin schon hellen blonden Haare zu glänzen, ja geradezu zum Leuchten brachten. Der Germane sah aus wie ein Wesen aus einer anderen Welt.

Treize ließ sich wieder entspannt gegen die Säule sinken und wartete bis Zechs sprach.

„Glaubst du eigentlich du kannst alles und jeden haben?", zischte der Germane mit deutlich hörbaren Ärger.

Treize musste all seine Beherrschung aufbieten nicht wieder zu lachen. „Oh ja.", erwiderte er dann voller Überzeugung. „Das tue ich tatsächlich!"

Wie kurz zuvor Pulcher riss nun Zechs vor Überraschung seine Augen weit auf. So dass Treize das Weiß darin sehen konnte. Treize fragte sich wie viel der Germane gesehen hatte. Hatte er gesehen, wie Marcus vor Treize auf die Knie gegangen war oder war es nur der Kuss zwischen ihm und Pulcher gewesen. Treize vermutete das Letztere. Und doch reizte es ihn zu wissen, was wohl geschehen wäre, wenn Zechs ihn mit Marcus zusammen gesehen hätte. Bei der Venus! Diese Vorstellung allein, Marcus auf seinen Knien vor ihm und Zechs, der dabei zusah... Allein diese Vorstellung...

Schnell unterdrückte Treize diesen weiteren Gedankengang und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Hier und Jetzt.

Das Hier und Jetzt, in dem Zechs wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen nach Luft schnappte und nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. „Aber das ist falsch! Ehrst du so Wufeis Andenken!"

„Wufei würde das besser als jeder andere verstehen."

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Er hat es selbst gesagt." Treize dachte an jenen letzten Tag zurück, den er mit Wufei gemeinsam verbracht hatte.

„Selbst jetzt denkst du an einen anderen.", hatte Wufei gesagt und ihn dabei angelächelt. „Nein, ich bin nicht beleidigt. Ich bin froh darum." Wufei hatte Treize verstanden, vielleicht besser als Treize sich selbst.

„Aber du nutzt die Leute nur aus!", wetterte Zechs.

„Bis jetzt hat sich noch nie jemand beschwert."

„Aber es ist falsch."

„Dies sagst du immer. Lass dir etwas Neues einfallen!", wies Treize den Germanen an.

„Du musst aber auch immer wieder mich da hineinziehen und hältst mir diese abscheuliche Untugend vor Augen. Du legst es doch geradezu darauf an, dass ich mich über dein Verhalten ärgere."

„Hast du dir schon einmal überlegt, dass ich es genau deswegen mache."

Damit ließ er Zechs im Park stehen und schlenderte davon in die mondhelle Nacht, ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Treize wusste, mit welchem Bild er heute Nacht einschlafen würde. Er würde sich Zechs fassungslosen Gesichtsausdruck vorstellen. Wie der Germanen mit genau diesem Gesichtsausdruck vor ihm in die Knie gehen und Treizes Tunica anheben würde.

Nur aus Trotz kehrte auch Zechs wieder in das Atrium zurück und beobachtete wie sich Marcus und Treize unterhielten. Wie konnte Treize das tun? Da küsste er diesen Pulcher und schon im nächsten Moment machte ihm Marcus schöne Augen und Treize gefiel es ganz offensichtlich.

So vertieft in seine Beobachtungen entging es ihm sogar, dass Pulcher immer näher zu ihm auf die Liege gerutscht war. Dem Römer war es nicht entgangen, dass Zechs Marcus und Treize immer wieder Blicke zuwarf. „Sollen wir auch nach draußen gehen?", fragte er leise. Nur für Zechs hörbar.

Niemand beachtete sie und Zechs sah den anderen fragend an. So langsam kam ihm der Gedanke, dass Treize nicht der einzige Römer war, der keine Probleme damit hatte sich von einer Liebschaft in die nächste zu stürzen.

„Etwas frische Luft wird uns gut tun. Es wird mit der Zeit doch recht stickig." Gutmütig lächelte ihn der Römer an.

„Pulcher, sag, wie geht es deiner verehrten Mutter?" Es war niemand anderes als Treize, der sie finster musterte.

Wie ein Schwarm Tauben, die erschrocken auseinanderstoben, rutschte Pulcher von Zechs weg.

Zechs bemerkte den verkniffenen Gesichtsausdruck des Konsuls und erst als er Pulcher in ein Gespräch verwickelt hatte, löste sich die Anspannung aus Treizes Körper.

Es hatte fast den Anschein als wollte der Konsul nicht, dass Pulcher und Zechs so vertraut miteinander umgingen. Dieser Verdacht erhärtete sich noch zusätzlich als Treize einen der Diener befahl dem Germanen doch noch eine Liege zu bringen, so dass dieser einen eigenen Platz hatte.

Zechs verbrachte den Rest des Abends mit den Römern und musste zugestehen, dass ein oder zwei der Adligen sogar recht vernünftig erschienen und man sich mit ihnen sogar unterhalten konnte.

Doch während der gesamten Zeit spürte er auch die Blicke von Marcus' auf sich ruhen. Blicke, die vor Eifersucht nur so brannten.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kapitel 4

Sally hatte in ihrem Leben wahrlich schon viel erlebt: Als kleines Kind von ihrer germanischen Familie getrennt und von verschiedensten Sklavenhändlern bis nach Ägypten verschleppt worden. Dort von einem einflussreichen und wohlhabenden Arzt gekauft und schließlich unterwiesen in den alten, geheimen Heilkünsten der altägyptischen Magier.

Nach ihrer Ausbildung und dem Tod ihres Mentors Thutmose hatte sie das gefährliche Leben einer einsamen Frau geführt, die von Ort zu Ort reiste um Kranke zu heilen. Sie war oft in Situationen geraten in denen sie nur mit dem Beistand der Götter überlebt hatte.

So gesehen war ihr jetziges Leben fast schon langweilig, könnte man meinen. Doch weit gefehlt! Was könnte interessanter sein als ein Leben unter jungen, gut ausehenden Männern, die nicht wussten wohin mit ihrer aufgestauten Lust. So wie Heero, Treizes Tribun, der schon so oft Duo von seiner Arbeit als Leibdiener abgehalten hatte, dass Treize mehr als einmal am Morgen seine Kleidung selbst zusammensuchen musste.

Oder Quatre: Es war schon sehr auffällig wie oft der junge Adlige seine freie Zeit hier auf Treizes Landsitz verbrachte. Nur dmit er mit Trowa, dem Stallknecht, zusammen sein konnte.

Ganz zu schweigen von Treize selbst! Sally hatte die Entwicklung zwischen dem Konsul und Wufei lange beobachtet und sie war mehr als erfreut gewesen als die beiden endlich zueinander gefunden hatte. Lange genug hatte es ja gedauert. Treize war in dieser Zeit ausgeglichener und ruhiger gewesen als je zuvor. Wufei hatte es vermocht Treize davon abzubringen ständig über seine Karriere und die Intrigen der römischen Oberschicht nachzugrübeln. Es war ein Jammer, dass Wufei wieder in seine Heimat, in das ferne Seres, hatte zurückkehren müssen.

Sally fand es verwunderlich, dass Treize sich nicht gleich in das nächste Liebesabenteuer gestürzt hatte. Dem Konsul wären viele Männer und Frauen nur zu gerne zu Diensten. Aber nein, Treize hatte nicht einmal das berüchtigte Bordell des Griechen Phaidon aufgesucht.

Was um so interessanter war: Die Art und Weise wie sich Treize und Zechs jeden Tag bekämpften, sei es mit Worten oder auch mit Waffen, das erinnerte Sally sehr stark an jene Zeit, in der Wufei neu hier in Rom gewesen war. Er und Treize hatte sich genau so oft gestritten und auch zu den Waffen gegriffen, um sich gegenseitig zu beweisen.

Sie lachte leise auf und unterbrach ihre anstrengende Arbeit die Samen von Schafgarbe mit ihrem Stößel zu verkleinern. Das sollte sie Treize einmal unter die Nase reiben. Aber der Konsul würde es höchstwahrscheinlich abstreiten.

Sally streckte sich und holte eine Flasche mit feinstem, importierten Lavendelöl aus dem Regal, gab noch etwas von der Flüssigkeit in die Schüssel und begann wieder damit die Samen zu zerdrücken. Sie hatte nicht mehr gezählt wie oft Treize oder Wufei damals zu ihr gekommen waren, um sich die kleinen und auch größeren Blessuren behandeln zu lassen.

Von den Dienern hatte sie gehört, dass sich Treize und Zechs heute Morgen wieder ein besonders hartes Gefecht geliefert hatten und Treize unterlegen gewesen war. Sie fragte sich, wie sich dies wohl auf die Laune des Konsul auswirken würde.

Wie aufs Stichwort hörte sie die Stimme des Mannes, über den sie gerade nachgedacht hatte: „Sally? Kann ich reinkommen?"

Sie trat aus ihrer Kammer hervor, die sie benutzte um die vielen Pflanzen zu lagern, die sie bei ihrer täglichen Arbeit benötigte. Treize stand draußen auf der Lichtung, die Sallys Haus umgab. Treize trat nie unaufgefordert in Sallys Behausung. Er ließ ihr immer ihre Privatsphäre und das obwohl sie eigentlich nicht mehr als eine Dienerin für ihn war.

„Ich habe es bereits gehört." Sie ging hinaus und genoss für einen Moment die frische Luft des Waldes. Ein großer Kontrast zu der schweren Luft in ihrer Medizinkammer, die geschwängert war von den vielen Aromen der Heilpflanzen. „Deine Diener sind unglaublich eifrig, wenn es um das Verbreiten von Nachrichten geht."

Treize verdrehte die Augen. „Was haben sie denn gesagt?... Nein, lass mich raten: Ich habe versucht Zechs im Badehaus zu verführen und er hat sich in seiner Ehre gekränkt gefühlt und auf einen ehrlichen Kampf gepocht. Oder vielleicht das: Zechs hat mich mit einer der Dorfschönheiten im Bett erwischt und wollte noch im Nachhinein ihre Jungfräulichkeit verteidigen."

„Du bist gut!" Sally lachte. So ähnlich hatten die Geschichten in der Tat gelautet, die man ihr erzählt hatte.

„Ach.", Treize winkte ab. „Ich kenne doch meine Diener und ihr Geschwätz!"

„Was war dann der wirkliche Grund? Es stimmt doch wohl, dass es Zechs heute etwas übertrieben hat." Sie bedeutete ihm sich auf die Bank zu setzen, die an der Hauswand stand. Ihr war gleich aufgefallen, dass Treize Probleme mit seiner rechten Schulter hatte. Vermutlich war er ungeschickt gefallen und hatte sich das Gelenk geprellt.

„Ich vermute, dass es mit dem Festgelage zu tun hatte... Au."

Sally befühlte die Schulter. „Mhm... Zieh die Tunica aus.", befahl sie dann.

Treize seufzte nur und kämpfte sich aus dem Kleidungsstück.

„Warum kommst du nicht früher zu mir, wenn du schon solche Probleme damit hast." Es war wohl männlicher Starrsinn. Sally schüttelte den Kopf als sie bemerkte, wie bleich Treize geworden war als er den Arm gehoben hatte um sich die Tunica überzustreifen.

„Dann müsste ich ja zugeben, dass Zechs mich tatsächlich heute Morgen vorgeführt hat."

„Ach so! Jetzt hat er dich schon vorgeführt." Dass Treize seine Unzulänglichkeit so offen zugab war ja ganz was Neues.

„Ich war nicht so ganz auf der Höhe. Das Festgelage..."

„Marcus... oder Pulcher... Wer hat dir das Bett gewärmt?", zog sie Treize auf und legte eine Hand an den Ellbogen des Konsul und die andere auf die Schulter. Das Gelenk musste wieder in seine richtige Position gebracht werden. Zum Glück war die Schulter nicht komplett ausgerenkt.

„Mein Bett gewärmt!", ereiferte sich Treize und während er sich vor Empörung aufrichtete, drückte Sally die Schulter nach unten und drehte den Ellbogen.

„Oh Jupiter.", stöhnte Treize und krümmte sich zusammen.

Sally klopfte ihm auf den Rücken und wartete bis sich sein Atem wieder etwas beruhigt hatte.

„Nein, ich weiß wirklich nicht, was Zechs so angestachelt hat." Treize betastete seine Schulter. „Vielleicht sticht ihn der Hafer."

„Ja, wäre möglich." Sally besah Treize von oben bis unten. „Sonst noch etwas, was ich einrenken muss?"

„Nein..." Doch Treize zögerte und lehnte sich zurück gegen die Wand.

„Warte ich hole uns etwas zu trinken." Sally war nicht nur die Leibärztin von Treize. Sie war auch seine Beraterin und Freundin. Niemand sonst könnte Treize auch ohne Folgen so ins Gewissen reden oder ihn immer wieder aufziehen, wenn es um seine Liebschaften ging.

Sie brachte zwei Becher mit Mulsum nach draußen. Ein Gemisch aus Wein und Met was unter den wohlhabenden Römern gerade der letzte Schrei war. Nachdem sie beide einen Schluck getrunken hatte, begann Treize: „Ich muss nach Rom. Befehl des Kaisers."

Grübelnd blickte Sally in ihren Becher. „Er hat es noch nicht verwunden, dass du damals die Nachfolge abgelehnt hast."

„Nein, es tat mir auch damals sehr weh dem alten Mann ins Gesicht zu sehen und seine Pläne zu zerstören, aber ich dachte, dass die Zeit dafür nicht reif war. Dass meine Position noch nicht gefestigt genug war. Ich wollte mich nicht noch mehr zur Zielscheibe von Senator Bartons Hass machen."

„Und statt Barton ist es jetzt dein Onkel, der dir Probleme bereitet."

Treize schloss die Augen und nickte.

„Aber warum? Er hat dich doch immer unterstützt. Gerade nach dem Tod deiner Eltern."

„Warum? Warum wohl. Weil er genau wie ich bemerkt hat, dass sich unsere Vorstellungen von Macht und Einfluss nicht decken. Wahrscheinlich dachte er, er kann mich lenken, mich benutzen wie eine nützliche Spielfigur."

Sally schnaubte, wenn sich Treize eines nicht ließ, dann blindlings lenken. Er selbst war es, der die Fäden in der Hand halten wollte. „Was wirst du tun?"

„Ich weiß es noch nicht.", gab Treize offen und ehrlich zu und rieb sich wieder über seine angeschlagene Schulter.

„Hm, ich möchte dir nicht noch mehr Sorgen aufhalsen. Aber..."

„Um was geht es?"

„Zechs." Sally hatte lange mit sich gehadert, ob sie ihrem Konsul überhaupt davon erzählen sollte. Aber sie hatte sich schließlich dafür entschieden, dass er es wissen sollte.

„Unser kleiner Germane? Was ist mit ihm?"

„Hast du ihn je gefragt, wer er wirklich ist?"

„Nein, wieso auch." Treize schien das reichlich unbekümmert zu sehen.

„Aber..." Sie stutze. „Das passt so gar nicht zu dir. Normalerweise willst du doch immer über alles informiert und unterrichtet sein."

Treizes Gesicht zeigte ein feines, kleines Lächeln. „Nun ja. Ich habe ihm schließlich befohlen die höchstrangigen Männer des Reiches, einschließlich des Kaisers, anzuschwindeln."

Zechs hatte den versammelten Senatoren und einflussreichen Adligen auf Treizes Geheiß hin erzählt, er wäre für die Germanen nicht mehr gewesen als eine Symbolfigur, die von den Häuptlingen der Stämme gelenkt worden war. Er selbst hätte keinerlei Macht gehabt.

Dies hatte zwar dafür gesorgt, dass Treizes Bild des klugen und erhabenen Strategen und Feldherr einen Kratzer bekommen hatte, doch in Wahrheit hatte sich Treize damit einen Vorteil verschafft. Die Römer betrachteten Zechs jetzt lediglich als eine exotische Geisel, die in Rom weilte und sich die Zeit mit Jagen, Essen und Frauen vertrieb, so wie es eine hochrangige Geisel eben tat. Für Treize jedoch war Zechs eine wertvolle Informationsquelle, denn der Germane hatte Einblick und Einfluss im Norden.

„Aber ich habe von ihm bis jetzt wenig Gebrauch gemacht, das stimmt.", gab Treize zu. „Doch aus gutem Grund. So kann ich mich nicht verraten und alles in allem ist es sicherer für mich und für ihn." Er breitete seine Hände aus. „Wenn es an der Zeit ist und ich sein Wissen brauche, werde ich darauf zurückgreifen, aber bis dahin warte ich einfach ab."

„Früher hättest du so nicht gehandelt: Einfach abgewartet."

„Ich bin weiser geworden."

Sally lachte und auch Treize hatte die letzte Feststellung bei weitem nicht so ernst gemeint, wie sie sich angehört hatte.

„Aber was ist jetzt mit ihm?", bohrte er nach.

„Damals am Julientor hatte ich alle Hände voll damit zu tun Heero zu behandeln. Zechs wollte sich nützlich machen und kümmerte sich um Wufei. Dabei habe ich gesehen, wie er die Wunde genäht hat." Treize wollte schon den Mund öffnen um etwas zu erwidern „Und bevor du jetzt etwas sagst, hör dir das noch an." Sally beugte sich nach vorn. „Er hat genäht wie ein ägyptischer Arzt. Kein Germane würde so etwas tun, auch kein römischer Arzt."

„Was willst du damit sagen? Dass Zechs in Ägypten aufgewachsen ist, oder..." Treize stoppte und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich glaube nur, es gibt da eine rätselhafte Verbindung zwischen ihm und Ägypten." Sie bemerkte es nicht, wie sich Treizes Augen verengt hatten und sein Gesicht jene ausdruckslose Mimik zeigte.

Treize hatte seit Germanien nicht mehr an den Dolch gedacht. Damals nach der letzten Schlacht war er alleine auf die Jagd gegangen und hatte in einem Fluss einen eigenartigen Dolch gefunden, der für ihn eindeutig ägyptisch ausgesehen hatte.

'Sally hat Recht. Da scheint es tatsächlich irgendeine Verbindung zu geben. Alles andere wäre ein zu großer Zufall.', grübelte Treize.

„Wirst du ihn fragen?"

„Wie?", er hatte nur mit halbem Ohr zugehört.

„Ich meine Zechs. Wirst du ihn fragen?"

„Oh. Nein. Zumindest nicht demnächst."

Zechs wartete schon geraume Zeit vor dem Stall des Konsuls und hatte die Befürchtung, dass Treize ihre Verabredung vergessen hatte. Gedankenverloren streichelte er einem der Pferde über den Hals. Das sah Treize so gar nicht ähnlich.

Zechs hatte sich nämlich erst dazu bereiterklärt mit Treize die allmorgendlichen Kampfübungen zu bestreiten als dieser ihm zugesichert hatte, ihn auf einen Ausritt mitzunehmen. Zechs fühlte, dass er einmal wieder etwas von der Welt außerhalb des Anwesen sehen musste. Im Gegensatz zu früher als er noch in Germanien gewesen war und nur allzu häufig mit seinen Männern und Lucrezia durch die Wälder gestreift war, selten einen Ort zweimal besucht hatte, hatte er die Villa kaum verlassen – sah man von den Wochen ab, die er mit Treize und den anderen in jenem abgebrannten Dorf zugebracht hatte.

Zechs war schon daran Treize böswillige Absicht zu unterstellen als Trowa über den Hof schlenderte. Der Pferdeknecht blickte ihn fragend an, erkannte jedoch dass der edle Rappe Treizes Pferd war und der Konsul sich nirgends in der Nähe aufhielt.

„Ich glaube, er ist zu Sally gegangen." Trowa legte den Kopf leicht schräg. „Du hast ihm heute Morgen wohl übel zugesetzt."

„Er hat es verdient.", knurrte Zechs und dachte an den gestrigen Abend und das Gelage zurück. Von der kleinen, streitbaren Unterredung im Park ganz zu schweigen. „Dann gehe ich eben auch zu Sally. Vielleicht finde ich ihn dort." Schon setzte sich Zechs in Bewegung. Keinesfalls wollte er noch mehr Zeit mit warten vertrödeln. Die Sonne hatte schon längst ihren höchsten Punkt überschritten und wenn sie nicht bald aufbrachen, dann würden sie keinen langen Ausritt mehr unternehmen können.

Zechs war erst einmal zu Sally gegangen, aber Kind der Wälder, das er nun einmal war, hatte er sich ohne Probleme an den Weg erinnern können.

Gerade als er die Lichtung betreten wollte, hörte er Sally, wie sie sich mit niemand anderem als Treize unterhielt.

„Brauchst du noch sonst noch etwas?"

Treize machte irgendeinen fragenden Laut und selbst von seinem Standort aus, konnte Zechs Sally laut seufzen hören. „Du schläfst wieder schlecht. Ich sehe es dir doch an."

„Nein, es geht schon.", wiegelte Treize ab. „Danke für das Mulsum, auch wenn es selbst für meine Verhältnisse reichlich dekadent ist es schon Mittags zu trinken."

„Ach." Die Ärztin winkte ab und leerte ihren eigenen Becher. „Es ist eine römische Erfindung auf die ihr wirklich stolz sein könnt."

„Und das aus deinem Munde..." Treize blickte zum Himmel. „Es ist spät geworden. Ich hatte Zechs eigentlich versprochen mit ihm ausreiten zu gehen. Wahrscheinlich wartet er schon."

„Ach, so nennt man das heute... Au!"

Zechs wusste zwar nicht, was Treize mit der Ärztin gemacht hatte, aber so schlimm konnte es wohl nicht sein, denn sie lachte schon wieder. Zechs entschied seine Deckung aufzugeben und schlenderte auf die Lichtung. „Sei gegrüßt Sally. Schön dich einmal wieder zu sehen. Du könntest ruhig öfters zu uns in die Villa kommen." Dann wandte er sich an Treize und fuhr diesen an – er musste ja schließlich seinem Ruf gerecht werden: „Was machst du hier? Ich dachte, wir wollten...

„Ja, ja. Schon gut.", Treize verdrehte die Augen und verabschiedete sich von Sally. „Soll ich Une etwas von dir mitbringen, wenn ich schon nach Rom gehe? Etwa einen lieben Kuss von dir."

„Untersteh dich!" Sally funkelte den Konsul erbost an. Sie wusste ja, dass Treize und Une früher einmal Geliebte gewesen waren und doch fühlte sie sich nicht wohl dabei, wenn sie daran dachte. Oder versuchte es sich auszumalen.

Ja, die jungen Männer hier waren nicht die einzigen, die amouröse Abenteuer zu bestehen hatten.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kapitel 5

Zu Trowas Aufgaben gehörte nicht nur die Pflege, Ausbildung und tägliche Übung mit den Pferden. Natürlich hatte er auch dafür zu sorgen, dass genügend Futter und Stroh für die Tiere auf dem Anwesen vorhanden waren. Gerade befand er sich auf einem solchen Kontrollgang durch die Scheune, die neben dem Stall gebaut worden war.

Er nahm sich vor Treize gleich morgen daran zu erinnern, dass dieser doch eine neue Fuhre Hafer bei einem Händler in Rom bestellen sollte.

Da schlossen sich plötzlich zwei Hände um Trowas Hüfte und zogen die schlanke Gestalt des Knechtes nach hinten ins aufgetürmte Stroh.

Lachend ließ sich Trowa mitziehen und rollte sich herum. Er kannte nur eine Person, die so etwas tun würde. „Quatre!" Sein Tonfall war so zärtlich wie der Blick, den er dem blonden Tribun zuwarf. Quatre hatte in der letzten Zeit vorwiegend auf dem Anwesen seines Vaters gelebt. Besagtes Anwesen war nicht weit entfernt von Treizes Villa gelegen, doch natürlich war es nicht schicklich für Trowa, wenn er den Tribun dort aufgesucht hätte. Auf der anderen Seite konnte Quatre sich auch nicht einfach davonstehlen um sich mit einem einfachen Pferdeknecht zu einem Stelldichein zu treffen. Senator Winner drängte schon seit der Rückkehr seines Sohnes auf dessen baldige Heirat und war nicht gerade sehr erfreut über die Gerüchte, die besagten, dass Quatre vorwiegend männliche Gesellschaft im Bett schätzte.

Trowa macht sich ehrlich Sorgen um Quatre. Denn noch in Germanien hatte ihm Quatre versichert, dass er nie heiraten und es für ihn nur einen Menschen geben würde, der ihm wichtig war – wichtiger noch als das Ansehen und die Liebe seines Vaters. Keineswegs zweifelte Trowa an Quatres Liebe zu ihm und er wusste auch, dass Quatre bereit dazu war sich gegen den Willen seines Vaters zu stellen. Schließlich wäre dies auch nicht das erste Mal, dass Quatre dies tun würde.

Sie würden immer zusammenbleiben.

„Wie geht es deinem Vater?" Wohl oder übel ergriff Trowa das Wort, denn Quatre hatte bis jetzt noch kein Wort gesprochen und bei näherem Hinsehen bemerkte Trowa auch die dunklen Augenringe und Quatres fahle Gesichtsfarbe. „Was ist geschehen?", bohrte er weiter nach.

Jedoch antwortete Quatre nicht, stattdessen zog er Trowa näher zu sich heran und küsste ihn mit einem nie da gewesenen Verlangen auf die Lippen. Drängte seinen Körper an Trowas liegende Gestalt und rieb seine warmen Hände über die bloßgelegte Haut an Trowas Beinen, schob die Tunica höher und schon war die Wärme an Trowas Hüfte angelangt. Forschende Finger wanderten unter das Leinentuch, das Trowa unter der Tunica als Leibschurz trug.

Zu keinem Augenblick hatten sich die Lippen der beiden voneinander gelöst und mit sanfter Gewalt, drückte Trowa seinen Geliebten von sich, um sich wieder etwas Luft zu schaffen. Sein Kopf fühlte sich auf seltsame Weise leicht und wie vernebelt an, ähnlich dem Gefühl, das er stets hatte, wenn er zu viel Wein genossen hatte. Trowa konnte kaum mehr klar denken, Quatre hatte wahrlich eine berauschende Wirkung auf ihn.

Gebannt sah er zu, wie der Tribun sich aufrichtete. Er kniete über Trowa und zog sich nun seine eigenen Tunica über den Kopf. Wild umrahmten blonden Haare, das vollkommene und gottgleiche Gesicht. Trowa musste dem Drang widerstehen sich nach vorn zu beugen und Quatre die Strohhalme aus den Strähnen zu ziehen, die sich darin verfangen hatten.

„Quatre..." Trowa kam nicht weiter, denn schon hatte ihm Quatre einen Finger auf die Lippen gelegt. Drängte Trowa dazu den Finger in seinen Mund aufzunehmen. Schon ließ Trowa in langsamen Kreisen seine Zunge um den Eindringling wandern und blickte seinen Gegenüber mit einem verheißungsvollen Blick an. Er würde das Gleiche nur zu gern mit einem anderen Körperteil von Quatre tun. Doch Quatre ging nicht darauf ein, er entzog sich Trowa wieder und rückte von diesem ab, legte sich ins Stroh zurück und spreizte die Beine, seine Hände ruhten in den Kniekehlen. Trowa konnte unschwer das unscheinbare Portal erkennen, das eingebettet zwischen Quatres Pobacken lag.

Unsicher erhob sich Trowa auf seine Knie und rutschte zu Quatre hinüber. Seinen eigenen Leibschurz warf er beiseite.

„Nimm mich.", flüsterte Quatre und die Worte zauberten sogleich eine tiefe Röte auf die ansonsten so blassen Wangen. „Benutz mich."

Trowa konnte seine Augen noch nicht abwenden von Quatres unteren Regionen, doch so langsam sickerten die Worte in sein Bewusstsein und eben ihre Konsequenz. Nichts, was er lieber tun würde, aber er konnte nicht einfach so in Quatres Körper dringen. Nicht, ohne dem Tribun ein beträchtliches Maß an Schmerzen zu bereiten.

Quatre bemerkte das Zögern und hob ungeduldig seine Hüften an. „Nimm mich.", wiederholte er harsch. „Es ist mir gleich, ob ich dabei blute oder nicht. Du sollst mich jetzt nehmen." Es klang fast schon befehlend und Trowa, längst nicht mehr Herr über seine Gedanken, bemerkte den panisch verzweifelten Unterton nicht.

Sein Körper war natürlich bereit den Akt zu vollziehen und scherte sich nicht im Geringsten um die Umstände. Im nächsten Augenblick kniete Trowa schon zwischen Quatres Beinen und drang in einem einzigen Stoß in den Körper unter ihm ein.

Laut stöhnend stützte er sich auf seinen Händen ab und wölbte den Rücken als die verschiedensten Empfindungen durch seinen Körper rasten.

Auch Quatre stöhnte, doch weniger lustvoll, er krampfte die Finger in das Stroh und presste die Augen zusammen. Dann holte er Luft und hob die Lider. „Gut so." Er strich mit einer Hand über Trowas verspannte Muskeln an dessen Bauch. „Noch mal.", forderte er.

Nur zu gern gehorchte Trowa diesem Befehl. Noch unerbittlicher und wilder trieb er ihre Vereinigung voran. So lange bis für sie beide die Zeit für einen kurzen Moment still zu stehen schien. Für einen kurzen Augenblick verharrten sie bewegungslos, dann gaben ihre Muskeln nach und Trowa sackte auf Quatres Körper zusammen.

Quatre rang nach Luft und schloss Trowa in seine Arme. Genoss diese friedliche Ruhe, hörte auf seinen Herzschlag wie er sich langsam wieder beruhigte und spürte wie auch Trowas Atmung tiefer wurde.

Wie sehr hatte ihm das gefehlt. Er konnte nicht zählen, wie oft er sich genau dies ausgemalt hatte in den letzten Tagen, genau dies zu tun! Doch noch ein anderer Gedanke schlich sich in Quatres Bewusstsein: Er musste es sagen! Er konnte es Trowa nicht länger verschweigen. Unwillkürlich zuckte er zusammen. Trowa musste es falsch gedeutet haben und richtete sich wieder, behutsam zog er sich aus Quatre zurück.

„Ich... ich fürchte," Trowa sah an sich herab. „Du hast geblutet."

Quatre starrte nur zu den groben Holzbalken über ihm und schüttelte den Kopf. Was machte das schon. Er hatte es gewollt, hatte die Schmerzen gewollt und er hatte sie wahrlich auch verdient.

Er setzte sich auf und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

„Was ist los Quatre? Haben wir uns nicht geschworen keine Geheimnisse vor einander zu haben? Mir kannst du es doch sagen.", hakte Trowa sanft nach und man sah es dem Diener deutlich an, dass er jetzt ehrlich besorgt um Quatre war.

„Ich liebe dich, Trowa.", brachte Quatre hervor.

Trowa lachte: „Das weiß ich doch." Dann küsste er Quatre stürmisch und lächelte, doch auch dies vermochte nicht Quatre aufzuheitern.

„Ich bin verlobt." Jetzt war es geschehen. „Ich werde noch in diesem Jahr heiraten.", fügte er an.

Quatre wagte seinen Blick zu heben. Die Stille, die jetzt auf einmal in der Scheune herrschte, behagte ihm ganz und gar nicht. Ihm schien als ob selbst die Vögel, die hier im Gebälk ihre Nester gebaut hatten, schwiegen. „Was sagst du Trowa?"

„Verlobt?" Trowas Stimme hatte sich zwei Oktaven nach oben verschoben. „Das heißt, du hast eine Frau?"

Quatre nickte.

„Deshalb hast du das getan.", Trowas Stimme hatte sich wieder gefangen und richtete anklagend den Finger auf Quatre. „Deshalb hast du dich so angeboten, weil du damit dein Gewissen erleichtern willst. Was ist noch? Was hast du mir sonst noch zu sagen? Dass es alles leere Worte und Schwüre waren? Dass nichts von dem Bestand hat, das du mir in Germanien gesagt hast?"

„Ich darf dich nicht mehr sehen, mein Vater hat es verboten."

Jetzt schien es als ob Trowa endgültig um seine Beherrschung rang. Er ballte die Faust, so dass seine Fingerknöchel ein gedämpftes Knacken von sich gaben.

„Schlag mich, wenn du willst."

„Das hättest du wohl gerne." Trowa stand auf und warf sich die Tunica über. „Nur damit du dich besser fühlst."

Dann spuckte er vor Quatre auf den Boden und lief davon.

Ließ Quatre einfach so zurück, der dasaß und dem es war als ob man ihm gerade sein Herz aus der Brust gerissen hatte.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Eine liebe Leserin (Danke jogole) hatte gemeint, dass sie den Dolch vom ersten Teil völlig verdrängt hatte. Da ist mir aufgefallen, dass ihr Leser ja die Geschichte nicht so verinnerlicht habt wie ich. Deshalb, falls jemand noch einmal alle Erwähnungen von Ägypten oder des Dolchs nachlesen möchte (aber vorsicht, das könnten dann Spoiler sein.) hier die entsprechenden Kapitel: 11, 28, 31.

Da ich ab der nächsten Woche wieder so einiges zu tun haben werde, hier gleich drei neue Teile. Viel Spaß und habt Nachsehen, wenn die nächsten Updates länger brauchen. Ich gebe mein Bestes!

Kapitel 6

Treize hatte sich ihren Ausritt ganz gewiss nicht so vorgestellt. Jetzt saß er schon eine gefühlte Ewigkeit auf seinem Pferd und wurde von Zechs angehalten sich nicht von der Stelle zu rühren. Und warum das alles? Wegen eines Vogels! Eines jungen Falken, der wohl aus dem Nest gefallen war und jetzt jämmerliche Laute vor sich hinziepte.

„Zechs?"

„Pst." Zechs drehte sich langsam zu ihm herum und gebot ihm mit einem wütenden Blick ruhig zu sein. „Wenn du noch länger zu herumzappelst, dann dauert es nur noch länger."

'Ich zapple nicht herum!', ereiferte sich Treize in Gedanken. „Ich verstehe nicht...", begann er dann.

„Sei ruhig.", herrschte Zechs den Konsul an.

Nein, mochte Zechs auch immer tun, was er wollte. Treize saß nicht einen Herzschlag länger hier herum und starrte auf einen Vogel. „Mach was du willst. Ich lege mich dort drüben ins Gras." Treize deutete auf eine Stelle, trieb sein Pferd an und ritt aus dem Wald hinaus. Dann stieg er ab und sah Zechs noch eine Weile zu wie dieser sich langsam dem Falken näherte und auf das Tier einredete.

Treize hatte keinerlei Vorstellung davon, was Zechs mit dem Vogel vorhatte. Vielleicht wollte er es heute zum Abendessen verspeisen, aber warum so einen Terz darum machen.

Treize gab es auf sich über die Beweggründe des Germanen weiter aufzuhalten. Er ließ sich in das von der Sonne ausgetrocknete Gras zurücksinken, legte einen Arm über die Augen und versuchte an nichts mehr zu denken.

Auch wenn ihm dies nicht so recht gelang, immer wieder kreisten seine Gedanken um den Befehl des Kaisers nach Rom zu kommen. Was konnte der Kaiser von ihm wollen?

Ein neuer Feldzug? Nein, darüber wüsste Treize Bescheid. Ein brisanter Auftrag vielleicht? Doch Treize konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was er für den Kaiser tun sollte. Schließlich war er Feldherr, kein Diplomat oder Botschafter.

Nein, ganz sicher ging es um die Tatsache, dass Treize nach seiner Rückkehr aus Germanien in aller Öffentlichkeit das Angebot des Kaisers zurückgewiesen hatte. Das Angebot der Adoption und damit den Thron des Römischen Reiches. Womöglich wollte ihm der Kaiser nochmals ins Gewissen reden doch die Thronfolge zu übernehmen.

„Oh Jupiter.", Treize sandte ein kurzes Gebet an den Gott und seine Ahnen. „Was würdest du tun?", flüsterte er dann und richtete die Frage an seinen verstorbenen Vater. Sein Vater war immer ein Mann der Prinzipien und unerschütterlichen Grundsätze gewesen. Treize hatte immer versucht diesem Vorbild gerecht zu werden, aber je älter er wurde und je tiefer er sich in die Intrigen und Machtspielchen verstrickte, desto schwerer wurde es seine Prinzipien einzuhalten.

Er war in der Vergangenheit nie auf große Macht aus gewesen. Seine Position in der Armee hatte er sich hart erarbeitet, ebenso seine Stellung als Adliger. Aber so langsam erkannte er, dass, wenn er etwas verändern wollte. Etwas zum Guten verändern wollte, dass er mehr Macht dazu brauchte. Aber deshalb einfach so den Thron an sich zu reißen.

'Was heißt hier den Thron an sich reißen? Er wurde mir angeboten.', debattierte er mit sich selbst. Der nächste Kaiser werden und sich noch mehr Feinde schaffen? Hatte er etwa Angst vor diesen schleimigen, alten Senatoren, die nur auf ihren eigenen Vorteil bedacht waren? Ein Bestechungsgeld hier und ein neuer Posten da und schon wären sie auf seiner Seite. Die jungen Adligen und die Offiziere der Legionen standen sowieso hinter ihm. Aber... Bestechungsgelder, neue Ämter und Posten um sich seine Position zu sichern. Treize schüttelte den Kopf, das war nicht ehrlich und keine Frage, sein Vater hätte nie zu solchen Mitteln gegriffen. Aber, konnte es sich Treize überhaupt leisten ehrlich zu sein?

„Man muss vorsichtig mit ihnen umgehen. Gerade wenn sie noch so klein sind."

Zechs' Stimme war ihm willkommene Störung und er drängte die vielen Mutmaßungen wieder zurück in ihre finsteren Löcher, sollten sie ein anderes Mal wieder hervorkriechen.

Zechs hatte sich schließlich dem kleinen Falken bis auf einen Schritt genähert gehabt. Die Mutter war nirgends zu sehen oder zu hören gewesen. Also hatte er das Junge vorsichtig aufhoben und jetzt lag es in einer Falte seines Gewandes, nahe an seinem Herzen. Er hatte eine schützende Hand darüber gebreitet, damit der Vogel nicht auskühlte.

„Was hast du mit ihm vor?" Die Stimme des Konsuls klang schläfrig und wie zur Bestätigung rieb sich Treize die Augen bevor er sich aufsetzte.

„Ihn abrichten."

„Bitte?"

„Damit man mit ihm jagen kann."

„Ah." Treize runzelte die Stirn und blickte zweifelnd auf das kleine Häufchen von Federn und Flaum, das mühelos in die Handfläche von Zechs passte. „Du willst diesen Vogel mit nach Hause nehmen?"

„Ja natürlich." Zechs blickte den Konsul mit größter Unschuldsmiene an, so als ob er sich keinerlei Gründe ausdenken konnte, warum er den Falken nicht mit in die Villa nehmen sollte. „Jetzt wo Wufei nicht mehr da ist, brauche auch ich einen neuen Zeitvertreib."

„In dem du Vögel fütterst?!"

„Du wirst schon noch sehen." Zechs wusste nicht, ob dies ein neuer Versuch von Treize war ihn zu ärgern, oder ob der Konsul wirklich so schwer von Begriff war. Wo doch Treize sonst immer so aufgeschlossen gegenüber Neuerungen war. In Germanien war es zwar auch noch eine Seltenheit, aber längst nicht mehr ungewöhnlich, wenn jemand sich einen Falken zum Jagen abrichtete.

„Was für Tiere willst du damit fangen? Würmer?", Treize konnte sein Lachen nicht so ganz unterdrücken und gab einen merkwürdig glucksenden Laut von sich.

„Ja, ja. Natürlich. Das war ja abzusehen. Ihr arroganten Römer. Alles was von den Barbaren kommt, muss ja von Grund auf schlecht sein. Bitte, ja ich fange damit Würmer und Spinnen. Zufrieden?"

Treize grinste und Zechs schnaubte, während er den Kopf schüttelte und nach den Zügel seines Pferdes griff. Mit einer Hand hielt er sich am Sattel fest und schwang sich auf den Rücken des Pferdes, dann dirigierte er das Tier in Richtung der Villa.

Auch Treize war aufgestanden und wollte gerade aufsteigen, als sie beide einen lauten Schrei und das Geräusch galoppierender Hufe wahrnahmen. Sie wandten sich um und sahen gerade noch wie ein Pony um die Biegung das Weges wetzte. Kurz sah man das Aufblitzen von rotem Haar, das im Sonnenlicht glänzte.

„Mariemaia!"

Zechs fuhr herum und sah, dass Treize kreidebleich geworden war. Schon lief der Konsul mitten auf den Weg, breitete die Hände aus und ging auf das Pony zu. Wäre es ein ausgebildetes Schlachtross gewesen, Tiere wie sie Treize und er ritten, dann hätte es den Mann einfach niedergetrampelt, aber ein kleines Pony ließ sich leicht einschüchtern und es verfiel in einen Trab. Treize griff nach den Zügeln und zwang es zum Stehen.

Nun sah Zechs, dass der Reiter tatsächlich die Enkelin von Senator Barton war. Zechs war dem kleinen Mädchen einmal begegnet. Sie war fasziniert gewesen von dem Germanen und hatte keinerlei Scheu vor ihm gezeigt. Tatsächlich hatte sie sogar seine Haare flechten wollen. Zechs hatte sich damals prächtig darüber amüsiert. Kleine Mädchen waren wohl überall gleich!

Treize stand noch immer neben dem Pony und ebenso bleich wie er, war das Mädchen. Sie schnappte immer wieder nach Luft und schien sich nicht zu beruhigen. Treize hob sie vom Pferd und setzte sich mit ihr einfach auf die Erde. Er hielt sie eng an sich gepresst und Zechs konnte hören, wie er beruhigend auf sie einredete und ihr über das Haar strich.

Zechs stieg nun ebenfalls ab und ging zu den beiden hinüber. Wenn er sich nicht täuschte, dann zitterte Treize genau so stark wie das Mädchen und als Treize kurz zu ihm aufblickte, sah er, dass die Augen des Mannes feucht glitzerten.

Zechs war sich schon bei seiner ersten Begegnung mit Mariemaia sicher gewesen, dass sie Treizes Tochter war. Er hatte den Konsul damals darauf angesprochen und Treize hätte ihm daraufhin beinahe die Kehle durchgeschnitten. Aber falls Zechs noch einen letzten Beweis benötigt hätte, dann hatte er ihn jetzt. Treize reagierte genau so, wie ein Vater, der schon geglaubt hatte, sein Kind wäre verloren.

Schnell wischte sich Treize über die Augen. „Jetzt besser?" Er ließ die Kleine aufstehen. „Bist du verletzt?"

„Nein." Sie schniefte noch einmal und bemerkte erst jetzt, wer ihr gegenüber stand. „Konsul... ich... danke." Sie trat schnell einen Schritt zurück, so als ob sie sich in Sicherheit bringen wollte. „Carbo hat gescheut. Ich konnte ihn nicht mehr halten."

„Dein Großvater ist mehr als nur leichtsinnig, wenn er dich alleine reiten lässt."

Trotzig schob sie das Kinn vor, hob den Kopf und kniff die Augen zusammen. Zechs erinnerte diese Haltung nur zu gut an einen gewissen Konsul.

„Tut er nicht. Er war dicht hinter mir." Wie aufs Stichwort tauchte ein zweites Pferd an der Biegung auf. Es war Senator Barton.

Treize richtete sich auf und wieder einmal wurde sein Gesicht zu einer ausdruckslosen Maske. Auch wenn er noch immer zitterte als er die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkte.

„Marie! Den Göttern sei dank!" Dann sah er Treize und sein Tonfall wurde kälter. „Komm Marie, wir müssen wieder zurück. Konsul." Das letzte Wort war eine einzige Beleidigung. War es doch niemand anderes als Barton gewesen, der seinen Posten als Konsul an Treize verloren hatte.

„Senator.", erwiderte Treize höflich und ignorierte es.

Mariemaia führte ihr Pony wieder auf den Weg zurück, es hatte begonnen sich den Grasbüscheln am Waldrand zu widmen. Als sie an Treize vorüberging, lächelte sie. „Danke."

„Marie!" Barton rief sie zurück wie einen Hund, der sich zu weit von seinem Herren davongewagt hatte.

„Aber er hat Carbo gestoppt.", widersprach die Kleine, während sie zu ihrem Großvater zurückritt.

Dann waren sie verschwunden, auch wenn Zechs noch die tiefe Stimme des alten Mannes hörte, der seine Enkelin zurechtwies.

Treize wandte sich um und ging zu seinem Pferd. Er beachtete Zechs gar nicht, sondern presste seine Stirn fest gegen den Hals des Tieres und vergrub eine Hand in der dichten Mähne. Seine Schultern bewegten sich unter seiner Tunica und Zechs hatte den Eindruck als ob Treize jetzt am liebsten laut losbrüllen wollte.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis sich der Konsul wieder aufrichtete. Er schwang sich auf sein Pferd. „Komm Zechs, es ist schon spät."

Sie sprachen kein Wort miteinander. Als sie die Umrisse der Villa im untergehenden Licht der Sonne ausmachten, hielt Treize an. „Zechs, du hast damals über den Zwischenfall an der Quelle kein Wort verloren. Ich bitte dich, dass dies auch für das gilt, was heute Nachmittag geschehen ist."

„Wenn du es so willst. Aber..."

„Du sollst nicht einmal mit mir darüber reden." Treize blickte ihn so lange an bis Zechs zögerlich nickte. Auch wenn ihm die Frage wieder auf den Nägel brannte. Er wollte es aus Treizes Mund hören, dass Mariemaia Barton, die Enkelin seines Erzfeindes, sein eigen Fleisch und Blut war. Unwillkürlich fragte sich Zechs, wie es wohl dazu gekommen war? Wusste es Barton überhaupt?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kapitel 7

Nachdem Trowa gegangen war, blieb Quatre noch lange alleine im Stroh liegen. Er hatte es doch Trowa beichten müssen. Wenn er es einem Menschen hätte sagen sollen, dass doch Trowa. Nein, es war richtig gewesen es Trowa zu sagen.

Draußen im Hof hörte er den Hufschlag zweier Pferde, sicher kehrten Treize und Zechs von ihrem Ausritt zurück. Ja, er vernahm bereits die Stimme des Konsul, die einen gereizten und ungeduldigen Ton hatte. Quatre fragte sich, warum Treize überhaupt so viel Zeit mit dem Germanen verbracht, wenn sich die beiden sowieso immer nur in die Haare gerieten.

Diese Gedanken hatten Quatre kurz abgelenkt und ein kleines Lächeln auf sein Gesicht gezaubert. Nein, es half auch nichts, wenn er hier noch länger lag. Er richtete sich auf und fuhr sich durch die Haare, um die Strohhalme auszuzupfen.

Besser er berichtete alles Treize. Der Konsul würde Rat wissen. Langsam kleidetet sich Quatre wieder an, wartete noch ab bis im Stall wieder alles ruhig war und ging nach draußen.

Es dämmerte bereits und von der Küche wehte der Duft des Abendmahles zu ihm herüber. Irgendetwas mit Pilzen, dachte er und trotz aller Qual knurrte sein Magen.

Er aß mit Treize zusammen und so wie ihn der Konsul wiederholte musterte, trug Quatre auf seinem Hals wohl einige vielsagende Blessuren. Sie waren ja nicht gerade zimperlich umgegangen, Trowa und er. Schon möglich, dass er ein paar Kratzer oder Liebesbisse davongetragen hatte.

Doch Treize bemerkte auch, dass Quatre nicht zum Plaudern aufgelegt war und so brachten sie das Mahl schweigend hinter sich. Quatre wusste nicht, wohin Zechs verschwunden war. Normalerweise aß der Germane zusammen mit Treize. Aber womöglich war Zechs in der Küche bei den Sklaven und wollte Treize einfach nicht sehen.

Nach dem Essen zog sich Treize in die Bibliothek zurück und gezwungenermaßen folgte Quatre. Er hatte bis jetzt noch nicht den Mut gehabt das Thema auf seiner Verlobung zu lenken.

Vielleicht war es auch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Treize war heute anders als sonst. Auch den Konsul schienen Probleme zu bedrücken.

Quatre beobachtete wie Treize zwischen den Regalen der Bibliothek hin- und herging. Er musste mit Treize reden über seinen Vater, die Verlobung und Trowa. Aber wenn der Konsul nicht stillhalten konnte.

„Cordus!", verlangte Treize nach dem alten Sklaven, der über die zahlreichen Schriftrollen zu wachen hatte. „Wieso steht der Euklid, seine Pseudaria, nicht wo sie immer stand?"

„Dieser Germane!", rief Cordus aus. „Ich dachte, ich hätte alles wieder in Ordnung gebracht. Verzeiht Herr, aber dieser Zechs nimmt sich einfach die Schriftrollen, die ihn interessieren und stellt sie nie an ihren Platz zurück."

„Zechs stöbert in meiner Bibliothek herum?"

Quatre schmunzelte. Bei diesem Ausruf, der hier so ungläubig kundgetan wurde.

„Ja Herr. Ich dachte," Cordus war es sichtlich unangenehm. „Ich dachte, er dürfte das. Schließlich hat Herr Wufei auch mit ihm hier studiert."

„Mhm." Treize klopfte mit seinen Fingern auf das nächstgelegenen Regal. „Dann sieh zu, dass du mir den Euklid wieder findest und dann bringe ihn mir."

„Ja Herr." Cordus verneigte sich.

Treize seufzte. „Jetzt bringt er schon meine Bibliothek durcheinander." Sicher fragte sich der Konsul jetzt gerade, warum er denn den Germanen überhaupt mit nach Rom genommen hatte, statt ihn im Norden einfach am Fieber sterben zu lassen.

Quatre rutschte unbehaglich auf dem Stuhl herum, der in der Ecke stand. Er musste mit Treize darüber reden, aber wie sollte er beginnen? Überhaupt, wenn der Konsul so aufgekratzt war und selbst keine Ruhe zu finden schien.

Quatre wusste nicht, was auf dem Ausritt mit Zechs denn vorgefallen war, aber irgendetwas hatte Treize zutiefst verstört. Auch wenn es Treize, wie immer, sehr gut hinter seiner Fassade aus angeborenem Stolz und Arroganz zu verbergen wusste.

„Wie war der Aufenthalt bei deinem Vater?" Treize war an ihm vorübergegangen und trug ein paar Schriftrollen zu einem imposanten Schreibtisch, der am anderen Ende des Raumes stand.

Wie von einem Peitschenhieb getroffen zuckte Quatre zusammen. Wusste Treize etwa schon davon? Nein, das konnte nicht sein.

„Quatre?" Treize sah sich zu ihm um, wohl verwundert darüber, dass Quatre ihm keinerlei Antwort gegeben hatte.

„Ich würde gerne mit dir in Ruhe darüber reden."

Treize blickte ihn ernst an. Das letzte Mal, dass Quatre so einen Wunsch geäußert hatte, war zu der Zeit gewesen, als sich der Junge mit dem Gedanken getragen hatte eine militärische Laufbahn einzuschlagen. Doch dann nickte Treize nur. „Natürlich... Komm wir gehen nach oben."

Quatre nickte und folgte Treize, der noch schnell die Öllampen auslöschte, die auf dem Schreibtisch standen. Natürlich wäre es unverantwortlich gewesen Feuer unbeaufsichtigt in einer Bibliothek brennen zu lassen.

Im oberen Stock der Villa, neben Treizes Schlafzimmer gab es einen kleinen Raum, den der Konsul gerne benutzte, wenn er sich mit einem Freund zu einem vertraulichen Gespräch traf. Hier waren die Wände nur mit schlichter weißer Farbe getüncht und stellten einen wohltuenden Kontrast zu der ansonsten so üppigen und verschwenderischen Ausstattung der Villa dar.

„Ich habe mich verlobt.", begann Quatre so gleich als die Diener den Wein abgestellt und ihm Treize einen Pokal angeboten hatte.

Treize sah verdutzt auf. „Das ging... schnell." Er war überrascht und hatte es wohl wirklich noch nicht gewusst. Wie auch, rief sich Quatre ins Gedächtnis. Treize war gestern aus Rom zurückgekommen. Sicher wurde die Neuigkeit bereits in der Stadt kundgetan, aber hier auf dem Landgut wusste es noch niemand.

„Mein Vater hat es eingefädelt.", Quatre drehte den Pokal zwischen seinen Händen.

„Wer ist sie?"

„Julia Albina."

„Aus dem Geschlecht der Flamina?"

„Eben jene."

„Mhm." Treize kostete etwas von dem Wein und ebenso schien er gerade im Geiste das Bild der besagten Frau auferstehen zu lassen. „Hast du sie überhaupt je gesehen?"

Quatre schüttelte den Kopf. Es war alles sehr schnell gegangen. Sein Vater hatte ihn regelrecht mit der Nachricht der Verlobung überfallen – im Beisein des Vaters der zukünftigen Braut. So dass Quatre nicht viel Raum blieb um überhaupt Widerspruch einlegen zu können. Nicht, dass dies etwa eine Entschuldigung für seine Feigheit war. Quatre konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass Treize, wäre jener an Quatres Stelle gestanden, sofort protestiert hätte.

„Ihre Haut ist tatsächlich so weiß, wie es ihr Name verheißt." Treize lächelte. „Sie ist etwas älter als du, aber es gibt viele junge Adlige, die sich gerne mit ihr vermählen würden. Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen."

Quatre schätzte sich ganz und gar nicht glücklich. „Kennst du sie?"

„Ein wenig."

Nein, Quatre wollte nicht nachfragen, was dieses kryptische 'Ein wenig.' wohl bedeuten mochte. Wenn Treize ihm jetzt noch sagen würde, dass er mit Albina schon das Lager geteilt hätte, dann... Quatres Magen gab schon beunruhigende Laute von sich.

„Nein, Quatre keine Angst." Treize beugte sich zu seinem Tribun hinüber, wohl konnte er sich dessen Gedankengänge vorstellen. Er klopfte Quatre aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Wir haben uns auf einem Gelage in der Villa ihrer Tante getroffen und über Platons Dialoge diskutiert. Sie ist außerordentlich gebildet."

„Dein Vater hat dich dazu gezwungen.", stellte Treize nach kurzem Schweigen und dem ausbleiben jeglicher Reaktion auf Seiten Quatres fest.

„Er hat mir praktisch keine Zeit dazu gelassen mich mit der Idee anzufreunden. Ihr Vater stand vor mir und..." Quatre stellte den Wein beiseite und barg den Kopf in den Händen.

„Früher oder später, wäre es dazu gekommen. Warum dann nicht jetzt?", warf Treize ein.

„Was ist mit Trowa?" Quatres Stimme drang nur gedämpft unter seinen Händen hervor.

„Hast du es ihm gesagt?"

Quatre nickte gequält.

„Wie hat er reagiert?"

„Was glaubst du wohl?" Quatre richtete sich wieder auf. „Angespuckt und beschimpft hat er mich." Auch wenn es Quatre durchaus verstehen konnte.

„Es hätte ihm doch klar sein müssen, dass dieser Tag irgendwann einmal eintritt."

„Ja... Nein..." Quatre wand sich, griff wieder nach dem Wein, stand auf und ging an das Fenster. „Wir hatten einander die Treue geschworen, damals in Germanien. Wir wollten immer zusammensein."

„Und da wunderst du dich noch, dass er so reagiert! Aber Quatre, wie konntest du nur so ein Versprochen eingehen?"

„Was ist so falsch daran, das Leben mit einem geliebten Menschen verbringen zu wollen?", Quatre drehte sich um und funkelte Treize mit einer gewissen Wut an. Warum wollte Treize nicht begreifen?

„Im Grunde nichts." Treize erwiderte den Blick offen. „Aber du bist ein römischer Adliger du bist deiner Familie verpflichtet und deinem Geschlecht. Du musst heiraten und Nachkommen zeugen. Was du allerdings nicht musst: Deiner Ehefrau treu sein. Du hättest Trowa nicht als Geliebten verlieren brauchen, wenn du verheiratet wärst."

„Du kannst das vielleicht. Einfach so die Liebhaber zu wechseln, wie andere ihre Kleider." Quatre schnaubte. „Warum hast du dann noch nicht geheiratet und einen Erben gezeugt?"

Treize legte sich auf seinem Diwan zurück und antwortete Quatre in aller Ruhe. „Mein Ruf ist ein anderer als deiner Quatre. Ich habe keine Affäre mit einem Pferdeknechten, über die sich die Gesellschaft den Mund zerreißt. Ich hatte viele Liebhaber - und auch einige Frauen und wie du weißt. Es gab mehr als einmal Vermutungen darüber, ob ich sie nicht heiraten würde. Ich mag mit Vielen das Lager teilen, aber ich achte doch noch darauf, mit wem und welchem Stand sie angehören. So manche Affäre war gewollt, nur damit sie meinem Ruf genügt."

„Aber..."

„Quatre. Es ist durchaus akzeptiert, wenn du dir einen Geliebten hältst. Aber du bist ein römischer Adliger, der einer mächtigen Familie angehört. Du kannst nicht einen Sklaven lieben. Das geht nicht."

„Aber..."

„Nein, es geht nicht. Du bist noch jung und man sieht es dir bis jetzt nach, dass du so an einem Pferdeknecht hängst. Aber in Zukunft wird das Gerede nur noch lauter werden und man wird mit dem Finger auf dich zeigen. Was denkst du, würden diese alten Senatoren sagen, wenn sie wüssten, dass du dich von einem Sklaven nehmen lässt."

„Nur, weil Trowa ein Sklave ist, darf ich mit ihm nicht die Beziehung führen, die ich für richtig halte. Die auch du für richtig hältst!" Quatre kann den Konsul schließlich auch schon etliche Jahre. Er wusste, dass Treize nichts mehr verabscheute als ein Verhältnis, in dem ein Partner der Unterlegene war. Aber so wie Treize gerade redete, widersprach er sich selbst.

Treize stellte den Weinkelch mit so einer Heftigkeit auf den Tisch, dass der Wein über den Rand schwappte und seine Finger hinabrann. „Was ich für richtig halte und hinter verschlossenen Türen praktiziere, bleibt hinter verschlossenen Türen. Was an die Öffentlichkeit dringt und über das sich die Leute das Maul zerreißen ist etwas anderes. Verstehst du Quatre?"

„Das ist scheinheilig und verlogen."

„Nein, Quatre." Über Treizes Augen hatte sich ein Schleier gelegt. „Nein, das nennt sich in unserer Welt Überleben." Treize blickte Quatre nicht mehr an, sondern starrte auf die Tropfen der roten Flüssigkeit, die auf den Tisch tropften. „Ich bin nicht stolz darauf, aber so ist es nun einmal." Er sprach so leise, dass es Quatre kaum hörte. „Bedingungslose Ehrlichkeit einem anderen Menschen gegenüber ist ein Luxus, den wir uns nicht leisten können. Nicht leisten dürfen, weil sie uns verletzlich macht."

Quatre erwiderte nichts. Erst als Treize aufstand und sich die Hände an einem Tuch trockenrieb, räusperte sich der Tribun. „Ich kann heute nicht mehr nach Hause zurück. Kann ich hier bleiben?"

„Natürlich. Du kennst den Weg."

Mit einem knappen Nicken verabschiedete sich Quatre. Es war unmissverständlich gewesen, dass Treize ihr Gespräch für beendet hielt.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kapitel 8

Trowa konnte nicht schlafen und nachdem er sich unzählige Male von einer Seite seines Lagers zur anderen gewälzt hatte, stand er schließlich auf. Er zog seine Tunica über und trat in die helle Vollmondnacht hinaus.

Wie konnte Quatre nur?! Dieser Gedanke beschäftigte ihn seit dem Mittag. Trowa hatte auch jetzt keinerlei Zweifel an Quatres Treue, gerade deshalb war er so aufgebracht und verstand nicht wie Quatre jetzt so plötzlich verlobt war.

Wieso hatte Quatre nicht früher mit ihm darüber geredet? Natürlich wusste auch Trowa, dass jemand wie sein geliebter Quatre einmal eine Familie gründen musste und Nachkommen zeugen sollte, aber wieso ausgerechnet jetzt!

Er kickte gegen einen Stein, der in der Mitte des Hofes lag, dann wandte er sich wieder um und ging auf die Villa zu. Nein, er wollte nicht wieder in seine Kammer gehen. Trowa hatte das Gefühl, dass die frische Luft seine Sorgen und Bedenken am besten zerstreuen konnte. Also verließ er das Grundstück und ging ein Stück die Straße hinab.

Die Nacht war zwar mild, doch es war nicht völlig windstill. So rauschten auch die Blätter der Bäume am Rande des Weges und verliehen der Landschaft im schummrigen Mondlicht eine unheimliche Note.

Wie sollte er Quatre am Morgen gegenüber treten? Ihm wäre es am liebsten, wenn er Quatre die nächsten Tage nicht sehen würde, bevor sie sich nicht im Klaren waren wie es weitergehen konnte. Aber er konnte den Tribun auch nicht meiden, ganz zwangsläufig würden sie sich über den Weg laufen.

Bestimmt würde Quatre ihn auch suchen und mit ihm reden wollen. Aber was sollte es noch zu reden geben? Quatre würde heiraten, nach Rom in ein großes Stadthaus ziehen und Trowa langsam aber sicher vergessen. Ja, so würde es ablaufen.

Unwillkürlich rieb sich Trowa über das Gesicht und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er weinte. Nein, er wollte nicht, dass es so endete.

Er blieb stehen und sah, dass ihn sein Weg an die Gabelung geführt hatte, wenn er sich jetzt nach links wenden würde, dann könnte er direkt nach Rom laufen. Doch Trowa drehte sich nach rechts. Es gab einen Pfad durch den Wald, der ihn wieder zurück zur Villa bringen würde.

Nein, er wollte Quatre nicht verlieren. Aber vielleicht konnte er es lernen, dass er Quatre teilen musste. Dass er nicht allein Anspruch auf den blonden, jungen Römer hatte, sondern eben auch die Familie der Winners, Quatres zukünftige Frau und die Kinder, die später sicher kommen würden.

Ja, nur wenn Trowa dazu bereit war, würden er und Quatre eine Zukunft haben.

Seine Schritte wurden zielstrebiger, er würde noch heute Nacht zu Quatre gehen. Sicher war Quatre nicht nach Hause zurückgegangen, sondern übernachtete bei Treize.

Eine dicke Wolke schob sich vor den Mond und schlagartig verdunkelte sich die Welt.

Trowa kümmerte es nicht, er kannte den Weg.

Er wusste wohin ihn sein Weg führen würde.

Treize hatte den Weinkelch und ein Öllicht mit in sein Schlafzimmer genommen. So saß er nun vor dem offenen Fenster und sein Blick glitt über den in Dunkelheit gehüllten Park und die dahinterliegenden Wälder. Er hörte eine Eule rufen und schon sah er den majestätischen Vogel, wie er in der stillen, finsteren Nacht durch die Luft schwebte.

Die Griechen hatten in der Eule für einen Boten der Göttin Athene, der Göttin der Weisheit gehalten. Treizes verfolgte den Flug des Vogels und fragte sich, ob es nun ein gutes oder schlechtes Omen war eine Eule mitten in der Nacht zu sehen. Auf jeden Fall hatte es etwas Gespenstisches und ihn überkam ein Schauer.

Der Mond kam wieder hinter der Wolkenbank hervor und wie sich langsam die Umgebung wieder aufhellte, desto besser fühlte sich auch wieder Treize. Er trank noch einen Schluck von seinem Wein und blickte auf die Schriftrolle, die auf seinem Tisch lag: Der Befehl des Kaisers nach Rom zu kommen.

Treize wusste nicht, was der alte Mann von ihm verlangen würde, aber er war sich bereits jetzt sicher, dass es ihm nicht gefallen würde.

'Nein. Nicht jetzt.', wies er sich selbst in Gedanken streng zurecht. Es würde ganz und gar nichts nützen, wenn er über die Absichten des Kaisers nachgrübelte. Es würde ihn nur um seinen Schlaf bringen.

Wie aufs Stichwort gähnte er und erhob sich von seinem Platz vor dem Fenster. Er zog sich die Tunica über den Kopf und genoss für einen Moment die Kühle des Luftzugs, der durch das Fenster wehte, auf seiner nackten Haut.

Treize hatte den festen Vorsatz einzuschlafen, doch sobald sein Kopf die Kissen berührt hatte, fand er keine Ruhe mehr. Er konnte keine Position finden, die ihm angenehm war. Zuerst schmerzte ihn die verletzte Schulter, dann juckte sein linkes Bein mit der Narbe unter dem Knie. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und lag kaum still als sich der übermäßige Weingenuss am Abend bemerkbar machte und er aufstehen musste, um seiner Blase Erleichterung zu verschaffen.

Als er dann wieder in sein Zimmer zurückkam, ließ er das Bett gleich links liegen und setzte sich wieder vor das Fenster.

Sally hatte schon Recht gehabt, er hatte in den letzten Wochen große Probleme damit einzuschlafen. Vor seinem Feldzug nach Germanien hatte ihn auch die Schlaflosigkeit geplagt, aber damals waren es andere Gründe gewesen: Der Tod seiner Eltern und die stille Gewissheit, dass sein Vater ermordet worden war, auch wenn es niemand offen sagte.

Und die Träume... Die Träume, die ihn heimsuchten, seit er ein Kind war. Die Bilder von toten Menschen, Frauen, Männer und Kinder, die ihn in seinen Träumen verfolgten.

Einmal plagten ihn diese Träume so sehr, dass er mehrmals in der Nacht mit klopfendem Herzen aufschreckte. Dann wieder verschwendete er ganze Monate keine Gedanken an sie.

Jetzt waren sie wieder da und Treize wusste nicht, wie er sich ihnen stellen sollte. Er hatte schon zahlreiche Opfer an Somnus in Auftrag gegeben, aber auch diese hatten nichts genutzt.

Er zuckte zusammen als er plötzlich Schritte auf dem Flur vernahm und entspannte sich wieder als er sie erkannte: Es war Zechs. Anscheinend hatte auch der Germane Probleme mit dem Einschlafen. Für einen Moment überlegte Treize, ob er Zechs zu sich hereinbitten sollte. Sie könnten noch zusammen Wein trinken, aber dann entschied er sich dagegen. Wer wusste schon, wie Zechs dies auffassen würde.

Auch wenn es Treize reizte, den Germanen immer wieder bis zur Weißglut zu treiben und ihn zu ärgern. Auf der anderen Seite erhoffte er sich... Ja, was denn?

Er rieb sich über die Stirn und versuchte Wufeis Worte aus seinem Geist zu verbannen: 'Ich weiß, du kannst es dir noch nicht eingestehen, aber du fühlst dich von ihm angezogen.'

„Wufei.", knurrte Treize leise und schüttelte den Kopf. So als ob dies die Worte aus seinem Gedächtnis löschen würde.

Selbst wenn Zechs nicht von dem puren Gedanken angewidert sein würde, dass ihn ein Mann begehrte, was ja zumindest vom jetzigen Zeitpunkt aus gesehen mehr als unwahrscheinlich war. Nun selbst dann, musste sich Treize eingestehen, dass es nicht schicklich wäre, wenn er sich den Germanen zum Geliebten machen würde. Damit meinte er nicht diese ungleiche Partnerschaft zwischen einem Herren und einem ihm gefälligen Sklaven. Nein, wenn dann wollte er etwas Tieferes, etwas das mehr Bestand hatte und über die körperliche Leidenschaft hinausging. Aber genau dies, dieser Wunsch war für ihn – ebenso wenig wie für seinen Tribun Quatre – zu verwirklichen.

Er musste an Quatre und Trowa denken. Natürlich galt für ihn selbst das Gleiche wie für Quatre. Auch Treize musste seinem Ruf und seinem Namen gerecht werden, auch er musste dafür Sorgen, dass das Geschlecht der Khushrenada weiterlebte.

Kurz blitzte in seinem Kopf das Bild des rothaarigen Mädchens auf, das seine Tochter war. Treize stöhnte.

Wie es schien schickten ihm die Götter in dieser Nacht einen trübseligen Gedanken nach dem nächsten.

Als er das Knarren der Tür hörte, die zu Zechs' Zimmer führte, erinnerte sich Treize an das Gespräch mit Sally, das er am Nachmittag geführt hatte.

An ihre Bemerkung, dass Zechs nicht der zu sein schien, für den sie ihn alle hielten. Der Dolch fiel ihm wieder ein, den er damals in Germanien gefunden hatte. Komisch, seit jenem Tag hatte er dem Dolch keinerlei Beachtung mehr geschenkt, fast sogar vergessen, dass es ihn gab. Doch jetzt ging er zu einer der Truhen, in der auch seine prunkvolle Rüstung lagerte.

Vorsichtig tastete er den Boden der Truhe ab. Das kleine Öllicht war ihm keine große Hilfe. Aber da hatte er ihn schon gefunden. Er zog das kleine Bündel aus Leinen heraus, legte er auf die Fensterbank und schlug das Tuch zurück.

Die helle Scheibe des Mondes spiegelte sich in der blanken Klinge. Jetzt wo sich Treize die Machart und die Verzierungen genauer betrachtete... Ja, es war eindeutig ein ägyptischer Dolch. Wobei sich dann immer noch die Frage stellte, wie so ein Stück nach Germanien kam.

Treize runzelte die Stirn und beäugte die Klinge genauer. Dann fiel ihm auf, was ihn hatte stutzig werden lassen. Der Dolch lag schon etliche Monate in dieser Truhe, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er davor bestimmt schon jahrelang in einem Fluss gelegen hatte und doch glänzte die Klinge wie frisch poliert.

Vorsichtig strich er mit einem Finger über die Schneide.

Fast augenblicklich zog er seine Hand zurück, so als er sie sich verbrannt hätte.

Zechs fiel das kleine Stückchen Fleisch aus der Hand mit dem er gerade das junge Küken füttern wollte. Gerade wenn die Vögel noch so klein waren, benötigten sie in regelmäßigen Abständen Futter. Zechs war sich darüber im Klaren gewesen und hatte keinerlei Probleme damit mitten in der Nacht aufzustehen und den Kleinen zu füttern. Schließlich wollte er Treize beweisen, dass er den Vogel aufziehen und zum Jagen abrichten konnte.

So stand er jetzt über das improvisierte Nest gebeugt, wollte gerade das Fleisch in den weit aufgesperrten Schnabel des Küken fallen lassen, als ihn etwas berührt hatte.

Etwas... Jemand... Er drehte sich aus Reflex um, nur im in die dunklen Ecken seines Zimmers zu starren. Sein Herz hämmerte wie nach einem ausgiebigen Kampf und seine Hände zitterten so stark, dass er sie zu Fäusten ballte und gegen das Zittern ankämpfte.

Bevor er darüber nachdachte, sprach er die uralte Schutzformel gegen das Böse, streckte die Hand aus und spreizte die Finger ab. Kaum hatte die letzte Silbe seinen Mund verlassen, da fegte ein Windstoß durch das Zimmer, so kalt wie Stürme im tiefsten Winter, und der Luftzug schlug die Fensterläden zu.

So etwas war ihm noch nie untergekommen, nicht hier und auch nicht in Germanien.

Germanien... auf einmal sah er vor sich die dichten, dunklen Wälder seiner Heimat. Sein Vater, der Peacecraft, in seinen Hände dieser uralte, von fremden Magiern mit unheimlichen Kräften belegte Talisman.

Seine Mutter, diese wunderschöne Frau mit dem gütigen Lächeln, die ihm den Dolch in die Hände gelegt hatte und wie sich ihr Lächeln verbreitete als sie sah, wie er darauf reagierte. Als sie sah, dass auch er das uralte Blut ihres Stammes, ein Stamm der Heiler und Magier, in sich trug. Dass auch er mit dieser Gabe gesegnet war.

Gabe... Zechs schlug die Augen auf. Eine Gabe, die ihm schon als Kind Angst eingejagt hatte.

Er wusste nicht, was gerade passiert war, aber es hatte nicht dazu geführt, dass er jetzt weniger Angst verspürte. Zechs stieß die Fensterläden wieder auf und war froh um das Licht des Mondes, das ihn sogleich begrüßte.

Es war nicht das Böse gewesen, das sich mit diesem eiskalten Wind manifestiert hatte. Nein, das war etwas Anderes gewesen. Nichts Böses, aber nicht unbedingt etwas, vor dem er sich weniger fürchtete.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Ein dickes Sorry an alle Quatre und Trowa Fans. Ich hoffe, ihr lest trotzdem weiter... wer weiß, vielleicht gibt es doch ein Happy End. zwinker

Kapitel 9

„Trowa ist verschwunden!"

Drei Köpfte drehten sich in Richtung der Tür, die von Hilde aufgestoßen worden war. Zechs wusste zuerst nichts mit dieser Nachricht anzufangen und er blickte zu Treize. Der Konsul schien keine sehr geruhsame Nacht hinter sich zu haben, denn unter seinen Augen lagen dunkle Schatten und so oft wie der Konsul bereits gegähnt hatte, war ihm nicht viel Schlaf beschieden gewesen.

Doch bevor Treize etwas sagen konnte, war bereits Quatre aufgesprungen, in seiner Hast stieß er seinen Teller mit Brot beiseite, der daraufhin scheppernd auf dem Boden landete.

„Erkläre dich genauer!", forderte er von der Dienerin in einem wütenden Tonfall. Was Zechs wiederum erschrak, das sah so gar nicht aus wie der Quatre, den er kannte.

Hilde blickte zu Treize, dieser nickte und gab ihr die Erlaubnis zu sprechen. „Einer der Knechte hat bemerkt, dass die Pferde nicht gefüttert waren. Darauf haben sie in Trowas Kammer nachgesehen, aber auch dort war er nicht. Niemand im Haus hat ihn seit gestern Abend gesehen."

„Vielleicht ist er nur zu Sally gegangen.", mutmaßte Zechs und zog Quatre wieder auf den Diwan zurück. So schnell wie Quatre aufgesprungen war, so schnell war er jetzt kreidebleich im Gesicht geworden. Zechs fürchtete schon er würde ohnmächtig werden.

„Wenn dem so wäre, hätte er die Pferde gefüttert." Treize schüttelte den Kopf. Er und Quatre tauschten einen bedeutungsvollen Blick, denn seufzte der Ältere. „Es wäre möglich, dass er davongelaufen ist, in Anbetracht..."

„Nein.", widersprach Quatre mit einer für ihn so untypischen Heftigkeit. „Nein! Trowa ist nicht davongelaufen. Nicht Trowa! So ist Trowa nicht."

„Quatre..." Treizes Stimme war da bedeutend ruhiger, beherrschter.

„Nein!" Quatre war wieder aufgestanden und war im Begriff aus dem Zimmer zu gehen. Da packte ihn Treize am Arm doch Quatre schlug ihn zur Seite. „Trowa ist nicht davongelaufen." Er betonte jedes Wort einzeln. „Er ist so viel stärker als ich. Er würde nicht...", stammelte der Tribun. „Ich gehe ihn suchen. Überhaupt wieso reagierst du so unbeteiligt Treize? Er ist dein Sklave, warum suchst du nicht nach ihm?" Quatres Stimme überschlug sich und nahm an Lautstärke zu.

„Zechs. Würdest du..." Treize mustert Zechs mit einem eindringlichen Blick und deutete zur Tür.

„Natürlich.", murmelte der Germane, zog Hilde mit nach draußen in die Eingangshalle und schloss die schwere Holztür. Bereits jetzt lungerten ein paar Laufburschen in der Halle herum und waren nur allzu erpicht zu hören, was zwischen Treize und Quatre vor sich ging.

Zechs konnte ihnen keine Befehle geben, aber er starrte sie finster an bis sie sich von ihren Plätzen an der Treppe wegbewegten.

Hinter ihm hörte er die aufgeregte Stimme von Quatre. Warum reagierte Quatre so? Zechs war es bereits aufgefallen, dass der junge Tribun häufig in der Gegenwart von Trowa anzutreffen gewesen war. Doch dies rechtfertigte in seinen Augen noch nicht Quatres Aufregung.

Aber auch Zechs war besorgt. Er mochte Trowa, dessen verschlossene Art und Schweigsamkeit gegenüber Fremden und seine Offenheit und Verständnis gegenüber den Sklaven und Dienern. Trowa war der erste Ansprechpartner für die zahlreichen Dienstboten. Mit ihren Sorgen wandten sie sich zuerst immer an den Pferdeknecht.

Er beschloss die Kammer von Trowa zu inspizieren. Vielleicht brachte dies etwas Licht ins Dunkle. Wenn jemand wirklich die Absicht hatte davonzulaufen, dann würde dieser jemand doch sicher Vorräte oder Geld mitnehmen. Ganz sicher jemand wie Trowa, der wusste, wie man in der Wildnis überlebte.

Doch so wie Quatre konnte sich auch Zechs nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, dass Trowa einfach weglief. Trowa war pflichtbewusst und wie jeder Sklave wusste auch er, was ihm für ein Schicksal drohen würde, finge man ihn wieder ein. Als Sklave war er nun einmal Eigentum von Treize und die römischen Herren sahen es nicht gerne, wenn sich ihr Eigentum nicht mehr da befand, wo es sein sollte.

Wufei hatte ihm einmal erzählt, dass die Richter durchaus auch überzogene Gewalt gegenüber den Sklaven ahndeten und die Besitzer zu Geldstrafen verurteilten. Doch kaum jemand zeigte solche Verbrechen an, so dass die Sklaven ohne Schutz den Launen und Wille ihres Herren ausgeliefert waren.

Eine merkwürdig Stimmung hatte die gesamte Dienerschaft ergriffen. Zechs konnte die Anspannung förmlich spüren als er die Flure betrat, die zu den Zimmern der Sklaven führten. Die Männer und Frauen starrten betreten zu Boden und so manches verstohlene Wort wurde gewechselt. Wahrscheinlich fürchtete sie, man könnte sie dafür bestrafen, dass Trowa weggelaufen war.

Offenbar war Zechs nicht der einzige, der sich die Kammer des Pferdeknechts ansehen wollte. Duo stand mitten im Zimmer schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf als er Zechs sah.

„Wie konnte er das nur tun?"

Zechs schwieg und sah sich um. Nein, das war nicht das Zimmer eines Menschen, der die Flucht ergreift. Die Bettlaken waren zerwühlt und zeugten noch von der Anwesenheit des jungen Mannes in der Nacht. Die Stiefel, die Trowa beim Reiten trug, standen in der Ecke vor einer Kleidertruhe, ebenso die Sandalen. Ganz sicher hätte Trowa doch seine Stiefel angezogen, wenn er denn flüchten wollte. Nur ein Narr würde barfuß gehen.

Neben dem Bett auf einem kleinen Tischchen lagen ein paar Amulette und eine Kette, daneben eine Götterstatue und ein Öllicht.

Nein, Trowa war nicht einfach davongelaufen, da war sich Zechs sicher. Etwas anderes musste geschehen sein.

„Quatre ist völlig außer sich." Zechs hätte es eher verstanden, wenn Treize außer sich gewesen wäre. Schließlich war Trowa der Sklave des Konsul gewesen.

Duo gab einen schweren Seufzer von sich. „Kein Wunder. Quatre hat ihn schon immer geliebt. Seit er Trowa damals zum ersten Mal hier getroffen hat."

Zechs schweig. Das musste er erst einmal verdauen. Quatre und Trowa auch? Trowa ließ sich also auch mit einem anderen Mann ein. Gerade bei Trowa hätte Zechs das nie gedacht.

„Quatre kann einem leid tun. Sein Vater hat es nie verstanden und Treize hat es immer toleriert, aber insgeheim..." Duo seufzte wieder. „Insgeheim war es ihm nie recht."

„Wie das? Du und Heero seid doch auch... zusammen."

„Das ist etwas anderes.", wich Duo aus, verweigerte jedoch jede weitere Erklärung.

„Und ich sagte, lass mich los!" Quatre wehrte sich mit all seiner Kraft gegen Treizes Griff. Treize hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, dass Quatre ihn nicht in seiner Raserei überwältigte. Schließlich gelang es Treize irgendwie den Tribun rücklings auf einen Diwan zu pressen, während er ihm ein Knie in den Bauch drückte. Mit den Händen hielt er die Arme Quatres ruhig.

„Komm wieder zu dir.", befahl er in hartem Tonfall. „Es nützt niemand, wenn du den Kopf verlierst! Schon gar nicht Trowa!"

Quatre blinzelte und sah zu ihm hinauf. Anscheinend wurde er langsam wieder vernünftig. Treize wartete noch bis die Anspannung Quatres Körper verließ, dann ließ er ihn wieder frei. Er setzte sich neben den Tribun auf den Diwan und wartete ab, bis Quatre von selbst das Wort ergriff.

„Es ist meine Schuld." Quatre barg das Gesicht in den Händen. „Er ist fortgegangen, weil ich ihn nicht so geliebt habe wie er es verdient hat."

„Nein, ich glaube das war nicht der Grund. Trowa ist gegangen, weil er eingesehen hat, dass es keine Zukunft gibt für euch."

Bei diesen Worten war Quatre schon wieder dabei aufzuspringen und Treize zog ihn gerade noch auf das Polster zurück. „Hör mir zu, Quatre." Treizes Stimme wurde eindringlich. „Respektiere seinen Entschluss. Du hättest diesen Schritt nie getan, aber Trowa hat sich dafür entschieden."

„Ich soll mich damit abfinden?!"

„Trowa hätte es so gewollt." Treize zögerte, doch dann sprach er weiter. „Er ist in diesem Punkt weitaus vernünftiger als du Quatre. So ist es doch für euch beide leichter."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, was ich da höre." Quatre erhob sich und blickte auf Treize hinab. „Es hat fast den Anschein, dass du froh wärst, dass Trowa nicht mehr da ist."

Treize antwortete nicht doch sein Gesichtsausdruck sagte auch so genug.

Quatre schüttelte voller Unglauben den Kopf, dann ergriff er einen der Weinkelche und schmetterte ihn auf den Boden. „Was noch? Hast du ihm etwa Geld gegeben dass er geht? Hast du ihn bestochen?" Bei jeder Frage war er Treize einen Schritt näher gekommen. „Hast du ihn beseitigen lassen? Sicher kennst du Männer, die so etwas tun würden? Oder ihn weiterverkauft? Hat mein Vater dich bestochen?"

Der Konsul schwieg beharrlich, erwiderte nur stoisch Quatres Blick. „Ich dachte ihr wärt mein Bruder, Herr!" Noch ein Weinkelch landete auf dem Mosaikboden, dann lief Quatre hinaus, stieß die Tür auf, wo schon eine handvoll Diener standen, die wohl gelauscht hatten – unter ihnen auch Zechs, der ebenso ungläubig dreinblickte wie die anderen.

„Wo gehst du hin?", verlangte Treize zu wissen.

„Als ob ich euch das sagen müsste!"

„Tribun." Das Wort hallte schneiend durch den Raum. „Ich befehle euch zu antworten."

Widerstrebend gehorchte Quatre dem offenkundigen Befehl. „Ich werde Trowa suchen."

„Ich gehe mit." Zechs trat nach vorn.

„Nein." Auch Treize trat in die Halle hinaus. „Wir beide müssen nach Rom. Wir reiten los sobald alles gepackt ist."

„Dann gebt mir wenigstens ein paar Sklaven damit ich Trowa suchen kann.", forderte Quatre. „Er gehört zu eurem Besitz. Wollt ihr nicht wenigstens euren fähigsten Pferdeknecht wieder haben?

„Wieso sollte ich das? Ein Sklave mehr oder weniger... Es findet sich jemand anders, der über die Pferde wacht.", Treize zuckte mit der Schulter und wandte sich dann ab. „Quatre, ich rate dir, dass du Trowas Entschluss annimmst."

„Als ob ich das jemals tun könnte."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Hallo liebe Leser. Ich hoffe die zwei neuen Kapitel sind nach eurem Geschmack. Einige haben ja schon gerätselt, wie das „Modell stehen" für Treize und Zechs ablaufen wird. In Kapitel 11 die Auflösung. ;)

Kapitel 10

Zechs hatte die wohl nicht ganz unbegründete Ahnung, dass es besser wäre, wenn er mit Treize so bald als möglich sprach. Dabei aber besser keine Diener um sie herumschwirrten, die nur darauf bedacht waren neue, brisante Details zu Trowas Verschwinden zu erfahren. Doch auf der anderen Seite war es wichtig, dass Zechs so schnell als möglich mit Treize redete. Womöglich hing ja Trowas Leben davon ab.

Die erstbeste Gelegenheit bot sich nun also bei einer Pause, die sie auf ihrem Ritt nach Rom einlegten. Es war alles sehr schnell gegangen. Treize hatte den Befehl gegeben die Pferde zu satteln und schon waren die Tiere bereit gestanden. Die Packpferde mit Kleidungsstücken, Schriftrollen und anderen Utensilien würden erst am Abend in Rom eintreffen. Natürlich wollte Zechs, dass sein kleiner Schützling ebenfalls mit nach Rom kam. Wer sollte den jungen Falken denn sonst füttern? Er hoffte bloß, dass die Diener die gepolsterte Box vorsichtig behandelten.

Zechs sah dem Konsul nach, der gerade von seinem Pferd stieg und ein kleines Wäldchen ansteuerte, das nur einen Steinwurf von der Straße entfernt war. Eine Spur langsamer folgte Zechs und wartete an einen Baumstamm gelehnt ab bis Treize seine körperlichen Bedürfnisse gestillt und zurückkommen würde. Als er das Knacken des Unterholzes hörte, drehte sich Zechs um und hielt Treize am Arm fest.

„Egal was auch immer vorgefallen sein mag. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Trowa nicht einfach davongelaufen ist.", brachte es Zechs gleich auf den Punkt.

Treize war indes überrascht zusammengezuckt als ihn Zechs so unvermittelt aufgelauert hatte. Doch er trat einen Schritt zurück und erwiderte nur: „Ja, das denke ich auch."

Ganz gewiss hatte Zechs nicht diese Reaktion erwartete. Er war auf alles vorbereitet gewesen: Schweigen, Leugnen, einen Kampf, aber dies!

„Was soll das heißen, du denkst das auch? Zu Quatre hast du etwas ganz Anderes gesagt."

„Ich weiß, was ich gesagt habe."

Diese stoische Unbeteiligtheit brachte nun Zechs zum Kochen. „Wie kannst du so etwas tun? Du hast wohl wissentlich deine Freundschaft zu Quatre geopfert in dem du so kalt reagiert hast. Quatre glaubt doch in der Tat, du hättest Trowa verschwinden lassen!"

Treize hielt es nicht für Wert darauf auch nur zu antworten und er wollte sich an Zechs vorbeischieben. Doch so leicht ließ sich Zechs nicht abspeisen. Er drängte den Römer an den nächstgelegenen Baum und stützte die Hände neben Treizes Kopf auf. Mit finsterem Blick fixierte er Treize von oben herab. „Ist dir Quatres Freundschaft denn so wenig wert?"

Der Konsul atmete hörbar aus, drehte den Kopf zur Seite und vermied so jeglichen Augenkontakt mit Zechs. „Ganz im Gegenteil." Treizes Stimme war voller Mitgefühl als er sprach. „Aber wenn Quatre dabei lernt, dass er sich nicht mit einem Sklaven einlassen darf, so dass es für ihn nichts mehr Anderes mehr gibt. Wenn er so lernt, dass er als römischer Adliger nicht einfach auf seine Gefühle hören kann. Nun, wenn er dies alles endlich begreift, dass war meine Freundschaft zu ihm kein zu großes Opfer."

„Dein anderer Tribun lässt sich doch auch mit einem Sklaven ein." Zechs imitierte Treizes Wortwahl. „Hast du das schon vergessen?"

Treize lächelte traurig. „Ja und es ist eine Sache sich einen Liebhaber zu halten und eine völlig andere Sache, wenn man für die Erhaltung seines Namens eine Frau an der Seite hält."

„Finde ich nicht.", platzte es aus Zechs heraus.

„Bei euch Germanen vielleicht nicht, hier schon. Außerdem gibt es keinen größeren Feind als Gerede, Gerüchte und Verleumdungen. Über Quatre gab es schon so manches böse Wort."

„Aber,", lenkte Zechs auf das ursprüngliche Thema zurück, „was ist mit Trowa?"

„Vielleicht hält er sich nur versteckt bis Quatre wieder abgereist ist."

„Vielleicht ist ihm aber auch Schreckliches zugestoßen.", hielt Zechs dagegen. „Du solltest ihn suchen lassen."

„Oh nein. Quatre muss diese Lektion lernen, glaub mir Zechs."

Zum ersten Mal blickte Treize ihm direkt in die Augen. Zechs sah, dass es dem Konsul absolut ernst war, was er da sagte.

„Wenn Quatre es jetzt nicht begreift, wird es noch einmal sein Untergang sein. Dann wird er nie Senator oder ein hoher Beamter werden können, ganz zu schweigen von seiner Zukunft als römischer Offizier."

„Aber, was ist dann mit Heero? Warum ist es dir bei ihm dann egal?"

„Heero ist Soldat, und wird auch immer Soldat bleiben. Er ist dafür geboren worden. Hinter Heero steht keine Familie, gegenüber der er verpflichtet wäre. Heero ist es auch absolut gleichgültig, ob sich die Gesellschaft über ihn den Mund zerreißt, so lange ihn seine Soldaten respektieren und er in die Schlacht ziehen kann. Er würde auch nie darüber nachdenken seinen Dienst zu beenden und in die Politik zu gehen."

„Und wenn Quatre auch Tribun bliebe und nicht Senator werden würde?"

„Quatre ist ein guter Offizier, aber es fällt ihm einfach schwer seine Soldaten in den Tod zu schicken. Ich sage nicht, dass es gut ist, wenn dies einem leicht fallen würde, aber nimmt sich alles zu Herzen. Viel länger würde er dies nicht mehr durchhalten. Er ist einfach zu gutmütig und unschuldig. Über kurz oder lang wird er seinen Dienst beenden."

Zechs mochte dies nicht glauben.

„Weiß du, warum du damals in Germanien in meine Obhut gekommen bist? Warum du nicht wie die anderen Gefangenen als Sklaven nach Rom gereist bist? Nein, sicher hat Quatre es dir nie erzählt. Geschweige denn Sally oder Trowa.", beantwortete Treize gleich selbst seine Frage. „Quatre hat sich dir gegenüber verpflichtet gefühlt. Dafür, dass du ihm die Flucht aus eurem Lager ermöglichst hast. Er wollte dir ebenfalls die Freiheit schenken, weil er sich in deiner Schuld gesehen hat."

Gebannt hörte Zechs dem Konsul zu. Es war das erste Mal, dass er erfuhr, was damals wirklich in Germanien geschehen war. Das Fieber hatte Zechs die Erinnerungen genommen und sie waren auch nie zurückgekehrt. Wie Treize richtig angedeutet hatte, war ihm Quatre immer ausgewichen, wenn Zechs den Tribun nach den Ereignissen jener Tage gefragt hatte.

„Quatre hat im Pferdestall ein Feuer gelegt, um die Wachen abzulenken. Dann ist er zu den gefangenen Germanen gegangen und hat erst sie und dann dich freigelassen. Nur, warst du zu schwach und so habe ich ihn gefunden. Du lagst quasi in seinen Armen. Es gab keinen Zweifel mehr daran, wer das Feuer gelegt hatte und damit das gesamte Lager gefährdet hatte." Treizes Augen zeigten auch jetzt noch den Schmerz über den Verrat, den er damals empfunden hatte. „Ich musste ihn bestrafen. Es war meine Pflicht als sein Vorgesetzter, aber ich wusste auch, dass es ihm und seiner Familie schaden würde, wenn ans Licht käme, er hätte das Wohl eines Germanen über das seiner römischen Kameraden gestellt."

„Was hast du getan?", raunte Zechs und griff nach Treizes Kinn, der schon wieder den Kopf wegdrehen wollte und zwang den Konsul so ihn anzusehen.

„Wir haben beide das Lager verlassen, angeblich um mit den verbliebenen germanischen Fürsten zu verhandeln. Doch in Wirklichkeit... Ich habe ihn selbst ausgepeitscht. Quatre hat am ganzen Körper gezittert und danach nicht mehr aufhören können zu weinen." Zechs schwieg und Treize schien sich zu rechtfertigen wollen.

„Glaubst du, das wäre mir leicht gefallen? Weißt du, was ich danach getan habe? Ich bin zurück ins Lager gewankt und habe mich auf dem Weg dorthin zweimal übergeben müssen. Weil mir so übel war, weil ich mich vor mir selbst geekelt habe. Weil ich Quatre, der für mich wie ein kleiner Bruder ist, Schmerzen zufügen musste. Aber weil ich auch gewusst habe, dass es sein musste. Dass es das Beste für ihn war, dass ich es selbst getan habe und nur so gewährleistet war, dass es niemand erfuhr. Quatre hat diese Lektion lernen müssen und so muss er jetzt auch lernen..."

Zechs schüttelte den Kopf. „Bedenkst du auch, was ihn diese 'Lektion' wie du es nennst, kosten wird! Er wird nie mehr..."

„Ich weiß viel besser als du, was ihn das kosten wird.", unterbrach Treize. „Wenn jemand das weiß, dann ich."

Er ließ sich gegen den Baum zurückfallen. Deutlich war ihm anzumerken, dass es ihn viel Kraft gekostet hatte dies gegenüber Zechs zu erwähnen. Aber, dass er es auch hatte tun müssen. Womöglich, weil er, der römische Konsul, wollte, dass ihn der Germane verstand. Auch wenn Treize nicht zu sagen vermochte, warum dies so war. Warum er sich vor einem Germanen rechtfertigen musste. Aber es war ihm ungeheuer wichtig, dass es einen Menschen gab, der ihn verstand und wenn dieser Mensch nun einmal Zechs war. Damit konnte er leben. Müde und mit sichtlicher Anstrengung hob er eine Hand und schob eine vorwitzige Strähne aus Zechs' Gesicht zurück, die sich aus dessen Zopf gelöst hatte. „Manchmal wünsche ich mir, ich wäre wie du.", raunte Treize leise. „Keine Sorgen um meinen Ruf. Keine Fragen, wem ich vertrauen kann, wem nicht und wer mein Feind ist. Keine Sorgen um die Männer, die mir anvertraut und untergeben sind... Keine Träume mehr."

Zechs wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte oder welche Antwort Treize erwartete. Vor allem dieser letzte Satz, was dieser wohl bedeuten mochte?

Treize lehnte noch immer gegen den Baum, seine Hand ruhte auf Zechs' Schulter und sie war eiskalt, obwohl es ein angenehm warmer Spätsommertag war.

Er wusste zwar nicht, was er erwidern sollte, doch er wusste, was Treize jetzt benötigte. Er streckte die Arme aus und zog den Körper des Konsul an sich.

Weder wehrte sich Treize, noch nutzte er diese Gelegenheit aus. Er stand nur da, lehnte an Zechs und dieser stützte ihn. „Du tust deine Pflicht.", sprach Zechs leise und klopfte Treize etwas ungeschickt auf den Rücken. „Du versucht den Pfad der Ehre zu gehen und das verdient Respekt... auch von mir.", fügte er noch hinzu.

Er spürte, wie sich Treizes Kopf bewegte als dieser nickte. Treize sprach etwas, aber es wurde durch den Stoff von Zechs' Tunica gedämpft. Doch Zechs' Hand wurde dankbar gedrückt und diese Geste sagte genug.

Schließlich waren es die näher kommenden Stimmen der Diener, die die beiden Männer wieder trennten. Treize richtete sich wieder auf und bevor Zechs auch nur reagieren konnte, war Treize unter dessen Arme hindurchgeschlüpft und aus dem Wald hinausgetreten. Schon gab er den Dienern Befehle sich zum Weiterreiten fertig zu machen. Nichts, nicht seine Haltung, nicht seine Stimme, verriet etwas über die Worte, die er gerade mit Zechs gewechselt hatte.

Beinahe fragte sich Zechs, ob er überhaupt der gleichen Person gegenüber gestanden hatte. Ob dies dieselbe Person war, die noch wenige Augenblicke zuvor so dankbar um ein bisschen körperliche Nähe und tröstende Worte gewesen war.

Ebenso fragte er sich, wie vielen anderen Menschen Treize so ein Geständnis machen würde.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Übrigens die ganzen kleinen Details aus dem Alltagsleben der Römer stimmen, auch die Mythen und die Verwendung der Arzneimittel oder Kräuter.

So auch Treizes Erklärungen über das Verhältnis von Achilles und Patroklos. Es wurde von namhaften antiken Philosophen (z.B. Platon, Ovid) als Tatsache angesehen, dass die beiden Liebende waren. Strittig war lediglich wer eromenos und wer die Rolle des erastes einnahm. Wir Yaoi-Fans würden dazu Seme und Uke sage. ;)

Der Vollständigkeit wegen will ich aber auch erwähnen, dass andere Philosophen die beiden nur als Kameraden gesehen haben.

Wie immer interessiert mich auch eure Meinung dazu! Vor allem die Frage, wann ich das Rätsel um Trowas Verschwinden auflösen soll.

Kapitel 11

Rom war ein Schock. Zechs, der noch nie eine römische Stadt betreten hatte, war durch Nichts auf das vorbereitet worden, was sich ihm am heutigen Tag zeigte.

Nie und nimmer hätte er mit der schieren Masse an Menschen gerechnet, die sich durch die engen Straßen schoben. Oder sich vorstellen können, dass es möglich wäre, dass Menschen so hohe Bauwerke errichteten, höher noch als die höchsten Tannen in Germaniens Wäldern.

Auch waren Zechs Sinne nicht auf die vielen Eindrücke vorbereitet. Er, der es gelernt hatte sich in dunklen Wäldern zu orientieren, der mit der Zeit ein feines Gehör und Geruchssinn entwickelt hatte, war wie erschlagen von den Fülle an verschiedenen Gerüchen: Der Duft von frisch gebackenem Brot aus einer kleinen Bäckerei, Weihrauch, der an einer Straßenecke als Opfer für eine Gottheit dargebracht wurde, der Gestank von Urin aus den Werkstätten der Gerber und den Kloaken, schwere Parfums, die die wohlhabenden Bürger trugen und der Schweiß der einfachen Arbeiter und Sklaven.

Aber der Lärm war am schlimmsten: Das Rattern der Holzräder, die sich auf dem Pflaster mühsam voranschoben, das Geschrei aus den Buden und das Geschwätz der Leute um ihn herum.

Da war er froh, dass er auf einem Pferd saß und sich nicht zu Fuß durch dieses Gewühl und Gewimmel kämpfen musste. Vor ihm ritt Treize, der wohl absichtlich keine Sänfte oder einen Wagen gewählt hatte, denn viele Leute erkannten den Konsul und immer wieder mussten sie warten, weil Menschen sich an den prachtvollen Schimmel drängten und eine Mildtätigkeit erbaten oder einfach nur den großen Feldherren berühren wollten.

Neben Zechs ritten Axel und Müller, zwei Männer aus Treizes Leibwache. Sicher hatten sich nicht nur den Befehl für Treizes Sicherheit zu sorgen, sondern auch darauf zu achten, dass der Germane nicht die Flucht ergriff. Aber dieser Verdacht war unbegründet, denn Zechs hätte sie in den Häuserschluchten niemals zurechtgefunden. Nie hätte er den Weg wieder aus Rom hinaus gefunden.

So war er denn auch froh als sie das Viertel der edlen Villen erreichten. Hier wurde der Lärm merklich weniger und die Luft etwas sauberer. Auch waren hier die Straßen breiter.

Schließlich hielten sie vor einem imposanten Holztor, darüber konnte Zechs ein Schild mit dem Namen von Treizes Familie erkennen. Also waren sie am Ziel angelangt.

Treize stieg ab und überließ sein Pferd einem Diener, der an der Pforte stand. „Komm Zechs. Wir müssen noch heute Mittag zu Howard. Bis dahin bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit zum Essen."

Gemeinsam betraten sie das Anwesen. Nur ein Schritt und Zechs befand sich buchstäblich in einer anderen Welt. Hinter den hohen Mauern, die das Anwesen umgrenzten, befand sich ein üppiger Garten mit unzähligen Hecken, Büschen und Blumen. Die Villa selbst war hinter etlichen Bäumen verborgen. Sie war auf den ersten Blick nicht so groß wie das Haus auf dem Landgut, doch bot sie immer noch einen beeindruckenden Anblick.

„Du darfst dich hier frei bewegen.", erklärte Treize als sie das Atrium betraten und so gleich Diener erschienen und ihnen ihre Mäntel abnahmen. „Allerdings musst du innerhalb der Mauern des Anwesen bleiben. Den vorderen Garten darfst du natürlich betreten so oft du willst."

„Oh, natürlich.", warf Zechs dazwischen. Diese Anweisungen missfielen ihm, so wie ihm alles missfiel, was ihn in seiner Freiheit einschränkte. Auch war er leicht verstimmt, weil sich Treize wieder wie ein mustergültiger, arroganter Römer verhielt. Noch ein paar Stunden zuvor waren sie alleine in diesem Wald gestanden. Treize hatte ihm gebeichtet, wie schwer er an seiner Last als römischer Edelmann und Offizier zu tragen hatte. Zechs hatte den Mann auch noch umarmt um ihn zu trösten! Und jetzt?! Es schien alles vergessen zu sein.

Treize blickte ihn säuerlich an. „Der hintere Garten,", fuhr der Konsul fort, „ist mit einigen anderen Villen verbunden. Villen von wichtigen Senatoren. Die Wege sind allesamt bewacht, teilweise auch von kaiserlichen Wachen. Es ist sicherer für dich, wenn du sie meidest, zu deinem eigenen Schutz."

Zechs antwortete nicht darauf.

„Zechs, ich will dein Ehrenwort."

„Du vertraust auf das Wort eines Germanen?", stichelte Zechs. „Ich wundere mich, dass dir dies genügt. Wollt ihr mich nicht besser in Ketten legen... zu meiner eigenen Sicherheit."

Treize schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. „Mach es mir nicht immer so schwer.", murmelte er und wollte schon gehen, da schien ihm noch etwas einzufallen. „Ist Duo bereits hier?", fragte er die Diener und als sie bejahten, ließ er den Leibdiener holen. „Duo wird sich um dich kümmern und dir alles zeigen.", erklärte er Zechs und wandte sich nach links ab.

Duo wirkte auch nicht so als ob er völlig auf der Höhe wäre. Er rieb sich die Augen und auf seinen Stiefeln und dem Saum der Tunica lag noch der Straßenstaub. „Ausgerechnet heute muss er nach Rom reiten. Was soll ich tun?", fragte er Zechs.

„Mir zeigen wo ich schlafen kann.", half Zechs dem Diener auf die Sprünge.

„Ach so." Duo verzog das Gesicht. „Gäste schlafen im rechten Flügel. Im linken Flügel sind die Gemächer der Familie. Besser du hältst dich dort nicht auf."

„Warum?" Lauerten dort etwa Geheimnisse, die nicht entdeckt werden sollten.

„Treize hätte es einfach nicht gern. Wenn er nicht einmal in den Familiengemächern seine Ruhe findet, dann ist er ungenießbar."

„Ist er so auch schon.", knurrte Zechs.

Duo seufzte, verbiss sich jeglichen Kommentar. Er würde sich hüten darauf einzugehen. „Wie gefällt dir Rom?", fragte er stattdessen und wechselte das Thema.

Natürlich hatte Zechs keinerlei Vorstellung davon, was es bedeutete „Modell zu stehen". Doch er dachte bei sich, dass diese Tätigkeit wohl keiner großen Anstrengungen bedürfen sollte, wenn sogar sich so ein verweichlichtes Bürschchen wie Marcus darum riss. Zechs erinnerte sich noch gut an das Gelage und an Marcus' enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck als Howard verkündet hatte, wer ihm denn Modell stehen sollte.

Zechs hatte den Bildhauer sogar recht sympathisch gefunden, auch wenn der ältere Mann etwas sehr überschwänglich an jenem Abend gewesen war.

„Howard ist nicht nur ein exzellenter Bildhauer und Künstler.", erläuterte Treize als sie mit zwei Soldaten der Leibwache durch die wie immer übervölkerten Straßen Roms schlenderten. „Er ist ein ebenso begabter Erfinder und Tüftler."

Howards Werkstatt war im Erdgeschoss eines großen Hauses untergebracht, der Eingang öffnete sich direkt zur Straße hin und die Passanten konnte ungehindert ins Innere der Halle blicken, in denen einige große Blöcke Marmor vom Meister selbst oder einem seiner Gesellen behauen wurde.

„Aber zuerst wird ein Modell aus Ton gefertigt." Treize wies die Wachen an draußen zu bleiben und betrat die Halle. Treize musste die Werkstatt wohl schon öfters aufgesucht haben, denn er führte Zechs sogleich zu den Regalen mit den Miniaturen aus Ton.

Zechs musterte die kleinen Statuen. Darunter waren vielfältige Darstellungen von Männern in den verschiedensten Posen: Einmal als Krieger mit erhobenem Schwert, dann als grüblerischen Philosophen und äußerst ansehnliche Athleten. Doch fast alle waren nackt, wie Zechs nach einiger Zeit auffiel, auch wenn er sich jetzt noch nichts dabei dachte.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich." Howard trocknete seine Hände gerade an einem Stück Leinen und grinste breit. „Treize du wirst es nicht glauben, aber mein Konkurrent Charmides war hier und er ist beinahe vor Neid gestorben als ich ihm sagte, du wirst für mich Modell stehen."

Treize lachte und ignorierte das Kompliment, das hinter diesen Worten steckte. Zechs zog es vor keine Mine zu verziehen und abzuwarten bis der kleine Austausch von Schmeicheleien und Lobhudeleien beendet war.

Dann führte Howard sie zu einem erhöhten Podest, das im hinteren Teil der Werkhalle stand und das mit groben, schweren Leinentüchern vom Rest abgetrennt war. Sicher um neugierige Gaffer abzuhalten.

Zechs besah sich gerade noch die vielen kleinen Werkzeuge, die auf einem Tisch neben dem Podest standen. Es interessierte ihn wie der Künstler mit Hilfe dieser Dinge und dem unförmigen Klumpen Ton eine solche Statue schaffen wollte, wie er sie zuvor gesehen hatte.

Da begann Treize seinen Umhang abzulegen, die Sandalen aufzuschnüren und sich die Tunica über den Kopf zu ziehen. So als ob es das Natürlichste der Welt wäre, gab er die Kleidungsstücke einem Sklaven.

„Herr.", meldete sich nun auch an Zechs' Seite ein Sklave zu Wort und schien nur darauf zu warten, dass auch Zechs ihm seine Kleidung übergab.

„Ich dachte... Geht das nicht anders.", stotterte Zechs und wurde abwechselnd kreidebleich und dann wieder scharlachrot als er zusah wie Treize seinen Leibschurz ablegte.

'Odin steh mir bei.', betete Zechs. 'Das ist ein Albtraum. Nur ein ganz übler Traum.' Er wünschte sich sofort aufzuwachen, doch natürlich war es kein Traum und jetzt blickte Treize schon hinüber, mit einem belustigtem Grinsen. Natürlich hatte er Zechs' Zögern bemerkt.

„Was ist Zechs? Glaube mir, du hast nichts, was ich nicht schon dutzendfach gesehen hätte... Oder bist du feige?"

Die beiden Sklaven kicherten verhalten und Zechs konnte es ja auch schließlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, dass er von einem Römer als feige bezeichnet wurde. Widerstrebend zog auch er sich aus. Es war nicht so sehr die Nacktheit an sich, die ihn störte, sondern die Tatsache, dass er sich ausgerechnet vor Treize so entblößen sollte.

Nun gesellte sich auch der Künstler zu ihnen. „Sehr schön, sehr schön." Er musterte Zechs ausgiebig. Doch es lag keinerlei Lust oder Leidenschaft in dem Blick. Eher betrachtete Howard sie beide wie Pferde auf dem Markt, die er zu kaufen gedachte. „Ich sehe das Werk schon vor mir.", schwärmte Howard. „Wundervolle Proportionen."

Zechs wusste nicht, wem nun dieses Kompliment galt, ihm oder Treize, aber nichtsdestotrotz beruhigte es ihn etwas. Howard war wirklich nur an seiner Kunst interessiert und beachtete Zechs' Körper nur als Werkzeug, als Mittel zum Zweck. Was hingegen Treize anging... Zechs wollte wahrlich nicht wissen, als was sein Körper für den Konsul bedeutete.

Anschließend folgte ein nicht enden wollender Prozess von Anweisungen und Korrekturen bis Treize und Zechs die Pose eingenommen hatte, die Howard vorschwebte.

Zechs sollte den toten Patroklos mimen, hingestreckt auf dem Boden doch für eine Leiche konnte er sich einfach nicht genug entspannen. Nicht, wenn sich Treize so nah über ihn beugte. Eine Hand dabei noch auf Zechs' Brust gelegt.

„Treize, deine Haltung muss viel mehr Gram ausdrücken. Bedenke, du kniest vor deinem toten Geliebten und stellst fest, dass er in diesem grausamen Spiel der Götter das nächste unvermeidliche Opfer gewesen ist."

„Wie war das?!", entfuhr es Zechs und er schreckte hoch, was von Howard mit einem entrüstetem Schnauben quittiert wurde, weil jetzt die Arbeit von einer Stunde zu Nichte gemacht war.

„Achilles und Patroklos waren Geliebte." Treize drückte Zechs mit Nachdruck auf den Boden zurück und beugte sich wieder über ihn. „Kennst du die Geschichte nicht? Patroklos zog in der Rüstung des Achilles in den Kampf und wurde von einem Pfeil des Apollon getroffen. Man brachte den Leichnam zu Achilles und aus Trauer fastete dieser tagelang und konnte es nicht über sich bringen den Toten zu bestatten. Erst als Achilles der Geist seines getöteten Geliebten erschien, konnte sich dieser dazu durchringen, den Körper zu verbrennen. Später nachdem auch Achilles den Tod gefunden hatte, vermischt man seine Asche mit der von Patroklos. Damit sie auch in ihrem Tod miteinander vereinigt wären. Achilles' und Patroklos' Liebe gilt als im Allgemeinen als Vorbild, das sogar von den Göttern geachtet wurde."

„Das hast du mit Absicht so eingefädelt.", knurrte Zechs und spürte wie er wieder rot anlief als er diese Worte vernahm.

Treize lächelte, ganz und gar nicht gramerfüllt wie der Bildhauer es gefordert hatte. Er beugte sich noch näher zu Zechs herab. „Glaubst du ich könnte so hinterhältig sein?!"

Zechs musste darauf zum Glück nicht antworten. Seine Replik wäre nicht sehr schmeichelhaft ausgefallen.

„Treize!", mahnte Howard.

Sogleich verschwand das Lächeln und Zechs schloss die Augen und ließ den Kopf zu Seite sinken. Besser er musste Treize nicht ins Gesicht sehen.

„Oh! Das ist perfekt! So bleiben.", wies Howard an.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Weiterhin viel Spaß mit unseren Helden und ihren kleinen (z.B. schmerzende Knie) und großen Problemen (z.B. Erpressungen)... Neugierig? ;)

amina90 hat sich gewünscht, dass ich etwas über die Vorgeschichte von Heero und Duo schreibe. Natürlich komme ich diesem Wunsch sofort nach. Kapitel 13 ist nur Duo gewidmet und wenn ihr noch etwas Geduld habt, dürft ihr bald erfahren wie Duo und Heero sich zum ersten Mal getroffen haben.

Kapitel 12

Es war anstrengender als Zechs gedacht hatte und es war schrecklich langweilig. Wenn er auch nur mit den Zehen wackelte um seine Muskeln vor einem lästigen Krampf zu bewahren, rügte ihn Howard, der römische Bildhauer, dafür.

Bereits zwei Tage lang gingen Treize und Zechs in das Atelier des Künstlers und genau so lange hatte Treize kein Wort mehr über Trowa oder Quatre verloren. Auch die Diener der Stadtvilla schwiegen beharrlich. Was Zechs schon merkwürdig vorkam, denn normalerweise waren doch solche Geschichte ein gefundenes Fressen für die Dienerschaft. Wahrscheinlich hatte Treize ihnen verboten darüber zu sprechen.

Merkwürdig war es trotz allem und so langsam dachte sogar schon Zechs daran, dass Treize höchst selbst hinter dem Verschwinden des Pferdeknechtes steckte. Wenn man so eine Tat einem Menschen zutrauen könnte, dann doch dem Konsul. Aber auf der anderen Seite wollte Zechs das nicht glauben. Er war hin und her gerissen, es war nur zu einfach auf die alten Vorurteile zu vertrauen und Treize alles Mögliche anzudichten. Aber hatte er Treize nicht in den letzten Wochen besser kennen gelernt. Wieder dachte er an das Dorf am Julientor, das einem Feuer zu Opfer gefallen war. Ein heimtückischer Plan, der nur zum Ziel gehabt hatte Treize in eine Falle zu locken und zu töten. Am Tag nach dem Kampf gegen die Räuber an dem Treize sich rat- und kraftlos, weinend auf ihn gestützt hatte.

Oder an die Begebenheit im Wald vor zwei Tagen. Was hatte Treize damals gesagt? „Manchmal wünsche ich mir, ich wäre wie du."

Zechs seufzte und hörte daraufhin ein bestätigendes Schnauben von besagtem Konsul, der ihm solches Kopfzerbrechen bereitete.

Obwohl er nur dazuliegen hatte war es gar nicht so leicht für längere Zeit in dieser einen Pose zu verharren. Noch dazu nackt. Mit einem Mal war seine gesamte Sympathie für den Konsul wieder in Luft verpufft. Er musste die ganze Zeit nackt vor diesem Mann liegen!

Zechs war ja auch nicht blind und natürlich war es ihm schon aufgefallen wie ihn Treize von Zeit zu Zeit musterte. Wie sich dann die Augen des Konsuls so abschätzend verengten und er sich unbewusst über die Lippen strich. Zechs hatte dann regelmäßig das Gefühl, Treize würde ihn am liebsten gleich bei lebendigen Leib verschlingen, oder auf die nächste Liege ziehen, oder andere abscheuliche Dinge von denen nur die Götter wissen konnten.

Inständig hoffte Zechs, dass Treizes Knie für den Rest der gesamten Woche schmerzen würde, musste sich doch Treize in seiner Rolle als Achilles über Zechs beugen.

„Ich habe Hunger.", wisperte Zechs irgendwann gegen Mittag und nach dem dritten Krampf in seinem angewinkelten linken Bein. Es half auch nicht besonders, dass von der Straße die köstlichsten Gerüche zu ihnen herein wehten: Frischgebackenes Brot und Pasteten, noch dazu knuspriges Fleisch, das auf offenem Feuer gebraten worden war.

„Ich auch.", gab Treize ebenso leise zurück. Sie sprachen deshalb so leise, weil Howard heute schon den gesamten Tag griesgrämig und ungenießbar war. Treize hatte sich einmal am Kopf gekratzt und dies war prompt mit einer Strafpredigt einhergegangen, die eine Viertelstunde angedauert hatte.

„Howard, wir haben Hunger. Komm Zechs, zieh dich an." Schon war Treize aufgestanden und verkniff sich nur mit Mühe ein Stöhnen als er seine Knie durchstreckte. Zechs grinste als er das sah.

„So kann ich nicht arbeiten!" Howard war eine Spachtel, die er zuvor benutzt hatte, um den Ton an seinem Modell zu glätten, mit voller Wucht an die Wand.

„Was ist überhaupt mit dir los?" Treize band sich die Sandalen und schickte einen der Sklaven auf die Straße, damit er ihm und Zechs etwas zu Essen kaufte. „Du bist heute ungenießbar."

„Charmides hat Marcus für sich gewinnen können Modell zu stehen."

„Der Sohn des Kaisers?", fragte Zechs dazwischen und lachte.

„Du selbst wolltest Marcus nicht." Treize sah den Künstler fragend an. „Was beschwerst du dich dann wenn dein Konkurrent ihn hat?"

„Eben! Jetzt hat ihn Charmides." Howard verhielt sich wie ein kleines, trotziges Kind, das immer genau das wollte, was es nicht haben konnte.

„Ich bin sicher, Marcus hat Charmides bestochen."

Treize nickte. „Da hat unser germanischer Freund vielleicht gar nicht so unrecht... Zechs und ich gehen spazieren. Ich will ihm die Galerie zeigen. In zwei Stunden sind wir wieder da. Dann kannst du noch das Modell für die andere Statue anfertigen."

„Aber..."

„Kein aber." Treize schüttelte den Kopf. „Bei Juno und ihren Töchtern. Das man euch Künstler immer zu eurem Glück zwingen muss!"

„Welche andere Statue?", erkundigte sich Zechs als sie auf die lärmende Straße hinaustraten und die wütende Flüche Howards nicht mehr hörten, wobei Zechs dabei ein paar neue interessante lateinische Vokabeln aufgeschnappt hatte.

„Eine Statue zu Ehren meines Triumphzuges." Treize warf dem Sklaven, der ihnen die frischen Pasteten gebracht hatte, eine Münze zu und zog dann Zechs um die Ecke des Hauses. Sie waren hier im Viertel des Töpfer, Maler und Bildhauer und zwei Querstraßen weiter stießen sie auf eine große Halle.

Treize kaute immer noch an seiner Pastete, während Zechs schon die Stufen zur Galerie erklommen hatte und sich neugierig umschaute.

Der Anblick musste den Germanen schier erschlagen, selbst Treize war jedes Mal beeindruckt, wenn er diese große Halle betrat.

Beinahe jeder freie Raum der Galerie war mit Skulpturen und Reliefs bestückt. Kaum dass genügend Platz blieb um zwischen den Kunstwerken hindurchzugehen.

Jetzt zur Mittagszeit fanden sich kaum Menschen in der Halle und dies war Treize nur Recht. Es hatte auch noch einen anderen Grund, warum er hier war. Nicht nur um Zechs die Statuen zu zeigen. Nein, er wollte sich hier mit Une treffen. Sie hatte ihm gestern eine Botschaft geschickt, die nichts Gutes verhieß.

„Wie können Menschen so etwas schaffen?" Zechs stand vor einem Standbild, das bis zur Decke der Galerie reichte und damit etwa fünfmal so hoch wie ein ausgewachsener Mann war. Es war eine Statue der Pallas Athene, so wie sie schon Jahrhundertelang auf der Akropolis in Athen gestanden hatte. Nur war dieses Exemplar natürlich bedeutend kleiner.

Treize war sich nicht sicher, ob Zechs dies nur zu sich selbst gesprochen hatte oder eine ernsthafte Antwort erwartete. Doch er lächelte und war auf eine merkwürdige Weise berührt, wie Zechs so offen seine Bewunderung zeigte. Anscheinend gab es bei den Germanen keine vergleichbaren Kunstwerke, sonst wäre Zechs nicht so überwältigt von dem was er hier sah.

„Es sind alles griechische Statuen.", erklärte er. „Es gilt als Statussymbol wenn sich ein Römer eine echte griechische Statue in sein Haus oder Garten stellt. Eine Statue kann noch so schlecht sein, aber Hauptsache, sie wurde von einem Griechen gemeiselt." Treize schüttelte über so viel mangelndem Sachverstand den Kopf.

„Ach deshalb ist Howard so verärgert, dann ist dieser andere Bildhauer, Charmides, wohl aus Griechenland."

„Genau." Wieder einmal bewunderte Treize den Scharfsinn seines Gegenübers. Er ließ Zechs alleine durch die Galerie wandeln. Er selbst genoss die Ruhe. Es war ein großer Kontrast zu der ständigen Hektik, die stets auf den Straßen Roms herrschte.

Hinter der Galerie befand sich ein großer Park in dem die Kinder der Nachbarschaft zum Spielen zusammen kamen. Er lehnte sich gegen eine der marmornen Säulen und sah ihnen zu, wehmütig lächelnd. Treize beneidete sie um ihre Unbeschwertheit und ihre Unbekümmertheit. Sicher wohnten sie mit ihren Eltern und Geschwistern in einer Wohnung hier in der Nähe, der Vater war vielleicht einer der Bildhauer oder Töpfer. Die Mutter erzog die Kinder und wachte über die Haussklaven. Sie gingen zur Schule, halfen ihren Eltern und am Nachmittag konnten sie spielen. Nun, Treize wusste, dass es auch andere Schicksale hier in der Stadt gab. Kinder, die jeden Tag um ihr Überleben kämpfen mussten, sei es als Taschendiebe oder niedere Sklaven oder als Lustknaben in den Bordellen.

Gedankenverloren scharrte Treize mit seinem linken Fuß im Gras, wenn er Kaiser wäre, würde er nicht noch einen zusätzlichen Tempel für Jupiter oder Juno erbauen. Zuerst würde er die vielen Waisenhäuser renovieren und die Brunnen in den Armenvierteln in Stand setzen lassen. Gerade daher rührten auch immer die grässlichen Epidemien, die Rom vor allem im Sommer in einer stetigen Regelmäßigkeit heimsuchten.

Mit so manchem Bestechungsgeld, das in den kaiserlichen Palästen und den Sälen im Senat den Besitzer wechselte, könnte man ganze zerfallene Viertel wieder aufbauen.

Der Ball, mit dem die Kinder gespielt hatten, rollte in seine Richtung und auf ihr Zurufen hin, warf er das Spielzeug wieder zurück. Die kleine Gruppe war in seine Nähe geraten und so konnte er nun hören, über was sie sprachen.

Amüsiert stellte er fest, dass sie wohl die Schlacht seiner Legion in Germanien nachspielten. Es erinnerte ihn an seine eigene Kindheit. Mit den Sklavenjungen auf dem Landgut hatte er ebenfalls berühmte Schlachten nachgespielt. Natürlich war immer der Feldherr gewesen, der über die feindlichen Heerscharen obsiegt hatte.

Ein Junge mit braunem Lockenkopf hatte sich ein Bettlaken um die Schultern geschlungen und mimte Treize. Gerade entbrannte unter den restlichen Jungen eine heftige Debatte, wer denn Heero, spielen durfte.

Schließlich hatte man sich geeinigt. Ein Junge, den sie Cato nannten, durfte die Rolle des Tribuns spielen.

„Und Tribun Quatre?", fragte ein Mädchen. „Wer spielt ihn?"

„Das kannst du machen. Er ist sicher nicht viel stärker als du.", entgegnete Cato und erntete heftiges Gelächter unter den Kindern. Noch aufmerksamer lauschte Treize auf die nächsten Worte.

„Mein Vater sagt, dass er sowieso nur Tribun wurde, weil er Konsul Treize so gut kennt und von ihm protegiert wird."

Das Mädchen war sichtlich empört. „Du weißt doch gar nicht was ‚protegiert' heißt! Außerdem sieht Quatre viel besser aus.", schwärmte sie weiter.

„Ja, wie ein Weib." Da lachten wieder die Jungen.

Treize wandte den Kopf als er bemerkte, dass Zechs zu ihm gekommen war. Auch der Germane hatte die letzten Worte gehört. „Nirgendwo lässt es sich besser in Erfahrung bringen, was die Leute über einen denken." Er deutete auf die Kinder. „Vielleicht verstehst du jetzt, warum ich so hart gegenüber Quatre war. Du siehst ja, was sie über ihn reden."

„Es sind nur Kinder.", entgegnete Zechs.

„Eben genau deshalb. Sie geben nur das wieder, was sie von ihren Eltern hören und die sind einfache Leute, die die Meinung des Volkes widerspiegeln. Der Pöbel hat mehr Macht als sich unsere Senatoren und der Kaiser bewusst sind!"

„Mhm." Zechs setzte sich auf eine Bank und streckte die Füße weit von sich. Er fand, dass es Treize reichlich übertrieb. Seiner Meinung nach, durfte man auch nicht zu viel auf das Gerede der Leute geben. Jedoch würde sich Zechs hüten, diese Gedanken laut zu äußern. Zumindest nicht hier und jetzt.

Die Sonnenstrahlen und wärmten Zechs' Beine, während der Rest seines Körpers noch im Schatten blieb. Zechs reagierte noch immer empfindlich darauf, wenn er sich längere Zeit im prallen Sonnenlicht befand. So ganz hatte er sich noch nicht an das wärmere Klima gewohnt.

Er bemerkte, dass er müde war. Das Modellstehen war schon auf eine ungewohnte Art anstrengend und er schloss die Augen. Falls Treize gehen wollte, würde sich dieser schon melden.

Zechs wusste nicht, wie lange er eingenickt war. Lange mochte es jedoch nicht gewesen sein.

Er hörte, wie Treize jemanden begrüßte und – einer spontanen Eingebung folgend – hielt er seine Augen weiterhin geschlossen.

„Meine geliebte Une.", säuselte Treize und Zechs konnte hören, wie er sie küsste. Une? Zechs durchforstete seine Erinnerungen. Ach ja, die junge Witwe. Er hatte sie einmal gesehen auf Treizes Landsitz. Sie war damals mit dem Kaiser aus Rom gekommen um seiner Befragung beizuwohnen. Die Diener hatten ihm erzählt, dass Treize und Une einmal eine sehr leidenschaftliche Beziehung gehabt hatten.

Zechs fiel auch wieder die Bemerkung von Treize gegenüber Sally ein, die angedeutet hatte, dass Une und Sally sich nun in einem, Zechs bezeichnete es im Geiste als „recht innigen Verhältnis", befanden.

Die Vermutungen über das innige Verhältnis schienen sich zu bewahrheiten als Une dem Konsul entgegnete: „Lass das nicht Sally hören. Oder sie vergiftet dich noch."

„Das würde Sally nie tun. Sie hat ihren Eid geschworen."

„Mir scheint du unterschätzst uns Frauen."

Zechs wusste, dass man Une keinesfalls unterschätzen sollte. Die Diener hatten nicht nur von ihrer Liebschaft mit Treize erzählt. Sie hatten auch davon gesprochen, dass die Witwe, die wohl bestens informierte Frau in ganz Rom war. Sie hatte Kontakte, die von den höchsten Kreisen der feinen Gesellschaft bis hin zu den Handwerkerstätten auf dem Aventin reichten. Sie hatte überall ihre Handlanger und Spione und sie hatte sich schon so manchen Feind vom Hals geschafft – zumindest munkelte man das. Treize tat gut daran, dass er sich so gut mit ihr verstand.

Selbst Zechs wollte Une nicht als Feind haben.

„Oh nein, ganz im Gegenteil." Treizes Stimme nahm wieder ihren ernsten Ton an. „Du wolltest dich mit mir treffen? Ich nehme an, dass du keine guten Nachrichten bringst."

Auch die Frau wurde wieder ernst. „Nein, in der Tat nicht. Du hattest völlig Recht mit deinem Misstrauen gegenüber Barton und der Gruppe, die dieser alte Kauz um sich gescharrt hat. Marcus wird auch immer häufiger auf diesen Versammlungen gesehen. Du kannst ihm nicht mehr trauen."

Treize schnaubte. „Als ob ich das je getan hätte. Aber sprich weiter. Dies allein wäre für dich noch kein Grund mich zu treffen."

„Dermail ist ebenfalls auf diesen Treffen zu sehen."

„Also doch... Dieser hinterhältige..." Ein Wort in einer für Zechs fremden Sprache folgte. Doch er konnte sich denken, was es bedeuten mochte.

„Diese Männer sehen sich selbst als eine verschworene Gemeinschaft, die allein dem Wohle Roms dienen soll. Sie nennen sich ‚Romefeller'." Sie stoppte kurz und Zechs hörte, wie sie einen Schritt nähertrat. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen einen kleinen Schlitz und sah, wie Treize gegen die Säule gesackt war.

„Romefeller?", wiederholte er, blickte auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Also will er mich tatsächlich loswerden."

„Treize?" Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Treize fing sich wieder und tätschelte ihre Hand zur Beruhigung. „Ich war selbst lange Zeit Mitglied von Romefeller.", erklärte er leise. „Zumindest bis ich nach Germanien gegangen bin. Ich war der Anführer dieser Gruppierung. Zumindest dem äußeren Anschein nach, schon damals war es mein Onkel der die Fäden in der Hand hielt."

Jetzt war es an Une sich überrascht zu geben. „Oh."

„Hast du etwas über Quatre gehört?", wechselte Treize nun rasch das Thema. Dies überraschte Zechs noch mehr. Also sorgte sich Treize doch um den jungen Tribun und war nicht so unbeteiligt und kühl wie er sich gerne gab.

„Was hätte ich hören sollen? Er heiratet bald. Es ist die Neuigkeit schlechthin in Rom. Die ersten Klatschmäuler wollen sogar schon wissen, wo das junge Ehepaar wohnen wird."

Treize gab einen gequälten Laut von sich und erzählte ihr in knappen Worten von Quatres Verhalten in den letzten Tagen. „Sag deinen Leuten, dass sie die Augen aufhalten sollen.", bat er Une. „Ich selbst werde Heero noch anweisen, nach dem Jungen zu suchen. Vielleicht lässt sich noch ein größerer Skandal vermeiden, wenn wir ihn bald finden."

Une seufzte schwer. „Das wird sich kaum machen lassen. Du weißt doch, was gerade über Quatre geredet wird. Dass er von der Verlobung zurücktritt wird nur noch zusätzliches Wasser auf den Mühlen seiner Gegner sein – und auch von deinen Gegner, Treize.", ermahnte sie. „Aber ich will sehen, was ich tun kann."

„Danke."

„Was will der Kaiser von dir?" Offenbar wollte Une ein gewisse Gegenleistung für ihre Neuigkeiten und es war jetzt an ihr Fragen zu stellen.

„Ich weiß es nicht, noch nicht."

„Ein neuer Feldzug?" Offenbar reichten Unes Verbindungen nicht in die Sphären des Militärs, wie Zechs feststellte.

„Nein, das sicher nicht. Die Germanen werden noch längere Zeit Ruhe geben und von den Briten ist schon lange kein Widerstand mehr zu erwarten. Die einzigen Provinzen, die zur Zeit dem Kaiser Kopfzerbrechen bereiten werden, sind Ägypten und Sizilien. Aber eine Armee zu entsenden, wäre wenig sinnvoll."

„Sizilien?"

„Der Statthalter wurde von den dort ansässigen reichen Kaufmannsfamilien gemeuchelt. Offenbar wurden sogar die römischen Wachen mitsamt Offizieren bestochen."

„Das wäre für mich ein Grund eine Armee zu entsenden."

„Oh nein. Statuiere ein Exempel an den Offizieren, das genügt in der Regel, um die Männer wieder an denjenigen zu erinnern, dem ihre Loyalität gehören soll. Noch lange kein Grund sie zu dezimieren."

Diese Worte waren so leichthin gesagt, doch Zechs durchfuhr ein Schauer bei diesem Wort. Er hatte darüber gelesen. Schon ganze Legionen mit ihren 5000 Mann waren „dezimiert" worden. Das bedeutete, dass das Los geworfen wurde und jeder zehnte Mann war getötet worden – von den Schwertern der eigenen Kameraden.

Er musste sich wohl verraten haben, denn Treize und Une verstummten. Zechs erkannte, dass es am besten sei, wenn er jetzt offiziell erwachen würde. Deshalb schreckte er in die Höhe und riss überrascht die Augen auf.

„Oh!... Ich grüße euch.", sprach er zu Une und neigte leicht den Kopf. Sie rümpfte nur kurz die Nase und warf Treize einen Blick zu der zu sagen schien: „Wie kannst du dich nur in der Nähe von so einer Kreatur aufhalten?"

Treize lächelte entschuldigend und küsste sie wieder, doch diesmal zum Abschied. Sie drohte ihm, schlug dann die Kapuze ihres Mantels nach oben und winkte nach den Dienern, die auf der anderen Seite des Säulenganges standen.

Natürlich, dachte Zechs, eine Dame von ihrem Stand ging nie ohne Wachen oder Diener aus dem Haus. Bei einer Frau wie Une waren es wohl mehr Wachen, die sie begleiteten, als Dienerinnen, die ihr Gesellschaft leisten sollten.

Der Konsul blickte ihr noch nach, dann musterte er Zechs. „Ich vertraue darauf, dass du den Inhalt dieser Unterhaltung für dich behalten wirst."

Zechs vermochte es nicht zu unterdrücken, dass ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Er fühlte sich wie ein Dieb, der auf frischer Tat ertappt worden war.

„Das nächste Mal denk daran, dass Schlafende nicht unbedingt zur Seite rutschen, damit sie ein Gespräch besser belauschen können."

Er erwiderte nichts, sondern zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Gehen wir zurück zu Howard?"


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kapitel 13

Duo hatte eigentlich nur auf den Markt gehen wollen. Er war zwar schon oft in Rom gewesen, aber hatte bis jetzt nur selten die Gelegenheit gehabt diese Stadt auf eigene Faust erkunden zu können. Am Anfang seiner Zeit bei Treize hatte ihn der Konsul nicht alleine aus der Villa gelassen. Duo verstand das auch, so war das Leben eines Sklaven nun einmal. Er konnte sich glücklich schätzen, dass ihm Treize mittlerweile so weit vertraute und ihm auch ab und an etwas Freiraum gab.

Vielleicht würde ihn Treize auch freilassen, wenn er sein 30. Lebensjahr vollendet hatte. So alt mussten Sklaven nämlich mindestens sein damit sie von ihren Herren aus dem Sklavenstand erlöst werden konnten.

Aber dies lag noch in ferner Zukunft und Duo hatte schon immer nach dem Motto gelebt sich keinerlei Gedanken um das Morgen zu machen und sich stattdessen im Hier und Jetzt zu vergnügen. Sein Leben war vor Treize nicht gerade ein Vergnügen gewesen, aber jetzt konnte er sich nicht beklagen. Vor allem seit Heero in sein Leben getreten war.

Deshalb hatte Duo auch auf den Markt gegen wollen. Ein kleines Häufchen Münzen klimperte in seiner Tasche und davon wollte er Pfirsiche kaufen. Heero mochte Pfirsiche und mit etwas Glück würde er seinen Tribun schon morgen Abend sehen.

So glücklich diese Aussichten auch waren. Duo musste wieder an Trowa denken. War der Pferdeknecht tatsächlich davongelaufen? Aus welchem Grund? Duo wusste, dass irgendetwas zwischen Quatre und Trowa vorgefallen war. Dass auch Treize davon etwas wusste, auch wenn Duo nicht glaubte, dass der Konsul mit dem Verschwinden Trowas zu tun hatte. Ganz so wie es Quatre dem Mann vorgeworfen hatte. Nein, das passte nicht zu Treize. Wenn Trowa sein Feind gewesen wäre, oder ihm hätte etwas antun wollen, dann wäre Treize sich auch für so einen Schritt nicht zu schade, aber Treize war ein guter Herr und Trowa war ein sehr guter Diener gewesen.

Duo passierte den Tempel der Minerva Medica und ihn schauderte als er die Sklaven in ihren Käfigen sah, die auf dem Platz vor dem Tempel verkauft wurden. Manche waren bis auf die Knochen abgemagert. Sie würden sicher keinen guten Preis bringen. Sie wirkten so teilnahmslos, starrten nur auf den Boden ihrer Gefängnisse und ließen die abschätzigen Bemerkungen der Passanten und möglichen Käufer über sich ergehen.

Es erinnerte Duo schmerzhaft daran, dass auch er sich schneller an so einem Ort wiederfinden könnte als ihm lieb wäre. Natürlich würde ihn Treize nicht ohne Grund verkaufen, aber würde Treize etwas zustoßen, wem würde Duo dann gehören? Etwa Treizes Onkel Dermail? Keine rosigen Aussichten.

Duo konnte nur hoffen, dass Treize in seinem Testament auch an die Sklaven in seinem Besitz gedacht hatte.

Er kam an einer hölzernen Bühne vorbei auf der gerade ein Mädchen versteigert wurde. Auch sie starrte nur auf den Boden unter ihren Füßen und sie schämte sich ganz offensichtlich so nackt vor einer Horde fremder Menschen zu stehen.

Duo betete kurz zu seinem Gott, dass er für sie ein gnädiges Schicksal bestimmt hatte. Überhaupt war dies ein Punkt, der ihn oft an seinem Glauben zweifeln ließ. Er hatte immer die Hoffnung, dass sein Gott ein liebender und fürsorglicher Gott war, aber wie konnte er dann so ein Leid zulassen? Es waren doch alle Menschen Kinder des einen Gottes.

Zum Glück hatte er den Sklavenmarkt bald überquert und sofort besserte sich auch wieder seine Stimmung. Nur zwei Querstraßen weiter war auch schon der nächste Platz, nur dass hier keine menschliche Ware feilgeboten wurde, sondern die besten und exotischen Früchte, die aus allen Ecken des Reiches importiert wurden. Hier auf dem Esquilin, gab es zahlreiche wohlhabende und einflussreiche Kaufleute, daher war ihr die Auswahl an Waren auch so groß.

Schnell hatte er eine Handvoll Pfirsiche erstanden und legte sie behutsam in den leeren Tonkrug, der er eigens dafür mitgebracht hatte. Zusätzlich, damit die Früchte frisch blieben, tränkte er noch ein Tuch in einem der Brunnen mit kühlem Wasser und deckte den Krug damit ab.

Wie auf jedem Markt gab es auch hier zahlreiche Gaukler: Einen Jongleur und einen gezähmten Bären. Da er nun einmal Zeit hatte, blieb er wie viele Passanten stehen und erfreute sich an den Kunsttücken, die hier gezeigt wurden.

Es viel ihm schwer sich wieder auf den Rückweg zu Treizes Stadtvilla zu machen. Doch er wusste auch, dass er besser pünktlich wieder zurück war. Vor allem wenn er morgen den Abend und die Nacht mit Heero verbringen wollte. Etwas das ihm nur gestattet war, weil Treize es duldete. Er und Heero, sie waren zu lange getrennt gewesen. Heero hatte die Legion ins Winterlager geführt und kehrte erst jetzt wieder nach Rom zurück.

Er schlug nicht den direkten Weg zurück ein, sondern schlenderte durch das Viertel der Künstler und Bildhauer. Es reizte ihn bei Howards Werkstatt vorbeizusehen und zu beobachten wie weit der Bildhauer schon war mit seinen Modellen. Vor allem wollte er sehen wie sich Zechs machte.

Zechs hatte es sicher nicht gewusst, welche Beziehung die beiden Personen hatten, die er und Treize darstellen sollten. Duo war zwar nur ein Sklave und konnte nur bescheiden lesen und schreiben. Aber er war nun einmal Grieche und die großartige Geschichte vom Krieg der Griechen gegen Troja, diese Geschichte hatte man ihm schon als Kind erzählt. Und wie jedes Kind hatte auch er seine Lieblingshelden und Bösewichte gehabt. Wie jeder Junge hatte er tapfere und unverwundbare Achilles sein wollen.

Da wurde er plötzlich von groben Händen gepackt und in eine dunkle Gasse zwischen zwei Häusern gezogen. Der Tonkrug zersprang mit lautem Scheppern auf dem Straßenpflaster und einer der Männer trat auf die Pfirsiche. Der penetrante, süße Geruch der Früchte war das Letzte, das Duo wahrnahm.

Er erwachte, seine Hände mit einem Streifen Leder an den Daumen aneinandergefesselt. Seine Füße an die Beine des Stuhls gebunden auf den er gesetzt worden war. Was sollte das? Was wollten diese Männer von ihm? Offensichtlich nichts Gutes.

Duos Kopf blieb klar, trotz der lähmenden Angst, die sich seines Körpers bemächtigte. Aber es konnte auch nur die fehlende Blutzufuhr in seinen Gliedmaßen sein, die bei ihm diesen Eindruck hinterließen. Er war nur ein einfacher Leibdiener, ein griechischer Sklave. Jemanden wie ihn entführte man nicht um seiner selbst willen. Wollten diese Verbrecher womöglich Heero erpressen... oder Treize?

Eine große schwielige Hand riss an seinen Haaren und zwang ihn den Kopf zu heben. „Nicht so grob!", befahl eine autoritäre Stimme. Die Stimme war irgendwo hinter Duo. Doch sie hatte den Klang eines Edelmannes, nicht den eines einfachen, ungebildeten Räubers vom Hafen oder vom Lande. „Man darf es ihm nicht ansehen!", sprach die Stimme weiter. „Ist er wach?"

„Ja!" Die Hände presste ihm die Nasenflügel zusammen und wohl oder übel musste Duo den Mund zum Atmen aufreißen. „Lasst mich los, ihr Abschaum!", brüllte er. Vielleicht hörte es ja jemand. Jedoch war es nicht sonderlich klug in seiner Situation noch eine große Klappe zu riskieren, aber Duo wäre nicht Duo, wenn er es still ertragen hätte.

„Und so etwas ist Leibdiener des großen Konsuls." Der Edelmann blieb noch immer hinter Duo. Wahrscheinlich wollte er nicht erkannt werden. Also war es wohl jemand, der in den gleichen Kreisen wie Treize verkehrte, so dass Duo ihn irgendwann wiedersehen würde. Oder vielleicht hatte er den Mann auch schon einmal getroffen. Noch aufmerksamer lauschte Duo auf die Stimme. Versuchte sie sich einzuprägen, um den Mann später wieder zu erkennen.

„Du siehst, wir wissen wer du bist. Leugnen hilft dir nichts."

„Ich habe auch nicht vor es zu leugnen." Duo bewegte seine Hände und zuckte sofort schmerzerfüllt zusammen. Die Fesseln an den Daumen waren fest gebunden und beinahe hätte er sie sich ausgerenkt.

„Sehr gut. Wir wissen sogar noch mehr über dich." Die Stimme kam näher. Unwillkürlich stellten sich bei Duo die Nackenhaare auf als ein kalter Finger sich unter seinen Zopf schob und das dünne, unscheinbare Lederband unter der Tunica hervorzog. Duo erstarrte.

Woher wussten die das?

Das schlichte Holzkreuz baumelte auf Duos Brust sanft hin und her.

„Ja, wir wissen, dass du ein Christ bist."

Duo schluckte schwer. ‚Oh Herr. Das ist mein Ende. Was soll ich tun?'

„Was wohl dein Herr dazu sagen würde? Oder dein geliebter Tribun?"

„Was wollt ihr?", platzte es aus Duo hervor, die Stimme zittrig. Natürlich wussten weder Treize und noch nicht einmal Heero von Duos Geheimnis, eben dass er ein Christ war. Christen waren hier in Rom nur im Untergrund zu finden, wurden verfolgt und als Verräter hingerichtet.

„Nein, natürlich wissen sie es nicht. Und dabei soll es doch auch bleiben."

Der Mann ging gar nicht auf Duos Frage ein. Wie konnten diese Schergen das wissen? Hatten sie ihn bei einer der geheimen Zusammenkünfte beobachtet oder ihm nachspioniert? Aber Duo war schon monatelang nicht mehr auf einer der Zusammenkünfte gewesen, da er auf dem Landsitz von Treizes gearbeitet hatte.

„Aber war würde wohl geschehen, wenn der Kaiser erfahren würde, dass sein treuer Konsul Treize Khushrenada einem Christen Unterschlupf gewährt? Nein, sogar noch schlimmer. Dass jener Christ sein Leibsklave ist und dass es jener Christ gewesen war, der Senator Julius Aurelius ermordet hat. Undenkbar!"

„Was wollt ihr von mir?", wiederholte Duo seine Frage, ein kalter Schauer fuhr über seinen Rücken. Aurelius! Die schrecklichen Erinnerungen stiegen wie Luftblasen in einem Gewässer in ihm herauf. Doch er verdrängte sie sogleich wieder.

„Wir wollen nicht viel. Lediglich ein paar Auskünfte über deinen Herren."

Aha, daher wehte der Wind. Sie erpressten ihn mit der Drohung Treize oder Heero zu sagen, dass er ein Christ war.

Er war ihnen ausgeliefert. Duo hatte keinerlei Sicherheit ob sie ihn nicht doch verraten würden. Oder Treize vielleicht nicht doch öffentlich bloßstellen würden. Duo fragte sich, ob diese Schergen wohl zu Senator Barton gehörten, oder vielleicht doch zu Treizes Onkel Dermail? Der Konsul hatte in diesen Tagen zahlreiche Feinde und Duo wollte wohl kaum dessen Feinden auch noch zu einem Vorteil verschaffen. Doch er musste ihnen wohl gehorchen, sonst würden sie ihn gleich auffliegen lassen.

Er senkte den Kopf. „Was wollt ihr wissen?" Es widerstrebte zwar Duo – und noch mehr seinem Glauben – aber wenn nötig, konnte er die Männer einfach anlügen. Wie wollten sie denn die Richtigkeit seiner Aussagen überprüfen?

„Wie stark ist die Stadtvilla bewacht? Hat Treize seine Leibwache bei sich?", prasselten schon die ersten Fragen auf Duo ein.

„Nein, er hat nur einige wenige Männer bei sich. Die Wachen des Kaisers ist doch überall auf dem Palatin anzutreffen. Das wisst ihr doch." Ein Schlag wurde gegen Duos Kopf geführt. Sein Kinn stieß dabei schmerzhaft gegen die Brust und er biss sich auf die Zunge. „Die Eingänge zu den kaiserlichen Gärten werden von den Prätorianern bewacht. Die Pforte des Hauses durch die Diener."

„Wo ist die Leibwache des Konsuls?"

„Auf dem Landsitz."

„Warum ist Treize nach Rom gekommen?"

„Ein Befehl des Kaisers."

„Warum genau?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Hast du keine Schriftstücke gesehen?", herrschte ihn der Mann an.

„Ich kann nicht lesen.", gab Duo zurück. Besser er spielte den unwissenden, dummen Sklaven. Sie schienen ihm zu glauben.

„Wann wird er zum Kaiser gehen?"

„Morgen früh."

„Hatte er kürzlich irgendwelche Liebschaften?"

„Äh... Nein."

Duo sah keinerlei Zusammenhang zwischen all den Fragen, die sie ihm stellten. Warum wollte sie denn wissen, welche Früchte Treize gerne aß? Ob der Konsul sie kandiert oder eingelegt wollte.

Oft wiederholten sie die Fragen auch, sicher um zu testen, ob er die Wahrheit sprach.

Es war dann bereits Abend als sie ihm die Augen verbanden und die Daumenfesseln lockerten. Duo bekam den strikten Befehl sich erst vom Fleck zu rühren, wenn sie gegangen waren und er still und langsam bis 100 gezählt hatte. Anscheinend glaubten sie, er könnte wenigstens zählen, wenn er schon nicht lesen konnte.

Dann schärften sie ihm jedoch ein, dass er es tunlichst zu unterlassen hatte sich an Treize oder Heero zu wenden. „Wir würden es herausfinden und dann..." Der Kreuz auf Duos Brust wurde mit den Fingern angeschnippt. „Glaub ja nicht, dass du unsere einzige Informationsquelle bist, die dem Konsul nahesteht."

Dies erschrak Duo mehr als alles andere. Gab es etwa jemand unter der Dienerschaft, der ein Spion war? Oder bezogen sie sich auf einen Freund des Konsuls? Womöglich war es aber auch nur so dahergesagt, um ihm Angst einzujagen und ihn zu verunsichern.

Wenn dies ihr Plan gewesen war, so war es gelungen. Duo war verängstigt, verunsichert und wie gelähmt. Zuerst vermochte er sich nicht von dem Stuhl zu erheben an den er den gesamten Nachmittag gefesselt gewesen war. Falls es jedoch wirklich einen Verräter gab, dann musste Duo alles versuchen, um diesen aufzuspüren.

Wenigstens dies war er Treize schuldig.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kapitel XIV

Treize hoffte der Kaiser sah es ihm nicht an, dass er in der letzten Nacht wieder einmal kaum Ruhe geschweige denn Schlaf gefunden hatte. Wenn er einmal eingenickt gewesen war, dann hatte er so gleich die finsteren Bilder gesehen. Die vielen Soldaten: Römer, Iberer, Briten und Germanen, die am Grenzfluss zum Reich der Toten standen und ihm zuwinkten. Ihm, der nur darauf wartete, dass der Fährmann kam und ihn selbst in jenes finstere Reich brachte, wo all die jene Geister ihn empfangen sollten.

Mehrmals war er schweißgebadet aufgeschreckt und hatte sich schließlich an das Fenster gesetzt und zugesehen, wie der Mond seine Bahn über dem Firmament zog.

Dementsprechend wortkarg war er auch gegenüber Heero gewesen, der mit ihm das Frühstück geteilt hatte. Kaum ausgeschlafen und mit der Aussicht auf eine mehrstündige Audienz beim Kaiser hatte er kaum noch gute Laune heucheln können. Aber Heero, der selbst wenig redete, hatte es ihm nicht übel genommen, dass sie die Mahlzeit schweigend zugebracht hatten.

So war er kurz nach dem Essen zum Palast des Kaisers gegangen. Die Wachen kannten ihn und er musste nicht einmal den schriftlichen Befehl vorzeigen, der ihm vor wenigen Tagen auf seinen Landsitz gebracht worden war.

Treize trug dem Anlass entsprechend seine prachtvolle dunkelblaue Toga, deren Saum mit einem breiten weißen Streifen verziert war. Ebenso neue Sandalen und er hatte sich am Abend von Duo die Haare an den Beinen und Armen entfernen lassen. Er wusste, dass dies bei manchen Römern als Schwäche galt und dass doch nur Frauen sich die Körperbehaarung entfernen lassen sollten. Aber Treize hielt da gerne entgegen, dass er die Griechen in diesem Punkt nur zu gerne respektierte und schätzte. Er fühlte sich so einfach sauberer und dies gab ihm Selbstsicherheit. Wenn er eines benötigen würde, wenn er vor den Kaiser trat, dann das. Der Kaiser war ihm zwar wohlgesonnen, aber dennoch war Treize immer auf der Hut, wenn er in der Gegenwart dieses Mannes war. Man überlebte nicht mehrere Jahrzehnte auf dem Kaiserthron, wenn man nicht über ein gewisses Maß an Gerissen- und Skrupellosigkeit verfügte.

Duo war gestern Abend sehr schweigsam gewesen. Dies hatte Treize überrascht, normalerweise war der Diener immer darum bemüht die neuesten Gerüchte und den Klatsch zu erzählen, den er auf den Straßen Roms und auf den Marktplätzen aufgeschnappt hatte. Auch nicht die Tatsache, dass Heero gestern Abend zu ihnen gekommen war, hatte Duo aufheitern können.

Treize ballte die Hand zur Faust. Heero war – wie Zechs – sogleich besorgt gewesen um den Verbleib Trowas. Doch Treize hatte den Tribun angewiesen vor allem ein Auge auf Quatre zu haben. Das heißt zuerst einmal musste Heero den anderen Tribun ausfindig machen. Treize hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass Quatre etwas sehr Dummes und Unüberlegtes anstellen würde. Senator Winner hatte Treize bereits eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, dass er nicht wisse, wo sich sein Sohn aufhalte und dass doch in wenigen Tagen die Hochzeit vollzogen werden sollte.

Treize vertrat auch im Stillen die Meinung, dass Quatre gar nicht zu der Hochzeit auftauchen würde. Die Braut tat ihm jetzt bereits schon leid. Ganz zu schweigen von Senator Winner, der sich in Grund und Boden schämen würde, wenn Quatre verschwunden blieb.

Doch alles dies musste jetzt warten. Treize musste sich auf seine Audienz beim Kaiser konzentrieren. Wie er schon gestern seiner alten Freundin Une erzählt hatte, wusste er nicht, warum er ausgerechnet jetzt vom Kaiser vorgeladen worden war. Aber natürlich hatte Treize auch seine Vermutungen: Der Kaiser wollte ihm sicher noch einmal ins Gewissen reden und ihn darum bitten die Nachfolge zu übernehmen.

Treize konnte sich noch genau an jenen Tag erinnern als er an der Spitze seiner Legion in Rom eingezogen war. Die Stadt hatte nur ihm zugejubelt und er hatte den gesamten Tag wie in einem Rausch verbracht. Bis zu jenem Augenblick als der Kaiser es der gesamten Stadt verkündet hatte, er würde Treize adoptieren und ihn damit zu seinem Nachfolger machen. Das Gelage nach dem Triumphzug war für Treize ein stundenlanges Hadern mit seinen Gedanken und Wünschen gewesen bis er schließlich dem Kaiser vor der versammelten Festgemeinschaft widersprochen und die Adoption abgelehnt hatte. Er wusste, dass er damit den alten Mann sehr verletzt hatte, doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt wäre die Adoption für Treize das sichere Todesurteil gewesen. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass er nicht lange seine neue Position hätte genießen können.

Treize stand vor den schweren Holztüren, die in die Gemächer des Kaisers führten. Die Wachen nickten ihm knapp zu. Er erwiderte den Gruß und wechselte ein paar Worte mit ihnen während einer der Kammerdiener seine Ankunft meldete.

Schon wurden die Türen für ihn geöffnet und ohne noch weiter zu zögern trat er ein.

Wie gewohnt saß der Kaiser an seinem Schreibtisch. Einen Berg von Schriftrollen vor sich und eine Wachstafel neben sich liegen, um sich Notizen zu machen. Er sah auf als Treize den Raum betrat und scheuchte sofort die Diener fort. Auch dies war noch nichts Ungewöhnliches, der Kaiser hatte Treize schon oft unbeobachtet und unter vier Augen sprechen wollen.

Treize verneigte sich kurz, murmelte die angemessene Ehrbekundung und wartete ab, was nun folgen würde. Er stellte fest, dass sein Herz unwillkürlich begonnen hatte schneller zu schlagen.

„Jedes Mal wenn ich dich sehe, wirst du deinem Vater ähnlicher."

Nun, diese Art von Begrüßung überraschte Treize, brachte ihn sogar gehörig aus der Fassung und er versuchte trotz allem zu lächeln.

Auch wenn er sich noch immer nicht so Recht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden konnte, dass sein Vater und der Kaiser ein Verhältnis gehabt hatten.

Nicht, weil er diese Vorstellung verabscheute. Ihm selbst sagte schließlich die Gesellschaft von Männer auch mehr zu als die von Frauen. Aber, weil er die dumpfe Ahnung hatte, der Kaiser sah in Treize manchmal niemand Anderen als seinen ehemaligen und nun toten Geliebten. Dass der Kaiser sich nur allzu gerne der Vorstellung hingeben würde, dieser junge Konsul vor ihm wäre niemand Anderes als der verstorbene Khushrenada, sein Geliebter.

„Ihr habt mich zu euch gerufen?", lenkte Treize auf den eigentlichen Anlass dieses Treffens.

„Ach ja." Der Kaiser tat so als ob ihm das bis jetzt entfallen wäre. „Setz dich, mein Junge." Die braunen Augen des Kaisers betrachteten Treize eine lange Weile und er hielt dem Blick stand. Eigentlich war es ja gar nicht so schlecht, dachte Treize bei sich. Wenn er einem wirklich in ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten steckte und eine starke Hand benötigte, die ihn schütze, er müsste nur dem Kaiser seinen Körper anbieten. Der alte Mann würde ihm dann bereitwillig alles und jeden Wunsch gewähren.

Und doch war es dies kein gerade sehr tröstlicher Gedanke.

„Was weißt du über Caesarion?" Die Frage kam genauso unerwartet wie die Begrüßung.

Da stutzte Treize und durchforstete kurz sein Gedächtnis, doch dann fiel es ihm wieder ein. „Ihr sprecht von dem ägyptischen Bastard? Der Sohn von Julius Caesar und der ägyptischen Hure?" Treize teilte den noch immer bestehenden Argwohn der Römer gegenüber der längst verstorbenen ägyptischen Herrscherin. Aus guten Grund, wie Treize fand, diese Frau hatte zwei der größten römischen Anführer geradewegs ins Verderben gestürzt. Sie war schließlich für einen blutigen Bürgerkrieg verantwortlich gewesen.

„Ah. Nun, vielleicht solltest du in Zukunft solche Worte nicht mehr wählen.", mahnte der Kaiser. „Vor allem nicht in der Gesellschaft von Ägyptern. Man versicherte mir, sie wären sehr angetan von dieser Frau und verehren sie noch immer."

„Natürlich tun sie das. Immerhin war sie die letzte unabhängige Herrscherin dieses Landes."

„Genau darum geht es." Der Kaiser lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und faltete die Hände über seinem Bauch. Für sein Alter hatte er sich erstaunlich gut gehalten. Andere Männer in diesem Alter hatten einen beträchtlichen Bauchumfang. Der Kaiser jedoch würde sogar noch in seinen alten bronzenen Brustharnisch passen. „Caesarion ist damals nicht in Alexandria gestorben."

„Nicht? Aber es hieß doch, dass die Truppen von Octavian ihn auf den Stufen des Tempels erschlagen haben, wo er damals Zuflucht gesucht hatte nachdem sich seine Mutter umgebracht hatte."

„Das hat man der Bevölkerung erzählt." Der Kaiser lächelte freudlos. „In Wahrheit hatte man sich geeinigt, das Caesarion auf jegliche Ansprüche auf den Thron, sei es den ägyptischen oder den römischen, absieht. Dafür hat man ihm ein beträchtliches Vermögen vermacht und ihn ins Exil in Indien geschickt. Octavian war ein weiser Mann. Obwohl seine Gegner tot waren, hätten sich die Ägypter gegen ihn aufgelehnt hätte er Caesarion in aller Öffentlichkeit umbringen lassen. "

„Oh." Das waren erstaunliche Neuigkeiten, auch wenn diese Geschehnisse schon vor etlichen Jahrzehnten stattgefunden hatten.

„Tatsächlich hatte Caesarion sogar noch geheiratet und Nachkommen gezeugt. Dies wissen wir auch aus gesicherten Quellen. Aber nun ist in Ägypten ein junger Mann aufgetaucht, der sich ebenfalls Caesarion nennt und behauptet er wäre einer dieser direkten Nachkommen."

Treize verarbeitete diese Worte. Das hieß dann ja... „Wenn er wirklich ein direkter Nachfahre von Kleopatra und Julius Caesar wäre... Nicht auszudenken, wenn er den Thron beansprucht! Die Ägypter zumindest werden ihn sofort unterstützen und mit der richtigen Propaganda...", bewusst sprach Treize nicht zu Ende. Der Kaiser wusste selbst, was diese bedeutete.

„Ich sehe, du verstehst sofort den Ernst der Lage. Deshalb will ich, dass du nach Ägypten fährst und,", hier zögerte der Mann nicht eine Sekunde. „tust was getan werden musst."

‚Was getan werden muss.', echote Treize still in Gedanken. Das hieß diese potentielle Gefahr für den römischen Thron zum Schweigen zu bringen und Treize bezweifelte, dass der Kaiser damit meinte, er solle den möglichen Nachkommen Caesarions bestechen. „Warum ich?"

„Nun, du hast Verbindungen in Ägypten, habe ich nicht Recht?" Eindringlich musterte ihn der Kaiser erneut und dieses Mal senkte Treize betreten den Blick.

‚Natürlich, das wusstest du doch, dass dich **diese** Geschichte bis an dein Lebensende verfolgen wird.', mahnte Treize sich selbst und verdammte nicht zum ersten Mal seinen jugendlichen Leichtsinn, der ihn in dieser finsteren Nacht vor so vielen Jahren geleitet hatte. Nach dieser Nacht war er nach Ägypten gegangen und kurz flackerte in seinem Kopf das Bild von Merenptah auf.

„Zum Anderen,", fuhr der Kaiser fort. „schadet es dir nicht, wenn du in den nächsten Monaten nicht in Rom weilst. Du hast mächtige Feinde, mein Junge und ich würde deinem toten Vater nicht gegenübertreten können, wenn ich nichts für deinen Schutz getan hätte."

„Ich brauche keinen Schutz.", entgegnete Treize aus Reflex auch wenn er wusste, dass es keine gute Idee war dem Kaiser zu widersprechen. Doch Treize ließ sich nicht auf ein solches Spiel ein. Er wollte selbst dem Kaiser nichts schuldig sein.

„Starrsinnig und stolz.", der alte Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Schön, du brauchst keinen Schutz, aber trotzdem ist es besser, wenn du nicht in Rom bist."

Natürlich hatte der Kaiser Recht, doch Treize wollte auch nicht als feiger Hund dastehen, der den Schwanz einkniff und aus Rom flüchtete nur weil es für ihn brenzlig werden konnte. Denn genau so würde es aussehen, wenn er jetzt nach Ägypten ging. Das sagte er auch so.

„Nun, wenn du auf mein Angebot der Adoption und der Nachfolge auf meinem Thron anders reagiert hättest, dann würde ich dich jetzt nicht nach Ägypten schicken. Dann ließe sich etwas Anderes arrangieren."

Also war dieser Auftrag auch eine Art von Bestrafung. Treize hatte sich schon gefragt, wann ihn der Kaiser es spüren ließ, dass Treize ihm damals vor von Augen der versammelten römischen Gesellschaft so offen widersprochen hatte.

Es war wohl klüger sich zu fügen und den Befehl auszuführen. „Wann soll ich aufbrechen?", fragte er und ignorierte das selbstgefällige Lächeln des Kaisers.

„So bald als möglich. Noch ist die Überfahrt ungefährlich, doch schon in einem Monat werden die Stürme losbrechen." Der Kaiser griff nach einer der Schriftrollen auf dem Tisch und reichte sie Treize. „Eine Vollmacht und hier..." Er reichte ihm ein loses Blatt Papyrus. „Der Bericht unserer Spione, verbrenne es, sobald du es gelesen hast."

„Natürlich." Treize verneigte sich erneut – dieses Mal zum Abschied.

Doch der Kaiser war noch nicht fertig. „Ich weiß, du bist dir selbst gegenüber sehr streng, mein Junge. Aber damals..." Der Kaiser spielte wieder auf diese unsägliche Geschichte, diese unsägliche Nacht, an und Treize spürte wie es ihm die Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieb, nur bei dem Gedanken daran. „Diese Nacht, sie hat dich zu dem gemacht, was du heute bist."

„Genau deswegen verfluche ich sie.", antwortete Treize und wandte sich endgültig zum Gehen.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Diese zwei Kapitel haben lange auf sich warten lassen. Ich entschuldige mich hiermit in aller Form dafür und ich werde am Wochenende auch schon Kapitel 17 hochladen.

Ich hoffe, ihr habt euch alle gefragt, was wohl mit Trowa geschehen ist. Und was Quatre getan hatte, nachdem Treize und Zechs nach Rom gegangen sind. Hier sind die Antworten!

Wenn ihr jetzt nicht mehr wissen solltet, von was ich hier rede: Am besten die Geschichte nochmal von Anfang an lesen. ;)

Kapitel 15

Zahlreiche Augenpaare waren auf den berühmten Konsul gerichtet als er die Marmorstufen herabschritt, die aus dem Palast des Kaisers führten. Junge Mädchen drehten sich ebenso nach ihm um, wie die halbstarken Jungen, die alle davon träumten so ein siegreicher Feldherr wie er zu werden. Es waren bewundernde Blicke, aber auch Blicke des Argwohns von Senatoren und Adligen, die zu gerne wüssten, was Treize im Palast getan hatte. Welche Unterredung er mit dem Kaiser geführt hatte.

Ein Augenpaar musterte die Gestalt des Konsuls, der jetzt in ein Gespräch mit einem Senator vertieft war, besonders finster. Blaue Augen, die jedem Passanten, der zufällig in sie blickte einen Schauer über den Rücken fegte. Diese Augen trugen eine Spur von verzweifeltem, alles verzehrenden Wahnsinn in sich.

Der Besitzer dieser Augen zog den dünnen und mittlerweile dreckigen Umhang trotz des angenehm warmen Herbsttages enger um seine Schultern. Er zog die Kapuze noch weiter über seinen blonden Haarschopf, fast als fürchtete er darum erkannt zu werden.

Doch kaum jemand würde Quatre erkennen. Nicht in dieser einfachen Kleidung, die eines Mannes seines Standes absolute unwürdig war. Außerdem hatte er seit Tagen kaum etwas gegessen. Nicht, weil ihm das Geld fehlte etwas Essbares zu kaufen. Nein, sein Körper war nur eine einzige Quelle voll bitteren Schmerzen. Da bemerkte er so etwas Triviales wie Hunger nicht mehr.

Zwei Prätorianer, die Leibwache des Kaisers, schritten an ihm vorüber. Dabei musterten sie ihn abschätzig bevor sie ihn anwiesen den Platz zu verlassen. Bettler waren hier nicht gerne gesehen und Quatre ging weiter.

Es störte Quatre auch nicht, dass man ihn für einen Bettler hielt, oder dass diese Soldaten ihn so musterten, wo er doch als Tribun ihnen jederzeit hätte Befehle erteilen können.

Aber all dies hatte für ihn keinerlei Wert mehr. Sein Leben war in diesem Augenblick wertlos geworden als Treizes Sklavin in den Saal gekommen war und von Trowas Abwesenheit erzählt hatte.

Und dieser Mann, Treize, war schuld! Quatre ballte die Faust und presste die Zähne aufeinander, bis seine Kiefer schmerzte. Treize hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Trowa verschwand. Sicher hatte der Konsul den Pferdeknecht an einen Sklavenhändler verkauft. Sicher befand sich Trowa mittlerweile auf einer Galeere und musste jeden Tag um sein Leben fürchten. Oder noch schlimmer, vielleicht hatte Treize den Sklaven auch umbringen lassen. Schließlich war Treize schon immer dagegen gewesen, dass Quatre und Trowa Liebende waren. Hatte der Konsul nicht dafür gesorgt, dass sie einander in Germanien nicht mehr hatten sehen dürfen? War es nicht Treize selbst gewesen, der Quatre dazu gedrängt hatte zu heiraten und Trowa zu vergessen?

Seit Tagen schon verstrickte sich Quatres Geist immer mehr in diesen Hirngespinsten und mittlerweile gab es für ihn nichts anderes mehr. Nur zu gern versank er in diesen Visionen und war nicht mehr in der Lage die Situation gründlich, logisch und mit ruhigem Herzen zu überdenken. So wie er sonst eine präkere Lage auf einem Schlachtfeld überdenken konnte. Nicht, nachdem er tagelang durch die unmittelbare Umgebung von Treizes Villa gestrolcht war. In der Hoffnung Trowa irgendwo aufzufinden. Nicht, nachdem er ausgelaugt von der Suche, nach Rom gegangen war und dort eine Nachricht an seinen Vater und die Familie seiner zukünftigen Braut gesandt hatte, dass er nicht die Absicht hegte die Heirat zu vollziehen. Danach war er ziellos durch die Stadt gewandert. Oft hatte ihm sein Hirn den übelsten aller Streiche gespielt, indem es ihm vorgegaukelt hatte ein junger Mann mit braunen Haaren wäre sein Trowa.

Dann hatte er sich daran erinnert, dass Treize heute seine Audienz beim Kaiser hatte und seit dem frühen Morgen wartete er hier. Er hatte einen Plan. Ja, jetzt würde die Wahrheit ans Licht kommen.

Er wandte sich um und warf einen Blick zurück. Ja, sie standen noch immer neben der Garküche: Zwei bullige Hafenarbeiter, Zwillinge, aus Ostia, die er in einer billigen Taverne getroffen hatte. Sie waren mehr als nur willig ihm zu helfen, besonders nachdem er mit einem Denar vor ihrer Nase herum gewedelt hatte. Ebenso der unscheinbare, kleine Junge, den er jetzt zu sich winkte.

Quatre griff in seine Tasche und zog eine kleine Münze hervor. Gerade hatte sich Treize von dem Senator verabschiedet und steuerte auf eine kleine Gruppe junger Männer zu, die sich um die Statue des Jupiters versammelt hatten. Er gab dem Jungen die Münze und wiederholte noch einmal die Worte, die der Bote dem Konsul übermitteln sollte. Der Straßenjunge nickte und rannte zu Treize hinüber, verbeugte sich vor dem Konsul und Quatre beobachtete in diesem Moment genau Treizes Gesicht. Wie erwartete runzelte der Mann die Stirn. Treize war nicht auf den Kopf gefallen und würde genau wissen, dass hier eine gesunde Portion Argwohn und Misstrauen von Nöten waren. Schon drehte sich Treize um und schien die Menge an Matronen, respektablen Ehefrauen mit ihren Diener, Adligen, Soldaten und Senatoren, die sich hier alle auf dem Platz drängten, nach Quatre abzusuchen.

Treize würde wissen, dass Quatre hinter der Nachricht steckte. Die Münze, die er dem Botenjungen in die Hand gedrückt hatte, stammte aus Germanien aus einer Schatulle, die er mit Heero zusammen in der Nähe einer verlassenen germanischen Siedlung gefunden hatte. Treize hatte ihnen beiden den Fund damals überlassen und Quatre trug seit jeher eine dieser Münzen als Glücksbringer bei sich.

Jetzt nickte der Konsul und ließ sich von dem Jungen über den Platz führen. Quatre lächelte grimmig, das war fast zu leicht. Dass Treize so wenig misstrauisch war und nicht einmal einen der Prätorianer oder Liktoren mitnahm oder zumindest einen anderen Adligen, sondern allein dem Jungen folgte, das war unerwartet. Aber nicht unbedingt unerwünscht, das würde es für Quatre und seine Helfershelfer einfacher machen.

Schnell begab er sich zu den beiden Hafenarbeitern zurück und wies sie an mitzukommen. Der Bote sollte Treize zu einem dunklen Hinterhof lotsen, den sie sich heute Morgen für diese Tat ausgesucht hatten. Quatre hatte sich da auf die Erfahrung der beiden Hafenarbeiter verlassen, die damit prahlten solche Missionen schon öfters durchgeführt zu haben.

Treize wandte sich gerade fragend zu dem Boten um als Quatre den Hinterhof durch den einzigen Zugang betrat und damit den einzigen Fluchtweg abschnitt. Er schlug die Kapuze zurück und war fast enttäuscht als sich auf Treizes Gesicht nicht mehr als ein wehleidiges Lächeln zeigte.

„Oh Quatre.", seufzte der Konsul, schüttelte den Kopf und warf ihm die Münze zu.

„Das Mitleid spart euch.", zischte Quatre wütend und winkte die beiden Handlanger zu sich, damit sie Treize festhielten, denn sicher würde sich Treize wehren und es ihm nicht einfach machen.

Die beiden Männer schritten auf Treize zu und wenn dieser jetzt misstrauisch wurde oder sogar eine Spur von Angst empfand, so zeigte sich nichts auf seinem aristokratischen Gesicht. „Quatre, was soll das?", fragte er nur als die beiden Arbeiter ihn grob an den Armen fassten und er es sich nicht denken konnte, was folgen würde. Jetzt war der Ton der Stimme schon befehlender.

„Das wisst ihr genau." Quatre schritt auf Treize zu und packte den größeren Mann bei den Schultern. „Ihr wisst es ganz genau!", brüllte er in dessen Gesicht. „Ihr seid schuld."

„Quatre, komm zu dir." Treize blickte seinem Tribun fest in die Augen. „Du bist nicht du selbst!"

„Und ob ich das bin." Quatre holte den Dolch hervor, der unter seinem Umhang verborgen im Gürtel steckte. Dann hielt er ihn Treize unter das linke Auge. Er hatte Treize schon ein paar Mal dabei beobachtete, wenn dieser wichtige Gefangene verhört hatte. Er wusste, was er zu tun hatte. Wie er jemanden einschüchtern konnte, ihn veranlassen würde zu reden.

Treize zuckte zurück und es war für Quatre eine Genugtuung ohnegleichen dieses kleine Anzeichen von Angst zu sehen.

„Was habt ihr mit Trowa getan? Was habt ihr ihm angetan?"

Treize schweig jedoch, er presste nur seine Lippen noch fester aufeinander. Wäre Quatre jedoch ein aufmerksamerer Beobachter gewesen, dann wäre ihm aufgefallen, dass sich die Atmung des Konsuls merklich beschleunigt hatte. Nur ein Narr würde schließlich noch ruhig bleiben, wenn ihm eine scharfe Klinge unter das Auge gehalten würde.

„Was habt ihr mit ihm getan? Er hat doch nichts verbrochen!" Quatres Stimme wurde zunehmend hysterischer. „Euer Schweigen ist auch Antwort genug. Ihr Mörder."

„Tribun Quatre Raberba Winner." Die schneidende Stimme hallte auf dem Hinterhof wieder. Sie hätte ihre Wirkung auf keinem Exerzierplatz der Welt verfehlt und tat es auch hier auf Roms Hinterhöfen nicht. Selbst Quatres Schergen richtete sich unwillkürlich auf. Die Klinge unter Treizes Auge begann zu zittern. Zweifel schlichen sich in Quatre.

„Erinnere dich Quatre! Du bist es gewesen der Trowa ein Versprechen gegeben hat, das du unmöglich halten konntest. Du bist es gewesen, der ihn vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt hat! Du selbst hast es gesagt, dass er es nicht gut aufgenommen hat, als du ihm von der Verlobung erzählt hast."

„Nein!"

„Ich habe Trowa nichts angetan, er ist aus freien Stücken gegangen. Er wusste, dass er das Richtige tut nur so..." Treize versuchte mit aller Kraft sich von der Klinge wegzudrücken, doch die Arbeiter hielten ihn unerbittlich fest.

„Nein, nein, nein." Quatres Stimme wurde immer lauter. Bald würden die ersten Passanten auf sie aufmerksam werden, auch wenn sie sich in einem Hinterhof befanden dies war nun einmal eine sehr belebte Gegend. Vielleicht war es auch das, was Treize beabsichtigte.

„Quatre du musst es einsehen. Du musst heiraten. Nur so kannst du den Besitz deines Vaters erben, falls er zu den Göttern gerufen wird."

„Ich muss gar nichts.", brüllte Quatre und das Messer ritzte dieses Mal die Haut ein einzelner Bluttropfen rann einer Träne gleich über die Wange des Konsuls.

„Quatre." Treizes Stimme zitterte unmerklich und jetzt kämpfte er gegen jetzt offen den Griff seiner beiden Peiniger, die ihn noch immer festhielten. „Schau mich an. Schau mich an, Quatre, bitte... Es ist gut, du musst nicht heiraten, aber du musst zu deinem Vater gehen. Wir finden eine Lösung. Ich spreche mit dem Kaiser, dass er dir Ius Liberorum gewährt, dann wird auch dein Vater zufrieden sein, aber hör jetzt auf damit. Ich bitte dich, mach es nicht noch schlimmer für dich. Denk an Trowa, er hätte nicht gewollt, dass du dein Leben wegwirfst!."

„Trowa..." Quatres Hand wischte über die kleine Wunde an Treizes Auge.

„Wir finden Trowa. Sieh mich an, kleiner Bruder. Ich will doch nur das beste für dich."

„Nein, ihr habt Trowa..."

„Quatre! Erinnere dich an Germanien, an Zechs Merquise und seine Befreiung. Ich habe alles getan, damit es für dich keinerlei Folgen haben wird. Erinnere dich an den Streit mit deinem Vater, ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass er dir das Offizierspatent kauft. Quatre, ich will nur das Beste für dich."

Für einen kurzen Moment sah es so aus als ob sich die Nebelschwaden des Wahnsinn lichten würden. Für einen Augenblick sah Quatre den Konsul mit völlig klarem Blick an.

Das Messer fiel ihm aus der Hand und landete mit einem unangenehm lauten Klappern auf dem Pflasterboden.

„Oh Jupiter. Was habe ich getan.", flüsterte Quatre und starrte auf seine Fingerspitzen, die noch blutrot waren.

„Quatre, komm mit mir.", versuchte Treize den jungen Mann zu beschwören.

„Oh, was habe ich getan." Damit wandte er sich um und rannte davon, die zwei Hafenarbeiter, die noch immer den Konsul festhielten, hinter sich lassend.

Treize rief Quatre noch nach, aber der Tribun war schon verschwunden.

Sein Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Halse und fast war er froh darum, dass Quatre nun wieder fort war. Er hatte wirklich Angst gehabt, der Tribun würde ihm in seiner Raserei das Auge ausstechen. Treize verfluchte sich für seine eigenen Unachtsamkeit. Natürlich hätte er wenigstens einen der Liktoren mitnehmen sollen und nicht alleine gehen. Aber wer hatte schon gedacht, dass Quatre wahnsinnig vor Sorge um Trowa war. Nie hätte er ausgerechnet Quatre so eine Tag zugetraut.

„Lasst mich los.", befahl er ruhig, auch wenn es ihn alle Mühe kostete seine Aufregung aus seiner Stimme zu bannen. Sicher ließen sich die beiden Männer bestechen, sie waren keine Gefahr, wenn sie so gierig nach Geld waren.

„Er hat uns nicht bezahlt.", brummte der Linke.

„Wie viel hat er euch denn versprochen?", erkundigte sich Treize und sah eine Möglichkeit, wie er die beiden ziemlich schnell abwiegeln konnte.

„Zehn Denare."

Treize glaubte fast laut lachen zu müssen. Aber das vielleicht war es auch nur die beinahe schon ekstatische Empfindung in ihm, dass er aus dieser so heiklen Situation mehr oder weniger unbeschadet hervorgegangen war. „Er war zwar verzweifelt, aber nicht so verzweifelt, dass er euch zehn Denare geben würde."

„Einen Denar.", gab dann der Rechte kleinlaut zu.

„Lasst mich los und ich gebe jedem zwei." Prompt ließen sie ihn los und klopften ihm sogar noch den Staub von seiner Toga. Jetzt ganz unterwürfig.

Tatsächlich gab er ihnen zwei Denare und erkaufte sich dabei auch noch gleich ihr Schweigen. „Wenn ich je von dieser Sache hier auf den Straßen Roms höre, dann weiß ich ja, wen ich zu suchen habe. Zwillinge, die auch noch die gleiche Tätowierung an ihren Armen haben, dürfte es nicht so viele geben.", drohte er ihnen.

Sie verstanden und waren schnell verschwunden. Der Botenjunge hatte schon längst die Flucht ergriffen gehabt, gleich nachdem Quatre gegangen gewesen war.

Erst jetzt gestattete es sich Treize, dass die Knie unter ihm nachgaben. Er schleppte sich zu einem Holzblock, der zum Holzspalten diente und ließ sich darauf fallen.

Die Stich unter seinem Auge brannte. Sicher war Schweiß in die Wunde gekommen und er wischte sich nochmals über das Gesicht. Hoffentlich sah man den Stich nicht und wenn doch, dann musste er sich eine plausible Geschichte dafür zurechtlegen.

Niemand durfte erfahren, dass Quatre für diese Wunde verantwortlich war. Was Quatre hier soeben getan hatte, nein, es war unaussprechlich, was es für Folgen haben konnte, wenn dies an die Öffentlichkeit gelang. Er würde seine Stellung in der Armee verlieren, eine Karriere als Senator oder als hohen kaiserlicher Beamter wäre nur noch ein Wunschdenken.

Es stimmte auch, Treize sorgte sich wirklich um Quatre und er wollte das Beste für den Jungen. Sie waren sich sehr nahe gestanden als sie noch junge Burschen gewesen waren, die miteinander auf dem Gut der Familie gespielt und den Erzählungen der alten Soldaten gelauscht hatten, die ihnen eigentlich das Kämpfen mit dem Speer und Schild beibringen sollten.

Er musste dafür sorgen, dass er Quatre so schnell als möglich ausfindig machte. Wer weiß, was der Tribun als nächstes in seiner Verblendung tat!

Neben einer Tür, die auf den Hof führte, sah er einen Eimer und er ging hinüber um sich mit dem Wasser das Gesicht zu waschen. Mit dem Rand seiner Toga wischte er sich über die Stirn. Nein, der Stich war zum Glück harmlos so weit er das anhand des Spiegelbildes feststellen konnte, das er auf der Wasseroberfläche des Eimers warf.

Während Treize wieder auf den belebten Platz zurückging, empfand er ein immer größeres Mitgefühl für Quatre. Der arme Junge liebte Trowa so sehr, dass er bereit war alles aufzugeben, sogar sein Leben – auch wenn er es im Wahnsinn tat.

Es war genau diese Liebe, die die Götter so hoch achteten. Die gleiche verzehrende und wahnsinnige Liebe, die auch Achilles und Patroklos verbunden hatte, wenn man den Dichtern glauben schenkte. Hatte Achilles nicht außer sich vor Zorn den großen Hektor zu einem Zweikampf gefordert? Hatte der griechische Held dann nicht die Leiche seines Gegners hinter seinen Streitwagen gebunden, um Troja geschleift und damit den Zorn der Götter auf sich gezogen?

Und deshalb verurteilte Treize seinen Tribun auch nicht. Nein, insgeheim bewunderte er Quatre für seinen verzweifelten Mut, auch wenn er wenig Früchte trug, und er hoffte, dass sich irgendwie diese Geschichte noch zum Guten wenden ließ.

Auch wenn er jetzt nicht mehr wusste wie.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kapitel 16

Catherine Bloom musterte die Auslagen des Händlers skeptisch. Mit Kennerblick drehte sie die Wurzel der Alraune im Licht hin und her. Die Form der Wurzel ähnelte der eines Menschen und vielleicht schrieb man dieser Pflanze auch deshalb so große Heilwirkung zu. Sie fragte sich, ob es ein weibliches oder ein männliches Exemplar war. Die Wirkung der weiblichen Pflanzen war höher und daher zu bevorzugen.

Wenn sie es nicht so eilig hätte, dann würde sie selbst nach einer Wurzel suchen.

Nein, es half nichts. Sie musste sich wohl damit zufrieden geben, auch dass der Händler einen unverschämt hohen Preis für die einzelne Wurzel forderte.

Sie blickte ihn scharf an, doch er zuckte nur mit den Achseln. „Ich habe zwei Hunde verloren als ich sie aus der Erde gezogen habe."

Catherine schnaubte nur. Dieser unsinnige Aberglaube der Römer, dass die Wurzel der Alraune einen Todesschrei ausstieß, den jedes Lebewesen auf der Stelle tötete, war einfach lachhaft. Irgendein gelehrter Römer, nun so gelehrt konnte er dann auch wieder nicht sein, hatte vorgeschlagen die Wurzel an den Schwanz eines Hundes zu binden. So dass der Hund die Wurzel aus der Erde zog und das Tier dann in Folge des Schreis starb.

Doch ihr Volk wusste es besser. Kein Hund starb, wenn sie eine Alraune aus dem Boden grub. Catherine Bloom nahm die Alraune und die übrigen Kräuter entgegen und legte sie zu ihren anderen Einkäufen. Sie wollte aus der Rinde der Wurzel einen Heiltrunk herstellen. Ihr Volk glaubte seit jeher an die magische Kraft dieser Pflanze und sicher würde sie damit dem jungen Burschen helfen können, den sie vor einigen Tagen in den Wäldern vor Rom aufgelesen hatten.

„Catherine, nun beeil dich, wir müssen zurück." Josephus, der Anführer ihrer kleinen Schaustellergruppe, winkte sie ungeduldig zu sich.

„Ja, ich komme schon.", gab sie zurück und wandte sich gerade von dem Marktstand ab, da stieß sie mit einem Passanten zusammen.

„Was soll das?", rief sie erbost. Der Krug, den sie bei sich getragen hatte, war zu Boden gefallen und zerbrochen.

„Verzeihung.", murmelte der Mann, der aussah wie ein Bettler. Die Kapuze seines Mantels war nach hinten gerutscht und sie sah, dass er blonde Haare hatte. Vielleicht ein germanischer Skalve, der vor seinem Herren auf der Flucht war? Er rappelte sich wieder auf, warf ihr eine Münze zu und rannte weiter.

„Ja, so etwas! Unhöfliches Pack." Sie spuckte aus und sammelte ihre Einkäufe ein, die sich auf dem Pflaster verteilt hatten. Dann griff sie nach der Münze und fast erschrocken sah sie auf, wollte schon dem jungen Mann nachrufen. Die Münze war aus Gold! Also war es wohl kein Sklave gewesen, der würde nie einen solchen Schatz freiwillig wegschenken!

Nun, ihr konnte es egal sein. Schnell, bevor andere auf die Münze aufmerksam werden konnten und steckte sie in eine Tasche an ihrem Gewand.

„Wer war das?", fragte Josephus als sie neben ihm auf dem Karren Platz nahm. Jetzt hatte sie es eilig zu verschwinden. Vielleicht kam der Edelmann, ein solcher war er sicher, zurück und wollte die Münze wieder zu sich nehmen.

„Woher soll ich das wissen?" Sie richtete ihren Rock und bedeutete dem anderen, dass sie losfahren konnten.

Nur langsam konnten sie sich mit ihrem kleinen Wagen durch das dichte Gedränge auf Roms Straßen kämpfen. So war es dann auch schon Abend, die Sonne war bereits im Begriff hinter dem Horizont zu sinken als sie in ihrem Lager vor den Toren Roms ankamen.

Ihre Gruppe hatte sich hier niedergelassen. So mussten sie keine Miete für die sowieso viel zu kleinen Zimmer in der Stadt zahlen. Manchmal stießen sie auch eine aufgegebene und verlassene Villa und verbrachten dort die Zeit zwischen ihren Auftritten. Heute Abend war der Großteil ihrer Gruppe zu eben einem solchen Auftritt verpflichtet worden.

Ihre Gruppe war bekannt, aber nicht so sehr für ihre fähigen Schauspieler, sondern für die talentierten Akrobaten, die die Festgesellschaften in den Pausen der Stücke unterhielt.

Catherine selbst war eine wahre Künstlerin, wenn es um Wurfmesser ging. Sie konnte einen Strohhalm, der ein Mann zwischen seinen Lippen hielt, glatt halbieren.

Nachdem sie mit Josephus die Lebensmittel versorgt hatte, ging sie in ihr Zelt zurück. Er lag noch immer da.

Catherine kniete neben der reglosen Gestalt nieder und legte die Hand auf seine Wange. Sie war warm, aber nicht fiebrig heiß oder schweißig. Das war ein gutes Zeichen.

Catherine war die Heilerin der Gruppe, deshalb hatte man ihn auch gleich zu ihr gebracht. Es war noch früh am Morgen gewesen, ein paar Männer der Gruppe hatten Fallen für Kaninchen und anderes kleines Getier in den Wäldern aufgestellt gehabt und wollten ihre Beute einsammeln. Da hatten sie den Mann gesehen. Wahrscheinlich war er gestürzt, denn man hatte ihn unter einem Felsvorsprung gefunden. Beim Sturz hatte er sich den Arm gebrochen und sich eine hässliche Verletzung am Kopf zugezogen. Jeden anderen Mann hätte Catherine da schon längst dem Willen der Göttern überantwortet. Aber er kämpfte, der junge Mann schien nicht sterben zu wollen. Es war als ob er sich weigern würde, dem Schicksal nachzugeben.

Wahrscheinlich war es ein Sklave, der einem der feinen Herren gehörte, die auf ihren Villen in den Bergen vor Rom wohnten. Catherine und ihre Gruppe waren zwar auf die Wohltätigkeit und die Engagements eben genau dieser Herren angewiesen, aber sie waren alle freie Menschen und verachteten diejenigen, die sich Sklaven und Diener hielten. Deshalb hatten sie den bewusstlosen Mann mit sich genommen und Catherine versuchte so gut es ging, seine Wunden zu behandeln. Sie war sich sicher, er würde bald erwachen und Catherine war schon sehr gespannt auf seine Geschichte. Sie fragte sich, wie sich seine Stimme anhören würde. War sie tief? Oder eher hoch?

Sie schob ihm sanft die dunkelbraunen Strähnen aus der Stirn. Es ließ sich nicht leugnen, er weckte die mütterlichen Instinkte in ihr. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie gerade in diesem Sommer eine Totgeburt gehabt hatte...

Sie griff nach der Münze, die ihr der merkwürdige Mann auf dem Marktplatz gegeben hatte. Vorsichtig biss sie darauf. Keine Frage, es war reines Gold. Ein Glücksfall! Sie lächelte, warf das Goldstück in die Höhe und fing es geschickt zwischen zwei Finger wieder auf, dann schob sie es unter die Felle, die dem Kranken als Bett dienten. Fürs Erste war dies ein gutes Versteck.

Aber jetzt sollte sie den Kräutertrank vorbereiten, wenn sie ihrem Patienten helfen wollte. Er musste die gesamte Nacht durchziehen, bevor er seine volle Wirkung entfalten konnte. Sie ging hinaus und stellte eine kleinen Topf an den Rand der Feuerstelle, damit sich das Wasser darin erwärmen konnte.

Aber noch bevor sie die Alraune in Stücke hatte schneiden können, hörte sie die Zeltplane hinter sich rascheln. Überrascht drehte sich um und konnte es gerade noch verhindern, dass ihr Patient auf den Boden stürzte.

„Du bist Plutos Klauen entronnen, du hattest Glück." Sie half ihm sich vor die Feuerstelle zu setzen und drückte ihm einen Becher mit Wasser in die Hand des gesunden Armes. Er starrte nur auf den Becher bis sie ihn sanft zu seinem Mund führte.

Zögerlich trank er einen Schluck, dann blickte er sie an und selbst im dürftigen Licht, des kleinen Feuers, konnte sie die Verwirrung in seinen Augen sehen.

„Wer bist du?"

„Ich bin Catherine. Wir sind eine Gruppe Schausteller, die..."

„Wer bin ich?"

Sie stutzte. Was hatte er da gerade gesagt? Hatte sie richtig gehört?

„Wer bin ich?", wiederholte er und presste die Hand an seine Schläfe, schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf und seine Muskeln begannen unkontrolliert zu zucken. „Ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß nichts. Wer bin ich?" Seine Stimme brach und Tränen begannen über seine Wangen zu laufen.

„Ist gut, mein Kleiner. Ist gut. Es wird alles gut." Sie nahm ihm den Becher wieder aus der Hand, stellte ihn beiseite und schlang ihre Arme um den Mann. Sie strich ihm sanft über die dichten Haare, die unter den Leinenbinden seines Verbandes hervorquollen, und wiegte ihn hin und her wie ein kleines Kind.

„Seid ihr meine Schwester?", fragte er. Sichtlich darum bemüht seine Gedanken irgendwie zu ordnen und die Situation zu begreifen, obwohl er keinerlei Anhaltspunkte hierzu hatte.

Catherine fühlte, dass der junge Mann etwas benötigte, an dem er sich festhalten und klammern konnte. Wenn es ihm half, dass er glaubte, sie wäre seine Schwester, dann... „Ja, ja ich bin deine Schwester.", bestätigte sie. „Jetzt bin ich es."

„Und wer bin ich?", wiederholte er. Das Zucken ebbte ab, er wurde ruhiger.

„Triton." Sie erschrak selbst über den Klang des Namens, den sie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gehört oder gesprochen hatte. Es war in der Tat der Name ihres Bruders gewesen, der allerdings als Kind gestorben war.

„Triton.", wiederholte er. „Ich bin Triton."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Dieses Kapitel widme ich in tiefer Demut der großartigen Autorin Mary Renault. Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen aus ihrem Buch „Der Läufer und sein Held" zu zitieren. Die Geschichte von Alexias und Lysis über die Treize und Zechs in diesem Kapitel sprechen stammt von ihr.

Ebenso hier an dieser Stelle einen Dank an Zionora. Dafür dass du mir damals dieses Buch empfohlen hast.

Kapitel XVII

Zechs hatte den gesamten Tag mit Lesen verbracht. Heute waren Treize und er nicht in das Atelier des Bildhauers gegangen, denn der Konsul war beim Kaiser vorgeladen gewesen. Also hatte es sich Zechs im weitläufigen Garten der Stadtvilla bequem gemacht, hatte sich einen Diwan unter eine ausladende Zypresse gestellt und gelesen. Natürlich hatte er Treizes Worte im Hinterkopf behalten, dass er sich nicht alleine hier herumtreiben sollte, denn die kaiserlichen Wachen, die Prätorianer, könnten ihn für einen Spion oder dahergelaufenen Sklaven halten. Deshalb war er auch in der Nähe des Hauses geblieben.

Doch mittlerweile war es Abend geworden und Zechs war in die Bibliothek des Hauses ausgewichen. Die vielen kleinen Mücken, die sich von dem Licht der Fackeln angezogen gefühlt hatten, waren ihm schließlich zu sehr auf die Nerven gefallen.

Zechs verbrachte nicht grundlos so viel Zeit in der Bibliothek und den Schriften des Konsuls. Natürlich war es ein Mittel sich die Zeit zu verteiben, aber Zechs wollte erfahren, was die Römer über sein Volk schrieben und denken. Abgesehen von dem bereits Offensichtlichen.

Leider war dieses Unterfangen sehr zeitaufwendig und so wirklich erfolgreich war Zechs bis jetzt nicht gewesen. Er hatte viele Abhandlungen über römische Eroberungen gelesen und auch so einige Heldengeschichten. Aber nicht das, was er eigentlich wissen wollte.

Die Bibliothek hier in der Stadtvilla war nicht ganz so groß und umfassend wie die des Anwesen auf dem Land. Aber hier hatte Zechs eine Übersetzung der Ilias gefunden. Nach der unangenehmen Überraschung in der Werkstatt Howards und Treizes darauf folgenden Erklärungen, wer Achilles und Patroklos wirklich gewesen waren, hatte Zechs dies natürlich selbst überprüfen wollen.

Er schob die Schriftrolle, die eben jene Übersetzung enthielt, auf die Seite und stützte das Kinn in die hohle Hand. Zechs fand, dass Treize eindeutig übertrieben hatte. Man konnte den Text des griechischen Dichters so oder so interpretieren. Eine „glühende Freundschaft" wie das Verhältnis der beiden Krieger beschrieben war, bewies doch noch gar nichts.

Neben ihm lag noch eine andere Sammlung von Schriftstücken, ein Buch über einen griechischen Edelmann namens Alexias. Irgendjemand hatte die Geschichte wohl ins Lateinische übersetzt. Die Handschrift war gut leserlich auf dem feinsten ägyptischen Papyrus. Die Abschrift sah nicht so aus als ob sie schon mehrere hundert Jahre alt sei.

Vielleicht war es auch dies gewesen, was Zechs an diesem besonderen Werk aufgefallen war. Aber nachdem er einen Bogen des Papyrus gelesen hatte, hatte er sich kaum mehr davon losreißen können.

Im Gegensatz zu der Ilias gab es hier keinerlei Spielraum für Interpretation und Zechs verschlang die Zeilen geradezu. Fühlte mit dem jungen Alexias, der seine zahlreichen Verehrer abwies und nur einen Mann erhört hatte: Lysis.

Er hatte die Schriften schon zur Hälfte durchgelesen und war so darin versunken, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie Treize die Bibliothek betrat. Er bemerkte auch nicht, dass sich der Konsul ihm schmunzelnd gegenüber setzte und ihn beobachtete.

Irgendwann spürte Zechs den amüsierten Blick auf sich und blickte, milde überrascht, auf. Treize lächelte nur und sein Lächeln wurde noch breiter als sich auf Zechs' Gesicht eine schuldbewusste Röte ausbreitete.

„Ah...", druckste er herum. „Ich hoffe, es stört dich nicht, dass ich mir etwas zu lesen geholt habe."

„Oh nein keineswegs." Treize lehnte sich über den Tisch und spähte auf den Papyrus. „Zechs, mein kleiner, starrsinniger Germane, so etwas liest du! Widerspricht es nicht deinen Auffassungen, dass die Liebe zwischen zwei Männern etwas Schmutziges und Widerwärtiges sein muss?"

Zechs verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und musterte Treize finster, schwieg aber. Was sollte er da erwidern? Ja, diese Vorstellung von der Liebe zweier Männer hatte er immer gehabt. Aber dieses Buch, diese Geschichte des griechischen Edelmannes und seines Liebhabers, sie hatte nichts Widerwärtiges. Die beiden hatte eine wirkliche tiefe Zuneigung empfunden, ein jeder war bereit gewesen sein Leben für den anderen zu geben.

Alexias' Handeln während einer großen Hungersnot hatte Zechs fast zu Tränen gerührt. Während Alexias und seine Familie selbst über kaum genügend Essen verfügt hatten, hatte er, ein Edelmann, niedere Arbeiten auf sich genommen um die Familie seines Geliebten unterstützen zu können. Denn Lysis war von einem Feldzug verwundet zurück nach Athen gekommen und nicht in der Lage gewesen zu arbeiten. Was für eine tiefe Liebe und Hingabe!

Jedoch war es besser, wenn Zechs dies für sich behielt. Er wollte es gegenüber Treize nicht eingestehen, dass ihn diese Zeilen berührt hatten.

Treize sah heute irgendwie abgespannt aus, dachte Zechs als während er den Konsul musterte. Irgendetwas musste heute vorgefallen sein, was ihm große Sorgen zu bereiten schien. Da fiel ihm auch die kleine Rötung unter Treizes Auge auf, die am Morgen noch nicht vorhanden gewesen war.

Der Konsul blätterte durch die Sammlung der Papyrusbögen auf dem Tisch und ließ die Musterung stillschweigend über sich ergehen. „Ach ja... Die Geschichte von Alexias und Lysis. Es war die Lieblingslektüre meines Vaters." Sehnsüchtig strich er über die schwarzen Buchstaben auf dem Papyrus. „Er hat sie auch übersetzt."

Da wurde Zechs hellhörig. Jemand übersetzte so eine Geschichte nicht ohne Hintergedanken, nicht ohne eine gewisse Affinität zu dem ganz speziellen Thema der Lektüre. „Dein Vater, war er etwa auch..." Er konnte es nicht über die Lippen bringen.

„Ob mein Vater auch männliche Liebhaber hatte? Aber ja." Treize beugte sich nach vorn und senkte die Stimme zu einem verschwörerischen Flüstern. „Ich verrate dir etwas: Mein Vater und der jetzige Kaiser waren Geliebte."

„Oh!" Zechs riss die Augen auf. Dies erklärte so einiges. Kein Wunder, dass es hieß Treize wäre der Günstling des Kaisers. Wahrscheinlich fühlte sich der alte Mann gegenüber dem Sohn seines verstorbenen Liebhabers verpflichtet. Aber, wenn Treizes Vater die Gesellschaft von Männer bevorzugte, wie konnte es dann... Zechs runzelte fragend die Stirn.

Treize hob abwehrend die Hand. „Ich weiß, was du fragen willst. Wie kann es sein, dass es zu meiner bemitleidenswerten Existenz gekommen ist, wenn mein Vater solche Vorlieben hatte?"

Zechs nickte. Ja, genau das hatte er sich gefragt.

„Nun ja, mein Vater wusste, was von ihm verlangt wurde. Er heiratete und er hat meine Mutter durchaus geliebt."

„Hat sie es gewusst?"

„Sie hat gewusst, dass mein Vater sich ab und an mit anderen Männern vergnügt hatte. Aber sie wusste auch, dass es immer nur Männer waren und nie eine andere Frau. Meiner Mutter hat das gereicht." Treize hielt inne. „Einer anderen Frau hätte es vielleicht nicht gereicht."

„Hast du es gewusst?" Es war eine heikle Frage, aber Zechs interessierte es.

„Erst später..." Für einen kurzen Moment verfinsterte sich Treizes Gesichtsausdruck und er überspielte es, in dem er durch den Papyrus blätterte. „Das hier war immer meine Lieblingsszene: Ich lehnte mich zurück, damit er mich aufheben könne,", begann Treize zu rezitieren. „und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals. Aber weder trug er mich, noch ließ ich ihn los. Lautlos sprachen wir jeder des anderen Namen. Eine Seemöwe schrie über uns; ein verlorenen Laut und ein Zeichen, dass wir allein am Ufer waren. Ich lag zwischen Meer und Himmel, vom Großen Jäger getroffen; die feurigen, unsterblichen Hunde von Eros, der Leine entwischt, zerrten an meinem Hals und meinen Gliedern, um die Beute einzubringen. Mir schien, meine Seele sei nun hier, wenn überhaupt irgendwo. Er, den ich liebte, kannte meine Seele; vielleicht war sie die seine. Wir verharrten ruhig, und einer verstand den andern. Er ließ mich los und kniete neben dem Felsen nieder, meine Wunde mit seinem Mund bedeckend, bis sie zu bluten aufhörte. Wie schwiegen, er im Wasser kniend, und ich liegend wie ein Opfertier auf dem Altarstein; der blaue Himmel brannte in meinen Augen." Treizes Gesicht zeigte einen Zug von Melancholie.

„Wahrlich eine solche Liebe, muss die Liebe der Seele sein. Gepriesen sei der, der sie findet." Dies las Treize nicht ab, er starrte auf das Manuskript, doch Zechs bezweifelte, dass er die Buchstaben überhaupt sah. Doch dann schweig Treize, sprach nichts weiter. In der Bibliothek herrschte mit einem Mal eine Atmosphäre, die Zechs selbst traurig und nachdenklich stimmte.

Der Konsul las stumm weiter und auch Zechs beugte sich wieder über die Kopie der Ilias. Lediglich das Knistern des Papyrus, die Schritte eines Dieners im Flut und das Tönen von Musik war durch die geöffneten Fenster zu hören. In einer der benachbarten Villen fand ein rauschendes Fest statt und der Wind trug so manche Note der Harfen und Flöten zu ihnen herüber.

Plötzlich wurde diese durchaus angenehme Stille durch einen markerschütternden Schrei, gefolgt von mitleidigem Krächzen gestört. Zechs wandte sich um und lächelte. „Pünktlich wie eine römische Wasseruhr."

Es war der kleine Falke, den er vor nicht allzu langer Zeit, es war in Wirklichkeit erst ein paar wenige Tage her, im Wald gefunden hatte.

Zechs stand auf und zog die Decke weg, die über der ausgepolsterten Holzkiste gelegen hatte, die bis jetzt völlig unbeachtet in einer Ecke gestanden hatte. Bereits am Abend hatte er in der Küche das Futter für den kleinen Falken gerichtet und brauchte es jetzt lediglich dem Vogel zu geben. Sowohl die Kiste als auch den Krug mit Futter stellte er auf den Tisch.

Treize schob die Papyri beiseite und beobachte interessiert wie ein Happen Fleisch nach dem anderen in der winzigen Kehle verschwand. Die triste Stimmung in der Bibliothek war verschwunden und ein jeder der beiden Männer tat sein Übriges diese merkwürdige Situation hinter sich zu lassen.

„Man kann also wirklich mit ihnen jagen?", wollte Treize wissen und hielt jetzt selbst dem Falken etwas Fleisch hin.

Zechs richtete sich bereits auf ein ähnliches Gespräch wie damals im Wald ein als er das Junge gefunden hatte. Der Spott des Römers würde sicher nicht lange auf sich warten lassen. Doch da hatte er sich dieses Mal getäuscht.

„Ich kann es mir kaum vorstellen, aber ich bin gespannt darauf, wenn du tatsächlich mit ihm jagen gehst. Was ist das größte Tier, das man mit ihnen fangen kann?"

„Es ist nur ein Falke. Selbst ausgewachsen sind sie nicht die größten Vögel. Aber andere Vögel, wie Wachteln, oder auch kleine Kaninchen und Hasen kann er schon jagen." Zechs stellte das Futter weg und ließ Wasser in den Schnabel tröpfeln, der wurde auch schon weit geöffnet und schien genau zu wissen, was folgen würde.

„In meinem Stamm,", erzählte Zechs weiter. „, gab es einen Jäger, der sich einen Adler abgerichtet hatte, der auch Rehkitze gerissen hat."

„Wirklich?" Treize klang ehrlich beeindruckt und überrascht. Zechs betrachtete den Konsul und entschied, dass er diesen Treize durchaus mochte. So konnte man sich sogar richtig vernünftig mit ihm unterhalten. Doch Zechs fragte sich ebenso, wie viele Masken Treize wohl genau in diesem Moment noch trug. War dies der „echte" Treize? Oder auch nur wieder eine aufgesetzt Fassade?

„Hast du einen Namen für ihn?"

Zechs schreckte hoch, so versunken war er gewesen und lächelte als sah, dass Treize den Falken über den zarten Flaum am Kopf strich.

„Nein."

„Aber er braucht doch einen Namen, oder etwa nicht?"

„Ich schätze schon...", begann Zechs. „Einen Namen..." Urplötzlich hallte ein ganz bestimmter Name durch seinen Kopf. So laut als ob ihn jemand ausgesprochen hätte, der sich ebenfalls hier in der Bibliothek befand. „Wie wäre es mit Horus?"

„Wie?" Treize tat so als ob er sich verhört hätte.

„Horus.", wiederholte Zechs geduldig. Natürlich konnte Treize diesen Namen nicht kennen und nicht wissen, was es damit auf sich hatte. Es war ein Kosewort gewesen, das seine Mutter für ihn oft benutzt hatte. ‚Mein kleiner, starker Horus.', das hatte sie häufig zu ihm gesagt.

„Wieso ausgerechnet Horus?" Treize schien überrascht zu sein. „Hat Sally dir das erzählt?"

„Was erzählt?", jetzt war es an Zechs überrumpelt zu sein. Was sollte ihm die Ärztin erzählt haben?

„Zechs, warst du schon einmal in Ägypten?"

„Was um alles in der Welt hat dies damit zu tun und wie soll ich je in Ägypten gewesen sein?"

„Das ist äußert merkwürdig.", murmelte Treize zu sich selbst, warf noch einen letzten Blick auf den Falken, dann fixierte er Zechs mit seinen durchdringenden kalten, blauen Augen. „Horus ist der Name des alten ägyptischen Gottes des Himmels und war ebenso der Schutzgott des Sohn des Pharaos.", erklärte Treize nun geduldig. „Ich frage mich, woher du diesen Namen kennst, wenn du weder selbst in Ägypten warst, noch mit Sally oder jemand anderem darüber geredet hast, der an diese Götter glaubt."

„Ich habe es wohl irgendwo aufgeschnappt.", wich Zechs vage aus. Er konnte schlecht sagen, dass er den Namen von seiner Mutter hatte. Wie sollte dies auch zusammenpassen.

Treize machte eine abweisende Handbewegung. „Mag ja sein, aber weißt du wie Horus bei den Ägyptern dargestellt wird?"

„Was heißt dargestellt?"

„Gibt es denn keine germanischen Götterstatuen? Wir machen uns von unseren Göttern großartige Statuen und Reliefs. Wir stellen sie als Menschen dar. Bei den Ägyptern verkörpern oft Tiere die Götter... und Horus..."

Zechs blickte bei diesen Worten auf den Falken. Treize folgte der Blickrichtung. „Ja, Horus ist der Falkengott."

Zechs lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinab und spürte wieder diese merkwürdige Aura, eisige Kälte, die wie klauenbewehrte Finger nach ihm ausstreckte. Unwillkürlich formte er mit seiner linken Hand das Abwehrzeichen.

Auch Treize bewegte unbehaglich die Schultern unter seiner Tunica, so als ob er etwas Abschütteln wollte.

Konnte das alles Zufall sein? Warum nannte ihn seine Mutter ‚Horus'? Hatte sie von den ägyptischen Gottheiten gewusst? Aber sie und ihre Familie stammte keineswegs aus Ägypten. Sie waren alle Kelten gewesen. Ein anderer Volksstamm der im Norden lebte, auf jeden Fall keine Südländer. Aber Treize hatte Recht, es war ein zu großer Zufall und es musste damit irgendeine Bewandtnis haben.

Die beiden Männer sahen sich an, erst Treize vermochte sich aus der Starre zu befreien, die sie ergriffen hatte. Der Konsul lachte vorsichtig und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Du kannst einem ganz schön Angst einjagen.", meinte er und räumte die Papyrusbögen in ihre Truhen. „Ich glaube, jetzt werde ich endgültig nicht einschlafen können. Nicht, dass ich das in den letzten Nächten besonders gut könnte."

Zechs griff nach dem Arm des Mannes. „Tut mir leid. Vielleicht kann ich..." Zechs stoppte, dann fasste er einen Entschluss. Es würde nicht schaden und womöglich half es Treize wirklich. Ebenso würde es einen Schutz vor dieser Aura darstellen, die Zechs gerade noch so deutlich gefühlt hatte. Sein Blut schützte ihn vor solchen Einflüssen, aber Treize war nicht mit dem uralten Blut der Druiden und Magier gesegnet.

„Setz dich bitte." Er deutete auf den Stuhl und stellte ein Öllicht auf den Tisch.

„Zechs?" Treize blickte unsicher zu ihm herauf.

„Du musst schon still sein damit es auch funktioniert.", wies Zechs den Römer sanft zurecht, dann ging er zu einem Schreibpult wo ein Messer lag, das für gewöhnlich benutzt wurde um die Papyrusbögen zu schneiden. Doch es würde ihm auch jetzt gute Dienste tun.

Er stellte sich vor Treize hin, der ihn noch immer mit großen Augen ansah und der sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob er sofort gehen oder doch lieber bleiben sollte.

Treize zuckte zurück als Zechs nach dessen rechten Hand griff. „Keine Angst.", beruhigte ihn Zechs. Da riss Treize noch mehr die Augen auf, denn Zechs hatte unbewusst in seiner Muttersprache gesprochen. Der Germane atmete drei Mal tief ein und aus, schloss die Augen und sprach die ersten Worte der Schutzformel während er unter seinen Fingerspitzen den pulsierenden Schlag von Treizes Herzen spürte.

Er rief die Götter an, dass sie diesem Mann einen geruhsamen Schlaf schenkten und ihn verschonten vor Albträumen. Dann griff er nach Treizes linker Hand, der Puls war noch schneller geworden. Er hielt die Hand fest als er den Ringfinger über die Schneide des Messers führte. Treize war wohl so eingenommen und gefangen von den fremdklingenden Beschwörungen, dass er es kaum bemerkte und nur kurz zurückzuckte als Zechs den Bluttropfen auf dem Finger mit seinen Lippen wegküsste. Ein uraltes Ritual, das zeigte, dass Zechs sich mit dem Mann verband, dass sein Blut das Blut Treizes beschützen würde. Aber ein Letztes fehlte noch um den Schutzzauber zu beenden. Zechs nahm nun seine eigene Hand, fügte sich selbst einen größeren Schnitt am Ringfinger zu und ließ die Tropfen, die hervorquollen, in die Flamme des Öllichtes fallen. Opferte damit sein Blut den Göttern und Geistern, dass sie dem Zauber und der Verbindung wohlgesonnen waren.

Schließlich löschte Zechs das Licht und beendete damit das Ritual Da regte sich auch Treize wieder, der bis jetzt tatsächlich kein Wort geredet hatte. „Was war das?"

Er drückte an seinem Finger herum, aber der kleine Stich blutete kaum mehr.

„Ein Schutz gegen böse Geister."

Treize verzog den Mund zu einem grimmigen Lächeln, mehr schon ein Zähneblecken. „Wahrlich, den könnte ich brauchen... Danke.", meinte er vorsichtig, wohl wusste er nicht, wie er auf so eine Art von „Geschenk" reagieren sollte.

„Was wollte eigentlich der Kaiser von euch.", hielt Zechs den Konsul noch einmal zurück als dieser schon die Bibliothek verlassen wollte.

Treize blieb stehen. „Ich muss nach Ägypten reisen.", antwortete dieser und Zechs musste sich am Tisch festhalten als er diese Worte vernommen hatte. Schon wieder... schon wieder dieses Land. Erst diese merkwürdige Enthüllung über den Namen Horus, den er für einen unschuldigen Kosenamen seiner Mutter gehalten hatte und jetzt führte Treizes Weg, der auch der seine war, ihn in dieses mysteriöse Land. Was würde Zechs dort erfahren?

„Ja, Fortunas Wege sind wahrlich unergründlich." Treize blickte ihn an. „Ich hoffe, der Zauber wirkt auch bei dir und du selbst findest jetzt noch genügend Ruhe zum Schlafen."

Zechs war sich da auf einmal nicht mehr so sicher.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kapitel XVIII

Doch Treize und Zechs war nicht die Einzigen, die in dieser Nacht um ihren Schlaf fürchten mussten.

Auch Duo warf sich auf seinem Lager von rechts nach links und wieder zurück auf die andere Seite. Hätte in diesem Augenblick jemand die Kammer des Leibdieners betreten, er hätte versucht den Jungen zu wecken und ihn so aus den Klauen des Alptraums zu entreißen. Aber es waren keine finsteren Traumgestalten, die Duo diese bitteren Schmerzen zufügten, die ihn bis in seine Seele marterten. Es war schlimmer, denn es waren seine Erinnerungen, die ihn so quälten. Nichts Triviales oder Erdachtes, nein, Geschehnisse, die sich so zugetragen hatten und die er nun erneut durchlebte, an die Oberfläche seines Geistes gezerrt durch die Begegnung mit den mysteriösen Männern, die ihn auf dem Esquilin festgehalten, befragt und erpresst hatten. Auch wenn sie sich bemüht hatten keinerlei Spuren auf seinem Körper zu hinterlassen, seine Daumengelenke zeigten rote Striemen, dort wo er gefesselt worden war.

„...Dass jener Christ sein Leibsklave ist und dass es jener Christ gewesen war, der Senator Julius Aurelius ermordet hat. Undenkbar!..." Nur allzu deutlich schallte die Stimme von Duos Peiniger durch seinen Kopf.

Julius Aurelius. Duo hatte sich der Vorstellung hingegeben, dieser Mann würde ihn nicht mehr weiter verflogen. Hatte er nicht genug Schmerzen seinetwegen ertragen müssen? Doch dies war nur eine Illusion gewesen.

Schließlich hatte ihn noch nicht einmal Heero vor den Klauen Julius' erretten können...

... Korinth, 3 Jahre zuvor..

... Duos Wange brannte noch von dem heftigen Schlag, doch er wagte nicht mit seiner Hand das verletzte Gesicht zu berühren. Es hätte sie noch mehr aufgebracht. Auch hieß er diesen Schmerz fast willkommen. Er lenkte ihn von anderen, viel schlimmeren Dingen ab, die sich hinter seinem Rücken und direkt vor ihm abspielten. Die er sehen würde, wenn er denn die Augen öffnen würde. Aber er wollte nichts sehen. Es genügte was er hörte. Das heisere und charakteristische Keuchen von Männern, die kurz vor ihrem Höhepunkt standen. Und ebenso die schmerzerfüllten Schreie des anderen Sklaven, der zusammen mit ihm in diese wahrhaftige Hölle gestoßen worden war. Dabei wirkten die Gewölbe unter den eigentlichen Thermen so unscheinbar: Weiße, sorgfältig getünchte Wände, schlichte Möbel. Nicht der überbordende Luxus der Baderäume mit ihren Mosaiken und Malereien. Nicht ein Hinweis auf die schrecklichen Dinge, die hier in einer ekelhaften Regelmäßigkeit von statten gingen.

Doch er musste stillhalten. Schreie würde ihre Blutgier nur noch vergrößern. Erst kürzlich hatte Duo gesehen, wie man einen jungen Sklaven aus dem Badehaus seines Herren Xenophon geschleppt hatte. Das Blut hatte die dünne Tunica völlig durchnässt gehabt, war auf der blassen Haut der schlanken Schenkel hinabgetropft. Xenophons Knechte hatte den wertlosen Körper des Jungen einfach auf dem Pflaster der Straße liegen gelassen. Duo hatte den Sklaven nicht gekannt und auch genau gewusst, dass er nicht mehr für ihn tun konnte.

Es waren oft die Neuen, Unverbrauchten und Unerfahrenen, die auf den Orgien für die Xenophons Badehaus berühmt berüchtigt waren, „serviert" wurden. Duo war dieses Los bis jetzt immer erspart geblieben. Er war schließlich auch kein Lustknabe, sondern ein Sklave, der sich nur darum zu kümmern hatte, dass die Wannen im caldarium stets mit frischem, heißen Wasser gefüllt waren. Zumindest war es so immer gewesen. Doch auch Xenophon, seinem Herren, war es inzwischen aufgefallen, dass der dreckige Straßenjunge von einst, der so unermüdlich die Eimer schleppte, zu einem äußert ansehnlichen Mann heranwuchs. Jemandem, mit dem sich mehr verdienen ließ, wenn man es richtig anstellte. So war es auch gekommen, dass man Duo einem alten Leibdiener zugeteilt hatte. Er sollte lernen wie er die Körper der Kunden zufrieden stellen sollte: Mit Massagen, Bädern, mit Ölen und Essenzen und natürlich auch der Rasur. Eine Kunst, die Duo bis heute noch nie gemeistert hatte. Man hatte ihn mit toten Schweinen im Hinterhof üben lassen, denen er die Borsten vom Bauch entfernen sollte. Jedoch waren tote Schweine wesentlich angenehmer zu rasieren gewesen, wie Duos ziemlich bald feststellen sollte, als dieser alte, fette römische Beamte, dessen Hand ständig unter Duos Tunica gewandert war. Deshalb war das Rasiermesser auch abgerutscht und hatte sich in die Haut des feinen Herren geschnitten. Wie es die Natur dieser Messer versprach, waren sie äußert scharf und eine zornig rote Schnittwunde hatten den fetten Hals des Römers geziert.

Deshalb war er jetzt hier, dies war seine Bestrafung für die Unachtsamkeit Stunden zuvor. Er hatte zusehen müssen, wie sie den anderen Sklaven ausgepeitscht hatten - er hatte ein Öllicht zerbrochen. Wie unbedeutend im Vergleich zu Duos Vergehen. Die gesamte Zeit hatte er sich gefragt, was sie wohl für ihn ersonnen hatten.

Dann hatten sie ihn zuerst auf ein hölzernes Gestellt gefesselt und ebenso ausgepeitscht. Als die Tortur endlich vorüber gewesen war, da hatte Duo schon seinem Schöpfer gedankt und gehofft, dass er erlöst wäre. Doch weit gefehlt.

„Er wurde noch nie benutzt." Es war die Stimme seines Herren Xenophon dessen Hand Duos Seite hinabwanderte und dessen weingeschwängerter Atem ihm in die Nase stieg. „Hat er nicht einen prächtigen Hintern, wer würde sich da nicht gerne hineinversinken?"

Duo hätte zu gerne seine Hände auf die Ohren gepresst, um die Stimmen nicht zu hören. Er fühlte sich so verletzlich, so nackt, wie er da gefesselt war und wusste, dass die Blicke dieser Männer auf ihm ruhten. Außerdem wusste er jetzt, was sie noch mit ihm tun würden.

Er hatte es zwar noch nie gesehen oder erleben müssen, doch die Sklaven hatten schon oft davon gesprochen. Duo konnte nur hoffen, dass es schnell ging.

Der Mann, dem Xenophon dieses Angebot gemacht hatte, gab einen zustimmenden Laut von sich. „Aber nicht hier.", knurrte er. Es war der Römer, den Duo geschnitten hatte. Inzwischen wusste Duo auch seinen Namen: Julius Aurelius, ein Senator direkt aus Rom.

So banden sie ihn los und schleppten ihn in ein Zimmer. Wenigstens hörte Duo hier nicht mehr die Schreie des anderen Sklaven.

Fast war er bereit zu sagen, dass er Glück im Unglück hatte. Denn der Römer war schon alt und es dauerte in der Tat nicht allzu lange. Und doch hatte Duo geschrien, seine Hände in das Polster des Diwans gekrallt auf den er gepresst wurde. Sich dabei die Fingernägel abgerissen und die Zunge blutig gebissen, weil ihm befohlen wurde ruhig zu sein, sonst würden noch weitere Männer kommen...

Duo lag noch immer auf der Liege, seine Füße standen auf dem kalten Boden und er hörte wie sich der Römer wieder anzog und das Zimmer verließ. Nicht, ohne ihm nochmals auf den Hintern zu klopfen.

Dann war er alleine und niemand kam. Niemand interessierte es mehr was mit ihm geschehen war. Dies war also seine Bestrafung gewesen.

Erst lange Zeit danach konnte er sich aufrichten und wieder die Augen öffnen, die er so lange zusammengepresst und geschlossen gehalten hatte. Erst dann konnte er sich in eine Decke wickeln, die über dem Diwan gelegen hatte. Seine Tunica war ihm irgendwo in diesen Gewölben abhanden gekommen, doch er wollte seinen geschundenen Körper bedecken, der nun gezeichnet war von den Spuren der Gewalt und des Missbrauchs: Hässliche Flecken, die sich zu Blutergüssen entwickeln würde, die Striemen auf seinem Rücken und der Rückseite der Schenkel. Der Samen des Mannes, der seine feuchten Schenkel weiter nässte, kalt und schlüpfrig, und jeden Schritt zu einer wahren Qual machten, weil es ihn daran erinnerte, was in dieser Nacht mit ihm geschehen war.

Auch war ihm kalt. So kalt. So schrecklich kalt. Er wollte sich wieder niederlegen, die Augen schließen und nie mehr erwachen. Wollte, dass die Kälte gänzlich von ihm Besitz ergreifen würde.

Seine Schritte führten ihn zur Tür der Bibliothek. Um diese späte Stunde gingen kaum noch Kunden in den Lesesaal. Die Chancen waren günstig, dass er dort unentdeckt blieb, wenn er sich neben einem der Kohlebecken auf den Boden legte. Niemand würde daran Anstoß nehmen. In die Quartiere der Sklaven wollte er auch nicht zurück. Sie würden ihn mit mitleidigen oder abstoßenden Blicken mustern und dies konnte Duo nicht ertragen. Nicht auch noch das.

Kaum lag er auch schon auf dem kostbaren Mosaikboden in einer Ecke, der vom hypocaustrum angenehm erwärmt war. Da begann er schrecklich zu zitttern, seine Zähne schlugen aufeinander. Das Geräusch unvorstellbar laut in der Stille der Bibliothek. Duo vermochte es nicht zu unterdrücken. Er betete, dass Gott doch ein Einsehen doch mit ihm haben und ihn sterben lassen würde.

Wie konnte er denn je wieder eine Berührung eines anderen Menschen ertragen können? Wie, wenn es ihn immer wieder aufs Neue an diesen schrecklichen Tag erinnern würde?

„Was tut er hier?"

Duo erwachte aus seinem schmerzlichen Schlummer als er diese vorwurfsvollen Worte hörte und schon befürchtete, sie wären an ihn gerichtet gewesen.

„Er hat das Badehaus besucht.", beantwortete eine andere Stimme die Frage. „Er scheint keinen Verdacht zu schöpfen."

Mühsam hob Duo den Kopf und sah sich um. Niemand war hier, zumindest niemand den er sehen konnte. Die Männern mussten sich hinter einem der großen Regale befinden.

Duo erkannte ihre Sprache mit einem kalten Schauer wieder. Der Mann, der ihn geschändet hatte, der hatte dieselbe Sprache gesprochen! Diese harte, so brutal klingende Sprache, die nichts von der Melodik seiner eigenen Muttersprache hatte. Dies waren Römer.

„Oder er will so seine Unschuld demonstrieren. Er muss wissen, dass wir ihm auf die Schliche gekommen sind. Aurelius ist schließlich auch kein Dummkopf."

„Die Frage ist, was wir weiter unternehmen?", griff jetzt noch eine dritte Stimme in das Gespräch mit ein.

„Da weder Xenophon noch Aurelius mich zu Gesicht bekommen haben, sie scheinen alle dieser Orgie in den unteren Gewölben beizuwohnen, werde ich wieder ins Lager zurückreiten. Sie wissen noch nicht, dass ich hier bin, dann soll es auch so bleiben. Wobei ich glaube zumindest Aurlius hat Verdacht geschöpft. Er spielt nur den Unwissenden. Schließlich ist er ein alter Hund und schon lange Senator. Kaum jemand, der sich besser der Schauspielerei bedienen kann, wenn er nur muss."

Duo zuckte erneut zusammen als er den vertrauten, verhassten Name hörte. Aurelius? Etwa der gleiche Mann, der heute Nacht so mit ihm umgesprungen war?

„Und was sollen wir tun, wenn ihr ins Lager geht?"

„Ihr beschattet ihn und versucht etwas über seine Gewohnheiten herauszufinden. Irgendeinen Schwachpunkt wird er haben. Aber beeilt euch, wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit. Ich will diese..." Eine kurze Pause entstand. „... Angelegenheit so schnell als möglich aus der Welt schaffen!"

„Unnötig uns daran zu erinnern Herr."

„Trowa! Unterlass das!"

„Verzeiht, die Macht der Gewohnheit."

„Xenophon wird dich sicher bald sehen wollen Heero. Du weißt was du zu tun hast?"

„Ja.", kam die knappe Antwort.

„Das heißt, ich soll ebenso hier bleiben?"

„Nun, Heero braucht einen Leibdiener.", erklärte der Mann. „Ich finde schon alleine den Weg zurück."

Duo hörte noch die leiser werdenden Schritte des Mannes und kurz darauf das einvernehmliche Seufzen der beiden Zurückgebliebenen. „Mir gefällt das alles nicht."

„Dass du mein Leibdiener sein musst?"

„Nein, dies alles hier. Es ist ekelhaft."

„Wenn wir schnell vorankommen..."

„Besser wir tun es. Bevor noch mehr Menschen sterben müssen."

„Treize wird schon dafür sorgen, dass die Getreidespeicher geöffnet werden. Dazu hat er doch schließlich die Vollmacht des Kaisers."

„Wenn sie ihn dabei nicht hinterrücks ermorden. Diesen Griechen traue ich alles zu."

„Trowa...", ermahnte der Mann, der wohl auf den Namen Heero hörte.

„Schon gut. Ich schweige. Es steht mir ja auch nicht zu ihn zu kritisieren... Nun, dann werde ich euch jetzt ein Bad richten, Herr." Das letzte Wort war mit einem humorvollen Ton gesprochen. Dann herrschte Ruhe in der Bibliothek.

Duo vermochte nicht zu sagen, ob jetzt beide Römer den Saal verlassen hatten oder nicht. Nichtsdestotrotz stand er auf und wankte in Richtung Ausgang. Es war jetzt bereits Nacht, besser er ging in seine Kammer zurück. Er glaubte zwar nicht, dass Xenophon ihn suchen würde, aber falls doch war es besser er befand sich auf seinem Lager. Die anderen Diener und Sklaven würden ebenfalls schlafen, so dass er noch eine weitere kostbare Weile vor ihren mitleidigen und wissenden Blicken geschützt war.

Die Hand ausgestreckt und sich an den Bücherregalen abstützend, tastete er sich voran. Er wollte gerade um die Ecke biegen, da stieß er mit einem Mann zusammen. Vermutlich doch noch einer der Römer. Vor Schreck und voller Panik stolperte Duo rückwärts. Was, wenn dieser Mann bemerkte, dass er alles mitangehört hatte? Offensichtlich war es ja bei diesem Gespräch um eine höchst brisante Angelegenheit gegangen.

Doch bevor er sich abwenden konnte, hatten ihn zwei Hände an den Armen gepackt. Duo fürchtete, er würde fallen, hätten ihn diese Hände nicht gehalten. Es waren schwielige Hände, es hätten die Hände eines Handwerkers sein können. Jedoch würde sich kein Handwerker in dieses Badehaus verirren, zumindest nicht als Kunde. Denn das war der Römer wie man ihm deutlich ansehen konnte. Er hatte lediglich ein Handtuch über seine Schulter geworfen, wie es üblich war, wenn man das caldarium verlassen hatte.

Jetzt fielen Duo auch die Narben auf, die sich wie feines, weißes Geäst auf der Brust des Mannes dahinzogen.

‚Ein Soldat.', schoss es Duo durch den Kopf.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" Der Römer sprach jetzt Griechisch, aber mit einem schweren Akzent. Duo starrte seinen Gegenüber nur stumm an, zu verwirrt und noch zu überrumpelt um zu sprechen.

Ein Paar blaue Augen wanderten suchend über Duos Körper, der noch immer in der Decke eingewickelt war, und weiteten sich dann als sie das Blut auf dem Boden sahen. „Oh Juno.", entfuhr es dem Mann. Auch Duo blickte herab. War das sein Blut?

Die Erkenntnis, dass es genau so war, traf ihn wie einen Faustschlag ins Gesicht. Er hatte wieder das Bild des Sklaven vor Augen, den sie aus dem Haus geschleift hatten. Also würde es mit ihm auch so enden. Es war das Letzte an das er denken konnte, bevor er ohnmächtig wurde.

„Manchmal Heero, da überraschst du mich.", bemerkte Trowa als er auf den zerschundenen Körper des Sklaven hinabblickte. Sie befanden sich hier in einem privaten und sehr luxuriös eingerichteten Raum mit Wasserbecken. Eine kleines, privates caldarium, das den wohlhabenden Gästen der Therme vorbehalten war, mit üppigen Mosaiken auf den Böden und fein ausgeführten Bemalungen an den Wänden. Den Adligen und denen mit einer dicken Börse vorbehalten, die ihr Badewasser nicht dem Arbeiter vom Hafen oder dem Schmied um die Ecke teilen wollten. Es waren Treizes Denare, die Heero es ermöglichten Xenophon vorzuspielen er wäre ein junger, unbesonnener Adliger, der sich hier in Korinth einen vergnüglichen Sommer machen wollte.

Trowa hatte eigentlich vermutet, dass Treize diese Rolle spielen würde. Doch im letzten Moment hatte Treize seinen ursprünglichen Plan geändert, hatte an seiner statt Heero vorausgeschickt und war in den einfachen Kleidern eines Diener gefolgt. Vermutlich, weil der Tribun Angst hatte Xenophon oder Aurelius würden ihn erkennen. Jedoch fand es Trowa auch reichlich leichtsinnig von Treize sich als Diener auszugeben, aber so war ihr Tribun nun einmal.

Doch jetzt war Treize auch wieder alleine zu der Centurie zurückgekehrt, die weit außerhalb der Stadt lagerte. Hier in der Stadt hätte Treize wenigstens ein vernünftiges Bett zur Verfügung gehabt, doch sein Herr zog es wohl vor auf dem harten Ackerboden zu schlafen. Wahrscheinlich war Tat ebenso wohl bedacht von Treize. Denn kein Feldherr wurde so sehr von seinen Männer geliebt, wie der, der auf dem gleichen harten Boden schlief wie die Legionäre. Der das gleiche hart gebackene Brot aß und selbst sein Marschgepäck trug. Und da es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, zumindest munkelte man das in den höchsten Kreisen in Rom, bis Treize seine eigene Legion unterstellt bekam und in den Rang eines Legaten erhoben wurde, war es auch kein Fehler, dass er eine Truppe von Männern um sich scharte, die ihm gegenüber loyal und treu ergeben waren.

Männer, wie es auch Heero war. Ein Centurio, der noch nicht lange unter Treize diente und es war ein glücklicher Fügung des Schicksals gewesen, dass Tribun Marcellus genau jenen Offizier unter das Kommando von Trowas Herrn gestellt hatte.

Mit einem wohligen Schauer gedachte Trowa an die erste Nacht, die er mit Heero im Freudenhaus des Phaidon verbracht hatte. Damals hatte er geglaubt es wäre eine flüchtige, aber umso schönere Begegnung gewesen, nun sahen sie sich jeden Tag.

Von Zeit zu Zeit teilten sie auch das Lager. Trowa wusste, dass Heero nie mit jemandem das Lager teilen würde, der nicht aus freien Stücken gewillt war diesen Akt auch zu vollziehen. Deshalb ging er zu Trowa und deshalb hatte er wahrscheinlich auch diesen Badesklaven aufgelesen, der jetzt vor ihnen lag. Wenn es eines gab, das Heero verabscheute, dann Ungerechtigkeit gegenüber den Schwachen und Wehrlosen.

‚Armer Bursche.', dachte Trowa bei sich, aber natürlich wusste er, dass es gerade oft die jungen und schmalhüftigen Sklaven waren, die die Gelüste der Männer weckten. Er blickte zu Heero, der auf der anderen Seite des reglosen Körpers kniete. Auch wenn Heero den Sklaven in der Bibliothek gefunden und hierher gebracht hatte, jetzt schien er nicht mehr weiter zu wissen.

Trowa verbarg ein kleines Lächeln hinter seinem gleichgültigen Gesichtsausdruck. Das war Heero. Tief in seinem Herzen ein sehr mitfühlender Mensch, aber nach außen der kalte, perfekte Soldat, der Männer ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken töten konnte.

„Was meinst du, sind die Verletzungen schlimm?"

Da konnte Trowa nur den Kopf schütteln. „Ich bin kein Heiler, da musst du Sally fragen. Aber solange sie sich nicht entzünden, sollte er es überleben."

„Und die Verletzungen... da unten." Heero warf einen viel sagenden Blick zu den betreffenden Körperregionen.

„Auch das wird verheilen.", antwortete Trowa und bemühte sich weiterhin seinen Gesichtsausdruck so neutral wie möglich aussehen zu lassen. Achtete darauf, dass sich nicht die Spur der peinigenden Erinnerungen auf seinen Zügen zeigte. Er war einmal diesem armen Sklaven sehr ähnlich gewesen.

Doch Heero wusste es nicht und Trowa war in diesem Moment auch nicht sehr bedacht darauf es dem anderen Mann zu erzählen. Wahrscheinlich war es auch die Erinnerung an seine eigene Vergangenheit, die in ihm das Bedürfnis weckte sich um den Sklaven zu kümmern.

„Ich schaue, ob ich hier nicht irgendwo eine Wundsalbe für ihn auftreiben kann." Trowa stand auf. „Inzwischen kannst du dir ja überlegen, was du jetzt mit ihm anstellst."

„Hn.", machte Heero und starrte auf den Jungen hinab, fast als wollte er diesen mit der Kraft seines Blickes wieder aufwecken.

Wie durch einen dicken Nebelschleier hatte Duo die Worte der beiden Männer vernommen. Er hatte sie zwar gehört, doch begriffen hatte er erst diese letzten Sätze.

‚Salbe, für mich?', dachte Duo erstaunt. ‚Wieso für mich?' Warum kümmerte sich jetzt auf einmal jemand um ihn. Noch dazu zwei Römer. Was konnten sie von ihm wollen?

„Du bist wach. Komm, mach die Augen auf.", forderte ihn die Stimme sanft auf. - Jetzt wieder auf Griechisch.

„Verstehst du mich?" Duo nickte und öffnete die Augen. Er stellte verwundert fest, dass er neben einem der Warmwasserbecken auf den Stufen lag. Der Römer kniete neben ihm und Duo war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass dieser ihm so nahe war.

Heero, der Römer, musste es bemerkt haben, denn er zog seine Hand zurück und legte sie demonstrativ auf seine Knie. Sicher war dieser Soldat auch nicht auf den Kopf gefallen und konnte sich denken, was mit Duo geschehen war. Dies brachte Duo ins Grübeln, warum gab sich der Römer mit ihm ab? Wenn er ihn auch noch hätte schänden können, dann hätte er es doch längst tun können. Warum warten bis er wieder das Bewusstsein erlangt hatte oder sich auch noch um die Wunden kümmern?

„Ich will dir nicht wehtun, du hast schon genug erduldet."

„Was kümmert euch das?" Duo kämpfte sich hoch bis er aufrecht dasaß und diese Bewegung auch schon wieder bereute. Heftige Schmerzen schossen quer über seinen Rücken und geradewegs in seinen Kopf. Wie sollte er da morgen wieder die Eimer für die Wasserbecken tragen?

„Ich konnte die Griechen noch nie verstehen, dass sie so geil auf die Hintern von Knaben sind."

Falls Duo noch Zweifel gehabt hätte, ob dieser Mann ein waschechter römischer Soldat sei, so hatte er jetzt den Beweis dafür. So derb konnte sich nur ein Legionär ausdrücken. Mit einer gehörigen Portion Galgenhumor konnte Duo ein schiefes Grinsen zu Stande bringen. „Dann wird es euch sicher überraschen zu hören, dass dies das Werk eines Römers war."

Heeros Gesicht zeigte wahrhaftig einen Ausdruck von ungläubiger Überraschung. „Hn.", machte er, verschränkte jetzt die Arme vor seiner Brust. „Das tut mir leid zu hören."

„Ach? Wäre es besser gewesen, falls es ein Grieche gewesen wäre?", spottete Duo.

„Sieh es Heero nach, er hatte nie Unterricht bei den Rhetoren und seine Sprache ist nicht so geschliffen. Er redet normalerweise auch nicht so viel." Es war der andere Römer, Trowa, der gerade diesen privaten Baderaum betreten hatte. Er setzte sich zu ihnen auf die Stufen und legte sanft eine Hand aufs Duos Arm. Er sagte nichts weiter, blickte nur Duo aus diesen ausdrucksstarken Augen an, die so voller Verständnis und Mitgefühl waren. Und einer Spur... ja was? Duo konnte es nicht genau einordnen, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass dieser Diener genau wusste wovon er sprach, fast so als ob er selbst auch schon einmal in einer ganz ähnlichen Situation gewesen war. „Auch wenn sie dir das glauben machen wollen, du bist mehr als ein Stück Fleisch. Denk immer daran."

So viel Verständnis! Duo ließ die Berührung zu und senkte den Kopf. Er nickte, denn er konnte nicht mehr sprechen. Es schnürte seine Kehle zu und er fürchtete, dass bald die Tränen kommen würden.

„Komm." Ebenso sanft zog ihn Trowa die Stufen hinab in das warme Wasser des Beckens. „Es wird dir gut tun und den Schmerz lindern."

Duo bemerkte, dass Heero noch immer sitzen blieb. Nur Trowa war mit ihm ins Wasser gegangen. Trowa selbst trug noch seine eigene Tunica, aber es schien ihm nicht auszumachen, dass sich der Stoff immer mehr mit Wasser vollzog. Behutsam ließ der Römer das warme Wasser über Duos Rücken rinnen und redete leise auf ihn ein. Duo verstand nicht, was der Römer sagte. Es war kein Griechisch, was er sprach, aber auch kein Latein. Aber Duo war es auch egal und er wunderte sich selbst darüber, dass er es zuließ, dass ihn dieser Mann so berührte. Doch ein Schleier hatte sich erneut über sein Denken gelegt, gleich dem feinen Nebel der sich über dem Wasser des caldarium in die kalte Nachtluft erhob, die von den Fenstern hereinwehte.

Jedoch erkannte Duo, dass jene Berührungen tröstlich waren und auch wenn er es nie laut ausgeprochen hätte, er sehnte sich danach. Ebenso wie nach den starken Armen des anderen Römers, die ihn gehalten hatten und ihm ein gewisses Maß an Sicherheit vermittelt hatten.

So wie jetzt. Trowa hatte die Arme um ihn gelegt und Duo bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er angefangen hatte zu weinen.

Irgendwann saß er wieder auf den Stufen des Beckens und wusste nicht mehr, wie er dorthin gelangt war. Sie hatten ihm ein großes Handtuch gegeben in das er sich jetzt einwickelt hatte und er wiegte vor und zurück während noch immer Tränen über seine Wangen rannen.

„Armer Junge." Trowa sprach leise, doch Duo konnte ihn gerade noch so hören. „Ich habe es schon oft gesehen, aber dennoch tut er mir leid. Meinst du dass Treize auch etwas gegen Xenophon unternehmen wird?"

„Nun, wenn wir ihm seine Mittäterschaft nachweisen können, dann wird er nicht mehr länger dieses Badehaus bewirtschaften können. Nicht dass es mehr wäre als ein Tropfen auf den heißen Stein. In fast jeder Stadt gibt es schließlich so ein Haus."

„Ja, ich weiß." Es klang müde und resignierend. „Aber was geschieht mit ihm?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen, verdammt Trowa. Ich bin ganz sicher nicht hier um Sklaven zu retten. Das war nicht unser Ziel. Auch wenn ich es gerne tun würde. Der Bursche tut mir leid, ich würde ihn gerne mitnehmen."

„Es war Aurelius, der ihm das angetan hat."

„Was?"

„Duo hat es selbst gesagt. Ich glaube, er vertraut mir. Vielleicht ist dies der Schwachpunkt, vielleicht können wir ihn..."

Die beiden Römer entfernten sich. Duo hörte nichts mehr, doch er hatte auch genug gehört. ‚Der Schwachpunkt.' Er hatte die Römer in der Bibliothek darüber reden gehört, dass sie einen Schwachpunkt suchten um gegen Aurelius vorgehen zu können. Duo wusste zwar nicht, warum sie dem Senator feindlich gegenüberstanden, doch auf keinen Fall wollte er ein Spielball in diesen schmutzigen Geschäften sein.

Deshalb hatten sie sich so um ihn gekümmert! Sie wollte ihn für ihre Zwecke benutzen! Oh diese Römer! Ein dermaßen verschlagenes und verdorbenes Volk.

Duo wandte den Kopf und sah dass die beiden Männer hinter einer Säule verschwunden waren und anscheinend heftig miteinander debattierten, denn immer wieder konnte er Trowas heftig gestikulierende Hände erkennen.

Auf einem Tisch, der an der Wand des Raumes stand, befand sich neben einem Pokal und einer Karaffe mit Wein, einigen Phiolen mit Ölen und Essenzen auch ein Rasiermesser. Alles ständig Griffbereit damit die Leibsklaven den Wünschen der Kunden so schnell als irgendmöglich nachkommen konnten.

Das Messer wollte sich Duo jetzt greifen und bevor die Römer es bemerkten würden, wäre er schon verschwunden und falls sie ihm nachsetzten... nun, diese Messer waren sehr scharf.

Jedoch schien er noch größeres Glück zu haben. Denn neben dem Tisch lag auf einem Haufen Kleider auch ein römisches Schwert. Sicher hatte sich der Soldat hier seiner Rüstung entledigt. Noch besser!

Auf ein Mal hatte Duo all seine Schmerzen vergessen und er griff nach dem Schwert. Damit konnte er sie sich noch viel besser vom Hals halten.

Alle Schmerzen waren vergessen als Duo erkannte, dass dies seine Chance war zu flüchten! Xenophon wusste nicht, wo er war und die Römer würden ihn ganz sicher auch nicht suchen lassen.

Schon hatte er den ersten Schritt auf die Tür zu gemacht. Er zog das Schwert so leise es ging aus der Scheide und huschte weiter. Er kannte den Grundriss des Badehauses ganz genau. Hinter dieser Tür musste er nur zweimal links abbiegen und würde sich vor der großen Pforte befinden...

Da wurden die Flügel der Tür aufgestoßen und direkt vor Duo stand sein Herr und Gebieter, Xenophon. Die Nasenflügel des Badehausbesitzers blähten sich vor Zorn als er seinen Leibdiener da vor sich stehen sah und ebenso das Schwert in der Hand des Sklaven. Erklärungen war nicht von Nöten.

Er beugte sich zu Duo vor und winkte schon seinen Wachen, die auf dem Flur warteten. „Du weißt, was flüchtigen Sklaven widerfährt?"

Duo war erstarrt, seine Hand klammerte sich um den hölzernen Griff des Schwertes, unfähig es loszulassen.

Flüchtigen Sklaven hackte man den Fuß ab.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kapitel XIX

„Man hackt ihnen den Fuß ab." Xenophon ergriff Duos Kinn während die Wachen ihm schmerzhaft die Arme auf den Rücken drehten. „Schade, ich dachte..."

„Aber, aber Duo. Nicht so übermütig." Duo drehte den Kopf und erkannte den römischen Soldaten, Heero, der auf sie zutrat. Augenscheinlich wenig überrascht ob des ungebetenen Eindringlings, oder zumindest überspielte er jegliche Überraschung gut.

Heero zog Duo zu sich, nahm ihm das Schwert aus der Hand. Stattdessen schlang er einen Arm um Duos Hüfte und küsste dessen Hals. Duo war zu überrumpelt als dass er sich wehren würde.

„Verzeiht ihm, wenn er euch geängstigt hat. Es war ein kleines Spiel. Mein Fehler, entschuldigt."

Xenophon musterte Heero überrascht und Duo ging es nicht viel anders. Versuchte dieser Römer ihn zu retten und ihm die Bestrafung durch die Axt, die ihm den Fuß abhacken sollte zu ersparen.

„Und ihr seid...?", fragte Heero während er Duo nun in Trowas Arme schob, der näher getreten war. Trowa zog Duo sogleich mit sich, weiter weg von Xenophon und den Wachen.

Natürlich wusste Heero ganz genau wer hier vor ihm stand, schließlich hatten sie die Therme die letzten Tage genau beobachtet. Doch er hatte hier eine Rolle zu spielen und er gedachte sie gut zu spielen.

„Ich bin der Besitzer dieser bescheidenen Einrichtung."

„Oh.", machte Heero, augenscheinlich ganz überrascht. Aber in Wirklichkeit hatte er längst damit gerechnet, dass ihm Xenophon seine Aufwartung machen würde. Heero hatte bei seiner Ankunft im Badehaus dermaßen mit seiner prall mit Denaren angefüllten Börse geprahlt, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen war, bis der Herr im Hause an ihn herantreten würde.

Aber genau dies war ja auch beabsichtigt. Xenophon und Senator Aurelius sollten ihn nicht als Bedrohung ansehen und da er erst vor kurzem Treize unterstellt worden war, würden sie ihn auch nicht in Verbindung mit dem aufstrebenden Tribun bringen, der allgemein als Günstling des Kaisers bekannt war.

Treize hingegen... Heero machte sich nichts vor. Dieser Auftrag war auch eine Art Prüfung für ihn. Treize wollte feststellen, wie sehr er Heero vertrauen konnte und wie fähig sein neuer Centurio war. Sicher wusste Treize auch, dass Heero kein sehr gesprächiger Mensch war und schon gar nicht jemand, der sich auf die Schauspielerei verstand. Heero war ein Kämpfer, kein hinterhältiger, intriganter Diplomat. Aber wie immer würde Heero auch bei diesem Auftrag sein Bestes geben.

„Ich fühle mich geehrt.", säuselte er und lächelte. „Ein prächtiges Anwesen. In Rom sind die Bäder ja so überfüllt." Heero rümpfte in gespielter Abscheu die Nase. „Hier hingegen..." Viel sagend wedelte er mit der Hand in der Luft.

„Nein, die Ehre ist ganz auf meiner Seite." Xenophon bedeutete den Wachmännern, dass sie sich zurückziehen konnte. „Verzeiht, wenn ich zugeben muss, dass mir eurer Name bis jetzt nicht untergekommen ist. Aber dies ist sicher der Tatsache zuzuschreiben, dass ich schon lange nicht mehr in Rom gewesen bin."

„Aber nicht doch. Ich bin relativ unbedeutend, wenn mein Vater nicht vor kurzem gestorben und ich das Vermögen geerbt hätte, dann hätte ich noch länger in der Armee vor mich hinrotten müssen."

„Ah. Ich seid Soldat." Nun, es war nicht gerade zu übersehen, dass Heero den Körper eines Soldaten besaß.

„Ich war es."

„Interessant. Wie ich hörte, weilt ein Waffenbruder von euch ebenfalls hier in Korinth."

„Oh?"

„Treize Khushrenada.", half ihm Xenophon auf die Sprünge. Auf der einen Seite war es sicher kein Geheimnis, dass Treize sich hier in der Gegend aufhielt. Aber mahnte es Heero zur Vorsicht, dass ihn Xenophon so offen und so schnell darauf ansprach. Vermutete der Badehausbesitzer etwa doch, dass Heero zu Treize gehörte?

„Ach, das Schoßhündchen des Kaisers." Heero lachte. „Ich rate euch, beachtet ihn nicht weiter. Ein verzogenes Bürschchen. Wie ich hörte nimmt er sogar seine Rhetoren mit auf die Feldzüge." Sogleich betete Heero zu Mars, dem Kriegsgott, dass ihm dieser verzieh, wie er hier über seinen Vorgesetzten sprach.

Xenophon stimmte in das Lachen mit ein und es schien als ob Heero genau die richtige Antwort gegeben hatte, denn der Mann legte die Hand um Heeros Schulter und schlenderte mit ihm zu der Amphore mit Wein, die auf einem der Tische stand. „Was kann ich sonst noch tun, um euren Aufenthalt zu versüßen? Wie ich sehe habt ihr schon einen Blick auf Duo geworfen."

„Nun ja." Heero drehte sich zu Trowa und Duo um, die in der Nähe des Fensters standen. Duo blickte bei diesen Worten auf und ein kurzer Ausdruck von Furcht huschte über sein Gesicht. „Trowa ist ein guter Diener, aber ein zweiter Sklave wäre sicher von Vorteil. Und ich muss zugeben, dass Duo mir sehr gefällt." Sein Tonfall ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass Heero an mehr als nur den gewöhnlichen Tätigkeiten interessiert war, die ein Sklave normalerweise tat. Nie hätte Heero so etwas so offenen gegenüber einem Fremden ausgesprochen, aber da er nun wusste, was für ein Mann Xenophon war, spielte er dieses Spiel mit. Es würde ihn auch nicht wundern, wenn er in den nächsten Tagen eine Einladung zu einer der Orgien in den Gewölben erhalten würde.

„Da seid ihr nicht der Einzige. Das wird teurer."

„Das, mein Lieber," Heero schenkte Xenophon einen großzügigen Schluck Wein in den Pokal. „, dürfte kein Problem sein. Wie viel wollt ihr?"

Sobald Xenophon mit seinem Anhang wieder verschwunden waren, ließ sich Heero schwer auf dem Stuhl nieder, der neben dem Tisch stand. Wie um ein Pferd hatte er um Duo gefeilscht! Was wohl Treize dazu sagen würde, wenn er erführe, dass Heero mit dem ihm anvertrauten Geld Dienste von Sklaven kaufte?

„Ich bin überrascht." Trowa trat näher. „So viel habe ich dich in den ganzen letzten Wochen nicht reden gehört."

Heero fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die kurzen Haare und gähnte. „Ich befolge nur meine Befehle.", antwortete er, dann richtete er sich auf. „Wir sollten jetzt gehen. Duo, du kommst mit uns. Ich hatte noch nie einen Leibdiener und ich werde auch jetzt keinen benötigen. Aber wir werden schon etwas für dich finden, vielleicht kannst du Trowa helfen."

„Warum habt ihr mich dann überhaupt gekauft?" Duo zog Heeros Mantel enger um seine Schultern. Trowa musste ihm das Kleidungsstück gegeben haben, damit der Junge nicht länger nackt umherlaufen musste. „Und wenn ihr Korinth verlasst, dann muss ich doch sowieso wieder zurück zu Xenophon."

‚Ich werde alles dafür tun, damit es nicht dazu kommt.', dachte Heero und griff nach den Bändern mit denen der Umhang befestigt wurde. Zuerst zuckte Duo vor ihm zurück, doch dann ließ er es geschehen, dass Heero ihm die Bänder festknotete. „Vertrau mir.", bat er leise.

Duos Augen wurden groß vor Überraschung bei diesen Worten und sie sahen einander lange an. Dann nickte er langsam.

Heero überließ es Trowa sie durch die breiten Straßen des Nobelviertels bis zu ihrer Unterkunft zu lotsen.

Es war eine äußert ehrbare Herberge, spezialisiert auf die Unterbringung von Adligen oder zumindest Leuten, die eine dicke Geldbörse hatten.

Trowa feilschte mit dem Wirt um einen guten Preis und die beiden hatten sich schon bald geeinigt. Heero achtete kaum darauf, viel mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenkte er dem Sklaven an seiner Seite. Duo hatte auf dem Weg kein Wort mehr gesprochen, aber zaghaft hatten seine Finger immer wieder nach Heeros Hand getastet. Schließlich hatte er die klammen und kalten Finger Duos ergriffen und sie nicht mehr losgelassen. Während Heero nun an die Wand gelehnt dastand und abwartete, sank Duo immer mehr in sich zusammen. Und wer konnte es ihm verdenken? In Anbetracht der Tortur, die Duo hatte durchleben müssen war es schließlich kein Wunder, dass er müde war.

Heero hob ihn hoch und war überrascht wie leicht der Körper des Griechen sich in seinen Armen anfühlte. Duo erwachte nicht einmal als sie die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer hinaufstiegen.

Eine Sklaven leuchtete ihnen den Weg mit einem Öllicht. Sie warfen flackernde Schatten an die getünchte Wand. ‚Fast wie Fabelwesen.', dachte Heero als er zur Wand blickte. Fabelwesen mit merkwürdigen Gliedmaßen, Hörnern und Flügeln, langen Krallen und Reißzähnen. Fast als ob er Heeros düstere Gedanken spüren konnte, regte sich Duo unruhig. Heero drückte den Kopf des Dieners näher an seine Brust und war dankbar als Trowa ihm die Tür zu seinem Zimmer öffnete.

Sofort legte er Duo auf das luxuriöse Bett, das den Mittelpunkt des Zimmers bildete. Es war wahrlich einem Senator würdig: Bezogen mit feinstem ägyptischen Leinen und unzähligen Kissen und Decken, um vor der kalten Nachtluft zu schützen.

Er deckte Duo zu und hörte wie die Tür hinter ihm wieder geschlossen wurde und Trowa ihn mit dem Sklaven alleine ließ.

Heero seufzte und setzte sich auf das Bett. Also hatte Trowa es auch schon bemerkt, sonst würde er ihn nicht sofort verlassen und in seine eigene Kammer gehen. Heero fühlte sich zu diesem Jungen hingezogen, wie sonst hätte er ihn mit sich genommen. Aber wie sollte er dies vor Treize rechtfertigen?

Duo wollte so fest daran glauben, dass es immer so bleiben würde. Die letzten Tage waren wie das Paradies für ihn gewesen! Kein lästiges Eimerschleppen mehr oder die Rüge des Leibdieners, der ihn unterwiesen hatte. Hier gab es reichhaltiges und regelmäßiges Essen und ein breiten, sauberes Bett. Das Bett teilte er zwar mit Heero, aber Duo müsste lügen, wenn ihn dieser Umstand stören würde.

Duo konnte noch nicht wieder auf dem Rücken liegen, die Wunden der Peitsche waren noch zu frisch. Häufig lag er auf der Seite und Heero hinter ihm, ihre Beinen berührten sich dabei, waren auch häufig ineinander verschlungen.

Sie küssten sich oft und berührten einander so oft es ihnen möglich war. Duos Körper schrie geradezu nach diesen zärtlichen Erfahrungen. Es war das glatte Gegenteil zu dem, was er in jener grauenhaften Nacht erlebt hatte.

Jedoch war Duo auch misstrauisch. Es war ein Wesenszug von ihm, er konnte nicht viel dagegen unternehmen. Er hatte die Worte nicht vergessen, die Heero und Trowa damals in der Therme gewechselt hatten, dass er, Duo, möglicherweise ein Schwachpunkt war, mit dem sich Senator Aurelius ködern ließ.

Duo hatte inzwischen herausgefunden, dass die Römer nur deswegen hier in Korinth waren, um Aurelius irgendetwas nachzuweisen und Beweise gegen ihn zu sammeln.

So was es auch jetzt seine Neugier, die ihn auf den Flur der Herberge hinaustrieb. Heero hatte ihr Zimmer verlassen und war zu Trowas Kammer gegangen. Die Kammer des Dieners lag ihrem Zimmer genau gegenüber. Glücklicherweise schloss die Tür zu dieser Kammer nicht mehr richtig und blieb immer einen Spalt offen stehen. So konnte Duo alles mitanhören und er konnte so das schmale Bett, eigentlich war es nicht mehr als eine einfache Pritsche, erkennen. Heero saß darauf und blickte zu Trowa hoch.

„Die Getreidespeicher wurden gestern wieder geöffnet. Aber es kam dabei fast zu einem Aufstand, die Soldaten mussten einschreiten. Treize musste zuerst einmal für Ruhe sorgen und erklären zu welchem Zweck er hierhergekommen war.", berichtete Heero dem anderen.

Duo hatte vor einigen Tagen die anderen Sklaven darüber reden gehört: Auf dem Land wurden die Nahrungsmittel knapp. In manchen Orten hatte es bereits Aufstände und Kämpfe um die letzten Vorräte gegeben. Paradoxerweise waren die Silos und Lagerhallen alle brechend voll mit Getreide, nur wurden diese Vorräte nicht an die Bevölkerung verteilt. Denn das Land und die Erträge gehörten einigen wenigen reichen Römern und die armen Bauern waren nur einfache Pächter, oft sogar nur wertlose Sklaven, die nicht einmal einen Lohn für ihre Mühen erhielten.

Offenbar hatten die Römer jetzt doch die Getreidespeicher geöffnet, oder besser dieser Treize hatte es getan.

Treize, das musste der dritte Mann sein, den Duo damals in der Bibliothek belauscht hatte und über den Xenophon sich so abfällig geäußert hatte.

Trowa schnaubte abfällig als er Heeros Worte vernommen hatte. „Das sagte ich doch. Ich traue diesen Griechen alles zu. Wurde er verletzt?"

„Ja, ein Stein hat ihm am Kopf getroffen. Sally lässt ihn seitdem nicht mehr aus den Augen. Aber Treize hat auch etwas Interessantes dabei erfahren: Senator Aurelius führt selbst Buch über seinen Handel mit Anteilsscheinen und den Verbindungen zu den Heeresversorgern, die er beliefert. Nun, wahrscheinlich muss er das auch, sonst würde er den Überblick verlieren. Ich denke, es ist nicht leicht in diesem Wirrwarr aus Steueraufkommen, Vorauszahlungen, Getreidelieferungen und Anteilen den Überblick zu behalten."

„... Wenn Treize diese Bücher in die Hand bekäme, dann hätte er die gewünschten Beweise gegen Aurelius in der Hand.", vollendete Trowa den Gedankengang.

„Exakt. Aber Treize weiß nicht, wo sich diese Bücher befinden und wie er an sie herankommen kann, bevor unsere Frist abläuft. Reist Aurelius erst einmal wieder nach Rom ab, dann werden wir ihm nicht mehr beikommen können, deshalb pocht Treize auch so sehr auf Eile."

Trowa setzte sich neben Heero auf das Bett und stieß den Soldaten sanft in die Seite. „Ich würden sagen, dass sich Treize darüber Gedanken machen muss, wie er sich Einsicht in diese Bücher verschafft. Du hast in den letzten Tagen schon genug Falten in deine Stirn bekommen." Trowa fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger eine kleine, kaum sichtbare Vertiefung auf Heeros Stirn nach.

„Hn.", machte Heero, ließ es aber geschehen. Dann erhob er sich und es schien als ob er zur Tür gehen wollte.

So schnell es ging verließ Duo seine Position und huschte zurück in das größere Zimmer, warf sich auf das Bett und vergrub sich unter den Decken.

Er hatte kaum etwas davon verstanden: Steuerzahlungen, Anteilsscheine. Damit konnte er nichts anfangen, aber eines hatte er verstanden; die Römer suchten einen Weg an Aurelius heranzukommen.

Womöglich planten sie bereits ihn an Aurelius zu verkaufen für die Informationen, die sie haben wollten. Schließlich wussten Heero und Trowa ja, dass Aurelius viel Geld bieten würde, damit er sich wieder an Duo vergehen könnte. Vielleicht war Aurelius ja auch bereit für Duo Einsicht in seine Geschäftsbücher zu gewähren?

Krampfhaft klammerte sich Duo an eines der Kissen. Die Vorstellung schnürte ihm die Kehle zu.

Würde Heero ihm so etwas antun?


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Dies hier ist das vorletzte Kapitel über Duo und Heero, danach geht es wieder mit der ursprünglichen Handlung weiter.

Kapitel XX

Heero blickte auf die schlafende Gestalt neben sich. Wieder hatte er die Nacht neben Duo in diesem Bett verbracht und als er in das entspannte Gesicht des Sklaven blickte, da wurde es ihm klar, dass er es nicht über sich bringen konnte Treizes Befehlen nachzukommen. Wie auch. Wie konnte er etwas tun, was Duo noch mehr Schmerzen zufügen würde?

Mit unendlicher Sanftheit berührte er Duos Gesicht. Strich eine Haarsträhne zur Seite und stellte sich vor wie Duo ihn anblicken würde, wenn er denn in diesem Moment erwachen und Heero sehen würde. Duo würde ihn anlächeln und seine violetten Augen würden ihn fragend mustern.

Schwer seufzte Heero als er die Schritte auf dem Flur hörte, der an seinem Schlafzimmer vorbeiführte. Die Schritte hielten vor der Tür inne und es klopfte diskret. Heero erhob sich von dem Bett und deckte Duo mit dem Laken zu.

Duo rollte sich sogleich in den wärmenden Stoff ein, drehte sich um und schlief friedlich weiter.

Heero zog sich eine Tunica über den Kopf und trat nach draußen. Natürlich wusste er, wer zu dieser später Stunde zu ihm kam und er bereitete sich innerlich schon auf das Gespräch mit seinem Offizier vor, das folgen würde.

Er bemühte sich die Tür so wenig wie möglich zu öffnen als er hinausschlüpfte. Doch eine Fackel, die in einer Halterung an der Wand angebracht war ließ genügend Licht in das Zimmer strömen, so dass Treize den Jungen sah, der in Heeros Bett lag.

Treize zog hörbar die Luft ein, sparte sich jedoch seinen Kommentar und blickte Heero nur mit einem warnenden Blick an.

Sie gingen in das Zimmer, das von dem Besitzer der Herberge für Heeros Diener zugeteilt worden war. Momentan war Heeros einziger Diener Trowa und Trowa war in der finsteren Nacht unterwegs, um Aurelius' Schergen nachzustellen und etwas über den Aufenthalt der Geschäftsbücher in Erfahrung zu bringen. So betraten sie die kleine Kammer, die nur eine Liege und eine Halterung für eine Fackel enthielt.

Heero überlegte, ob er seinem Offizier nicht den Platz auf der Liege anbieten sollte. Doch Treize hielt es noch nicht einmal für nötig seinen Mantel abzulegen, was Heero zeigte, dass ihr Treffen nicht länger als unbedingt notwendig dauern würde. Keine Zeit sich mit Höflichkeiten abzugeben.

„Sei vorsichtig Heero.", warnte ihn Treize und hielt sich gar nicht mit irgendwelchen Floskeln auf. „Und ich hoffe du weißt, was du tust." Obwohl der Tribun noch einen Verband an seinem Kopf trug, schien er ansonsten in bester Verfassung zu sein. Die Verletzung an seinem Kopf hervorgerufen durch einen Stein, den ein wütender griechischer Bürger geworfen hatte, schien keinerlei Folgen zu haben.

Heero brauchte nicht nachzufragen, was Treize mit seinen warnenden Worte meinte. Schließlich hatte Treize Duo gesehen und konnte sich denken, was es bedeuten mochte, wenn der Sklave in Heeros Bett lag. „Ist es wirklich nötig? Gibt es keinen anderen Weg an Aurelius zu gelangen?" Vielleicht hatten sich ja inzwischen neue Möglichkeiten ergeben.

„Ich dachte, das hätten wir schon vor einer Woche durchgesprochen. Aurelius lässt sich bedauerlicherweise nicht mit jedem Knaben ein. Es ist geradezu ein Glücksfall, dass er so an diesem Sklaven hängt." Treize sprach von Duo und er hatte Recht mit dem was er sagte. Aurelius hatte sich schon mehrfach bei Xenophon erkundigt, ob er nicht wieder das Vergnügen haben könnte seine Bekanntschaft mit dem griechischen Leibsklaven namens Duo zu erneuern. Heero hatte dies zu verhindern gewusst, indem er tief in die Schatulle mit Denaren griff, mit der ihn Treize ausgestattet hatte. Dies hatte Aurelius' Begierde auf Duo natürlich nur umso mehr gesteigert. Als Heero dies seinem Tribun berichtet hatte, hatte sich sogleich ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf den Lippen Treizes abgezeichnet. Treizes Plan hatte vorgesehen Duo als Köder zu benutzen und wenn sich Aurelius erst einmal mit dem Sklaven vergnügt hatte, war es ein leichtes ihn außer Gefecht zu setzen und einer Befragung zu unterziehen. Würde dem fetten Senator erst einmal ein Messer auf die Brust gedrückt, würde er schnell sagen, wo er seine Bücher aufbewahrte.

Dies bedeutete jedoch, dass Duo wieder auf einer dieser Orgien geschickt werden würde. Heero hatte ja gesehen, was diese Männer alles mit dem jungen Sklaven angestellt hatten. Wie konnte er dies verantworten?!

„Es geht nicht.", widersprach er Treize. Es war das erste Mal, dass er seinem Vorgesetzten Widerworte gab. Heero war immer schon ein vorbildlicher Soldat gewesen. Nie hatte er irgendwelche Befehle missachtet oder in Frage gestellt. Aber diesen Befehl konnte er nicht akzeptieren.

Treize schien darüber mindestens ebenso überrascht zu sein wie Heero selbst, denn er blinzelte verdutzt und schien sich zu fragen, ob ihm seine Ohren einen Streich gespielt hatten.

„Ihr habt mich schon richtig verstanden. Ich kann es Duo nicht antun.", machte Heero seinen Standpunkt klar.

„Was sollen wir denn sonst tun? Willst du dich etwa anbieten? Dich als Beute für diese hungrigen, perversen... Schweine anbieten?"

Heero war keineswegs überrascht, dass Treize solch einen Ekel vor den Orgien empfand. Welcher normale Mensch tat dies nicht. Treize hatte wahrscheinlich in dieser Hinsicht auch schon mehr gesehen als ihm lieb war. Deshalb verstand Heero auch wiederum nicht, wie Treize Duo diesen ‚Schweinen' zum Fraß anbieten konnte. Aber für Treize war Duo nicht mehr als ein namenloser Sklavenjunge, nicht ein junger Mann, der mit ihm in einem Bett schlief und ihm jeden Tag mehr und mehr ans Herz wuchs. Duo war ein Opfer, das leicht zu verschmerzen war – für Treize.

Heero brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen: „Ja ich tue es, wenn es dafür Duo erspart bleibt."

Für einen Augenblick sahen sich die beiden Männer fest in die Augen. Treize war der Erste, der den Blick wieder abwandte. Er schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. „Du weißt genau, dass ich das nie befehlen könnte. Ich könnte dich in die schwersten Kämpfe schicken und genau wissen, dass es dein Leben bedeutet. Aber wie könnte ich dir so etwas antun?"

„Und ich kann es Duo unmöglich antun."

Treize schlug die Kapuze seines Umhangs nach oben. Er war ein kluger Mann und wusste, wann ein Kampf verloren war. „Ich hoffe dieser Sklave ist es auch wert."

Heero antwortete nichts darauf. „Wir werden einen anderen Weg finden.", versicherte er nur.

„Ich hoffe es. Aurelius wird in den nächsten Tagen nach Rom zurückkehren, denn die nächsten Sitzungen des Senats sind schon einberufen worden. Ich möchte nicht mit leeren Händen vor dem Kaiser stehen, wenn er mich zu sich ruft."

„Ich dachte, dass genügend Beweise gegen Aurelius vorliegen, allein diese Sache mit dem Waisenhaus."

„Das Waisenhaus in Athena?" Treize lachte trocken auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Indizien mehr nicht! Natürlich ist Aurelius Eigentümer des Grundstücks und baut jetzt seine neuen Thermen darauf. Die Brandstifter haben zwar gegen ihn ausgesagt, doch Aurelius hat das Gerücht verbreiten gelassen, dass Christen in jenem Haus gewohnt haben. Kaum ein römischer Richter würde ihn dafür verurteilen, dass er ein paar Christen umgebracht hat..."

Duo war als ob sein Herz ausgesetzt hätte.

„Ein paar Christen umgebracht.", echote er leise die Worte, die der zweite Römer gesprochen hatte. Nur ein paar Christen... Helen und Maxwell. Er hatte neben Helen gekniet und hatte zusehen müssen, wie sie starb. Ebenso wie Maxwell und die vielen anderen Kinder, die in dem Feuer umgekommen waren.

Duo hatte als einziger das Massaker überlebt und hatte gehofft, dass ihn diese Ereignisse nicht mehr einholen würden.

Er presste die Augen fest zusammen, wie damals als der dichte Rauch ihm Tränen in die Augen getrieben hatte. Wie damals rannen auch jetzt Tränen über seine Wangen und fast glaubte er den Geruch des Feuers wieder wahrzunehmen und das bedrückende, beengende Gefühl in seiner Kehle.

Doch schlagartig fand er wieder in die Realität zurück als er hörte wie sich Heero bei dem anderen Römer verabschiedete. Schnell tastete sich Duo zurück in das Zimmer und warf sich auf das Bett. Sicher hätten sie Verdacht geschöpft, wenn sie ihn im Flur und auch noch an der Tür lauschend angetroffen hätten. Duo war nun einmal neugierig gewesen, was Heero mit diesem Mann zu besprechen hatte.

Aber jetzt, wünschte er sich fast, er hätte seiner Neugier nicht nachgegeben und hätte diese Worte nicht mit angehört. Insgeheim hatte er sich immer gewünscht Rache nehmen zu können an diesen Männern, die sein Zuhause in Asche verwandelt hatten. Jetzt wusste er, wer dahinter stand. Niemand anderes als Julius Aurelius, dieser Hund, der ihn besprungen und benutzt hatte. Dafür würde der Römer büßen! Duo ballte die Fäuste und vergrub sie in den Bettlaken.

Er vernahm wie die Schritte an dem Zimmer vorbeigingen und kurz darauf spürte er auch wieder die Wärme eines anderen Körpers neben ihm. Heero hatte sich wieder in das Bett gelegt und sicher entging ihm nicht, dass Duo wach war und noch immer weinte.

Schon spürte Duo wie sich diese festen Armen beschützend um ihn schlossen. Wie hatte er diese Umarmung lieb gewonnen! Heero stellte keine Fragen, sicher glaubte er, dass Duo wieder an diese Nacht zurückdachte an der sie sich zum ersten Mal gesehen hatten.

Duo weinte nicht nur, weil er an Helen und Maxwell denken musste, die für ihn schließlich wie Eltern gewesen waren. Nein, sondern weil er auch an Heeros Worte denken musste. Heero würde es auf sich nehmen sich als Lustknabe anzubieten. Heero würde dies für ihn tun. Heero würde sich für ihn opfern und es würde vergebens sein. Auch deshalb weinte er, denn es war wohl das letzte Mal, dass er mit Heero zusammen so still und friedlich daliegen konnte.

Duo hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Den gesamten Tag hatte er sich mit dem Gedanken daran angefreundet und überlegt, was alles zu tun war. In ihm herrschten nur noch zwei Gefühle: Rachedurst und Trauer. Die Rache, die er an Aurelius nehmen wollte und Trauer, weil ihn genau jene Tat von Heero wegreißen würde, wie ein Stück Treibholz, das von den mächtigen Frühjahrsfluten hinab von den Bergen ins Tal gerissen wurde.

Er wusste, dass heute Abend wieder eine jener Orgien in Xenophons Therme stattfand und nach dem Gespräch der Römer gestern Nacht, wusste er auch, dass sie geplant hatten, ihn als Köder einzusetzen. Duo wusste zwar noch immer nicht, was genau sich Senator Aurelius hatte zu Schulden kommen lassen. Aber er wusste, dass Heero und dessen Kommandant extra seinetwegen hierher nach Korinth gekommen waren. Doch Aurelius hatte noch mehr Schandtaten begangen. Dinge, die Heero und der andere Römer nicht interessierten.

Helen und Maxwell waren seine Familie gewesen, die einzigen Ansprechpartner in dieser tristen Welt. Die Zeit bei ihnen war die glücklichste seines Lebens gewesen: Keine Notwendigkeit zu betteln und zu stehlen. Immer genügend zu Essen auf dem Tisch und ein Dach über dem Kopf, ein trockenes Bett, in das er jede Nacht zurückkehren konnte. All dies war ihm genommen worden in jenem schrecklichen Feuer. Danach hatte er wieder auf der Straße leben müssen.

So, wie das Schicksal das ihn nach diesem Tag erwarten würde. Natürlich würde er nicht als Sklave bei Xenophon arbeiten können, wenn er seine Rache vollzogen hatte. Mit etwas Glück würden sie ihn gar nicht suchen und er konnte untertauchen. Jedoch konnte er auch nicht bei Heero bleiben. Auf keinen Fall wollte Duo dem Römer erklären müssen, was er getan hatte. Auch wollte er nicht darauf angewiesen sein, dass Heero seine Tat decken würde.

Deshalb genoss Duo auch noch einmal diese Gelegenheit sich gründlich und ausgiebig zu waschen. Er befand sich in gleichen privaten Baderaum in dem Heero ihn vor einigen Nächten gebracht hatte, damals nach seiner Vergewaltigung. Anscheinend hatte sich Heero diesen Raum für die Dauer seines Aufenthalts in Korinth gemietet.

Duo stand im warmen Wasser des caldariums und blickte gedankenverloren auf seine Hände. Sein Körper entspannte sich und genoss die Wohltat des warmen Bads. Heero ging jeden Tag mit ihm in die Thermen und er zwang Duo auch regelrecht dazu in die warmen Becken zu gehen. Heero meinte, es würde Duos Wunden am Rücken gut tun, so dass es keine Narben geben würde. Duo wollte zwar auch keine Narben von der Auspeitschung behalten, aber er war ein Sklave und es gab nun einmal auch kaum Sklaven, deren Körper nicht gezeichnet von Narben oder anderen Wundmalen waren.

Er betete zu seinem Gott, dass er ihm die Kraft geben möge seine Rache zu vollziehen. Wenn er es nicht tat, dann würde der Senator nur noch weitere Schandtaten begehen. Denn selbst wenn Heero und dessen Kommandant Aurelius etwas nachweisen konnten, sie würden ihn wohl kaum dafür töten. Es war eher wahrscheinlich, dass Aurelius eine Geldstrafe zu erwarten hatte und nicht mehr. Aber dies war in Duos Augen bei weitem nicht genug.

„Was ist heute mit dir los? Du bist so ruhig."

Voller Schrecken zuckte Duo zusammen und entspannte sich erst wieder als er die vertrauten und starken Arme spürte, die sich um seine Schulter schlangen. „Oh Heero.", flüsterte er leise und ließ sich gegen die breite Brust sinken.

Es war ihr letzter gemeinsamer Tag und Duo war zu allem bereit. Bis jetzt war ihm dies noch nicht bewusst gewesen, aber er wollte es tun. Wollte mit Heero das tun, was Aurelius ihm mit so viel Gewalt angetan hatte.

Langsam drehte er sich zu Heero um, der ihn noch immer umarmt hielt.

„Vielleicht hätte ich einen anderen Raum mieten sollen..." Heero sprach nicht weiter. Duos Lippen hinderten ihn daran. Mit Nachdruck versiegelte der Sklave den Mund des Soldaten und zog ihn zum Rand des Beckens, wo einige Stufen in den Boden eingearbeitet waren. Duo ließ sich auf der höchsten Stufe nieder und zog Heero mit sich herab. Noch war es nicht Neues. Sie hatten sich schon oft geküsst und doch schlug Duos Herz so schnell wie noch nie. Aber vielleicht lag es auch an dem warmen Wasser, das ihre Körper nur noch schneller erhitzte. Sowohl Heero als auch er rangen nach Luft und ein roter Schimmer überzog ihre Gesichter.

Heero war wohl mehr als überrascht über die plötzliche Initiative des Sklaven und er blickte Duo fragend, aber mit einem amüsierten Blick an.

„Tu es mit mir.", raunte Duo mit vor Erregung rauer Stimme. Eine Hand hatte er auf Heeros Schulter gelegt und aus Verlegenheit, noch nie hatte er jemanden um so etwas gebeten, zeichnete er mit dem Finger eine blaue Ader nach, die sich dicht unter Heeros Haut abzeichnete.

Heero indes hielt sich nicht mit einer langen Vorrede auf und darum war Duo dankbar, denn trotz allem fürchtete er, dass er noch im letzten Moment einen Rückzieher machen konnte. Aber Heero ließ es nicht dazu kommen. „Ich würde nichts lieber tun.", antwortete er und stellte seine Knie auf der Steinstufe auf, so dass er jetzt direkt vor Duo saß. „Aber hier?", fragte er.

„Genau hier.", erwiderte Duo mit Bestimmtheit. Er wollte nicht wieder in die Herberge zurück, denn dann müsste er erst nach einer Möglichkeit suchen sich später wieder aus Heeros Zimmer zu stehlen und zum Badehaus zurückzukehren.

Duo schämte es, dass er in dieser Situation solche Hintergedanken hatte, aber schon bald waren diese Gedanken völlig aus seinem Kopf vertrieben.

Bald waren Heeros Hände überall auf seinem Körper. Zuerst tasteten sie sich mit einer Zartheit über Duos Haut, die man einem Soldaten so gar nicht zutrauen würde. Fast als ob er Duo nicht mit einer unbedarften oder schnellen Bewegung erschrecken wollte, so langsam liebkoste er Duos Seiten und seine Hände wanderten immer weiter hinab.

Erst jetzt fiel Duo auf, dass das Wasser ihm den Blick auf seine Körpermitte und auch Heeros Glied versagte. Aber darum war er dankbar, er fühlte sich schon ohnehin so ungeschickt und unbeholfen, wie er halb saß, halb lag auf dieser Stufe und Heero über ihn gebeugt. Schon hatte er den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, ihm gefiel es wenn Heeros Lippen über seinen Hals wanderten und sich die Zähne des Soldaten in die nasse Haut gruben.

Überhaupt das Wasser. Duo hatte die absurde Vorstellung er und Heero wären zwei geheimnisvolle, gottgleiche Wesen, die in den unendlichen Tiefen der Meere lebten und sich nun in einer heißen Quelle gefunden hatten.

Es war ein gleichermaßen sonderbares, aber auch erregendes Gefühl wenn sich ihre Körper unter dem Wasser berührten. Es war erregend und beruhigend gleichermaßen. ‚So müssen sich auch die Babies im Schoss ihrer Mutter fühlen. Warm und geborgen.', dachte Duo.

Deshalb verstand Duo auch nicht, warum er immer nervöser und angespannter wurde. Heero tat nichts Falsches. Der Römer hatte schon ganz ähnliche Dinge mit Duo getan, da waren sie auch völlig nackt gewesen.

Und doch... Duo zuckte zusammen als er sich an die Schreie des anderes Sklaven erinnerte. An seine eigene Hilflosigkeit und der Gedanke, dass Heero mit ihm das tun würde, das Aurelius getan hatte.

„Duo!"

Erst jetzt bemerkte Duo, dass er mit offenen Auge die Decke über ihm anstarrte, mühsam streckte er seine Finger, die sich zur Faust geballt hatten und versuchte die Muskeln seiner Beine zu lockern, diese waren so gespannt als ob er im nächsten Augenblick die Flucht ergreifen müsste.

Natürlich war Heero jene Veränderungen nicht entgangen und er wusste auch recht genau, was sie ausgelöst hatten.

Er legte den Kopf auf Duos Schulter und streichelte ihm beruhigend über den Bauch, der sich auch schnell hob und senkte.

„Es ist gut Duo. Du musst dich zu nichts zwingen. Womöglich war es zu schnell."

„Nein!" Duo drückte den anderen Mann ein Stück weit von sich weg um ihn anblicken zu können. „Ich will es, jetzt und hier, bitte."

„Aber Duo. Warum denn?" Heero setzte sich nun auf und musterte den Sklaven verwirrt. „Wir haben noch Zeit. Niemand zwingt uns es jetzt zu tun."

Duo blickte Heero traurig an. Natürlich, für Heero schien es als ob sie alle Zeit der Welt hätten. Für Duo selbst allerdings war dies nicht der Fall, für ihn blieb nur dieser Abend.

„Bitte, lass es uns versuchen.", bat Duo und hoffte inständig, dass er sich dieses Mal besser entspannen konnte und ihn nicht wieder die schmerzhaften Erinnerungen einholten.

Heero indes überraschte ihn erneut. Er zog Duo in die Höhe und während er ihn erneut küsste, geleitete er sie beide zu einem Diwan, der direkt unter dem Fenster des Raumes stand.

Duos Überraschung nahm dann noch zu als sich Heero nicht zu ihm auf die Liege gesellte, sondern davor kniete. Sanft legte er die Hände auf Duos Schenkel und sah ihn auffordernd an, bat mit seinem Blick gleichsam um Erlaubnis.

Doch Duo konnte nur verdutzt zurückstarren, also begann der andere die sensible Haut an der Innenseite von Duos Schenkeln mit seinen Lippen und Zunge zu erkunden. Während Duo eine leise Ahnung hatte, wo dies hinführte, wollte er es doch zuerst kaum wahrhaben. So etwas sollte doch normalerweise der Sklave tun, derjenige, der zu dienen hatte. Aber hier kniete ein hoher, römischer Offizier vor ihm auf dem Boden und schenkte ihm diese wundervollen, wenn auch zuerst etwas eigentümlichen, Empfindungen.

Er stützte sich auf die Ellbogen damit er Heero dabei beobachten konnte, auch wenn Duo schon liebend gerne die Augen geschlossen hätte um sich ganz den Gefühlen hinzugeben, die der Soldat in ihm so gekonnt erweckte.

Während seiner Tortur mit Aurelius hatte er so etwas nie gefühlt und so war es etwas völlig Neues und Unentdecktes für Duo. Nichts, was schon mit schlechten Erinnerungen behaftet wäre.

Nach einigen Minuten atmete Duo schwerer und konnte kaum noch seine Augen offenhalten. Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und drängte unwillkürlich mit seinem Becken nach vorn, in die warme Höhle, die nun seinen erhitzen und so empfndlichen Schaft umschloss. „Heero, ich... Warte...", presste er zwischen den Lippen hervor, aber da war es schon um ihn geschehen.

Für einen Moment war es Duo als ob ihm jemand den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen hätte – sprichwörtlich. Er konnte nur auf dem Diwan liegen, die Muskeln nun völlig entspannt und darum bemüht wieder zu Atem und zu Kräften zu kommen.

Heero beugte sich mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln über ihn, sagte jedoch nichts und strich Duo die schweißnassen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, die sich aus seinem schweren Zopf gelöst hatten als der Sklave in seiner Ekstase den Kopf auf dem Diwan hin- und hergeworfen hatte.

„Tust du es jetzt?", fragte Duo wenig später, immer noch sichtlich ermattet.

„Ich weiß etwas viel Besseres.", antwortete Heero ausweichend und half Duo sich aufzusetzen. Nun saßen sie sich direkt gegenüber, wobei Duo zwischen Heeros weit geöffneten Beinen saß.

Duo blickte unwillkürlich nach unten und biss sich dann in einem Anflug von Nervosität auf die Lippen. Er hatte natürlich noch nie einen anderen Mann da ‚unten' angefasst, aber jetzt schien es als ob ein wahrer Entdeckungsdrang in ihm erwachen würde. Er blickte Heero an, so wie dieser ihn zuvor angesehen hatte. Heero nickte nur leicht und ergriff Duos Handgelenk, führte es leicht und zeigte ihm, wie er gerne berührt wurde.

Wie ein gelehriger Schüler sog Duo diese stummen Anweisungen in sich auf. Es fühlte sich nicht anders an, genau so wie wenn Duo sich selbst berühren würde.

Plötzlich musste er grinsen. Er wusste, dass die Köchinnen und Sklavinnen das Glied eines Mannes mit einer durchgegarte Pastinake oder rohen Gurken verglichen. Er hatte immer lachen müssen, wenn er die Mädchen und auch die schon erfahreneren Frauen so hatte reden hören – und das hatten sie oft getan! Manchmal war sich Duo nicht sicher, ob die Frauen es nicht absichtlich taten. So laut wie sie über die jeweiligen ‚Anhängsel' ihrer Liebhaber sprachen.

Er prustete auch jetzt los als er dieser Gedanke durch seinen Kopf rauschte. Lachend erzählte er es Heero und auch dieser schüttelte sich alsbald vor Gelächter.

„Sie wird immer rot, wenn sie eine Gurke sieht?", ächzte Heero und wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen. Duo hatte ihm gerade von Helena erzählt, eine Dienerin, die für gewöhnlich bei Tisch aufzuwarten hatte und jedes Mal, wenn ein Gericht mit Gurken serviert wurde, da glühte Helena regelrecht. Schon oft wurde sie in der Küche deswegen aufgezogen.

„Ja! Wer weiß, was sie mit den Gurken anstellt!", kicherte Duo und wurde selbst noch röter im Gesicht als er schon ohnehin war. „Du hast übrigens eine schöne Gurke, da unten." Duo ergriff das besagte Objekt der Begierde und zog vorsichtig daran.

Heero grinste verdorben. „Aber ich hätte es nicht so gerne, wenn sie durchgekocht wird." Er stieß Duo wieder zurück auf den Diwan und legte sich auf ihn.

Duo keuchte auf als sich der erhitzte Körper seines Liebhabers so nah an ihn presste und sie sich von Kopf bis Fuß berührten.

Während Heero ihn wieder küsste und seine Zunge der Duos begenete, bewegte Heero gleichzeitig seine Hüfte auf und ab, ihre aufgerichteten Glieder berührten sich, rieben aneinander.

Das Gelächter über das Geschwätz der Frauen hatte ihrer Erregung lediglich eine kurze Pause verschafft. Doch jetzt kehrte sie mit aller Macht zurück.

Unbewusst passte sich Duo den Bewegungen des anderen an und schon bald war es als ob sich ein einziger Körper auf dem Diwan räkeln würde.

Heero hielt Duos Hände fest mit den seinen umklammert, ihre Finger verschränkten sich und ebenso ihre Blicke. Duo wollte sein Gesicht nicht abwenden, die ganze Zeit sah er in diese dunkelblauen Augen und erblickte sich selbst darin. Er fand es seltsam, es war ein unbeschreiblich intimer Einblick, fast so als ob ihm Heero seine Seele und darin alle Geheimnisse offen legen wollte.

Duo hätte es nur gerne selbst getan, Heero bis auf sein Innerstes blicken lassen, doch es gab eine Sache, die er Heero unmöglich zeigen konnte. Und so wandte er doch den Kopf ab, schloss die Augen und dachte an gar nichts mehr. Versuchte nur noch diese letzten Momente zu genießen, bevor der Sturm entfesselte wurde, er sich auf die Lippen biss in einem verzweifelten Versuch den Schrei zu unterdrücken. Doch es half nichts. „Oh, Heero.", stöhnte er verzweifelt und presste sich eng an den Körper des Soldaten.

Eine einzelne Träne rann über sein Gesicht, ob vor Freude oder Trauer? Heero hielt es für das Erstere und lächelte.

Mit diesem Lächeln sackte er dann auf Duo zusammen. Mit letzter Kraft rollte er sich auf die Seite und schlief dann ein.

Sehr gerne wäre ihm Duo in Morpheus Arme gefolgt, doch er konnte nur wach daliegen. Das Gewicht von Heeros Arm, der quer über seine Brust gebreitet war, wurde ihm mit jedem Atemzug schwerer.

Wenig später stand Duo stand auf und blickte auf Heero herab, der glücklicherweise noch schlief. Der Drang in ihm war groß noch ein letztes Mal die dunklen, nicht zu bändigenden Strähnen des Soldaten zurückzustreichen. Aber er versagte sich diesen letzten Abschiedsgruß, suchte seine Tunica und stahl sich aus dem Raum.

Das Fest, das den Beginn der später stattfindenden Orgie markierte, war bereits in vollem Gange. Die Bediensteten der Küche und die zahlreichen Diener achteten in ihrer Hast nicht auf Duo, der sich zwischen ihnen hindurch schlängelte.

Für gewöhnlich hätte er versucht sich etwas Essbares von den Platten zu ergattern. Vor allem die weiblichen Dienerinnen hätten ihm diesen kleinen Ungehorsam erlaubt und ihm sogar lächelnd noch mehr Fleisch gegeben.

Doch selbst der Geruch des gebratenen Fleisches oder des gedünsteten Fisches versagte jegliche Wirkung auf Duo. Er verspürte keinen Hunger. In ihm herrschte eine seltsame Leere. Hätte er nicht wenigstens ein Gefühl der Trauer verspüren müssen? Schließlich war er dabei Heero zu verlassen und zu verraten.

Ein Skalve trug eine Schüssel mit eingelegten, kandierten Obststücken vorbei. Heero hatte für sich vor einigen Tagen eine solche Delikatesse bestellt. Sie waren auf dem großen, luxuriösen Bett in der Herberge gelegen und Heero hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen ihn höchstpersönlich mit Datteln und Feigen zu füttern.

Für einen kurzen Moment kämpfte Duo mit sich. Wie leicht wäre es dem Sklaven diese Schüssel abzunehmen und damit zu Heero zurückzukehren. Einfach alles zu vergessen, was er je über Senator Aurelius gehört hatte. Aber dann waren da wieder die Bilder aus seiner Vergangenheit: Das Feuer, die Schreie der Kinder, Maxwells Leiche und Helens Körper, ihre Beine von einem Stein zerquetscht. Sie hatte das Feuer überlebt, doch hatte zu viel Rauch eingeatmet. Sie war kaum noch bei Bewusstsein als er sie fand, ihre letzten Worte an ihn, während sie noch einmal versuchte ihm ein Kreuz auf die Stirn zu zeichnen, sie hallten in seinem Kopf: „Duo, möge Gott dich segnen."

Da stand sein Entschluss unverrückbar fest.

Er stand neben dem Durchgang zur Küche und blickte um sich. Als er sicher war, dass niemand auf ihn achtete, griff er sich eines der Metzgermesser, mit dem die flechsigen Stellen aus dem Fleisch geschnitten wurden und verbarg es unter seiner Kleidung.

Jetzt galt es nur noch ein Zimmer zu suchen, aber auch da wurde Duo schnell fündig. Er versteckte das Messer in einem Korb, der neben der Tür stand. Dann ging er mit schnell klopfenden Herzen und weichen Knien in das Atrium hinab. Fast rechnete er damit, dass sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte und ihn zurückhielt. Oder das Heero sich ihm plötzlich in den Weg stellte und zu wissen verlangte, was er hier tat.

Doch niemand hielt ihn auf und schon bald saß Duo auf einem der Schemel, die am Rand der Halle bereitstanden. Er hatte sich einen Platz gewählt, der Aurelius' Diwan genau gegenüberstand. Schon warf der Senator lange Blicke auf Duo, schließlich nickte ihm dieser vorsichtig zu und erhob sich.

Duo ging in den erstbesten Gang, der nicht von Diener oder den anderen Gästen benutzt wurde. Schon hörte er Aurelius' gequälten Atem und für einen kurzen Moment fühlte sich Duo in die Situation seiner Vergewaltigung zurückversetzt. Damals war der Senator auch außer Atem gewesen und hatte so laut nach Luft geschnappt. Schnell verschloss Duo sein Innerstes vor dieser Erinnerung.

„Ist dein neuer Herr, dieser römische Adlige, heute nicht hier?", verlangte Aurelius zu wissen und schon schob er wieder eine seiner fleischigen Hände unter Duos Tunica.

„Nein.", Duo musste all seine Beherrschung zusammennehmen, dass er still stehen blieb. „Aber ich hörte, ihr habt nach mir gefragt."

„Allerdings."

„Nun Herr, für etwas Geld..." Duo hatte sich zuerst ohne jegliche Forderung dem Römer anbieten wollen, aber dann war ihm dieses Vorgehen als wenig glaubhaft erschienen. Schließlich war er immer noch ein Skalve und ein solcher tat nie etwas nur aus Gefälligkeit, es sei denn man zwang ihn.

Ganz offensichtlich war es die richtige Taktik gewesen. „Wie viel du willst." Aurelius drängte sich schon an Duo. Er war wohl schon bereit ihr kleines ‚Geschäft' im Flur zu erledigen.

„Dann kommt bitte mit... Nicht, hier, bitte."

Aurelius folgte ihm wie ein dummes Hündchen und betrat mit prüfendem Blick die Kammer, in die Duo zuvor das Messer gelegt hatte. Duo schloss die Tür und vergewisserte sich zweimal, dass sie auch wirklich verschlossen war.

Noch während der Senator auf die Liege zuging, griff Duo in den Korb und zog seine Waffer hervor.

Der Senator sah es und vor Schreck trat er schnell einen Schritt rückwärts, dabei stolperte er über einen Schemel. Ganz offensichtlich erkannte er sofort Duos Absicht. Vielleicht zeigte sich die Mordlust auch so deutlich im Gesicht des Sklaven.

„Nein, ich zahle dir so viel Gold du willst, aber... Nein." Verzweifelt robbte der Mann rückwärts doch es half nichts mehr.

Duo sprang nach vorne und hinter einem Schleier von Tränen stach er zu. Er musste den Mann getroffen haben, obwohl er kaum noch etwas sah, denn er spürte das warme Blut, das seine Finger benetzte.

Aurelius schrie und seine Hände umklammerte die Duos, der noch immer das Messer festhielt. Sicher würden gleich die Wachen kommen oder die anderen Gäste der Therme. Sicher hörte man die Schreie und Duo würde dafür bestraft werden, dass er diesen Mann umgebracht hatte.

Die Tür hinter ihm öffnete sich.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kapitel XXI

„Oh Duo. Was hast du getan?" Es war Heero, der in der Tür stand und Duos Herz setzte einen Schlag aus bei dem Anblick des Römers. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, anderen Gästen, seinen Herren Xenophon, eine der Wachen, aber nicht Heero.

Aurelius lebte noch und auch wenn sein Betteln und Winseln leiser geworden war, wandte er sich nun in einem verzweifelten weiteren Versuch Hilfe zu bekommen an den Neuankömmling. „Helft mir, ich gebe euch alles was ihr wollt."

Doch auch Heero ignorierte es. Er war schon lange Soldat und wusste, wann eine Wunde tödlich war und jegliche Hilfe nutzlos. Fieberhaft schien der Offizier nach einem Fluchtweg zu suchen, er blickte sich hektisch im Zimmer um. Er schien zu einem Entschluss zu kommen und wandte er sich Duo zu. „Du musst es zu Ende bringen, sonst dauert es zu lange."

„Was?", keuchte Duo. Er starrte auf das Messer, das noch in der Wunde des Senators steckte.

Heero kniete sich hinter den Verletzten und hielt Aurelius den Mund mit einer Hand zu, um eventuelle Schreie zu dämpfen. Es schien ihm keine große Mühe zu bereiten, obwohl sich der Senator mit seinen letzten Kraftreserven dagegen wehrte. „Wenn du mir vertraust, dann tu was ich dir sage.", befahl Heero mit eindringlicher Stimme und wie unter einem Bann griff Duo nach dem Griff des Messers. Er stieß Aurelius' klamme schweißige Finger zur Seite, die ihn dabei hindern wollten.

„Zieh es raus und dann stoße es in seine linke Seite, unter den Rippen und stoß es nach oben in Richtung Herz."

Duo versuchte den Anweisungen Folge zu leisten, auch wenn er sie kaum richtig verstand. Er musste es richtig getan haben, dann fast augenblicklich zuckte Aurelius noch ein letztes Mal zusammen, dann lag er reglos da. Doch Heero ließ Duo keine Zeit den Leichnam weiter zu betrachten, oder sich darüber im Klaren zu werden, was eigentlich gerade geschehen war. Schon zog er Duo in die Höhe, zerrte ihn zu einem Becken an der Wand und goss Wasser aus dem Kübel hinein, der daneben stand. „Schnell, wasch dir das Blut ab."

„Ich... Heero... ich..." Duo starrte auf seine blutigen Hände, unfähig sich zu rühren. Er hatte es getan! Er hatte ihn getötet! Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und er wurde kurzatmig. Immer schneller schnappte er nach Luft und konnte sich doch nicht beruhigen.

Heero hatte schließlich ein Erbarmen mit ihm. Er half ihm dabei die Hände zu waschen und rieb ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. „Konzentriere dich auf das Atmen. Langsamer, einatmen und ausatmen.", wies er Duo an während er noch einmal Wasser in das Becken füllte.

Ohne noch einen Blick auf die Leiche zu werfen, verließ Heero das Zimmer. Duo wollte ihm schon folgen, denn alleine wollte er nicht in diesem Zimmer bleiben. Er wollte nicht mehr in der Nähe der Leiche sein. Fast als ob er fürchtete die Seele des Verstorbenen würde jetzt von ihm Besitz ergreifen.

Doch da kehrte Heero schon wieder zu ihm zurück und zog ihn mit sich. Sie verschlossen die Tür zum Zimmer und gingen den Flur hinab.

„Heero?"

„Sei still.", befahl Heero wieder in diesem gebieterischen Ton.

Auch wenn Duo zu keinem Gedanken mehr fähig war, denn er hatte noch immer das Bild des Mannes vor Augen, den er gerade getötet hatte, so wurde ihm jetzt klar, dass Heero schon ein sehr guter Offizier sein musste. Seiner Stimme gebot unbedingten Gehorsam.

Niemand anders hatte den Flur betreten und Heero führte ihn weg, weiter den Flur hinab. Sein Ziel schien ein Zimmer zu sein, dessen Eingang nur mit einem Vorhang verhangen war. Darin befand sich eine Liege und die Wände zierten Gemälde, die zwei Frauen in einem verschlungenen Liebesspiel zeigten. Es waren solche Zimmer, in denen Prostituierte ihre Kunden empfingen und solche Mosaiken dienten entweder der Anregung des Kunden oder zeigten die jeweilige Spezialität, die hier geboten wurde.

Heero zog den Vorhang hinter ihnen zu und drängte Duo zum Bett, wobei er nach dem Saum von Duos Tunica griff. Ein kräftiger Ruck und der Stoff gab nach. Duo stand nackt im Zimmer und wusste nicht mehr wie ihm geschah.

Der Römer stieß ihn auf die Liege und schnell hatte er sich auf den jungen Griechen gelegt, hielt dessen Hände über dem Kopf fest, so dass Duo keinerlei Möglichkeit hatte zu entfliehen. Duos Frage erstickte er mit einem schnellen Kuss, dann neigte Heero den Kopf zu Duos Ohr und erst jetzt erklärte er flüsternd. „Sie werden Aurelius bald suchen und wenn wir jetzt flüchten, machen wir uns nur verdächtig zu viele Leute haben uns hier gesehen. Also bleiben wir hier und verschaffen uns ein Alibi."

Duo bekam es auf einmal mit der Angst zu tun. Wie kalt und abgebrüht musste Heero sein, dass er in so einer Situation noch solche Gedanken und Überlegungen spinnen konnte. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er zur Decke, deren weiße Farbe längst einem schmutzigen Grau gewichen war, während Heero seinen Hals küsste. „Du willst doch nicht etwa hier und jetzt?", entwich es ihm schwach als sich Heero nun selbst die Tunica über den Kopf zog und weit von sich warf. Die Sandalen hatte er schon längst abgestreift.

„Doch.", knurrte Heero und sie beide hörten schon die ersten Rufe der Wachmänner am anderen Ende des Flures. Sie hörten wie Türen aufgestoßen wurden.

Duo war nicht klar, dass schon so viel Zeit vergangen war. Für ihn war alles so schnell gegangen.

„Es tut mir leid Duo, aber es muss sein.", flüsterte Heero noch bevor er seine Zähne in Duos Haut grub. Duos spitzer Schrei mischte sich mit dem der Wachleute, die jetzt den Leichnam gefunden hatten.

Auch wenn er es nie zugeben konnte. Duo stellte mit Scham fest, dass er langsam hart wurde. Vielleicht war es noch die Aufregung, die weiterhin durch seinen Körper pulste und jetzt diesen Effekt hatte. Vielleicht waren es auch Heeros grobe Liebkosungen.

Duo stöhnte und bemerkte, dass Heeros Körper ganz ähnlich reagierte. Fast erwartete er, dass Heero ihn erneut beißen würde, doch stattdessen drang der Römer schnell und unerbittlich in ihn ein. Erneut konnte Duo einen Schrei nicht unterdrücken und heiße Tränen brannten in seinen Augen. So hatte er es sich nicht vorgestellt, dies war nicht viel anders als seine Begegnung mit Aurelius, der hatte ihn genau so genommen. Natürlich hatte er mit Heero schlafen wollen, gerade erst heute Nachmittag war dies sein sehnlichster Wunsch gewesen. Dass ihm dieser Wunsch auf diese Weise nun gewährt wurde, das hätten weder Duo noch Heero gedacht.

„Oh, Verzeih mir.", raunte Heero fast ungehört. Natürlich wusste auch er wie dies auf Duo wirken musste.

Duo konnte nur wieder zur Decke starrten, während Heero sich begann zu bewegen. Er hörte wie von weitem, dass ein halbes Dutzend Schritte sich ihrem Aufenthaltsort näherten. „Hier drin ist jemand.", rief eine der Wachen. Duo drehte den Kopf ins Licht als der Vorhang zurückgezogen wurde.

Ebenso Heero, der noch ein tiefes Stöhnen von sich gab. „Was ist?", herrschte er die Männer an, ohne seine Postion zu verlassen. Noch immer befand er sich tief in Duo, drückte dessen Körper an die Liege und hielt erst jetzt inne.

„Das ist der römische Adlige, Xenophons Gast.", tuschelte einer der Männer und es war ihnen sichtlich peinlich, in welche Situation sie hier gestolpert waren. Keine Decke verhüllte Heeros oder Duos Körper.

„Verzeiht ihr habt nicht zufällig etwas gehört?", versuchte dennoch einer sein Glück, wobei er sich sichtlich bemühte einen Platz weit über Duos und Heeros Körpern mit seinen Augen zu fixieren.

„Wie gehört? Was soll ich denn gehört haben? Dass der Kleine hier schreit bei jeder Gelegenheit? Und wie eng er ist." Heero ließ seine Hüften nach vorn stoßen. „Bei der Venus, jetzt lasst mich fertig machen, was ich begonnen habe."

Da schloss Duo die Augen als er das boshafte Lachen der Wachleute hörte. In der Kammer wurde es wieder dunkel als der Vorhang zugezogen wurde. „Verzeiht die Störung, edler Herr. Vielleicht solltet ihr das Badehaus verlassen sobald ihr hier ‚fertig' seid."

Heero antwortete nicht, er stöhnte nur wieder und Duo wiederholte den Laut, nur schwächer. Die Männer lachten wieder, aber sie entfernten sich.

Endlich hielt Heero inne und wischte Duo die Tränen ab. „Ich mache es wieder gut, bitte verzeih mir."

Etwas anderes kam Heero nicht mehr über die Lippen. Schweigend half er Duo sich wieder anzuziehen, dann verschwand Heero für kurze Zeit und ließ Duo in dem kleinen Zimmer zurück.

Als er wiederkam, trug er zwei Mäntel mit sich und legte einen davon Duo an.

Duo selbst wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, so ließ er sich von Heero das Kleidungsstück anlegen und stand nur still da. Was Heero getan hatte... Duo schloss die Augen und lehnte sich gegen die Wand des Zimmers. Er konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten, sie drohten ihm den Dienst zu versagen.

Natürlich hatte ihn die Vergewaltigung von Aurelius tief traumatisiert und er hatte gehofft, dass es mit Heero anders wäre. Duo war ja bereit gewesen mit Heero diesen Schritt zu tun. Schließlich war es noch gewesen, der am Nachmittag Heero regelrecht bedrängt hatte, dass dieser mit ihm schlafen solle.

Aber was war jetzt darauf geworden? Ein beengendes Gefühl schnürte ihm die Kehle zu und er holte krampfhaft Luft.

Dabei hörte er Heero seufzen und kurz darauf wurde er in die Arme geschlossen. Duo drängte sich an den warmen Körper und vergrub seinen Kopf in den Falten von Heeros Umhang. Er wusste, dass Heero es nicht beabsichtigt hatte und dass der Römer es nur getan hatte um ihn zu schützen. Dennoch hatte es die Wunden, die noch nicht einmal vollständig verheilt waren, wieder geöffnet. Wieder war ihm so schrecklich kalt und er konnte sich nicht gegen das Zittern wehren. Wieder war da diese schlüpfrige Feuchtigkeit, die er an der Innenseite seiner Schenkel spüren konnte. Wie gern würde er jetzt in das Becken eines caldariums, mit seinem warmen Wassern, steigen.

„Wir müssen gehen.", raunte Heero leise. Mittlerweile waren auf dem Flur vor dem Zimmer ständig schnelle Schritte zu hören. Sicherlich wurde noch nach dem Mörder gesucht. Der ein oder andere Gast der therme würde auch einen Blick auf die Leiche werfen wollen. Nur um dann bei der nächsten Abendgesellschaft davon als Augenzeuge berichten zu können. Duo war jetzt alles egal. So weit hatte er nicht geplant gehabt und er wusste auch nicht, wohin Heero sich wenden wollte.

„Wir gehen in das römische Lager." Heero griff vorsichtig nach Duos Hand und als dieser sie ihm nicht wieder entzog, packte er etwas fester zu. „Duo sieh mich an."

Duo hob nur langsam seinen Kopf, noch immer weinte er leise und er konnte auch nicht dagegen ankämpfen. Heero wischte ihm die Tränen weg und schlug dann die Kapuze des Umhangs nach oben. „Vertraust du mir noch?", fragte er vorsichtig und so leise, dass Duo es kaum hörte.

Er konnte es unmöglich sagen, nicht nachdem, was sich gerade abgespielt hatte. Aber tief in seinem Innersten wusste er, dass er Heero vertrauen konnte. Ja, sogar musste. Was für eine andere Möglichkeit bot sich ihm denn überhaupt?

Am Abend hatten sie das Lager der Römer erreicht. Niemand hatte ihnen Beachtung geschenkt als sie das Badehaus verlassen hatten. Zu groß war die Aufregung unter den Gästen und Wachen gewesen.

Auf dem Marktplatz hatten sie trotz der späten Stunde noch einen Bauer gefunden, der sie auf seinem Ochsenkarren in Richtung des Lagers mitgenommen hatte.

Jetzt liefen sie Hand in Hand auf die kleine Ansammlung von Zelten zu, die so völlig fehl am Platz wirkte inmitten einer grünen Wiese, die von den hiesigen Bauern sicherlich als Weide diente. Duo war fast enttäuscht. Er hatte sich das Lager viel größer ausgemalt, doch dann rief er sich in den Kopf, dass die Römer hier nicht auf einem Feldzug waren und es auch nur wenige hundert Mann waren, die hier nach Korinth gekommen waren.

Nichtsdestotrotz war das Lager mit System angelegt worden, wie schon tausende römische Lager vor ihm: Die via principalis teilte die Zelte von in Nord-Süd-Richtung und in ihrem Verlauf standen die größeren Zelte der Offiziere.

Ohne Umschweife lief Heero die via principalis entlang und steuerte ein Zelt an, das größer war als die übrigen und vor dessen Eingang zwei Legionäre Wache standen. Die Wachen grüßten Heero. Sie schienen überrascht zu sein ihn zu sehen, ebenso der Mann, der hinter einem großen Schreibtisch saß. Duo erkannte ihn sofort wieder, der gleiche Mann war nachts nach Korinth in die Herberge gekommen, um mit Heero zu reden.

Das Innere des Zeltes war erhellt vom warmen Schein zahlloser Öllampen und Duo konnte diesen hochrangigen römischen Offizier in aller Ruhe betraten. Er war noch jung, zumindest hielt ihn Duo für sehr jung. Sein Haar hatte eine ganz untypische Farbe für einen Römer. Unwillkürlich erinnerte die Farbe Duo an flüssigen Honig.

Seine Rüstung, die ihn als einen Tribun auszeichnete, war prächtig beschlagen, der Brustpanzer beschlagen mit drei Löwenköpfen aus Bronze, die in einem Dreieck angeordnet waren und der Schein der Lichter spiegelte sich darauf.

Als der Tribun Heero sah, legte er die Wachstäfelchen zur Seite, die er gerade studiert hatte. Jedoch machte er sich nicht die Mühe aufzustehen und wahrscheinlich war dies auch Privileg seines Ranges. „Das ist allerdings höchst unerwartet.", kommentierte er das Erscheinen der beiden. „Ich höre.", gab er Heero die Erlaubnis ihm Bericht zu erstatten.

Was Heero auch tat, Duo hingegen wurde nicht angesprochen und unter seinen Kapuze betrachtete er das Gesicht des Tribuns. Doch nichts auf diesen so aristokratischen Gesichtszügen, die man eher in den feinen Marmorhallen des Senats oder ausgelesenen Festgelagen vermutete als in einem Militärlager, zeigte ein Zeichen der Überraschung.

Als Heero geendet hatte, lehnte sich Treize, so hieß der Tribun wie Duo mittlerweile gelernt hatte, in seinem Stuhl zurück. Er klopfte mit einem Finger leicht auf den Schreibtisch. „Bist du dir über die Konsequenzen im Klaren?", wandte er sich an Heero, nur um dann selbst gleich weiter zu sprechen. „Was soll ich jetzt dem Kaiser berichten? Ich stehe buchstäblich mit leeren Händen vor ihm. Selbst wenn ich wüsste, wo Senator Aurelius seine Geschäftsbücher aufbewahrte, wie würde es jetzt wirken, wenn ich in seine Villa eindringe? Das lenkt den Verdacht doch geradezu auf mich, dass ich ihn habe ermorden lassen."

Duo erschrak. Dies hatte er natürlich nicht bedacht. Die Römer hatten Aurelius zu einem Geständnis zwingen oder zumindest den Aufenthaltsort seiner geschäftlichen Aufzeichnungen erfahren wollen. Doch jetzt war keines der beiden Ziele erreicht. Heero hatte in den Augen von Treize versagt.

Heeros weitere Karriere, vielleicht sogar sein Leben, lag jetzt in den Händen von Treize und ebenso Duos Leben. Denn Heero hatte seinem Tribun nichts verschwiegen, so wusste Treize auch, dass es Duo gewesen war, der Aurelius das Messer ins Herz getrieben hatte. Auch wenn Heero keinerlei Gründe hierfür angefügt hatte – Heero wusste die Gründe ja selbst auch nicht.

Jetzt war Treize doch aufgestanden. „Ich wollte dich zu meinem ersten Tribun machen, sobald ich zum Legaten ernannt und das Kommando über meine eigene Legion erhalten habe. Doch wie mir scheint, war ich zu vorschnell in meinem Urteil. Sag mir Heero, wie soll ich einem Mann das Kommando über 4000 Männer überlassen, wenn er nicht einmal auf einen Badesklaven aufpassen kann und ihm dieser entwischt?"

Heero wandte den Blick nicht ab und sah Treize fest in die Augen. „Einem solchen Mann würde ich kein Kommando übertragen. Ich würde ihn auspeitschen lassen."

Duo zuckte erschrocken zusammen und trat näher an Heero heran, panisch umklammerte er den Arm des anderen und kümmerte sich auch nicht um den Blick mit dem ihn Treize musterte.

„Du kannst deinen Posten als Centurio wieder einnehmen." Dies waren die letzten Worte, die er an Heero richtete bevor er diesen entließ. Ob er wirklich gedachte Heero auspeitschen zu lassen, darüber sagte er nichts.

Heero drehte sich um, wollte das Zelt verlassen und wie selbstverständlich folgte ihm Duo. Doch da hielt ihn die Stimme des Tribuns zurück. „Nein, er bleibt hier bei mir. Schließlich war es auch mein Geld, das ihn gekauft hat."

Lautlos formte Duo mit seinen Lippen das Wort ‚nein' und auch Heeros Blick war voll von Gram. Doch er schüttelte den Kopf und ging. Duo stand alleine mit Treize in dessen Zelt und wusste nicht, was jetzt für ein unheilvolles Schicksal auf ihn warten würde. Immerhin hatte Duo einen römischen Senator ermordet! Solch eine Tat konnte nicht unbestraft bleiben.

„Nimm die Kapuze ab.", befahl Treize. Zu Duos Überraschung sprach er nun Griechisch. Der Römer musste vorzügliche Lehrer gehabt haben, denn man hörte keinen nennenswerten Akzent.

„Bemüht euch nicht, Herr.", murmelte Duo auf Latein. „Ich verstehe eure Sprach sehr gut."

„Mag sein, aber ich lasse selten die Gelegenheit verstreichen mich in einer fremden Sprache zu unterhalten. Komm näher." Treize winkte Duo zu sich heran und betrachtete dessen Gesicht. Duos Augen waren noch immer geschwollen und gerötet, den gesamten Weg zum Lager hatte er die Tränen nicht aufhalten können. Er wagte es nicht dem Mann in die Augen zu blicken, deshalb fixierte er einen der Löwenköpfe an, die auf den Brustpanzer des Tribuns geschmiedet waren.

„Das erste Mal zu töten ist für jeden schwer.", bemerkte Treize und in seiner Stimme war ein gewissen Maß von Verständnis für Duos derzeitigen Geisteszustand zu hören. „Aber warum hast du es getan?"

„Er hat mich..." Duo biss sich auf die Lippen. „... mit Gewalt genommen.", vollendete er das Geständnis, seine Stimme war noch leiser geworden.

„Hat Heero dir das angetan?"

Jetzt blickte Duo doch auf, so überraschte und verwirrte ihn diese Frage. Treize zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und deutete auf Duos Hals. Unwillkürlich führte Duo seine Hand zum Hals und bemerkte die Schwellung. Wahrscheinlich war es eine der Stellen an denen in Heero nicht gerade sanft angepackt hatte.

Duo nickte nur. Was sollte er seinem neuen Herren darauf schon erwidern?

„Aber Heero hast nicht vor umzubringen?"

„Es sei denn ihr befiehlt es." Duo sprach bevor er nachdachte und hätte sich schon am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen für diese Bemerkung. Galgenhumor hatte er schon immer gehabt.

Jedoch schien Treize die Äußerung ebenfalls mit einer großen Portion Humor aufzunehmen, denn er lachte. „Du scheinst nicht auf den Mund gefallen zu sein. Nein, besser du bringst Heero nicht um, so unglücklich er seine Befehle auch ausgeführt hat."

„Verzeiht die Frage Herr..."

Treize nickte und bedeutete ihm ruhig fortzufahren.

„Was hat sich Senator Aurelius zu Schulden kommen lassen? Heero gab mir zu verstehen, dass ihr Römer nur wegen ihm hier seid."

Treize setzte sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch und schob einige Schriftrollen zur Seite. „Ich will versuchen es dir so kurz wie möglich zu erklären, denn ich habe noch zu tun... Es ist Gesetz, dass Senatoren keinerlei Geschäfte abschließen dürfen, denn dies könnte ihre Meinung und Haltung im Senat beeinflussen." Als Treize Duos ausdrucksloses Gesicht sah, seufzte er und gab dem Sklaven ein Beispiel: „Angenommen du besäßest einen Laden in Korinth, würdest du dann im Senat dafür stimmen, dass Korinth angegriffen und dabei dein Laden möglicherweise zerstört wird?"

Duo schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich würde ja meinen Besitz damit in Gefahr bringen."

„Exakt. Aurelius war jedoch ein sehr tüchtiger Geschäftsmann – ich gebe zu, die meisten Senatoren halten sich nicht an dieses Gesetz – aber Aurelius hat es eine Spur zu weit getrieben. Er, Xenophon und zwei weitere Männen haben mit Steueraufkommen spekuliert. Sie haben ihre Vermögen zusammengelegt und die Steuern dieser Provinz gekauft. Dann haben sie versucht den Wert dieser Provinz in die Höhe zu treiben, ihr Zahlungsvermögen zu erhöhen. Dies hätte für Aurelius einen Gewinn bedeutet. Die Methoden die sie dazu angewandt haben, waren dem Kaiser ein Dorn im Auge, deshalb sind wir hier."

Ein anderer Diener betrat das Zelt, verneigte sich vor dem Tribun und reichte ihm einen Lederbeutel.

„Das ist Acht.", stellte Treize den Diener vor. „Du wirst seine Befehle entgegennehmen als ob sie die meinen wären."

Da nickte Duo nur knapp und musterte den anderen Sklaven. Er war schon im fortgeschrittenen Alter, recht behäbig und dick.

‚Bekommen die Sklaven hier so viel zu essen?', dachte Duo und hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass es vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht war hier bei diesem Römer zu bleiben. Nun, eine andere Wahl hatte er ja auch nicht.

„Ich hatte noch nie einen eigenen Leibsklaven, aber Heero gab mir zu verstehen, dass du von Xenophon als solcher ausgebildet wurdest." Treize zählte aus dem Lederbeutel einige Goldstücke ab und gab sie dann Acht wieder.

„Ja, Herr."

„Gut. Wir werden sehen, wie du dich bewährst. Von jetzt an gehörst du mir und bist mein Sklave, das ist dir hoffentlich klar?

„Ja, Herr."

„Ich dulde keinen Ungehorsam und ich verlange vor allem Verschwiegenheit. Wenn dir das gelingt, dann wirst du dich nicht beklagen können."

...Rom, drei Jahre später...

Und damit war Duo in Treizes Dienste getreten. Duo hatte schon längst seine fruchtlosen Versuche einzuschlafen aufgegeben. Er hatte sich einen warmen Mantel genommen und war in den Garten hinausgegangen.

Diese hinterhältigen Männer, die ihn festgehalten und befragt hatten, woher hatten sie gewusst, dass er den Senator umgebracht hatte? Duo hatte es nie jemandem erzählt. Er war immer der Meinung gewesen außer ihm würden es nur Heero und Treize wissen. Doch offenbar war dies nicht der Fall. Keineswegs hatte Heero dieses Geheimnis ausgeplaudert und Treize hatte damals nach seiner Rückkehr bei der Audienz des Kaisers die Wahrheit etwas ‚verbogen'. Treize hatte Duo und Heero darüber unterrichtet.

Duo hatte den starken Verdacht, dass einer der Diener ihren Herren verraten hatten. Aber wer? Es musste einer der älteren Diener sein. Aber auf der Villa in den Bergen gab es nur Diener und Skalven, die noch alle sehr jung waren. Keiner von ihnen war damals in Korinth dabei gewesen.

Zitternd hüllte sich Duo noch enger in seinen Mantel und rückte von der Mauer ab, die jetzt keine Wärme mehr abstrahlte. Es war kurz vor Sonnenaufgang. Die ersten Vögel, die hier im Garten wohnten, regten sich. Überall war ihr Rascheln in den Büschen zu hören und auf dem Firmament zeigten sich die ersten Spuren der aufgehenden Sonne.

Gern würde Duo Heero um Rat fragen. Aber zum einen war Heero nicht hier. Treize hatte seinen Tribun gleich nach dessen Rückkehr auf die Suche von Trowa geschickte. Zum anderen konnte er Heero aber auch nichts von den Männern erzählen, die ihn festgehalten hatten. So lange Duo nicht wusste, wer hier im Haushalt ein schmutziges Spiel spielte, durfte er nichts tun, was den Gegnern Treizes noch mehr Anhaltspunkte für eine Erpressung gaben.

Deshalb konnte er auch nicht zu den Katakomben, dem geheimen Versammlungsort der Christen in Rom, gehen. Dabei hätte er gerade jetzt die Gemeinschaft mit anderen Gläubigen benötigt um daraus Kraft zu schöpfen. Er umklammerte das Holzkreuz, das unter seinen Tunica baumelte. Durch Helen und Maxwell war er damals zum Christen geworden. Sie hatten ihn getauft, ihm die Geschichten von dem Nazarener erzählt und auch die geheimen Erkennungszeichen mitgeteilt.

Doch da er alleine war, faltete er unter dem Mantel stumm die Hände. ‚Der Herr ist immer bei dir.', das hatte Maxwell ihm immer gesagt. ‚Er ist bei denen mit zerbrochenem Herzen und denen mit geplagten Gemüt. Bete und der Herr wird dich erretten.'

Bis jetzt hatte der Herr ihm immer geholfen und es gut mit ihm gemeint. Hatte er ihn nicht aus der Sklaverei bei Xenophon befreit? Ihm einen Gefährten zur Seite gestellt, der ihn über alles liebte und beschützte? Führte er nicht ein gutes Leben seit er bei Treize war?

Und dieses Leben wollte er sich auch nicht nehmen lassen. Er würde es mit aller Macht versuchen zu verteidigen.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kapitel XXII

Entgegen Treizes Vermutungen hatte Zechs gut geschlafen. Zwar hatte er sich noch etliche Gedanken über seine Mutter und ihr Wissen um die ägyptische Gottheit Horus - und warum sie ihn ebenso genannt hatte – gemacht, doch über seine Grübeleien war er eingeschlafen.

Er fragte sich, ob der kleine Zauber, den er gestern bei Treize vollzogen hatte, wirkungsvoll gewesen war. Es war komisch für Zechs gewesen. Die Worte, die er benötigte hatte um die Geister zu beschwören, waren ihm so vertraut gewesen. Fast so als ob er sie jeden Tag benutzen würde. Dabei hatte er sich viele Jahr davor gescheut diese Fähigkeiten zu nutzen. Seine Mutter hatte ihm diese Sprüche gelehrt, ebenso die Runen und ihre Macht. Aber seit jenem Tag, der Zechs' Leben in eine völlig neue Richtung lenkte, hatte er mit diesen Mächten nichts mehr zu tun haben wollen. Genau so wie er seinen alten Namen abgelegt hatte.

Doch genug der finsteren Gedanken, die seinen Geist vernebelten. Es war ein neuer Tag, mit neuen Möglichkeiten. Eine davon war die anstehende Reise nach Ägypten. Zechs musste alles daran setzen, dass Treize ihn mit in dieses mysteriöse Land nahm.

Nachdem er sich angekleidet und gewaschen hatte, trat Zechs in das Atrium der Stadtvilla. Treize war nirgends zu sehen. Für einen kurzen Moment zögerte Zechs. Sollte er den linken Flügel der Villa betreten und Treize suchen, um sofort mit ihm zu sprechen? Womöglich lag der Konsul noch in seinem Bett.

Doch dann verwarf er es, Duo hatte ihn davor gewarnt diese Räumlichkeiten zu betreten. Warum auch immer.

Wie er es bis jetzt jeden Tag in Rom getan hatte, wollte Zechs auch am heutigen Morgen das Frühstück mit den Dienern in der Küche einnehmen. Kaum hatte er sich jedoch einen Fladen Brot mit einem der Sklaven geteilt und einen Becher mit Wasser getrunken, führte ihn einer der Sklaven auf die Bitte Treizes hin in den besagten linken Flügel der Villa und damit in die alten Familiengemächer der Khushrenadas.

Selbst Zechs, der nun ja bei weitem kein großartiger Kunstkenner war, fiel auf, dass die Möbel, die Bemalungen an den Wänden, ja sogar die Mosaikarbeiten der Fließen irgendwie altmodisch waren. So als ob diese Räume ganz bewusst nicht der aktuellen Mode und Launen unterworfen waren. So als ob sie etwas konservieren wollten, etwas, das es ohnehin schon lange nicht mehr gab.

Zechs hingegen fühlte sich sofort nicht wohl inmitten dieser Mauern, deshalb folgte er dem Diener und hielt sich erst gar nicht damit auf die Reliefs an der linken Wand näher zu betrachten. Doch dann hielt er doch inne. Treizes Name war ihm in einer gemeiselten Inschrift ins Auge gefallen. Hastig überflog Zechs die restlichen Zeilen, vieles waren nur Abkürzungen, wie das bei römischen Inschriften so üblich war und manches konnte er einfach nicht entziffern. Doch soviel verstand er: Hier waren Treize, als kleiner Junge, und noch ein anderes Kind in Stein verewigt. Ein Kind, das ebenfalls den Namen Khushrenada trug.

„War sie etwa seine Schwester?", fragte Zechs den Diener. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern, ob aus Unwissenheit oder weil es ihm so befohlen worden war, vermochte Zechs nicht zu sagen. Er beließ es damit und sie gingen weiter, stiegen eine schmale, dunkle Treppe hinauf und Zechs fand sich plötzlich dem grellen Sonnenlicht ausgesetzt. Seine Augen benötigten einen Moment bis sie sich angepasst hatten. Dann sah er, dass sie sich auf dem Dach der Villa befanden. Mehrere grobe Leinentücher waren auf der Fläche des Daches gespannt und spendeten wohltuenden Schatten. Unter einem dieser Sonnensegel saß Treize, ganz unüblich auf dem Boden und mit unter ihm verschränkten Beinen. Auf seinen Knien balancierte er ein Holzbrett worauf eine Schriftrolle lag, in der er etwas schrieb. Zechs hatte den Konsul noch nie schreiben sehen, dachte dass Treize diese Arbeit nur von seinen Sklaven machen ließ. Aber natürlich musste Treize selbst auch schreiben können, rief sich Zechs ins Gedächtnis. Trotzdem war der Anblick ungewohnt.

Jetzt sah Treize auf und winkte Zechs zu sich heran in den Schatten. Der Diener, der Zechs eskortiert hatte, war schon wieder im Inneren des Hauses verschwunden.

„Duo hat Wein über die Toga verschüttet und ist gerade dabei sie wieder zu reinigen. Dummerweise hat der Junge auch nur eine weiße Toga eingepackt.", kam Treize jeder möglichen peinlichen Frage zu seinem Kleidungszustand entgegen. Der Konsul trug nur eine unscheinbare, hellgraue Tunica, die auch noch reichlich knapp ausfiel.

Zechs erinnerte sich daran, dass Treize heute der Senatssitzung beiwohnen musste, deshalb die formelle weiße Toga.

„Verzeiht Herr." Beschämt senkte Duo den Kopf, der gerade noch eine Holzplatte auf der schon allerlei Köstlichkeiten angerichtet waren, auf das Dach brachte und sie Zechs reichte. Der musterte den Diener genauer. Duo wirkte regelrecht abgespannt und erschöpft. So hatte er den jungen Sklaven noch nie erlebt.

„Schlecht geschlafen Duo?", erkundigte sich Zechs beiläufig während er sich etwas vom Kräutersud einschenken ließ. Die Römer verdünnten den Sud für gewöhnlich mit Wein. Aber Zechs trank ihn auch gerne unverdünnt.

Duo nickte nur, verbeugte sich und schien es sehr eilig zu haben sie wieder zu verlassen. „Duo verhält sich merkwürdig.", murmelte Zechs. Er wusste nicht, ob der Diener ihn noch hören konnte.

Treize hatte da weniger Skrupel. „Er ist schon seit zwei Tagen so."

„Hat er Streit mit Heero?" Zechs biss in ein Stück Granatapfel und spülte die Kerne mit einem Schluck Sud die Kehle herab.

„Ich bete zu den Göttern, dass dem nicht so ist. Noch ein solches Drama in meinem Haushalt stehe ich nicht durch."

Der Konsul spielte auf Trowa und Quatre an. Und wenn Treize von sich aus das Thema schon anschnitt, ergriff Zechs gleich diese Gelegenheit. Auch wenn ihm auffiel, dass Treize heute Morgen nicht in bester Stimmung war. „Was meinst du, wo Trowa ist?"

„Woher soll ich das denn wissen?", entgegnete Treize etwas gereizt. „Ich denke, dass er das Gut verlassen hat, weil er so Quatre dazu bewegen will sich vernünftig zu benehmen und die Heirat einzugehen. Aber das habe ich dir schon dutzendfach gesagt!" Treize rieb sich über die kleine rote Stelle unter seinem Auge, die Zechs bereits gestern Nacht in der Bibliothek aufgefallen war.

Zuerst wollte Zechs etwas erwidern, dass ihn Treize gleich so anfuhr.

„Ich denke, dass er wieder auftaucht... Vielleicht in einem Monat.", setzte Treize noch hinzu und schrieb wieder weiter auf der Schriftrolle. Doch schon nach ein paar Zeilen hielt er wieder inne. „Was hast du gestern eigentlich mit mir gemacht?", wollte er mit befehlendem Tonfall in der Stimme wissen.

„Hat es gewirkt?"

„Ja." Treize war es deutlich anzusehen wie peinlich es ihm war zuzugeben, dass ein barbarisches Zauber ihm geholfen hatte tief und fest zu schlafen.

„Ich mache es gern wieder.", bot Zechs freundlich an und ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass er irritiert war von Treize unterkühltem Verhalten ihm gegenüber. Insgeheim hatte er es sich nicht zugetraut, dass er den Zauber vollziehen konnte. Aber anscheinend waren die Götter ihm noch gewogen und das Blut seiner Vorfahren noch so stark wie früher, womöglich sogar stärker.

„So weit kommt es noch.", knurrte Treize abfällig und warf den Griffel einfach zur Seite. Das Schreibgerät landete mit einem leisen Klirren auf den Steinen.

Zechs musterte den Konsul. Er war es ja mittlerweile gewohnt, dass Treizes Verhalten nicht immer leicht nachzuvollziehen war. Treize war einfach ein Meister im Verstellen und Schauspielern gerade wenn er sich von anderen Menschen beobachtet wusste. Doch jetzt waren sie alleine, keiner der Diener war hier. Genau in diesen Momenten hatte Zechs eigentlich geglaubt, dass Treize ihm vertraute. Gerade gestern Nacht in der Bibliothek. Da hatte Treize mit ihm geredet als ob sie schon lange Zeit Freunde wären.

„Ich werde es auch nicht weitererzählen.", witzelte Zechs und grinste Treize an während er ein Stück Brot brach. So versuchte er Treize aus der Reserve zu locken und die merkwürdige Stimmung verfliegen zu lassen, die heute Morgen zwischen ihnen herrschte.

Treize antwortete nicht sofort. Er legte die Schriftrolle und das Brett zur Seite, beugte sich dann vor und blickte Zechs eindringlich an. „Wer bist du wirklich, Zechs Merquise?"

Zechs blieb der Bissen Brot im Halse stecken, so sehr überrumpelten ihn diese Worte. Ein kräftiger Hustenanfall folgte und erst ein paar Schlucke warmen Suds halfen ihm wieder zu Atem zu kommen. „Was..?"

„Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden." Treize sprach leise, aber jedes Wort war deutlich zu hören. „Ich habe bis jetzt nie gefragt, weil es so sicherer war, aber bei den Göttern, du bist nicht nur ein einfacher Germane, der ein paar Krieger befehligt hat. Du besitzt Wissen, das du eigentlich nicht besitzen dürftest. Woher weißt du wie der ägyptische Falkengott heißt?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, das war nur ein Zufall." Dass Treize aber auch so einen Aufstand um diese Geschichte machte.

„Und woher weißt du, wie man Wunden näht? Sally hat dich damals beobachtet, sie sagte nur ägyptische Ärzte würden so mit der Nadel umgehen..."

Ebenso überraschte Zechs diese Neuigkeit und er fühlte sich in die Ecke gedrängt von diesen Fragen. Das einzige Mal, dass er in Rom Verwundeten geholfen hatte, war nach dem Brand gewesen, der ein ganzes Dorf auf Treizes Ländereien zerstört hatte. „Meine Mutter hat mich dies alles gelehrt. Sie war eine bemerkenswerte Heilerin.", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß.

„War sie etwa aus Ägypten?"

„Nein, sie war eine keltische Druidin." Auch dies entsprach der Wahrheit.

„Oh." Treize runzelte die Stirn. „Eine Druidin wie sie Julius Caesar in seinem Bericht vom gallischen Krieg geschildert hat..."

„Ja, dieser Julius Caesar war ein guter Beobachter. Das meiste in seinem Bericht ist sogar richtig.", lächelte Zechs unsicher. Vielleicht trug dieser Kommentar auch etwas zur Besserung von Treizes Stimmung bei.

Anscheinend war Treize in der Tat mit dieser Erklärung fürs Erste zufrieden und mehr wollte Zechs nicht von sich preisgeben. Aber er wusste wirklich nicht, warum seine Mutter ihm das Wissen von ägyptischen Ärztin vermittelt hatte. Er wusste nicht, wo sie diese Kenntnisse erworben hatte. Vielleicht von einem anderen Druiden? Das wäre wohl die wahrscheinlichste Erklärung. Sally war ja auch von einem ägyptischen Arzt unterweisen worden und wieder nach Rom zurück gereist. Vielleicht hatte es ein keltischer Druide ihr gleichgetan.

„Ich hatte gehofft, wenn wir nach Ägypten gehen..."

Treize sah scharf auf. „Wer sagt, dass du mitgehst?"

„Ich dachte..." Zechs war sichtlich überrascht. „Nachdem was du gestern gesagt hast."

„Ich habe es in Betracht gezogen, aber ich denke es ist besser, wenn du bei Heero und der Legion bleibst. Alleine kann ich dich weder hier in Rom, noch auf dem Landsitz lassen. Aber um auf das ursprüngliche Thema zurückzukommen, wer bist du wirklich?" Treizes Stimme war kalt geworden. „Auch weißt du mehr über diese Legenden, den Tallgeese im Speziellen, als du zugeben willst. Ich habe dich beobachtet, damals als der Kaiser dich befragt hat. Außerdem dein Talent zu heilen und dieser Zauber gestern Nacht. Deine Verbindung zu Ägypten. Wie lautet dein richtiger Name Zechs?"

Zechs' Griff um seinen Becher verstärkte sich bis seine Knöchel schmerzten. Eine unbeschreiblich Wut stieg in ihm auf, brodelte empor wie Blasen in kochendem Wasser. „Wie kannst du so etwas sagen?" Er schleuderte den Becher weit von sich. „Wie kannst du nur so sein? Ich dachte, du vertraust mir. Ich dachte, ich wäre mehr für dich als eine wertvolle Geisel und ein dummer Germane."

Er dachte an die letzte Nacht in der Bibliothek. An Treizes Bemerkungen über seinen Vater. Oder an die Episode im Wald als sie gemeinsam nach Rom geritten waren und Wochen zuvor nach dem Überfall der Räuber auf das Dorf, das zu Treizes Ländereien gehörte. Wie zerbrechlich Treize damals gewirkt hatte. Damals hatte Treize es Zechs gestattet, dass er diese Schwäche sehen durfte und er hatte sogar den Trost angenommen, den Zechs ihm hatte spenden wollen.

Aber jetzt hingegen. Jetzt verhielt sich Treize so wie er es zu Anfangs getan hatte, als Zechs und er sich das erste Mal getroffen hatten. Treize war wieder der eiskalte, berechnende und arrogante römische Feldherr. Es wurmte ihn, dass ihn Treize die gesamte Zeit schon unter Verdacht hatte und wieder einmal nur mit ihm gespielt hatte. Er hatte Zechs in Sicherheit gewiegt, ihn geblendet und in trügerische Sicherheit gewiegt. Dies alles um ihn jetzt mit diesen Offenbarungen zu überrumpeln.

Bevor Treize auch antworten konnte, oder Zechs noch mehr Dinge gesagt hätte, betrat ein Diener das Dach. Er musste die letzten Worte gehört haben, denn er blickte nervös zwischen Zechs und Treize hin und her. Doch schließlich meldete er nur knapp, dass Senator Winner soeben eingetroffen war und ihn sprechen wollte.

Treize nickte und erhob sich. Kurz verharrte er als er an Zechs vorüber ging. „Ich bin ein eiskalter römischer Feldherr. Aber das wusstest du doch schon immer. Was überrascht es dich?"

Ja, was überraschte es ihn? Zechs sah Treize nach wie dieser in das Atrium hinabging und er hörte ihn nach Duo rufen.

Es schien als ob die Kameradschaft der letzten Wochen nur ein Teil von Treizes Plan gewesen war Zechs in Sicherheit zu wiegen, damit dieser mehr und mehr von seinem Wissen preisgab.

Aber tief in seinem Innersten wollte Zechs nicht so recht an diese Version glauben, auch wenn sie ihm sein Geist diktierte. Treize hatte sich ihm gegenüber anders verhalten und ihm sehr persönliche Dinge gebeichtet. Was hatte jetzt also diesen plötzlichen Stimmungswandel zur Folge? Was veranlasste Treize dazu ihn so abzuweisen und unterkühlt zu behandeln? Treize hätte seine Fragen auch anders stellen können und nicht wie ein Scharfrichter, der sein wehrloses Opfer kurz vor der Hinrichtung befragt.

Es schien als ob Treize ihm nicht mehr länger trauen konnte oder wollte.

Zechs konnte das Unheil in der Luft förmlich riechen. Irgendetwas musste vorgefallen sein und es war bestimmt nicht der Befehl des Kaisers nach Ägypten zu reisen. Es musste etwas sein, das erst heute morgen passiert war.

Zechs drehte sich um und musterte einen Moment lang die Schreibunterlage. Sicher wäre Treize auch nicht so unbedacht und würde wichtige Dokumente hier oben liegen lassen. Aber einen Blick war es wert. Doch Zechs wurde enttäuscht. Der Papyrus war mit seltsamen Symbolen übersäht. Nichts was Zechs entziffern, geschweige denn verstehen, konnte.

Als er sich aus seiner knienden Stellung erheben wollte, fiel ihm jedoch ein kleiner gelber Fetzen auf, der zusammengeknüllt in einer Ecke lag. Schnell, bevor noch ein weiterer Diener das Dach betrat, oder Treize womöglich zurückkam, glaubte Zechs den Fetzen auf.

Hastig überflog er die Zeilen und wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen:

„Unterstützt die Ernennung des Gaius Publius zum neuen Präfekt von Dalmatia oder eure Tochter wird sterben."


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Ich möchte mich wieder bei allen bedanken, die mir mit ihren Kommentaren und Anregungen auf die Sprünge helfen. Ich hoffe, dass ich das nächste Kapitel so schnell als möglich fertig stellen kann.

Kapitel XXIII

Selbst für Zechs waren diese Worte wie ein Faustschlag in die Magengrube. ‚... oder eure Tochter wird sterben.'

Wer wagte es ein kleines, unschuldiges Mädchen für politische Ränkespiele als Pfand einzusetzen! Zechs wusste, wer Treizes Tochter war. Er hatte Mariemaia nur zweimal getroffen und im Gegensatz zu den übrigen Bediensteten des Haushaltes war ihm es sehr bald klar gewesen, dass Treize der Vater der Kleinen war. Die Ähnlichkeit war nicht zu übersehen. Doch Zechs hatte dieses Phänomen schon oft beobachtet: Die Menschen sahen nur, was sie auch sehen wollten und niemand glaubte, dass Treize der Vater von Senator Bartons Enkelin war. Dies war eine Geschichte, die niemand glauben würde.

Auch wenn es sonst niemand wusste, denn dies hatte ihm Treize zu verstehen gegeben: Niemand, wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal der alte Senator Barton, wusste, wer der wirkliche Vater von Mariemaia war.

Zechs ließ den Fetzen Papyrus mit der Notiz rasch wieder sinken. Deshalb vertraute Treize ihm nicht mehr und hatte so abweisend reagiert. Zechs war der Einzige, der wusste wer der leibliche Vater von Mariemaia Barton war und jetzt vermutete Treize, dass Zechs dieses Geheimnis mit irgendjemandem geteilt hatte. Er konnte es Treize nicht verübeln, Zechs hätte die gleichen Schlüsse gezogen, wäre er an der Stelle des Konsuls.

Jedoch hatte er mit niemandem über Mariemaia gesprochen, noch nicht einmal mit Sally oder Duo. Treize musste sich wohl getäuscht haben, das Geheimnis um die Herkunft des Mädchens war nicht so gut gehütet, wie er das bis jetzt immer gedacht hatte. Aber wer mochte dann der Verräter sein? Wer hatte von Treizes Vaterschaft erfahren und dieses Wissen sich zu Nutzen gemacht?

Treize blieb am Fuß der Treppe zum Dach stehen und wandte sich um. Sollte er noch einmal nach oben gehen und es diesem verlogenen Germanen direkt ins Gesicht sagen, was er von dessen ekelhaften Taten hielt? Doch er beherrschte sich, so wie er sich während des gesamten Gesprächs mit Zechs beherrscht hatte.

Fast widerwillig öffnete er seine zur Faust geballte linke Hand und versuchte die halbmondförmigen Rillen wegzumassieren, die seine Fingernägel in die Haut gegruben hatten.

„Duo!", rief er ärgerlich und ging in sein Schlafzimmer zum Ankleiden. Jetzt war auch noch Senator Winner aufgetaucht. Nun, natürlich konnte sich Treize denken, was der Senator von ihm wollte. Es würde um Quatre und die bevorstehende Hochzeit gehen, die der Tribun ja nicht gewillt war zu vollziehen. Als ob Treize jetzt nicht genügend andere Dinge im Kopf herumschwirrten.

Während er auf Duo wartete – wo steckte der Junge auch wieder? - versuchte er seine Gedanken wieder in systematische Bahnen zu lenken. Eine Übung, die ihm sein Vater vor langer Zeit beigebracht hatte, kam ihm wieder ins Gedächtnis.

Er vermochte sich noch genau an den Wortlaut zu erinnern, sah seinen Vater vor sich stehen eine Rolle Papyrus in der Hand und die Augen von einem leidenschaftlichen Funkeln beseelt, wie immer, wenn sein Vater über die Philosophen geredet hatte. „Nun gut Treize, wenn du Ciceros de inventione durchgearbeitet hast, dann dürfte dies für dich nicht schwer sein: Nenne mir die sechs Fragen, die man stellen muss, um die Umstände menschlichen Handelns eindeutig beweisbar zu machen."

„Quis, quid, quomodo, ubi, quando cur.", murmelte Treize.

Quis? Wer mochte hinter der Erpressung stecken? Zu viele Feind hatte er sich in den letzten Jahren geschaffen. Sein Onkel möglicherweise? Vielleicht auch Senator Barton selbst, doch ihn strich Treize gleich wieder aus seiner Liste. Senator Barton mochte ein alter, durchtriebener Fuchs sein, aber er liebte seine Enkelin.

Gaius Publius selbst? Treize hatte noch nie von diesem unbedeutenden Adligen gehört, dessen Ernennung er unterstützten sollte. Nein, Publius war nur ein kleiner Fisch und nicht der Rede wert. Treize hatte keine Nachteile durch diese Ernennung und außer Publius selbst gab es auch niemanden, der einen Vorteil dadurch hätte. Dies bedeutete jedoch, dass die Hintermänner dieser Erpressung nur damit testen wollten, ob Treize auf die Drohung reagierte. Dies hieß aber auch, dass sie sich ihrer Sache nicht sicher waren. Dies mochte ein Vorteil für Treize sein. Sie trauten ihrem Informanten nicht.

Aber wer mochte ihm den Zettel mit der Notiz untergeschoben haben? Wer war ihr Informant? Wer wusste überhaupt, dass er der Vater der kleinen Mariemaia war?

Da fiel ihm nur ein Name ein: Zechs. Nun, dann waren die Erpresser zumindest in diesem Punkt klüger als Treize, denn er hatte Zechs vertraut, wie er sich jetzt eingestehen musste.

Quid? Was hatte Zechs getan? Nun, der Germane hatte sich dieses Wissen um Treizes Vergangenheit zu Nutzen gemacht und an die Feinde des Konsuls herangetragen.

Quomodo? Wie hatte Zechs dies wohl angestellt? Eine leichte Frage, Treize selbst hatte ihm viel Freiraum gelassen und es erlaubt, dass sich Zechs mit den Leuten unterhielt, die bei Treize zu Gast waren. Außerdem wäre es auch ein Leichtes für Zechs gewesen einen Brief zu schreiben und diesen durch einen Boten zustellen zu lassen.

Völlig überhastet stürzte Duo ins Zimmer und begann die Toga auf dem Bett auszubreiten und in kunstvolle Falten zu legen. „Alle Flecken sind ausgewaschen, aber sie ist teilweise noch etwas nass. Entschuldigt Herr."

Treize nickte nur, ungehalten, dass sein Gedankengang aufs Neue unterbrochen wurden.

Die nächste Frage. Ubi? Wo? Zechs hielt sich oft in der Küche bei Sklaven auf. Er hätte keinerlei Schwierigkeiten dabei haben sollen, den Fetzen Papyrus unter den Pokal mit Musulm zu legen, der Treize heute morgen aufgetischt worden war. Was ihn gleich zu der nächsten Frage führte: Quando? Wann hatte Zechs dies getan und warum tauchte die Erpressernote ausgerechnet jetzt auf? Jetzt wo Treize sowieso bald nach Ägypten abreisen würde? Wäre er an Stelle der Erpresser hätte er bis auf die Rückkehr nach Rom gewartet. Nein, darauf wusste er keine Antwort, vielleicht war es nur Zufall.

Nun weiter zu interessantesten Frage: Cur? Warum? Aber warum hatte Zechs ihn verraten? Es konnte schlecht um Geld oder Macht gehen. Zechs war schließlich kein Römer und solche materiellen Dinge bedeuteten dem Germanen nichts. Ging es um seine Freiheit? Auch unwahrscheinlich, denn nur Treize oder der Kaiser konnten den Germanen in die Freiheit entlassen. Eine Flucht war sowieso so gut wie aussichtslos. Offiziell war Zechs noch immer eine Geisel. Der Kaiser würde Treize nicht so einen Dolch in den Rücken treiben, da war sich Treize auch sicher. Was blieb dann noch als Motiv für den Germanen? Rache?

Ja, das war es!

Wufei hatte ihm einmal erzählt, dass Zechs in der Schlacht in Germanien seine Gefährtin verloren hatte und insgeheim versuchte den Soldaten ausfindig zu machen, der sie getötet hatte. Vielleicht hatte ihm jemand versprochen diesen Dienst zu erweisen und dafür hatte Zechs Treizes bestgehütetes Geheimnis verraten.

„Bastard.", murmelte Treize unwillkürlich bei diesem Gedanken.

„Verzeiht, aber haltet bitte still, Herr."

Treize hätte normalerweise den Leibdiener beruhigt, dass die Beleidigung nicht auf ihn gemünzt war, aber jetzt war ihm dies auch egal.

Auf alle Fälle musste er ruhig Blut bewahren. Es half ihm nichts, wenn er die Kontrolle über die Situation verlor.

Er streckte den linken Arm aus damit ihm Duo den Stoff darüberlegte.

Jedoch war es schwierig in solch einer Situation kühl und logisch zu bleiben. Schließlich ging es um das Wohl und Leben seiner Tochter!

Doch Mariemaia befand sich zumindest nicht in unmittelbarer Gefahr. Sie war nicht entführt worden und befand sich auch nicht im Gewahrsam dieser Erpresser, denn dieser hätte er mit Sicherheit erfahren. Außerdem ließ Senator Barton seine Enkelin so gut wie nie aus den Augen, wenn nicht er auf sie aufpasste, dann ein Kindermädchen oder eine der Wachen. Jedoch würden diese Bastarde ihr trotz allem etwas antun, wenn Treize sich nicht ihren Wünschen fügte.

Ein Stockwerk unter ihnen, im Atrium, konnte Treize bereits Senator Winners aufgebrachte Stimme vernehmen. Es geschah bei weitem nicht oft, dass dieser so ruhige und besonnene Mann sich so gehen ließ.

„Beeil dich.", wies er Duo an, der die letzten Falter der Toga legte.

„Verzeiht, aber es sitzt noch nicht perfekt." Nervös fummelte Duo am Saum der Toga herum.

„Genug." Dies meinte er sowohl zu Duo als auch zu sich selbst. Genug der Grübeleien und Gedankenspiele. Jetzt musste er sich um Winner kümmern. Damit schritt er die Stufen hinab, die ihn direkt ins Atrium führten und wo ihn Senator Winner schon erwartete. Er wedelte mit einer Schriftrolle hin und her und hielt sie Treize gleich unter die Nase, buchstäblich.

Treize vergaß nicht seine Manieren und begrüßte den Mann zunächst einmal, dann setzte er sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Impluvium, dem Sammelbecken für das Regenwasser, und las die hastig auf das Pergament gekritzelten Worte.

Unschwer zu erkennen war es Quatres Handschrift, er weigerte sich die Hochzeit mit Julia Albina einzugehen und löste hiermit die Verlobung auf. Außerdem ließ er seinen Vater wissen, dass ein ähnlicher Brief ebenfalls der Familie der Braut vorlag, so dass jegliche Verhandlungen um die Situation noch zu retten oder die Hochzeit zu verschieben, fruchtlos waren.

„Hast du es gewusst?", verlangte Winner zu wissen und nur weil sich die Familien der Winners und der Khushrenadas schon immer nahe standen, ließ Treize es zu, dass ihn der Senator so ansprach.

„Nein, aber ich habe es geahnt." Treize legte die Schriftrolle weg. „Ich habe Quatre gestern getroffen..."

„Und da sagst du mir nichts davon. Schickst mir nicht einmal eine Nachricht!", unterbrach ihn Winner und blieb vor Treizes Stuhl stehen, starrte auf ihn hinab wie ein Lehrer auf einen ungehorsamen Schüler.

Treize verabscheute es, wenn er zu jemandem aufblicken musste, doch er wollte auch nichts tun, was die Situation noch weiter zum Eskalieren bringen könnte, deshalb blieb er sitzen. „Er ist nicht er selbst. Der Wahn spricht aus ihm."

„Was soll das heißen?"

Treize deutete auf die kleine Wunde unter seinem Auge. „Das war sein Werk." Senator Winner trat erschrocken einen Schritt zurück. Diese Offenbarung hatte ihm den Wind aus den Segeln genommen. „Quatre hat sich der Vorstellung verschrieben, ich hätte meinen Pferdeknecht meucheln lassen.", erklärte Treize weiter.

Winner schnaubte. „Bei den Göttern, ich wäre dir dankbar gewesen, wenn du das getan hättest!"

„Ihr wisst, dass ich so etwas nicht tun würde.", entgegnete Treize und fuhr fort. „Quatre jedenfalls glaubt es und wollte es aus meinem Mund hören. Er hat mich in einen Hinterhalt gelockt." Jetzt einen Tag später verfluchte sich Treize für seine Gutgläubigkeit. „Er hat sich Hafenarbeiter angeheuert, die die Drecksarbeit erledigen sollten. Vielleicht versteht ihr jetzt, dass ich kein Wort mehr über dieses Treffen verlieren wollte. Ich wollte euch die Pein ersparen.", schloss Treize.

Der Mann ihm gegenüber war kreidebleich geworden, natürlich wusste auch er, was für Folgen Quatres Tat hätten haben könnten, wenn Treize nicht schweigen würde. Quatre hatte schließlich einen hohen römischen Beamten beledigt, verletzt und gedroht ihn zu töten. So herrschte einen Moment Ruhe, nur das sanfte, leise Plätschern des Brunnens war zu hören.

Doch die Ruhe war nur von kurzer Dauer, denn Winner hatte sich schon wieder gefangen. „Dies wäre alles nicht geschehen, wenn du diese Sache von Anfang an verboten hättest! Was hat Quatre auch im Bett eines Pferdeknechts zu suchen? Ich dachte immer, solcherlei Dinge wären bei den Legionen verboten."

Dies hatte sich Treize in der Tat schon oft verwerfen lassen müssen. Jedoch sah er keinerlei Handlungsbedarf, wenn sich zwei Soldaten miteinander vergnügten, so lange es auf beiderseitigem Einvernehmen geschah, ein Offizier dabei seine höhere Stellung nicht ausnutzte, und es die Pflichterfüllung nicht beeinträchtigte.

„Ihr seid noch nie auf einem Schlachtfeld gestanden." Nun erhob sich Treize von seinem Stuhl, blickte Senator Winner fest in die Augen. Wie er seine Männer und Soldaten zu führen hatte, darüber musste er sich nicht von Winner belehren lassen.

„Steht ihr einmal auf einem nassen, kalten Schlachtfeld. Der Feind keinen Steinwurf von euch entfernt und ihr habt eine solche Angst, dass ihr euch am liebsten umdrehen und das Weite suchen wolltet. In solchen Momenten ist es nicht die Pflichterfüllung und die Ehre für den Kaiser zu kämpfen, die die Männer auf ihren Stellungen halten. Aber es ist ihr Wille für ihre Familie zu Hause zu kämpfen. Oder für den Geliebten zu, der in der Reihe neben ihnen steht und sie mit seinem Schild und Schwert schützen würde, koste es was es wolle und dies bis in den Tod hinein. Außerdem,", fuhr Treize weiter fort. „ist Quatre bei weitem alt genug um solche Entscheidungen selbst zu treffen."

Senator Winner schnaubte durch die Nase und glich in diesem Moment eher einem wilden Stier, als einem besonnenen Politiker.

„Ich weiß, ihr sorgt euch um das Erbe.", versuchte Treize den Mann wieder zu beschwichtigen und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm.

Es konnte Senator Winner durchaus verstehen. Quatre war nicht verheiratet und würde sein Vater nun sterben, dann fiel das durchaus große Erbe der Winners der Staatskasse zu, so schrieb es das Julianische Gesetz vor. Laut Gesetz hatte Quatre nach dem Tod seines Vaters auch die Möglichkeit innerhalb von 100 Tagen zu heiraten, um dennoch das Erbe antreten zu können. Jedoch nahm Treize nicht an, dass Quatre sich zu einer zweckmäßigen Heirat hinreißen lassen würde. Nicht wie die Dinge zur Zeit standen.

Es hab nur eine Möglichkeit für einen jungen Mann, der nicht heiratete, ein Erbe anzutreten: Der Kaiser musste ihm Ius Liberorum gewähren, dann waren die übrigen Gesetze nicht mehr anwendbar.

Genau dies hatte der Kaiser beim Tod von Treizes Vater getan. Nur so war es Treize möglich gewesen das Erbe der Khushrenadas anzutreten.

„Ich kann für Quatre beim Kaiser vorsprechen damit er ihm Ius Liberorum gewährt, dann wäre eurer Erbe gesichert.", trug Treize seinen Plan vor.

„Und jeder in Rom wüsste, warum und wieso es dazu gekommen ist? Unvorstellbar!" Winner schlug Treizes Hand beiseite. „Eher sollte ich den Jungen ganz enterben! Und wer bist du, dass du dir das Recht herausnimmst für unsere Familie beim Kaiser vorzusprechen!"

„Ich würde es gerne tun... für Quatre.", versuchte Treize seinen Gegenüber umzustimmen. „Er ist eurer einziger Sohn und ihr liebt ihn, genau so wie er euch liebt. Ich bin sicher, er kommt wieder zur Vernunft."

„Nein. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass der Name Winner weiter befleckt wird. Ich hätte nie zulassen würden, dass Quatre so engen Umgang mit dir hat. Es war ja schließlich vorauszusehen, dass er sich deine unnatürlichen Neigungen zu eigen macht. Ihr Khushrenadas bessert euch wohl nie. Was glaubst du, was zum Tod deines Vaters geführt hat? Wenn du mich fragst, dann war es einer dieser griechischen Sklaven, dem er nicht genug bezahlt hat und der ihn dann abgestochen hat."

Treizes Gesicht glich einer versteinerten Maske. Wäre er ein Mann gewesen, der nicht wusste, wie er sich zu beherrschen hatte, dann wäre Winner schon längst niedergeschlagen und würde sich zu seinen Füßen winden und um Gnade winseln. Der Senator hatte ihn – und seine Familie – gerade auf das Übelste beleidigt. Egal ob es nun im Affekt oder sogar mit Absicht gewesen war.

„Verlasst mein Haus.", sprach er ruhig dabei betonte er jedes Wort einzeln und rief einen der Sklaven herbei, die in den Schatten standen und darauf warteten seinen Befehlen nachzukommen. „Zeigt dem Senator den Weg nach draußen."

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig, Treize."

„Ich wüsste nicht, was wir noch zu besprechen hätten, Senator Winner. Verlasst mein Haus. Ihr seid nicht länger mein Gast."


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Ich wünsche weiterhin viel Spaß beim Lesen... leider werden wir in den nächsten Kapiteln ein Todesopfer zu beklagen haben.

Kapitel XXIV

Zechs beobachtete wie Senator Winner das Anwesen verließ. Fast erwartete er, dass nun auch Treize die Villa verlassen und auf die Straße eilen würde. Die Liktoren, die ihn abholen und zum Senatsgebäude geleiten sollten, warteten schon geraume Zeit vor der Mauer des Anwesens auf das Erscheinen des Konsuls.

Deshalb hielt sich Zechs auch im Vorgarten auf. Er wollte mit Treize reden bevor dieser zum Senat ging und ihm klarmachen, dass er nichts mit der Erpressung zu tun hatte. Je länger er mit diesem Gespräch warten würde, desto mehr Glaubwürdigkeit verlor er.

Gut, dann müsste er auch Treize erklären, dass er den Fetzen Papyrus gelesen hatte, wie sonst, wenn er unschuldig wäre, hätte er davon erfahren können. Aber Zechs hätte den Papyrus schließlich auch zufällig aufheben können. Die Notiz der Erpresser war ihm ja fast in die Hände gefallen, so wie sie auf dem Boden der Dachterrasse gelegen hatte.

Doch Treize erschien nicht im Vorgarten. Die Unterredung zwischen Winner und Treize war wohl nicht sehr erfolgreich, geschweige denn harmonisch, verlaufen. Zechs hatte den erbosten Gesichtsausdruck des Senators gesehen als dieser an ihm vorüber gestürmt war.

Zechs seufzte und trat hinter der Pinie hervor. Er wollte nicht länger warten und betrat wieder das Haus. Treize saß noch immer im Atrium, wo er zuvor den Senator empfangen hatte. Zechs betrat gerade diese geräumige und großzügig gestaltete Halle, aber Treize sah nicht einmal auf. Der Konsul hatte einen Arm über der Lehne des Stuhls hängen auf dem er saß, die andere Hand stützte sein Kinn und der Blick starrte gedankenverloren auf das Mosaik zu seinen Füßen.

Selbst von seinem Standort am Eingang konnte Zechs sehen, wie Treize die Zähne aufeinanderpresste, so dass sich die Wangenknochen deutlich unter der Haut abzeichneten.

Vorsichtig räusperte sich Zechs doch auch dies brachte keinerlei Veränderung in der Haltung des Römers. Treize schien ihn einfach nicht wahrzunehmen, nicht das kleinste Zucken verriet, dass er Zechs sah oder auf ihn reagierte.

Was mochte wohl zwischen Treize und Senator Winner vorgefallen sein, dass es den Konsul so sehr verstörte?

Zechs verwarf seinen Plan mit Treize zu reden und ging wieder nach draußen. Es war zwecklos jetzt mit Treize zu reden, dies musste wohl bis zum Abend warten.

Genügend Zeit seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Hier im Park gab es ein paar ruhige Plätze, niemand würde ihn stören. Zumindest so lange er außerhalb der Sichtweite der Prätorianer blieb. Die Wachen des Kaisers hatten schon so manches abfällige Wort über ihn geäußert und Treize hatte ihn gleich am Anfang gewarnt, dass er sich von diesen Männern fernhalten sollte.

Sp ließ er sich denn auf einem Flecken Gras nieder, gleich neben dem Kräutergarten, der sich in der Nähe zur Küche befand.

Der Lavendelstrauch zu seiner Linken war schon größtenteils verblüht und Zechs vermisste den Geruch dieser Pflanze, die ihn den ganzen Sommer über begleitet hatte. Das Anwesen auf dem Land, das Zechs insgeheim viel besser gefiel als diese Stadtvilla, hatte ebenfalls einen Kräutergarten mit Lavendel sein eigen geheißen.

Fast schon sehnsüchtig berührte er die vertrockneten Blüten. Sie erschienen ihm fast schon symbolisch für seine gegenwärtige Lage. Denn so recht wusste er auch nicht, was er tun sollte. Wusste bloß, das es schon fast zu spät war, irgendetwas zu tun. Er würde gegenbüer Treize beteuern, dass er ihn nicht hintergangen und belogen hatte. Er war bereit Treizes beleidigendes Verhalten heute Morgen zu vergeben, verstand er doch durchaus dessen Beweggründe. Jedoch würde Treize mit Sicherheit einen Beweis für Zechs' Loyalität und Unschuld fordern – wer konnte es ihm verdenken – und Zechs wusste nicht, wie er diesen Beweis erbringen konnte.

Nein, er konnte Treize nichts geben, was ihn von dem Verdacht, er hätte das Geheimnis um Mariemaias Herkunft an die Erpresser verraten, reinwaschen würde.

Eine der Katzen, die hier im Park lebten, strich um Zechs' Füße herum. Es war eine der ägyptischen Katzen, die Treize von einem Freund geschenkt bekommen hatte. Zechs streichelte das Tier vorsichtig. Das letzte mal hatte ihn eines der Biester in den Finger gebissen!

Aus der Unterkunft der Sklaven hörte Zechs ein lautes Klappern und Scheppern. Wahrscheinlich wurde gerad das Geschirr des Frühstücks zusammengeräumt und gesäubert. Die Katze vernahm es ebenfalls und sprang davon, in der Hoffnung etwas von den Resten zu ergattern.

„Die Sklaven...", dachte Zechs laut nach und runzelte die Stirn. Konnte es einer der Diener sein, der Treize verraten hatte? Möglich wäre es. Die Diener und Sklaven hörten zwangsläufig so die Gespräche ihrer Herren mit und wussten so manches brisante Details aus dem Leben ihrer Besitzer. Dehalb beklagten sich die wohlhabenden Römer auch immer darüber wie schwierig es war gute Diener zu erwerben, die vor allem eines sein sollten: Verschwiegen.

Zechs war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Duo und Trowa ihren Herren nicht verraten würden. Doch gab es ja auch noch eine Vielzahl von anderen Sklaven, die zu Treizes Haushalt gehörten. Auf der anderen Seite war Treize ein bessere Herr als die meisten anderen römischen Adligen. Zechs, der sich oft bei den Diener aufhielt, sei es in der Küche oder in den Ställen, hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass die Diener unzufrieden mit ihrem Herren waren. Nein, diejenigen, mit denen er gesprochen hatten, waren sogar außerordentlich froh darum in Treizes Dienste zu stehen. Er gab seinen Sklaven genügend zu Essen, ordentliche Kleidung und Strafe erhielt nur derjenige, der sich etwas zu Schulden kommen ließ. Einige der älteren Sklaven hatte er sogar die Freiheit geschenkt als die Zeit hierfür gekommen war.

Vielleicht sollte er mit Duo reden und vorsichtig nachfragen, ob einer der übrigen Diener sich in der letzten Zeit abfällig über Treize geäußert hatte oder sonst einen Anlass zu der Vermutung gab, dass er seinen Herren verriet.

Dies erschien Zechs auf jeden Fall sinnvoller als noch länger hier im Garten zu sitzen, denn seine Gedanken begannen sich im Kreise zu drehen. Außerdem sollte er schnell handeln, schon allein um das Wohl des Mädchen zu sichern.

Doch leider fand er Duo nicht in der Küche. Wie es schien hatte Duo mit Treize das Haus verlassen. Also blieb Zechs nichts anderes übrig als zu seinem Platz im Garten zurückzukehren und zu warten.

Wenigstens die Katze leistete ihm Gesellschaft.

Treize hatte den Blick starr auf den Nacken des Liktoren gerichtet, der direkt vor ihm lief. Er richtete ein kurzes Stoßgebet an die Götter, dass er die Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen konnte, die er so dringend benötigte. Nichts sollte darauf hindeuten, in welcher gefährlichen Lage er sich befand.

Um seine Lage zu beschreiben drängte sich in Treize unwillkürlich der Vergleich mit einer Schlangengrube auf und er war die Maus, die in diese Grube gefallen war.

Die Gruppe der zwölf Liktoren bog in den Platz vor dem Senatsgebäude, der curia iulia, ein. Die Sonne schien Treize direkt ins Gesicht als er um die Ecke bog und er atmete tief durch, was ihm einen verwirrten Blick des Mannes neben ihm einbrachte.

Treize lächelte ihn an, scheinbar heiter und gelöst: „Apollo schenkt uns noch einmal seine letzten warmen Strahlen. Dafür sollten wir dankbar sein."

Der Liktor lächelte ebenfalls und betrachtete Treize's Gesicht einen Augenblick länger als es unbedingt höflich und schicklich war.

Treize spürte das kurze Aufflackern von Solz in sich, ein befriedigendes Gefühl. Er konnte es noch immer, konnte noch immer jeden mit seinem Charme um den Finger wickeln. Wenigstens etwas. Aber es war nur ein schwacher Trost in Anbetracht der Dinge, die vor ihm lagen. Ob ihm da sein Charme weiterhelfen würde? Treize bezweifelte es.

Dann hatten sich seine Augen an das Sonnenlicht gewöhnt, das den Platz flutete. Da sah er sie. Sie waren alle dort versammelt, die Schlangen, und nun war die Maus mitten unter ihnen.

Senator Barton, der schon seit langem offen Kritik an Treize übte. Der vor Treize das Amt des Konsuls inne gehalten hatte und nicht erfreut war, dass er es hatte abgeben müssen.

Senator Dermail, Treizes Onkel, ein Familienmitglied, der ihn jedoch schon einmal in eine Falle gelockt hatte, um ihn zu töten.

Senator Winner... Treize machte sich nichts vor. Nach ihrem Gespräch heute Morgen war Winner ein Feind von ihm geworden. Die beiden Familien der Winners und Khushrenadas waren sich bis jetzt immer sehr nahe gestanden, aber jetzt zog sich ein tiefer Graben zwischen ihnen. Treize konnte Winner seine Äußerungen nicht vergeben und Winner würde sie auch nicht zurücknehmen.

Marcus, der Sohn des Kaisers war ebenfalls anwesend, er stand inmitten von anderen jungen Adligen. Treize wusste, dass er sich vor dem kaiserlichen Sprössling in Acht nehmen musste. Er hatte Marcus bis jetzt immer für seine eigenen Zwecke genutzt, aber Marcus zeigte in den letzten Woche sehr viel Interesse an den Treffen, die Senator Barton abhielt. Treize war sich sicher, dass dort ebenfalls Intrigen gegen ihn gesponnen wurden.

Ausgerechnet jetzt würde Treize auch noch Rom verlassen und auf Befehl des Kaisers hin nach Ägypten gehen. Aber womöglich war dies nicht die schlechteste Wahl, auch wenn die Reise für ihn einen fahlen Beigeschmack von einem unfreiwilligen Exil hatte. Doch wenn er nicht mehr in Rom weilte, dann würden sich diese Schlagen zuerst einmal selbst zerfleischen. Gegen eine Schlange ließ es sich leichter vorgehen als gegen eine ganze Gruppe.

Treize bedankte sich bei den Liktoren, die ihn zum Gebäude geleitet hatten, dann steuerte er Senator Barton an. Er grüßte den alten Mann respektvoll, aber sofort erschien ein argwöhnischer Ausdruck in den Augen des Senators. Natürlich wusste Barton, dass Treize nicht gerade aus einer Laune heraus mit ihm geruhte zu plaudern.

„Ich hörte unlängst einige hässliche Gerüchte.", begann Treize nachdem sie den Austausch von Höflichkeiten beendet hatten. „Ihr solltet sehr gut auf eure Enkelin achtgeben."

Treize konnte es nicht verhindern, dass sich bei diesen Worten sein Magen zusammenkrampfte als er an die Notiz dachte, die er heute Morgen gelesen hatte.

Dies weckte schlagartig Bartons Aufmerksamkeit und nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sich Treize, ob Barton wusste, dass er Mariemaias Vater war. Ob Leia diese Wahrheit ihrem Vater noch vor ihrem Tod gebeichtet hatte?

„Was für Gerüchte waren dies?" Gemeinsam schritten er und Barton die Treppe hinauf, die in die Halle des Senats führten.

„Eine Entführung... Ihr müsst doch zugeben, dass eure Enkelin eine sehr wertvolle Geisel darstellt.", fuhr er erklärend fort als er Bartons völlig fassungslosen Gesichtsausdruck gewahr wurde.

„Ich werde darauf achten." Barton neigte den Kopf und steuerte seinen Platz auf einer der Stufen an. Treize hatte Barton zuerst nicht warnen wollen, es würde sich selbst damit verdächtig machen. Doch um Mariemaia zu schützen war es am besten, wenn der alte Senator auf der Hut war. Treizes Erpresser würden dem Mädchen kaum etwas antun können, wenn Barton sie gut behütete und sie streng bewachen ließ.

„Ich hörte, ihr brecht bald nach Ägypten auf." Senator Barton wandte sich noch einmal um und sprach jetzt so laut, dass es auch die umstehenden Männer hörten. Schon drehten die ersten Senatoren sich nach ihnen um, eifrig darum bemüht den Wortwechsel zu verfolgen.

„Das ist richtig. Ich werde in den nächsten Tage abreisen."

„Und ich dachte, ihr reist wieder im Schutze der Nacht ab. So wie letztes Mal..." Die übrigen Senatoren lachten. Sie erinnerten sich wohl alle noch sehr gut an Treizes letzte Reise nach Ägypten obwohl seit damals schon fast zehn Jahre vergangen waren. „Aber ihr habt euch schon einmal in Ägypten bewiesen, hoffentlich ist euch Fortuna auch dieses Mal gewogen."

„Ich danke euch." Treize ging nicht auf die Stichelei ein. Immer wieder fragte man ihn nach dieser Nacht und dem Skandal, der sich damals zugetragen hatte, aber wie immer schweig Treize. Nur der Kaiser und er wussten genau, was damals passiert war. Dabei sollte es auch bleiben.

Die Halle begann sich zu füllen und die Senatoren nahmen einer nach dem anderen auf den ihnen zugewiesenen Stühlen Platz.

Als Treize das erste Mal die curia betreten hatte, was sein Vater an seiner Seite gewesen. Senator Winners wenig schmeichelhafte Bemerkungen über den Tod von Treizes Vater hatte alte Wunden wieder aufgerissen. Kein Wunder also, dass er gerade jetzt an seinen Vater dachte. Treize wusste, dass hinter vorgehaltener Hand so manche Adlige die Meinung Winners teilten. Dass „Khush, der Schöne", wie Treizes Vater in seiner Jugend genannt worden war, Opfer seiner Leidenschaft geworden war. Dass ein unzufriedener Sklave ihn kurzerhand erstochen und beraubt hatte.

Treize dachte nicht gern an jene Tage, die auf den Tod seines Vaters folgten. Viel lieber hatte er seinen Vater als den Mann in Erinnerung, der ihm mehr gelehrt hatte als jeder Lehrer oder Rethor. Sein Vater hatte ihm auch die Geheimnisse der Proportionen erklärt, nach denen die Senatshallte errichtet worden war.

Ganz wie es der große Architekt Vitruv in seinen Schriften geraten hatte, hatte Julius Caesar die curia damals erbauen lassen: Die Höhe der Halle betrug in etwa die Hälfte der Summe von Länge und Breite. Diese besondere Konstruktion sorgte für eine hervorragende Akustik im Innenraum. Drei breite Stufen, Emporen gleich, waren an die rechte und linke Seite der Halle gebaut. Darauf standen die Sessel der Senatoren.

An der Rückwand des Gebäude gab es noch zusätzlich ein Podest für den Thron des Kaisers und die Sitze der anderen wichtigen Beamten.

Sein Vater hatte ihn damals die Länge und Breite der Senatshalle abschreiten lassen um sich die Ausmaße des Raumes zu vergegenwärtigen.

Treize nahm auf dem Stuhl neben dem Kaiser Platz, der schon längst auf ihn wartete. Ganz seinem Amt als Konsul entsprechend war es kein gewöhnlicher Stuhl. Es war ein sella curulis: Die Beine des Stuhl waren prachtvoll geschmückt mit Elfenbein und Gold und kreuzten sich auf halber Länge. Auch gab es keine Arm- oder Rückenlehne, was das längere Sitzen zu einer anstrengenden Tätigkeit machte. Die Sitzfläche war jedoch mit einem bestickten roten Kissen gepolstert so als ob dies für das Fehlen einer Lehne entschädigen könnte.

Er selbst hatte sich zunächst gesträubt, aber der Kaiser wünschte, dass er auf diesem Platz saß. Treize wusste, wie dies wirken musste. Er war in den Augen des Kaisers noch immer der einzige Nachfolger, der würdig war das große Imperium zu führen. Schon nach Treizes Rückkehr aus Germanien hatte der Kaiser ihn öffentlich zu seinem Nachfolger ernannt und geplant gehabt Treize zu adoptieren. Treize hatte diese Ehre ebenso öffentlich abgelehnt. Auch wenn der Kaiser diese Entscheidung akzeptiert hatte, so ließ er es Treize und auch die übrigen Adligen immer wieder wissen, wen er gerne als seinen Sohn ansehen würde. Wie dies alles wohl auf Marcus wirken musste? Treize würde es dem leiblichen Sohn des Kaisers nicht verdenken, wenn dieser einen Groll gegen Treize hegen würde.

Während der eigentlichen Sitzung hatte Treize wenig zu sagen. Eher beobachtete er die Anwesenden Senatoren ob sich irgendeiner auf verräterische Weise benahm. Leider fiel ihm nichts auf.

Am Ende stand nur noch ein Entschluss zur Debatte. Die Ernennung von Gaius Publius zum neuen Präfekt von Dalmatia.

Überraschenderweise wurde diese Entscheidung sehr kontrovers und hitzig diskutiert unter den Senatoren und so war schließlich auch Treize gezwungen seine Meinung kund zu tun.

Still murmelte er ein Gebet an Minerva, die Göttin der Weisheit, sie möge ihm helfen die richtige Entscheidung zu treffen.

Stimmte er dem Gesuch zu, würde es die Sicherheit für seine Tochter bedeuten, aber Treize würde sich damit erpressbar machen und indirekt bestätigen, dass Mariemaia auch seine Tochter war. Welche Gefälligkeiten würden die Erpresser dann als nächstes von ihm erwarten?

Lehnte er ab und Mariemaia würde in großer Gefahr schweben.

Der Kaiser blickte ihn an und nickte, Treize sollte seine Meinung äußern.

„Ich bin gegen die Ernennung von Gaius Publius zum Präfekt. Er verfügt nicht über genügend Erfahrung eine Provinz zu verwalten."

Sofort entfachte dies ein neuer Streit unter den Senatoren und Treize ballte unter den Falten seiner Toga die rechte Hand. Hatte er damit das Todesurteil für seine Tochter ausgesprochen?


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kapitel XXV

Zechs passte die Rückkehr von Duo regelrecht ab. Gegen Mittag drehte er seine Runde im Garten vor der Villa und brachte sich damit schon die argwöhnischen Blicke von Acht ein. Acht hatte, wie so viele Römer, eine ganz offenkundige Abneigung gegenüber Zechs und dem Sklaven wäre jeder Vorwand Recht, wenn er Zechs an die Prätorianer ausliefern konnte, die unweit der Villa patrouillierten.

Es passte Zechs gar nicht, dass Acht so ein Auge auf ihn hatte, denn es wäre zu auffällig, wenn er nun mit Duo reden würde. Besser er wartete noch ein bisschen. Sicher war Duo im Keller und verstaute die Vorräte, die er auf den Märkten hatte erstehen sollen.

Seine Vermutung bestätigte sich und Zechs sandte ein kleines Dankgebet an die Götter, dass Duo auch wirklich alleine war. Doch zur Vorsicht schloss Zechs gleich noch die massive Holztür hinter sich. Es gab zahlreiche Lüftungsschächte, die in die Wand eingelassen waren, so dass man hier unten keine Lampen benötigte. Die Sonne stand auch gerade günstig und Zechs musste keinerlei Sorgen haben, dass er gegen einen Schrank lief.

Er ging zwischen den Regalen, Truhen und Schränken hindurch. Manche waren mit einer dicken Staubschicht bedeckt, andere schienen regelmäßig benützt zu werden. Ganz am Ende des Raumes stand Duo und neben sich ein großer Korb mit Krügen und allerlei anderem Geschirr.

„Duo?"

Duo erschrak und ließ den irdenen Topf fallen, den er gerade in ein Regal einsortieren wollte. Zechs schnellte gerade noch nach vorne und fing den Topf geschickt auf.

„Entschuldige.", Duo nahm ihm das Gefäß aus der Hand.

„Nein, ich habe mich zu entschuldigen. Ich hätte mich nicht so anschleichen sollen.", erwiderte Zechs. Doch insgeheim wunderte es ihn schon, dass der Diener so reagierte, denn Duo war in der Regel nicht so schreckhaft.

„Was ist los mit dir?", kam Zechs dann gleich zur Sache nachdem er schweigend zugesehen hatte, wie Duo die restlichen Gefäße, Töpfe und Amphoren einräumte. Es waren wohl die Vorräte für ihre Reise nach Ägypten, die Duo heute auf dem Markt hatte kaufen sollen.

„Was soll los sein?" Es war auffällig wie Duo es vermied Zechs anzublicken.

„Also Duo! Sogar Treize fällt es bereits auf und in seiner gegenwärtigen Laune ist das für dich nicht gerade angenehm." Zechs hatte es schließlich selbst gehört wie der Konsul seinen Leibdiener heute Morgen angefahren hatte, nur weil dieser nicht schnell genug die Toga bereitgestellt hatte. Jedoch würde niemand etwas dagegen unternehmen selbst wenn Treize handgreiflich geworden wäre. Duo war nun einmal ein Sklave und Eigentum von Treize. Er besaß nicht mehr Wert als das Möbelstück vor ihnen oder die Einkäufe, die Duo gerade aufräumte. Mit Sklaven konnte der Hausherr in der Regel machen was er wollte. Selten wurde übermäßige Gewalt vor einem Richter zur Anklage gebracht.

Duo schluckte und stützte die Hände gegen das Regal auf. „Ich kann es dir nicht sagen.", flüsterte er beinahe unhörbar. „Bitte frag nicht. Das macht es nur schlimmer."

„Duo." Zechs trat näher an den anderen heran, vorsichtig streichelte er über den linken Oberarm des Dieners. Duo schien mehr zu belasten als die Tatsache, dass Heero zur Zeit nicht in Rom weilte und bei ihm sein konnte.

Zuerst wollte Zechs die Frage nicht stellen. Noch vor einigen Monaten hätte er damit keinerlei Probleme gehabt, aber jetzt hoffte er... „Hat Treize dir etwas angetan?", presste er die Worte hervor und hoffte, dass Duo mit einem ‚Nein' antworten würde.

„Nein." Hier lachte Duo sogar gequält. „Ich passe nicht in sein Beuteschema."

„Was dann?"

„Frag nicht.", flehte Duo und drehte sich jetzt um. „Es wird nicht besser, wenn ich es dir erzähle. Du kannst mir auch nicht helfen."

So würde er hier nicht weiterkommen. Zechs wandte sich um. „Gibt es einen Ort an dem wir ungestört sind. Ich hingegen muss dir etwas erzählen."

Duo überlegte kurz, dann nickte er und bedeutete Zechs, dass dieser ihm folgen solle. Sie gingen die Treppe hinauf und betraten den verbotenen Flügel des Hauses. Zechs hatte insgeheim angefangen den linken Flügel der Villa so zu bezeichnen. Es war geradezu auffällig wie unwohl sich die Diener fühlten, wenn sie diese Räume betraten. Immer gab es zwischen ihnen merkwürdige Blicke, wenn jemand den Befahl bekam, zu ihrem Herren in den linken Flügel zu gehen. Zechs selbst hatte sich nicht wohl gefühlt als er heute Morgen durch diese Flure gegangen war. Sie strahlten etwas Unheimliches aus und da Zechs für solche Eindrücke empfänglicher war als andere, fiel es ihm besonders schwer sich zu überwinden einen Fuß in diesen Teil des Gebäudes zu setzen.

Im Gegensatz zu heute Morgen schlugen sie jedoch einen anderen Weg ein. Sie begegneten keinem anderen Diener, vor allem nicht Acht, dieser Spürnase, und Zechs nutzte die Gelegenheit tiefer in sich zu gehen. Für einen kurzen Moment ließ er den Fähigkeiten, die ihm sein Druidenblut schenkten, freien Lauf.

Es schnürte ihm den Hals zu. Es waren keine Geister, die die Ruhe der Villa störten. Aber stattdessen hatten in diesen Räumen zahlreiche traurige und traumatische Erlebnisse stattgefunden. Die Empfindungen der Menschen, die diese Geschehnisse durchlebt hatten, durchdrangen die Räume und Flure wie durchsichtige Nebelschwaden.

Die Verzweiflung, Trauer und Tod der früheren Bewohner atmete man hier förmlich ein. Kein normaler Mensch würde hier freiwillig leben wollen. Schnell, bevor Duo sich umwenden würde, murmelte Zechs einen Abwehrformel und zeichnete das betreffende Zeichen mit der linken Hand in die Luft.

„Gehen wir hier rein." Duo öffnete eine Tür am Ende des Flures. „Die anderen Zimmer sind abgeschlossen und in der Regel hält sich hier niemand der Diener freiwillig auf. Wir sollten ungestört sein."

Zechs sah sich überrascht um. Es war Treizes eigenes Zimmer, das sie hier betreten hatten. Wenigstens waren die Fensterläden hier offen und Sonnenlicht flutete den Raum, was ihn nicht so bedrückend erscheinen ließ wie den dunklen Flur.

Das Bett war schlicht und keineswegs so luxuriös wie die Schlafstätte auf dem Landsitz, die der Konsul sein eigen nannte. Auch auf die übrige Einrichtung des Zimmer traf dies zu. Treize schien sich hier nur aufzuhalten, wenn es unbedingt nötig war. Nicht, weil es ihm hier gefiel oder er sich wohl fühlte. Kein Wunder, dass Treize hier nicht zur Ruhe kam und Albträume seinen Schlaf beherrschten.

Also fiel dem Konsul selbst auf wie bedrückend es hier in diesen Räumen war. Jedoch war Treize nicht gewillt diese Villa aufzugeben oder renovieren zu lassen um die unglückliche Vergangenheit abzustreifen. Warum wohl? Ein weiteres Rätsel, das der Konsul Zechs aufgab.

Auf einem Tisch neben der Tür lag ein Schwert und neugierig nahm es Zechs in die Hand. Es war kein römisches Kurzschwert. Diese Waffe war bedeutend länger und schwerer als das gladius der Römer auch war die Klinge nicht komplett gerade geschmiedet, sondern wies in der letzten Hälfte einen Bogen auf, fast wie eine Sichel.

„Es ist ein ägyptisches Schwert.", erklärte Duo. „Leg es wieder hin. Was willst du mir sagen?"

Zechs kam dem Wunsch des Dieners nach. „Ich glaube, unter den Sklaven hier im Haushalt gibt es einen Verräter."

Die Reaktion von Duo auf diese Offenbarung war gar nicht so, wie Zechs sie erwartet hatte. Duo stritt nichts ab oder wich erschrocken zurück. Nein, er fasst an den Bettpfosten um sich abzustützten und lachte. Ein hysterisches, panisches Lachen, das gar nicht enden wollte und Duo schließlich hilflos nach Luft schnappte, wie ein Fisch, der gerade aus dem Wasser gezogen wurde.

Zechs eilte an Duos Seite und drückte ihn auf das Bett. „Setz dich und beruhige dich. Bei Odins Raben was ist mit dir los?"

Doch Duo wollte sich nicht beruhigen, das Lachen war jetzt einem verzweifelten Ringen nach Luft gewichen, was nicht unbedingt ein guter Tausch war.

Schließlich nahm Zechs Duos Gesicht in die Hände und zwang den Diener so dazu, dass dieser ihn ansah. „Duo. Jetzt sieh mich an! Einatmen... ganz ruhig... halt die Luft an... Gut... Dann ausatmen... Langsam... Nochmal, ganz langsam..."

Nur langsam gelang es Duo wieder seine Atmung zu kontrollieren. Aber schließlich lehnte er sich gegen Zechs und schüttelte den Kopf. Zechs war überrascht, dass der Duo so seine Nähe suchte und zaghaft legte er die Hände auf Duos Schultern. Anscheinend hatte er einen wunden Punkt berührt mit seinen Vermutungen.

„Du hast Recht.", sagte Duo leise. „Ich denke auch, dass es einen Verräter gibt."

„Bist du deswegen so abgelenkt?"

Da schwieg Duo, doch auch Schweigen konnte eine Antwort sein. „Ich werde erpresst.", murmelte er schließlich leise und kämpfte mit seiner Fassung.

„Was? Von wem?" Nicht nur Treize wurde erpresst, sondern auch Duo. ‚Wie merkwürdig.', dachte Zechs.

„Als ob ich das wüsste."

„Kann Treize dir nicht helfen."

„Ich kann es weder Heero noch Treize sagen, weil... Nein." Duo schüttelte wieder und wieder den Kopf. „Aber es muss hier einen Verräter geben."

Dies war mehr als Zechs erwartet hatte, denn jetzt fühlte er sich in seinem Verdacht bestätigt. Zusammen mit Duo konnten sie sicherlich herausfinden, wer der Übeltäter war und wenn sie diesen entlarvt hatten, dann würde dies ihn vor Treize wieder reinwaschen und sicher konnte man damit auch Duo helfen. Doch vorerst sollte der Konsul nichts von Duos und Zechs Verdacht erfahren. Womöglich würde sich Treize durch eine unbedarfte Handlung verraten und so den schuldigen Diener warnen.

„Wir dürfen Treize nichts davon erzählen.", wies er Duo an. „Besser er weiß nicht..."

„Du dreckiger Bastard!", ertönte es aus Richtung der Schlafzimmertür und sowohl Duo als auch Zechs zuckten schuldbewusst zusammen.

Treize konnte die weiß glühende Wut kaum noch zügeln, die in seinem Innersten brodelte. Da betrat er sein Schlafzimmer und sah diesen dreckigen Germanen auf seinem Bett sitzen. Mit dabei sein eigener Leibsklave. Die beiden auch noch eng umschlungen und vertraulich miteinander redend.

Benötigte er jetzt noch einen Beweis, dass Zechs ihn hintergangen hatte?

Dieser Bastard spann sein sein Netz aus Lügen und Intrigen munter weiter. Genügte es ihm nicht, dass er ein unschuldiges kleines Mädchen ins Lebensgefahr brachte? Alles nur für seine eigenen Pläne und alles hinter Treizes Rücken. Erst spielte Zechs den unschuldigen und naiven Germanen, der sich zierte und scheinbar nichts wissen wollte von der Liebe zwischen zwei Männern. Jetzt war er drauf und dran es mit Duo, offen und ungeniert auf Treizes Bett zu treiben!

Treizes war schon längst so in Rage, dass er für die kühle und rationale Stimme seines Verstandes nicht mehr empfänglich war. Auch die Erklärungsversuche von Zechs stießen auf taube Ohren.

Erst Duos gekeuchtes „Oh mein Gott!" als Treize das Kurzschwert ergriff, das in seiner Reichweite lag, drang zu ihm durch. Treize musste auf die beiden wohl wie ein Rachegott wirken.

Er befand sich in einem Zustand, der ihn selbst und andere in Gefahr bringen konnte, wenn er jetzt falsche Entscheidungen traf. Die Klinge des ägyptischen Schwertes funkelte verlangend, geradezu als ob sie ihn dazu aufforderte hier und jetzt auf sein Recht zu pochen und Zechs nieder zu schlagen. Duo war Treizes Sklave und damit sein Eigentum. Was erdreistete sich dieser Germane Treizes Eigentum zu berühren und zu benutzen?

Seine Hand schloss sich enger um den Griff des Schwertes. In der Schlacht konnte so eine blinde, wilde Rage tödliche Folgen haben und mit einem letzten Rest von Selbstbeherrschung drückte Treize die Klinge sich selbst an seine Finger. Der Schmerz war kurz und scharf, aber er half die blutroten Schwaden zu durchdringen, die sich um seinen Verstand gelegt hatten.

Nichtsdestotrotz trat er auf Duo zu, der mittlerweile schuldbewusst an dem Bett stand. Er hob gerade seine Hand um den Sklaven zu züchtigen, da ging Zechs dazwischen und hielt seinen Arm fest. „Duo trägt keine Schuld, lass es mich erklären.", bat der Germane und richtete die nächsten Worte an den versteinerten Diener neben ihm. „Duo, geh in die Küche."

Duo blickte unschlüssig zwischen Zechs und Treize hin und her. Schließlich entschied er, dass es das beste war sich zurückzuziehen.

Treize hörte sich selbst schon beinahe laut auflachen bei diesen Worten. Was gab es da zu erklären? Vor allem was wollte Zechs hier noch klarstellen?

Grob befreite Treize seinen Arm.

„Treize, wir müssen dringend miteinander reden..."

Jedoch wollte Treize kein Wort mehr hören, er wandte sich ab. Nicht von dieser Stimme. Erst jetzt wurde ihm vollends bewusst, wie tief verletzt er war. Nicht, weil er sich in dem Germanen getäuscht und ihn falsch eingeschätzt hatten. Nein, weil er doch tatsächlich diesem Mann vertraut hatte und es auch noch genossen hatte, dass er vor Zechs einfach alle Masken fallen lassen konnte. Der Germane war sich dessen zum Glück nicht im Klaren, doch Treize war am verwundbarsten, wenn er mit Zechs zusammen war. Sämtliche Barrieren, körperliche und mentale, die Treize im Laufe seines Lebens um sich errichtet hatte, konnte er fallen lassen.

Die Hand, die noch immer das Schwert hielt, krampfte sich zusammen und der Schnitt in seinen Fingern pochte. Treize bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er seine Toga mit Blut befleckt hatte.

„Lass mich wenigstens nach deiner Hand sehen."

Treize spürte die warmen Finger, die nach seinem Handgelenk griffen, spürte die Spitzen dieser langen Haare, die zufällig über seinen bloßen Arm strichen. Bei Jupiter, er hatte es sich in seinen tiefsten Träumen ausgemalt wie er dieses Haar berühren würde. Diese Finger ihn berühren würden an Stellen, die sonst nur von der Kleidung berührt wurden.

Und er konnte Zechs' Berührungen nicht mehr ertragen. Jetzt nicht mehr, sie widerten ihn an. „Fass mich nicht an.", fauchte er und trat noch einen Schritt zurück.

Aber bevor er weitersprechen konnte, stockte Treize. Zufällig war sein Blick zu dem großen Fenster geschweift, durch welches man den Garten hinter der Villa überblicken konnte. Dort hatt er etwas gesehen, das seine Wut mit einem Schlag in blankes Entsetzen verwandelte.

Die blinde Rage, die seine Glieder in eine sengende Hitze getaucht hatte, wich nun einer lähmenden Kälte.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Feedback ist wie immer willkommen und weil dieser Teil etwas kürzer ist, gleich zwei neue Kapitel.

Kapitel XXVI

Die großzügigen Parkanlagen, die den kaiserlichen Palast und diverse luxuriöse Villen der bedeutenden Adelsfamilien miteinander verbanden, waren Mariemaias Bartons liebster Platz zum Spielen. Außerdem waren hier an jeder Ecke Prätorianer, die Leibwache des Kaisers, postiert, so dass Senator Barton seine kleine Enkelin auch mit einem guten Gewissen in die Gärten zum Toben schickte. Jemand würde immer ein Auge auf das kleine Mädchen haben.

Natürlich war auch immer noch mindestestens ein Kindermädchen als Begleitung dabei, wie jetzt auch. Jedoch hatte Mariemaia ihre Aufpasserin schon bald abgeschüttelt und versteckte sich nun hinter einer Blumenhecke. Vergnügt kicherte sie und presste Claudia, ihre Lieblingspuppe, enger an ihre Brust als sie Sklavin beobachtet, die sie fieberhaft suchte und auf dem Kiesweg aufgeregt auf und ab rannte, wobei sie nach Mariemaia rief.

Das Mädchen stand nur ungerührt auf, so als ob sie den Ruf nicht gehört hatte. Sie klopfte den Dreck von ihrem einfachen Kleidchen und sprang davon. Sie machte sich einen Spaß daraus den Wachen auszuweichen, dass sie ihr Kleidchen dabei völlig dreckig machte, störte sie nicht im Geringsten. Wie Kinder nun einmal sind, die in ihrem Spiel gefangen waren, bemerkte sie es nicht einmal. So sah sie schon bald wie ein ganz gewöhnliches Mädchen vom Lande aus, das auf den Feldern seiner Eltern spielte.

Nicht wie die Enkelin einer der einflussreichsten Senatoren, nicht wie die Erbin eines großen Vermögens, denn Dekim Bartons leibliche Kinder waren schon vor Jahren verstorben, so auch Leia Barton, die Mutter der Kleinen.

Mariemaia hatte ihre Mutter kaum gekannt, sie erinnerte sich nur an ganz verschwommene Bilder und Gefühle. Aber man hatte ihr erzählt, sie hätte das gleiche wellige, rötliche Haar ihrer Mutter. Über ihren Vater tratschten die Dienerinnen nie. Doch fragte Mariemaia gerade in den letzten Wochen immer öfter nach ihrem Vater. Inzwischen wusste auch sie mit ihren neun Jahren, dass ein Kind immer einen Vater und eine Mutter hatte. Also musste auch sie einen Vater haben, den sie allerdings nicht kannte. Ihr Großvater reagierte immer ungehalten, wenn sie ihn darauf ansprach. Auch wenn er seine Enkelin geradezu verwöhnte – hatte er ihr nicht vor kurzem sogar ein eigenes Pony geschenkt – Barton hatte sie geohrfeigt als sie das letzte Mal nach ihrem Vater gefragt hatte.

Sie krabbelte aus dem Gebüsch hervor und zog Claudia mit sich. Dies hier war der Garten von Treize Khushrenada. Ihr Großvater mochte den jungen Konsul überhaupt nicht, das wusste Mariemaia. Schon oft hatte ihr Barton verboten über oder sogar mit dem jungen Adligen zu reden, gerade wenn sie Treize auf dem Forum oder im Palast traf. Doch Mariemaia mochte den Konsul, egal was ihr Großvater über ihn sagte. Treize war lustig und hatte immer ein Geschenk für sie dabei. Claudia war auch ein Geschenk von ihm gewesen. Vielleicht war er jetzt auch in seinem Park. Sie sah sich aufmerksam um.

Treize könnte ihr dann endlich die Geschichte von der schönen Helena fertig erzählen. Ganz gewiss gebe es auch wieder Süßigkeiten für sie. Das letzte Mal als sie Treize hier getroffen hatte, das war nach seiner Rückkehr aus Germanien und seiner Ernennung zum Konsul gewesen.

Ihr Großvater war ganz erbost darüber gewesen, das wusste das Mariemaia noch zu gut. Sie war zwar noch ein Kind, doch auch sie hatte verstanden, dass Treize das Amt übernommen hatte, den ihr Großvater ehemals bekleidet hatte.

Barton hatte drei Tage lang nur getobt und sogar die Diener geschlagen. Deshalb war sie auch damals fortgelaufen und zu Treize geflüchtet. Der damals frisch ernannte Konsul hatte ihr den ganzen Nachmittag Geschichten erzählt und ihr sogar beigebracht wie man ihren Namen schrieb.

Manchmal stellte sich Mariemaia vor, dass ihr Vater wohl genau so sein müsste wie Treize. Dann würde er ihr sicher jeden Tag Geschichten erzählen könen und sicher hätte sie dann mehr Puppen zum Spielen als jedes andere Mädchen in Rom.

Auf ihrer Suche nach Treize kam sie der stattlichen Villa immer näher. Aber den Konsul hatte sie bisher noch nicht gesehen. Auch keinen anderen Bewohner des Hauses oder einen Diener. Nur eine der sonderbaren Katzen, die hier im Garten des Konsuls ihr Revier inne hielten. Die Katzen waren deshalb sonderbar anzusehen, weil sie sehr schlank und zierlich waren. Ganz anders als die Tiere, die Roms Straßen zu tausenden bevölkerten. Sie streichelte eines der Tiere, was sich dieses durchaus gefallen ließ und daraufhin laut knurrte, dann nahm sie es auf den Arm. Treize hatte ihr erklärt, dass es ägyptische Katzen waren. Ägypten wäre ein reiches Land, das auf der anderen Seite des Meeres lag.

Mariemaia hatte ihren Großvater gefragt, ob sie nicht eine der Katzen behalten dürfte. Treize hätte ihr gerne eine geschenkt, doch Barton hatte abgelehnt.

So langsam wurde dem Mädchen auch bewusst, dass es an der Zeit war wieder zu ihrem Kindermädchen zurückzukehren. Ihr Großvater würde sicher auch bald von der Senatssitzung zurück sein und wenn sich Mariemaia dann nicht auf seinem Grundstück und in Obhut der Sklavin befand, würde er sicherlich nach ihr suchen lassen. Bevor sie sich umwandte und den Weg in Richtung Kaiserpalast entlanging, blieb sie kurz stehen. Auf der Terasse zu ihrer Linken stand eine Schale mit kandierten Früchten. Einer der Sklaven musste sie wohl für den Konsul bereitgestellt haben. Mariemaia mochte kandierte Früchte über alles! Schon stieg sie die Stufen zur Terasse hinauf. Wie sollte sie auch dieser Versuchung widerstehen können?

Dass sie erwischt werden würde, dieser Gedanke machte ihr keine Angst. Würde sie Treize persönlich hier entdecken, wie sie von den Früchten naschte. Er würde nur lachen und die Schale mit Früchten ihr überlassen. Sollte sie auf Sklaven treffen, würde sie diesen schon gehörig die Meinung sagen. Ja, das würde sie tun. Schließlich war sie Mariemaia Barton!

Flink huschte sie zu der Schale und hatte schon die ersten Stücke gekostet. Ihr ganzer Mund war klebrig so gierig schlang sie die Spezialität hinab.

„Willst du auch etwas abhaben?" Sie ließ die Katze, die sich inzwischen in ihrem Griff heftig wand, auf den Tisch springen und hielt ihr etwas von den Früchten hin. Vorsichtig verspeiste die Katze das Stück, schien Gefallen daran zu finden und schlich um die Schale herum. Lachend beobachtete Mariemaia wie die Katze nun ebenfalls mit großem Appetit die Früchte vertilgte. Dann plötzlich hielt die Katze inne und drehte sich mehrmals um sich selbst, nur um sich dann auf dem Tisch niederzulegen.

Mariemaia wunderte sich über das sonderbare Verhalten des Tieres, dann wurde plötzlich alles verschwommen. Auch ihr Kopf fühlte sich mit einem Mal so heiß und schwer an. Ehe sie etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte, taumelte sie und verlor das Gleichgewicht.

Claudia, ihre Lieblingspuppe, fiel zu Boden und ebenso Mariemaia.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kapitel XXVII

Noch ehe Treize überhaupt darüber nachdachte, rannte er schon aus dem Zimmer. Vergessen war seine blutende Hand, die noch immer das Schwert hielt. Seine Toga, die ihn beim Laufen doch nur behinderte und er fast auf der Treppe gestürzt wäre oder dass ihm Zechs dicht auf den Fersen war. Er achtete auch nicht auf die Diener, die im Atrium das Essen auftischten und ihn verdutzt anstarrten.

All dies zählte für ihn nicht mehr. ‚Vergib mir, Leia.', dachte er voller Verzweiflung. ‚Ich habe unsere Tochter getötet.'

Was er durch das Fenster im Schlafzimmer gesehen hatte, das hatte sich ihm in sein Innerstes gebrannt. Zu sehen, wie Mariemaia dort auf der Terasse lag, leblos...

Nur er hatte das zu verantworten. Er hatte es doch gewusst, dass sie in Lebensgefahr schwebte. Warum hatte er nur im Senat gegen die Ernennung gestimmt? Er hat mit dem Leben seiner Tochter gespielt und sie verloren. Wie sollten ihm die Ahnen und die Götter dies verzeihen? Warum hatte er die Drohung nicht ernster genommen?

„Oh ihr Götter.", flehte er als er neben Mariemaia niederkniete. Noch nie hatte er sich so hilflos gefühlt. Was sollte er tun? Er wusste es nicht, er fühlte nur eine immer größer werdende Panik in ihm aufsteigen. „Juno, Göttin der Mütter, steh diesem Kind bei."

In keiner noch so gefährlichen Schlacht in der Hunderte von Leben auf dem Spiel standen hatte er so kopflos gehandelt.

Das Schwert landete auf dem Boden als Mariemaia an sich drückte. Sie wehrte sich, ihr Körper schien gegen etwas zu kämpfen. Aber sie atmete nur schwer und ihr Herz schlug unter seiner Hand so schnell, dass er die Schläge nicht mehr auseinander halten konnte.

Ein Schatten verdunkelte plötzlich sein Blickfeld und er sah auf. „Bleib weg von ihr.", rief er und griff schon nach dem Schwert neben sich. Zechs sollte der Kleinen auf keinen Fall zu nahe kommen. Der Bastard hatte auch schon genug angerichtet, was schaffte der überhaupt noch hier?

Zechs hingegen trat noch einen Schritt näher, wollte sich schon ebenfalls auf den Boden knien, da setzte ihm Treize die Spitze des Schwertes an die Brust. Noch näher und Zechs würde sich selbst aufspießen.

„Steck das Schwert weg." Zechs' Stimme war bemerkenswert ruhig. Das genaue genaue Gegenteil zu Treize. „Ich will ihr nichts Böses tun."

„Glaubst du ich traue dir noch? Dies hier ist doch dein Werk.", hielt Treize dagegen und presste Mariemaia enger an sich.

Er blickte um sich. „Schickt einen Boten zu Sally. Sie soll sofort kommen..." Es erschien ihm wie eine glückliche Fügung der Götter, dass die Ärztin heute bei ihrer Freundin Une zu Besuch war „Ruft die Prätorianer damit sie mir diesen Bastard aus den Augen schaffen.", befahl er weiter den Dienern, die sich am Rande der Terasse versammelt hatten.

„Treize!" Natürlich wollte Zechs nicht im Gewahrsam der Wachen enden, die ihn keineswegs so gastfreundlich bewirten würden wie es bei Treize der Fall gewesen war. „Ich weiß, dass du mir nicht mehr vertraust. Aber bis Sally kommt ist es zu spät. Das musst du doch einsehen. Lass mich ihr helfen. Ich kann ihr helfen."

Treize starrte auf das Gesicht seiner Tochter, das sich begann blau zu färben. Sie bekam keine Luft mehr. Zechs hatte Recht, das musste auch Treize einsehen. Aber wenn er Mariemaia jetzt in Zechs' Händen gab, dann würde der Germane ihr womöglich noch etwas viel Schlimmeres antun. Aber er wusste auch, dass Zechs über Heilkräfte verfügte.

„Ich kann ihr helfen.", wiederholte Zechs. „Wenn du mich ihr nicht helfen lässt, dann tötest du sie!" Dieser Vorwurf traf schwer und endlich senkte Treize das Schwert. Zechs nahm das Mädchen und hob es hoch.

„Bring sie in mein Schlafzimmer.", befahl Treize und umklammerte das Schwert. „Und wenn du ihr nur ein Haar krümmst, dann bist du ein toter Mann."

Zechs reagierte nicht darauf. Er suchte Duo, der inmitten der anderen Diener stand. „Duo. Bring die Schale und die Katze mit nach oben."

Treize fragte sich, was Zechs mit der Katze anstellen wollte. Da fiel ihm die ägyptische Katze auf, die neben der Schale mit Früchten auf dem Tisch lag. Wäre er in einer anderen Verfassung, dann hätte er diesem merkwürdigen Arrangement längst bemerkt, doch alle Logik und Ruhe hatten ihn verlassen.

Er brüllte die Diener an nicht so herumzustehen und folgte dann Zechs hinauf in sein Zimmer.

Zechs versuchte Treize so gut es ging zu ignorieren. Vor allem die Tatsache, dass dieser ein Schwert bei sich trug und es stets auf ihn gerichtet hatte. Er musste vorsichtig sein, jede noch so kleine unerklärliche Bewegung würde erneut Treizes Misstrauen erwecken und Zechs wollte nicht noch einmal eine Klinge auf seiner Brust spüren.

Aber er konnte Treize durchaus verstehen auch dessen panischen Verhalten. Zechs selbst kannte schließlich das Gefühl sein eigenes Kind zu verteidigen. Er dachte oft daran, wie groß wohl sein Kind inzwischen wäre, das Lucrezia unter ihrem Herzen getragen hatte und das ebenso wie seine Gefährtin in Germanien gestorben war.

Kein Wunder, dass Treize so reagierte. Erst diese Notiz der Erpresser, dass sie seiner Tochter etwas antun würden, dann lag Mariemaia schon in Treizes Garten und kämpfte um ihr Leben.

Wahrscheinlich war es Gift, dachte Zechs. Die Früchte und die tote Katze daneben, waren Indizien genug. Wahrscheinlich hatte Mariemaia auch der Katze etwas zu naschen gegeben. Daher hatte er auch Duo befohlen die Schale und den Kadaver mit nach oben zu neben. Nicht, dass noch einer der Diener diese wertvollen Beweisstücke verschwinden ließ – gewollt oder ungewollt.

Aber momentan war es nicht das Gift, das Mariemaia das Atmen so schwer machte. Es waren die Früchte, die sich noch in ihrem Mund befanden. Schnell hatte ihm Duo eine Schale gereicht als Zechs danach verlangt hatte.

„Duo, verschließ die Tür.", wies Treize indessen seinen Leibdiener an. Anscheinend kehrten so langsam wieder Ruhe und Verstand in den Konsul ein, auch wenn seine Stimme so zittrig war wie sie Zechs noch nie vernommen hatte. „Und du sag mir, was du machst.", verlangte Treize zu wissen.

„Sie hat sich an den Früchten verschluckt." Er öffnete ihren Mund, konnte aber keinen Fremdkörper entdecken.

Was sollte er jetzt tun? In einem letzten Versuch schlug er ihr kräftig zwischen die Schultern. Zum Glück reagierte sie und begann zu husten. Bis sie die Frucht hervorwürgte.

Immerhin war damit die unmittelbare Lebensgefahr gebannt, aber wenn es tatsächlich Gift war, dann steckte dieses noch immer in ihrem Körper.

Er warf Treize einen Blick zu, der Konsul hatte sich angewandt und konnte es nicht mehr mit ansehen. Sein Gesicht war leichenblass geworden und Zechs befürchtete bereits, dass nun Treize ohnmächtig werden würde.

„Duo, die Schale." Besser er zögerte nicht mehr länger und brachte sie zum Erbrechen. Hoffentlich würde dadurch der Großteil des Giftes ihren Körper verlassen.

Duo, der das Gefäß hielt, sah selbst so aus als ob er sich gleich seines Mageninhaltes entledigen wollte, so grünlich war seine Gesichtsfarbe geworden während sich Mariemaia in die Schale erbrochen hatte.

Zechs schickte den Diener in die Küche um Wasser zu holen und deckte die Schale mit einem Tuch zu. Sally kannte sich mit Giften besser aus, vielleicht konnte sie etwas aus diesen Überresten lesen.

„Du musst Senator Barton rufen lassen.", riet er Treize leise, während er dem Mädchen die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich. Sie begann sich bereits wieder zu regen. Das war ein gutes Zeichen.

„Eure Göttin Fortuna war ihr wohl gewogen. Es war kein starkes Gift und bei weitem nicht lange genug in ihrem Körper um großen Schaden anzurichten."

„Gift? Du meinst, sie ist vergiftet worden?" Endlich legte Treize das Schwert weg und sank kraftlos auf dem Bett zusammen. Er rieb sich die Augen und Zechs blickte taktvoll zur Seite.

„Ja, aber Sally kann das besser beurteilen. Sie kommt sicher gleich."

Treize nickte, zeigte aber keinerlei Anzeichen, dass er einen Sklaven zu Barton schicken würde oder gedachte sonst irgendetwas zu tun.

„Soll ich einen Sklaven zu Barton schicken?", bot Zechs an und Treize nickte wieder. Zechs konnte es nicht mehr länger mit ansehen, er trat neben den Konsul und griff nach dessen Hand, die beschmiert mit Blut war, dort wo er sich an der Schwertklinge geschnitten hatte. Treize entzog ihm die Hand sofort wieder.

„Soll Mariemaia erschrecken, wenn sie dich so sieht?" Zechs deutete auf die roten Flecken, die Treizes ehemals weiße Toga aufwies.

„Nein, natürlich nicht.", erwiderte Treize kleinlaut. Zechs mochte es nicht glauben, dass der Mann, der hier vor ihm saß ein Krieger und Soldat war und so unerbittlich gegen die Germanen gekämpft hatte.

„Dann lass mich deine Hand ansehen... Bitte.", fügte Zechs an als er Treizes Zögern bemerkte. „Ich habe dich nicht verraten.", raunte er leise.

„Später... nicht jetzt.", wehrte Treize jegliche Unschuldsbeteuerungen ab. Er war jetzt nicht bereit zu reden. Doch er war zumindest so geistesgegenwärtig, dass er Duo befahl alle verräterischen Dinge im Zimmer wegzuräumen, wie die Katze, die vergifteten Früchte und Mariemaias Erbrochenes.

Auch wusch er sich das getrocknete Blut von den Händen und zog sich um.

Als Senator Barton wenig später in die Schlafgemächer geführt wurde, fand er nichts weiter vor als eine etwas blasse, aber aufgeweckte Mariemaia, die jegliches Unbehagen zu vergessen schien je länger sie mit der zweiten Katze von Treize schmuste. Treize selbst stand am Fenster und sah ihr zu. Zechs bemerkte die angespannte Haltung des Römers und die verbissenen Gesichtszüge, die Treize mit aller Mühe versuchte aufrecht zu erhalten.

Duo war von dem Mädchen dazu angehalten worden ihre Puppe zu suchen, die noch irgendwo im Park lag. Zechs saß am anderen Ende des Bettes und beobachtete aufmerksam, ob das Mädchen noch irgendwelche Beschwerden hatte. Von Zeit zu Zeit drückte er ihr einen Becher mit Wasser in die Hand. Sie musste noch viel trinken um das restliche Gift aus ihrem Körper zu schleusen.

„Was ist hier passiert?", verlangte der Senator sofort zu wissen.

„Nichts Schlimmes. Die Sonne hat eurer Enkelin wohl zugesetzt, sie fühlte sich nicht wohl und wurde ohnmächtig." Treize hielt Senator Bartons argwöhnischen Blick stand. Er starrte nur ebenso stoisch zurück. Sicher wollte er nicht vor Mariemaia darüber sprechen und hatte diese Ausrede benutzt um sie nicht zu beunruhigen. Mariemaia konnte sich ohnehin nur darin erinnern, dass sie die Früchte gegessen und danach gefallen war. Vorsichtig hatten sie das Mädchen befragt und ihr dann auch diese Version der Geschichte erzählt.

„Darf ich die Katze behalten, Großvater? Konsul?"

Barton nickte und winkte nur unwirsch ab. Treize lächelte schwach. „Natürlich, wenn du willst."

„Danke." Mariemaia drückte das Tier eng an sich und es überraschte Zechs, dass die Katze diese Handhabung nicht rächte, in dem sie das Mädchen in den Finger biss – so wie es Zechs passiert war.

Senator Barton wandte sich an Treize: „Ich finde das äußerst merkwürdig, heute Morgen noch..."

Treize trat schnell einen Schritt nach vorn und legte Barton eine Hand auf den Arm.„Vielleicht sollten wir an einem anderen Ort darüber reden.", unterbrach er und blickte viel sagend auf Mariemaia.

Treize nickte Zechs zu, er sollte auf die Kleine aufpassen. Dabei würde es Zechs zu gerne interessieren, was die beiden nun zu bereden hatten. Würde Treize vielleicht sogar gegenüber Barton gestehen, dass er der Vater Mariemaias war?

Sicher könnte Zechs ihnen folgen und versuchen zu lauschen. Mariemaia ging es so weit gut und sie war ohnehin abgelenkt. Falls ihn jedoch Treize beim Lauschen ertappen sollte, dann war alles Vertrauen zwischen ihnen endgültig dahin.

So blieb Zechs mit einem leisen Seufzen sitzen und drückte seiner kleinen Gesellschafterin wieder einen Becher in die Hand.

„Ich mag kein Wasser mehr.", murrte sie und zog einen Schmollmund.

‚Ob Treize sich wohl als Kind genau so verhalten hat?' Zechs verbarg sein Lächeln so gut er es vermochte. Aber sicher war Treize als kleiner Junge ebenso verwöhnt und gehegt worden wie Mariemaia. Sicher hatten die Sklaven allen seinen Wünschen nachkommen müssen und Zechs benötigte nicht viel Vorstellungskraft um sich auszumalen, wie Treize als verwöhntes adliges Balg die Diener tyrannisiert hatte.

„Wenn Duo wiederkommt soll er dir etwas Saft aus der Küche holen."

Damit gab sie sich vorerst zufrieden. Zechs fand es trotz allem bemerkenswert, dass sie sich in keinster Weise davon stören ließ, dass er in ihrer Nähe war. Andere Kinder waren Fremden gegenüber doch misstrauischer. Noch dazu, dass er kein Römer war. „Hast du eigentlich keine Angst vor mir?" Es interessierte ihn einfach zu sehr als dass er sich zurückhalten konnte.

„Nein, warum?" Sie legten den Kopf schief und kniff leicht die Augen zusammen als sie ihn eingehender musterte. „Sollte ich das etwa haben?"

„Ah.", Zechs stutzte und wusste nicht genau, ob es kindliche Unschuld war, was sie zu dieser Frage veranlasst hatte oder eiskalte Berechnung – wenn er einem Kind so etwas zutrauen sollte, dann wohl einem Mädchen, das von Treize Khushrenada abstammte.

Dann kicherte sie und jetzt blitzte eindeutig das kleine, unschuldige Mädchen durch die Fassade. „Du wirst mir doch kaum hier in der Villa von Konsul Treize etwas antun wollen? Das wäre unlogisch."

„Natürlich.", bestätigend nickte Zechs. „Unlogisch. Ja, sicher. Du hast völlig recht Mariemaia. Aber," Hier hob Zechs belehrend seinen Finger. „, wenn dir jemand wirklich etwas antun will, dann handelt dieser Jemand keineswegs logisch, das kann ich dir versichern. Verbrecher und Vagabunden handeln nie logisch." Eigentlich hatte er ihr nur einen Schreck einjagen wollen und sich bei seinen Worten nach vorne gebeugt und seine Lippen zu einer boshaften Imitation eines Lächelns zurück gezogen während er seine rechte Hand in einer schneidenen Bewegung über seinen Hals zog.

Sie ließ glatt den Tonbecher fallen und fing laut an zu heulen.

„So war es nicht gemeint. Oh... Entschuldige." Hilflos klopfte er ihr auf die bebenden Schultern. „Es war nur ein Scherz."

„Zechs!" Treize schritt ins Zimmer, Senator Barton dicht hinter ihm. Doch noch bevor Barton etwas sagen konnte, da hatte Treize seine Tochter schon hochgehoben und drückte sie an sich. Zechs hörte nicht, was der Konsul ihr ins Ohr murmelte, aber es beruhigte Mariemaia. Treize ließ sie wieder ab und sie klammerte sich an ihn, während sie Zechs finster musterte, halb verborgen hinter Treizes Bein.

„Entschuldigung.", versuchte es Zechs noch einmal und hob dabei die Katze hoch, die in all dem Tumult versucht hatte unter das Bett zu kriechen. Er hielt sie dem Mädchen hin.

Während Zechs so freundlich wie möglich lächelte und seinen guten Willen auch noch bewies indem er die Katze nochmals streichelte, wäre ihm beinahe entgangen wie Barton einen kleinen Fetzen Papyrus auf das Bett legte und Treize anblickte.

Augenblicklich strich Treize dem Mädchen über den roten Haarschopf. „Besser du gehst jetzt mit deinem Großvater nach Hause."

„Sie sollte heute noch viel trinken.", riet Zechs. Barton tat so als ob er dies nicht gehört hatte. Warum sollte er, ein römischer Senator, auch auf eine germanische Geisel hören?

„Komm Marie.", Barton streckte die Hand aus und führte seine Enkelin aus dem Zimmer.

Zechs drehte sich um. „Was hast du...?" Doch er verstummte als er bemerkte, wie schwer es Treize fiel seine Tochter gehen zu sehen. Der Konsul war auf dem Bett in sich zusammengesunken, die Hände in seinem braunen Haar vergraben und seine Schultern bebten.

Kaum wahrnehmbar raunte er die Worte. „Jetzt habe ich sie endgültig verloren."

„Treize...", versuchte es Zechs erneut. Aber auch er wusste nicht, was er noch sagen sollte oder wie er dem Römer behilflich sein konnte. Wahrlich er hätte hierzu keinerlei Veranlassung gehabt. Hatte ihn Treize denn nicht des Verrats bezichtigt und ihn mit dem Schwert bedroht? Doch er hatte Mitleid mit dem Mann und wusste, dass Treize dies alles nur getan hatte, weil er seine Tochter so sehr liebte.

„Lass mich alleine."


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Ich hoffe, dass dieses Kapitel etwas Klarheit verschafft in unserem römischen Sumpf aus Intrigen.

Kapitel XXVIII

Die Sklaven waren allesamt aufgebracht. Keiner von ihnen, angefangen von den jungen Burschen, die die Botengänge erledigten bis zu der gestandenen Köchin, fand mehr Ruhe und ständig wurden die Geschehnisse des Tages neu aufgerollt. Jeder erzählte seine Version der Geschichte oder wusste neue Details beizusteuern.

Für Acht hätte der Tag nicht besser verlaufen können. Endlich hatte sich die jahrelange Arbeit und die anstrengende Zeit des Warten gelohnt. Endlich hatte sich seine Geduld ausgezahlt!

Aber, so ganz genau nach Plan war der Tag wiederum auch nicht verlaufen. Niemand hätte damit rechnen können, dass ausgerechnet diese Göre Mariemaia auftauchen würde. Dass ausgerechnet sie zuerst von den vergifteten Früchten aß, die eigentlich für Treize bestimmt waren.

Deshalb musste er auch Bericht erstatten und hoffte, dass es inmitten der aufgeregten Dienerschaft nicht auffiel, dass er die Villa verließ. Senator Dermail residierte glücklicherweise ebenfalls in diesem Viertel der Stadt, so dass Acht nicht lange wegbleiben würde. In der Tat beachtete ihn niemand als er durch den Park eilte und die Pforte durchschritt, die zur Straße hinausführte.

Treize befand sich ohnehin irgendwo in seinen Gemächern und ebenso der abscheuliche Germane. Sicherlich war er mittlerweile in ein Zimmer gesperrt worden und konnte nicht mehr länger frei in der Villa herumspazieren. Dass Treize dem Germanen nicht mehr vertraute, ihm sogar heute Nachmittag beinahe an die Gurgel gegangen wäre, das würde Senator Dermail mit Sicherheit interessieren. Acht erinnerte sich noch lebhaft an den unberechenbaren und entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck, den Treizes Züge gezeichnet hatten. Der Konsul hätte das Mädchen mit all seiner Macht beschützt. Es gab keinerlei Zweifel mehr, sie war in der Tat seine Tochter. Ob sie wohl überleben würde? Acht wusste nicht, was für ein Gift es gewesen war, mit welchem er die Früchte beträufelt hatte. Aber bestimmt war es tödlich. Was für einen Sinn hätte dieser Anschlag denn sonst gehabt, wenn er nicht Treizes Leben gegolten haben mochte?

Auf den Straßen des Nobelviertels war es um diese Tageszeit sehr ruhig. Die edlen Herren und ihre Familien waren noch beim Abendessen oder bereiteten sich auf ein festliches Gelage vor. Zügig huschte Acht an den prachtvollen Fassaden vorbei.

An Dermails Villa angekommen umrundete er das Anwesen und betrat das Gebäude durch die Küche. Die Sklaven beachteten ihn kaum, er war ihnen bekannt, und sie verrichteten weiter ihre Arbeit.

Der Senator befände sich mitten in einer Unterredung, wurde Acht mitgeteilt. Aber man werde ihm seine Anwesenheit sobald melden.

Schließlich empfing ihn der Senator in seinem Arbeitszimmer, ein karger Raum, der nicht viel mehr als einen Tisch und etliche Regale für Schriftrollen beinhaltete. Doch – und dies war überraschend für Acht – sein Herr war nicht alleine. Marcus, der Sohn des Kaisers, befand sich ebenfalls hier und wie es schien hatte er die beiden mitten in ihrer Unterredung gestört. Marcus war wohl der Gast gewesen, von dem die Sklaven berichtet hatten.

Der junge Adlige stand am Fenster des Raumes und hob träge den Kopf als Acht eintrat. Er verbarg seine Neugierde auf Achts Bericht sehr gekonnt, doch seine Brauen zuckten nervös und er leckte sich in gespannter Vorfreude die Lippen.

„Was gibt es Acht?" Der Senator faltete die Hände und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. Es war nicht vorgesehen, dass Acht heute zu ihm kam um Bericht zu erstatten. Treize hätte Verdacht geschöpft, wenn Acht zu häufig aus der Villa verschwand.

Acht fragte sich, warum ihn Dermail nicht bereits erwartet hatte. Schließlich hatte ihm der junge Herr Marcus den Befehl gegeben die Früchte zu vergiften. Marcus war es sogar gewesen, der Acht die kleine Phiole mit Gift in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Senator Dermail musste darüber doch im Bilde sein, sicherlich hatte er Marcus' Vorgehen gebilligt. Doch wie es schien, hatte der Senator keinerlei Ahnung was heute für ein Anschlag auf Treize geplant gewesen war.

„Leider ist nicht alles nach Plan verlaufen.", beichtete Acht und kam sogleich zum Wesentlichen. „Nicht Treize hat von den vergifteten Früchten gegessen, sondern Mariemaia, die Enkelin von Senator Barton." Er ging davon aus, dass Dermail unterrichtet war. Wenn nicht, dann war es nicht seine Schuld und falls Dermail doch Bescheid wusste, dann würden ihn lange Vorreden nur erzürnen.

Unbehagliches Schweigen herrschte in dem Raum. Dermails buschige Augenbrauen berührten fast den schütteren Haaransatz und Marcus trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Aber dafür habe ich Treizes Reaktion beobachten können. Es besteht kein Zweifel, dass er der Vater des Mädchens ist." Hier vernahm man ein leises überraschtes Schnauben von Marcus. „Ebenso steht fest, dass Treize den Germanen für die Erpressung verantwortlich macht. Er hätte diesen Zechs fast den Prätorianern ausgeliefert."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung von was du da redest.", entgegnete Dermail aufgebracht und schlug mit einer Faust auf den Schreibtisch. „Ich habe auch keinerlei Befehle gegeben, die angedeutet hätten jetzt und sofort gegen Treize vorzugehen."

Acht hatte dies schon vermutet und war klug genug, jetzt still dazustehen und demütig den Kopf zu senken. Marcus hatte wohl einen Alleingang unternommen, indem er Acht befohlen hatte Treize die vergifteten Früchte unterzujubeln und Marcus sollte sich auch vor Senator Dermail verantworten.

Er war schließlich nur ein einfacher Spion, der Treize schon lange beobachtete. Senator Dermail war es ein Dorn im Auge gewesen, dass Treize damals nach dem tragischen Tod seines Vaters so schnell unabhängig geworden und seine Angelegenheiten selbst geregelt hatte. Dermail hatte darauf spekuliert – wenn nicht als Vormund – so doch als Ratgeber für seinen Neffen fungieren zu können. Dass Treize häufig seine eigenen Wege ging und dies seinem Onkel ganz und gar nicht passte, das war der Grund gewesen Acht damals in Treizes Haushalt einzuschleusen. So konnte Dermail wenigstens erfahren, was Treize plante, mit welchen Leuten er sich umgab und so manches dunkle Geheimnis war auf diese Weise ans Licht gekommen.

So zum Beispiel die Tatsache, dass Treize den Mord an Senator Julius Aurelius vertuscht hatte, ja sogar den Kaiser darüber im Unklaren gelassen hatte, und dass es Treizes Leibdiener gewesen war, der den Mord verübt hatte. Ein Wissen, dass sie geschickt eingesetzt hatten, um Duo, den besagten Leibdiener, unter Druck zu setzen und ihn für ihre Zwecke einzuspannen.

„Gift!", Dermail spieh das Wort voller Abscheu aus. „Gift! Das sind die Waffen von schwachen Frauen oder Huren." Er stand auf, so stürmisch, dass er den Stuhl dabei umwarf. Wutentbrannt drehte er sich zu Marcus um. Offensichtlich ahnte der Senator sofort, wer hinter diesem Anschlag steckte. „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Was hätte es uns genützt, wenn er jetzt gestorben wäre?"

„Ich wollte Treize eine Lektion erteilen.", verteidigte der kaiserliche Sprössling sein Vorgehen, dabei tat er als ob ihn diese kleine Intrige im Grund nichts anginge. „Außerdem war es kein tödliches Gift. Er wäre schon nicht gestorben, hätte ein paar Tage das Bett gehütet. Mehr wäre auch nicht passiert."

„Wie töricht! Was haben wir jetzt davon? Treize wird vorsichtiger sein denn je!" Die Hände auf den Rücken gelegt schritt Dermail hinter seinem Schreibtisch auf und ab.

„Du sagst, dass er und Zechs sich gestritten haben?", wandte sich Marcus an Acht, der den Wortwechsel der beiden Adligen mit Interesse verfolgt hatte.

„Das ist richtig Herr."

„Schön." Acht hatte den Eindruck, dass dies für Marcus die erfreulichste Nachricht von allen war.

„Gar nichts ist schön."

„Nehmt euch zurück, alter Mann.", Marcus' Stimme war schneidend geworden und sie erinnerte Acht sehr an Treize, der diesen Tonfall benutzte, wenn er mit ungehorsamen Soldaten sprach. Nun, es war bekannt, dass Marcus lange Zeit dem Vorbild Treizes nachgeeifert war. Allein schon um seinem Vater dem Kaiser zu imponieren, der Treize sogar den Vorzug zum eigenen Sohn gab. „Wir wissen jetzt, dass die Aussage eures Handlangers korrekt war: Mariemaia Barton ist Treizes Tochter und nachdem er heute Morgen das Erpressungsschreiben erhalten hat, wird er glauben der Anschlag habe dem Mädchen gegolten. Lasst es euch versichert sein: Die nächste Forderung wird Treize erfüllen. Er wird nie wieder etwas tun, was seine Tochter in Gefahr bringt. Jetzt können wir alles von ihm verlangen. Er wird uns direkt aus der Hand fressen."

Insgeheim fragte sich Acht doch, warum Marcus auf einmal so versessen darauf war, seinem früheren Vorbild Schaden zuzufügen. Irgendetwas musste zwischen den beiden Männern vorgefallen sein, dass dazu geführt hatte.

Marucs ahnte es nicht, doch Senator Dermail wusste, dass der Sohn des Kaisers Treize eine lange Zeit das Bett gewärmt hatte. Dermail hatte sich gegenüber Acht darüber mehrmals abfällig geäußert und vielleicht war Marcus eifersüchtig. Oder er wollte die Gunst seines Liebhabers wieder zurückerobern, denn Treize hatte schon lange keine Nacht mehr mit Marcus verbracht.

Lediglich ein Murren war die Antwort von Dermail auf die Einschätzung des anderen Römers und selbst Acht, der keine hohe Meinung von Marcus hatte, nötigten die Worte Respekt ab. So etwas Kluges hatte er junge Adlige noch nie von sich gegeben. Senator Dermails Gedanken schienen in ähnlichen Bahnen zu laufen, denn er betrachtete Marcus mit einem merkwürdigen Blick. Wie man einen Hund betrachtet, der noch nie seinem Herren etwas zu Leide getan hatte, aber wie aus heiterem Himmel ein Kind gebissen hatte.

„Jetzt schweigt ihr, was?" Marcus lachte. „Ihr seht wohl ein, dass ich Recht habe." Triumphierend richtete Marcus seine Toga. „So gerne ich jetzt noch bliebe Senator, ich muss gehen. Lebt wohl."

Acht und Dermail starrten ihm noch nach, als Marcus schon längst durch den Türbogen verschwunden war.

Sie hatten dieses Bürschchen allesamt unterschätzt.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kapitel XXIX

Zechs saß auf der Dachterrasse. Dieser Tag, an jenem so viel geschehen war, hatte für ihn hier begonnen und als Zechs zum Horizont zur sinkenden Sonne blickte, dachte er, dass er den Tag auch hier beenden würde. Ein Tag, der viele neuen Fragen aufgeworfen und kaum eine seiner so zahlreichen alten Fragen beantwortet hatte.

Er biss in den Apfel und kaute. Ein großes Hungergefühl verspürte er wahrlich nicht. Nein, nachdem was er am Nachmittag erlebt hatte, war ihm nicht mehr nach Essen zu Mute. Er glaubte zwar nicht, dass dieser Apfel vergiftet war. Aber irgendjemand musste die kandierten Früchte vergiftet haben von denen Mariemaia und die ägyptische Katze gegessen hatte.

Welch eine abscheuliche Tat! Wie hinterhältig und gemein!

Was war das für eine Art zu sterben? Von heimtückischen Säften vergiftet zu werden... kein Tod, den Zechs für sich als erstrebenswert hielt. Lieber dem Feind mit einem letzten klaren Blick in die Augen sehen. Als Krieger zu sterben, dass war für alle Germanen ein hehres Ziel. Die gefallenen Krieger, die sich als würdig erwiesen hatten, wurden von den Wallküren zur Walhall, der Halle der Gefallenen, geleitet, dort lebten sie unter den ihren weiter. Des Tags maßen sich die gefallenen Krieger im Zweikampf oder gingen auf die Jagd. Abends gab es rauschende Feste.

Zechs hörte Schritte auf den Stufen, die zum Dach führten und straffte die Schultern. Sicher war es Treize und wollte etwas mit ihm bereden.

Doch nicht der Konsul trat aus den Schatten, sondern seine Leibärztin Sally. Wie Treize es angeordnet hatte, war ein Diener geschickt worden sie zu holen. Sally hatte Mariemaia leider nicht mehr untersuchen können, denn Barton hatte seine Enkelin schon wieder mitgenommen. Jedoch hatte sie mit Interesse die vergifteten Früchte und das Erbrochene begutachtet.

Dies war auch ein Grund, weshalb war Zechs auf das Dach gegangen war. Mit welcher perfiden Freude und großem Interesse Sally sich über diese eckelhaften Dinge gebeugt hatte, war für ihn unfassbar gewesen. Aber Sally war eben durch und durch eine Heilerin, komplizierte Knochenbrüche oder schwere Verletzungen übten auf sie eine gewisse Faszination aus. Nein, Zechs verübelte es ihr nicht. Es war Sallys Berufung und Leidenschaft. Dies zeichnete eine große Heilerin aus, genau aus dem selben Grund, würde aus ihm nie ein großer Heiler werden.

„Ich dachte, dass Treize hier wäre." Sie stellte sich neben ihn und blickte die Straße hinab auf der zahlreiche Sänften und Diener zu sehen waren. Doch nicht ohne sich zur Sicherheit noch einmal umzuwenden, um zu prüfen, dass ihr niemand gefolgt war. Alle waren sie auf der Hut und wollten nicht belauscht werden.

„Und ich dachte, er wäre bei dir."

„Wahrscheinlich sitzt er in seinem Zimmer." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Duo hat mir alles erzählt. Weiß du, dass du dem Mädchen das Leben gerettet hast? Sie wäre sicherlich erstickt, wenn du nicht eingegriffen hättest."

„Ich habe nicht darüber nachgedacht.", antwortete Zechs bescheiden. „Einer musste schließlich einen kühlen Kopf bewahren. Treize war..." Noch immer konnte es Zechs nicht so recht in Worte fassen und er seine Stirn legte sich in Falten bevor er weitersprach. „Ich habe ihn noch nie so erlebt. Ich kenne ihn zwar nicht so lange wie ihr, aber Duo hat das Gleiche gesagt."

Sie nickte. „Er ist noch immer verstört. Aber warum? Warum hat es ihn so aus der Bahn geworfen als er Mariemaia gesehen hat?"

Zechs war keine Klatschbase. Natürlich wusste er ganz genau, warum Treize so reagiert hatte. Aber wenn Treize wollte, dass Sally es ebenfalls wusste, dann musste der Konsul dies seiner Ärztin selbst erzählen. „Er hat seine Geheimnisse, wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst, dann frag ihn selbst."

Sally lachte und bedachte ihn mit einem sonderbaren Blick, den er nicht so recht deuten konnte. „Wer hätte das gedacht, das verteidigst ihn?"

Er zog die Schultern hoch, erwiderte aber nichts. Stattdessen widmete sich Zechs wieder seinem Abendbrot und betrachtete das Farbenspiel am Himmel. Die Wolken färbten sich rot und Zechs hielt es für ein verstörendes, weil so bedrohliches, Omen.

Sally hatte verstanden, dass sie ihm keine Geheimnisse entlocken konnte. „Es war kein tödliches Gift.", meinte sie leise und beugte sich näher zu Zechs. „Selbst Mariemaia wäre davon nicht gestorben. Aber es hätte ausgereicht um selbst einen erwachsenen Mann für ein paar Stunden ans Bett zu fesseln."

„Was war dann der Sinn des Ganzen?" Warum jemandem Gift zuführen, um ihn dann nicht zu töten?

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber darüber müssen wir mit Treize reden. Wenn er sich wieder beruhigt hat."

Konnte er Sally vertrauen? Zechs würde sich bedeutend besser fühlen, wenn er den Verdacht, den er und Duo hegten, mit Sally teilen konnte. Es war für sie alle besser, wenn auch die Ärztin ein waches Auge auf die Geschehnisse des Haushaltes hatte.

Zechs knabberte weiter an seinem Apfel und warf die Reste in hohem Bogen in Richtung Garten. So versuchte er etwas Zeit zu gewinnen, um zu einer Entscheidung zu kommen.

Schließlich dachte er sich, dass Sally Treize schon oft genug hätte vergiften können, wenn dies ihre Absicht gewesen sein sollte. Sie war schließlich seine Ärztin und er Konsul vertraute ihr blind.

„Duo und ich glauben, dass es hier unter der Dienerschaft einen Verräter gibt. Anders ist es auch gar nicht zu erklären wie die vergifteten Früchte aufgetaucht sind."

Sallys Gesicht wurde zu einer ausdruckslosen Maske. Sie verstand sofort, was diese Worten bedeuteten. „Dann sind wir alle in Gefahr."

„Wir müssen auf jedes Wort achten, das wir miteinander sprechen. So viel steht fest.", stimmte Zechs ihr zu. Er glaubte aber nicht, dass ihm jemand nach dem Leben trachten würde.

Die Ärztin stöhnte leise. „Deshalb hasse ich diese Stadt so. Auf der Villa in den Bergen ist es viel ruhiger. Treize hatte schon immer Recht damit, dass er nur eine Handvoll Diener dort beschäftigt hat." Sie rieb sich über die Stirn. „Diese Intrigen bereiten mir Kopfzerbrechen. Mir ist es lieber, wenn ich weiß, gegen was ich kämpfen muss. Dies hier ist nicht meine Welt."

Aber diese Intrigen waren Treizes Welt, wenn jemand einen Ausweg wusste oder eine listige Antwort auf den missglückten Versuch ihn zu vergiften, dann Treize selbst.

„Hoffen wir, dass Treize bald wieder bei Verstand ist."

„Ja und alle weiteren Spekulationen führen zu nichts. Ich für meinen Teil gehe jetzt auf mein Zimmer. Une wird schon wütend sein, weil sie so lange warten muss. Doch ich möchte heute Nacht hier bleiben, falls etwas passieren sollte. Könntest du dich um Treize kümmern? Ich würde ihn nur ungern alleine lassen." Sie verzog den Mund zu einem freudlosen Lächeln. „Manchmal ist er unberechenbar. Falls irgendetwas vorfällt, dann weißt du, wo du mich finden kannst.", warnte sie ihn.

Das hörte sich gar nicht gut an. Doch Zechs nickte langsam und gemeinsam stiegen sie die Stufen in die Villa herab. Bevor Zechs alleine in den Gemächern der Gäste herumsaß und grübelte, konnte er die Zeit auch mit Treize verbringen. Außerdem stand noch ein klärendes Gespräch mit dem Konsul aus.

Wie es Sally richtig vermutet hatte, befand sich Treize in seinem Zimmer. Er antwortete zwar nicht auf Zechs' Klopfen an der Tür doch er scheuchte Zechs auch nicht wieder hinaus, als dieser eintrat.

Zechs blieb jedoch gleich wieder stehen als er die Tür geschlossen hatte. Er rümpfte die Nase, atmete tief ein um den Geruch einordnen zu können und fast augenblicklich war ihm als füllte sich sein Kopf mit Nebel.

Er sah sich um. Treize lag auf dem Bett, aber unausgekleidet und seine Beine standen noch auf dem Boden. Sicher wollte Treize sich nicht in dieser Haltung schlafen legen.

Neben dem Bett stand ein kleines bauchiges Gefäß auf dem Boden. Dicke Rauchschwaden stiegen von den klumpigen Körnern auf, was die Luft in dem Zimmer von Moment zu Moment schwerer werden ließ. Die Fensterläden waren geschlossen und dies verstärkte noch den Effekt sich in einer stickigen Höhle zu befinden.

„Treize?" Zechs näherte sich dem Bett. Dieser Geruch kam ihm vage bekannt vor. Ja, natürlich: Das war Weihrauch! Er hatte es an den zahlreichen Altären gerochen, die hier in Rom an jeder Straßenecke oder den Tempel standen. Dort wurde ständig Weihrauch verbrannt. Aber es lag noch etwas anderes in diesen Schwaden.

Treize reagierte kaum auf ihn, schwach stieß er die Hand weg, die Zechs auf seine Schulter legte. „Lass mich in Ruhe.", murrte er ungehalten, wobei er die Augen geschlossen hielt.

So langsam bemerkte Zechs auch auf seinen Körper die Wirkung des Rauches. Es fiel ihm schwer klar zu denken und unwillkürlich musste er sich fragen, warum er überhaupt hier war. Er wurde schläfrig, gerne hätte er sich auf das Bett gelegt und die Augen geschlossen.

„Nein.", sprach er fest zu sich selbst und schüttelte den Kopf wie ein Hund, der versuchte Wasser von seinem Fell zu schütteln. Vor solchen Dingen hatte ihn seine Mutter immer gewarnt. Er schritt zum Fenster und entfernte die Läden. Schlagartig wehte eine leichte Brise durch das Zimmer, dies würde einen Teil der Dämpfe aus dem Zimmer wehen. Dann nahm er das Gefäß vom Boden hoch und stellte es auf die Fensterbank.

„Was soll das?", protestierte Treize und richtete sich langsam auf. Zechs wandte sich um und suchte den Krug mit Wasser, der heute Nachmittag noch neben der Tür gestanden hatte. Zechs schüttete das Wasser über die Körner und den Holzscheit, der im Gefäß vor sich hin kohlte. Ein kräftiges Zischen war zu hören und kein Rauch stieg mehr empor.

„So und jetzt zu dir." Er trat an das Bett heran und bevor sich Treize wehren konnte, hielt er dessen Gesicht fest. In der Tat waren die Pupillen geweitet, was Zechs' Verdacht noch zusätzlich verstärkte. „Was denkst du dir dabei diese Dämpfe einzuatmen. Das ist gefährlich. Viele Menschen sind dabei schon gestorben!"

„Unsinn. Das ist doch völlig harmloses Zeug." Treize wedelte mit der Hand und verlor so beinahe das Gleichgewicht, was seine Worte Lügen strafte.

„Was war es?"

„Mhm?" Treize schien keinerlei Interesse mehr zu haben an der Konversation und ließ sich schwer auf das Bett zurückfallen.

„Was war das für ein Zeug?"

„Stechapfel.", hörte Zechs den Konsul flüstern, bevor dessen Körper sich entspannte. Fast fürchtete Zechs schon das Schlimmste, doch Treize schien nur zu schlafen. Sein Atem war schwer und tief.

Hatte Sally dies damit gemeint, dass Treize manchmal unberechenbar war? Dass er sich willentlich diesen berauschenden Dämpfen aussetzte?

Zechs sog die frische Luft ein, die vom Fenster herwehte. Sein eigener Kopf fühlte sich merkwürdig gewichtslos an. Es musste eine starke Droge sein, wenn er selbst schon so darauf reagierte.

Besser er fragte Sally, was Stechapfel im Körper bewirkte. Sie kannte sich in diesen Dingen aus.

Das Fenster ließ Zechs offen stehen und das Gefäß mit den Körner nahm er mit, so dass Treize nicht noch auf dumme Gedanken kam, wenn er wieder erwachen würde.

Doch Zechs bezweifelte, dass Treize in den nächsten Stunden überhaupt fähig war sich zu bewegen.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kapitel XXX

Energisch schritt Sally durch das Atrium der weitläufigen Villa. Sie hatte es auf einmal sehr eilig das Gästegemach zu erreichen, das sie sich mit Une teilte. Obwohl sie Zechs gesagt hatte, dieser könne sie aufsuchen, falls Treize irgendwelche Probleme machte, so hoffte sie doch, dass dies nicht der Falle sein würde. Zumindest nicht heute Nacht. Ausgerechnet nicht heute!

Aber leider kannte sie Treize sehr gut und wenn er schon so kopflos auf die Vergiftung von Mariemaia Barton reagiert hatte, dann steckte noch mehr dahinter. Es war sehr, sehr ungewöhnlich, dass der Konsul sich dermaßen vergaß und sich keinen Deut mehr um Logik und rationales Denken scherte. Was mochte wohl dazu geführt haben? Sally wusste, dass Treize eine Schwester gehabt hatte. Aurelia Khushrenada war als sie gestroben war, in etwa im gleichen Alter gewesen wie Mariemaia. Womöglich hatte ihn der Anblick des hilflosen, beinahe erstickten Mädchens an seine Schwester erinnert. Treize selbst hatte ihr darüber natürlich nie etwas erzählt, also nahm sie sich vor Une zu fragen. Die Römerin wusste sicher Genaueres über die Umstände von Aurelias Tod und wie Treize damals darauf reagiert hatte.

Sicherlich war ihm dieser Verlust sehr nahe gegangen und der Zwischenfall heute Nachmittag hatte die Wunden eines alten Traumas wieder aufgerissen.

Bevor Sally die Tür zu den Gemächern öffnete wandte sie sich um und spähte in den Flur, den sie gerade durchquert hatte. Zechs hatte sie gewarnt, dass es möglicherweise einen Verräter unter den Dienern gab. Besser sie waren alle vorsichtig. Auch aus diesem Grund wollte sie Treize in dieser Nacht in der Gesellschaft des Germanen wissen. Das Gift hatte Treize gegolten, da war sich Sally sicher, und falls jemand noch einmal ein Attentat verüben wollte, dann war es besser, wenn Treize nicht alleine war.

Doch niemand hatte sie verfolgt oder lungerte in den dunklen Schatten der Treppe, die in dieses Stockwerk führte. Nichtsdestotrotz verschloss die sorgfältig die Tür und schob den Riegel vor.

Une wartete bereits im Zimmer auf sie und lächelte milde als sie das sorgenvolle Gesicht ihrer Geliebten betrachtete. „Das gibt doch nur Falten! Hör auf zu grübeln. Du wirst es auch nicht ändern können."

Sally bewunderte die Römerin sehr. In der Öffentlichkeit gab sich Une immer so kalt, abweisend und überlegen. Viele fürchteten ihren Zorn und Une selbst wusste dies nur zu genau. Sie setzte ihren Ruf wohlüberlegt und skrupellos für ihre eigenen Ziele ein. In dieser Hinsicht waren sich Treize und Und recht ähnlich. Treize war im Kreis seiner Vertrauten ein anderer Mensch, ebenso wie Une, wenn sie mit Sally zusammen war... oder mit Treize. Obwohl Sally wusste, dass diese Episode in Unes Leben längst vorüber war, und dochflackerten noch immer heftige Gefühle der Eifersucht in ihr auf, wenn sie Treize und Une miteinander reden sah.

„Geht es Treize gut?", erkundigte sich Une.

Da war wieder die Eifersucht. Auch Une wusste das und seufzte bedeutsam. „Du hast es nie richtig verwunden.", fügte sie an, dann reichte sie Sally einen Becher mit Wein und bedeutete ihr doch neben ihr auf dem Diwan Platz zu nehmen.

„Bei jedem anderen Mann wäre es mir auch gleichgültig.", verteidigte die Ärztin ihre Gefühle. „Aber Treize ist nun einmal sehr charismatisch." Sie zögerte kurz. „Wenn er dich bitten würde, dann würdest du doch auch zu ihm ins Bett kommen."

Damit handelte sich Sally einen erbosten Fußtritt ein, denn mittlerweile hatte sich Une umgelegt und ihre Beine über Sallys Schoß gebreitet. Une fand dies ganz und gar nicht lustig und Sally musste sich eingestehen, dass diese Bemerkung taktlos gewesen war. Wortlos bat sie mit einem Lächeln um Entschuldigung und begann Unes Füße zu massieren.

„Treize würde nie darum bitten.", stelle Une nach einigen Minuten der Stille klar. „Er bittet nie jemanden in sein Bett. Das hat er gar nicht nötig." Sie lächelte und Sally wusste nicht, ob es an der Massage lag oder etwa doch an den Erinnerungen, die Une an ihren früheren Liebhaber hatte. „Aber..." Une atmete tief durch und ein kurzer Anflug von Trauer zeichnete ihre aristokratischen Züge.

„Aber was?"

„Du solltest wissen: Treize hat mich nie geliebt. Oder irgendjemand anderen. Liebschafter sind für ihn ein Zeitvertreib oder ein Nutzen, wenn er die Leute damit beeinflussen kann. Weißt du, dass er nie mit mir in einem Bett zusammen geschlafen hat?"

„Ihr habt es nicht im Bett miteinander getrieben? Wo denn dann?", Sally spielte die züchtige Frau und riss in gespieltem Entsetzen, die Augen auf, obwohl sie sich denken konnte, was Une damit sagen wollte.

„Ich meinte, die völlig unschuldige Bedeutung des Ausdrucks ‚zusammen schlafen'. Treize vertraut einfach Niemandem so weit, dass er neben einem anderen Menschen einschlafen könnte. Deshalb verlässt er seine Liebhaber auch immer nach dem Akt und nimmt sie nie mit nach Hause in sein eigenes Schlafgemach, denn er müsste sie ja aus seinem eigenen Bett schmeißen. Was natürlich sehr unhöflich und unschicklich wäre."

Hier lachten beide. Ja, das war Treize: Selbst wenn es darum ging mit jemandem das Lager zu teilen, dachte er noch an Etikette und Höflichkeit.

Une wurde wieder ernst. Sie umklammerte ihren Becher und betrachtete den Wein darin.„Eigentlich ist es schlimm, wenn man niemandem traut. Früher... als Kind... da war er nicht so."

„Wann hast du ihn das erste Mal getroffen?"

„Wir waren noch Kinder als wir uns auf einem Gelage getroffen haben. Genauer gesagt war es so, dass ich mit Aurelia gespielt habe und er sich wie eine Glucke um seine kleine Schwester gekümmert hat. Jeder Bursche, der Aurelia geärgert, sie an den Haaren gezogen oder ihre Puppe weggenommen hatte, konnte sich der Rache des großen Bruders sicher sein."

„Aurelia war doch..." Doch bevor Sally weitersprechen konnte, unterbrach sie ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür. Sie ahnte sofort, was es zu bedeuten hatte. „Ich hatte Zechs gesagt, dass er mich holen soll, falls es etwas gibt."

Une stöhnte und setzte sich auf. „Zuerst lässt dich Treize holen, dann willst du die Nacht hier verbringen und jetzt stört uns auch noch dieser Germane!", beklagte sie sich. Sally küsste sie versöhnlich während der ungebetene Besucher noch weiter an der Tür hämmerte.

Als sie endlich öffnete, trat Zechs sogleich ein und schloss die Tür. Erst dann wurde er sich bewusst, dass Sally nicht alleine war. Er starrte Une an, die nun ebenfalls aufgestanden war und sich demonstrativ an Sallys Seite stellte.

„Ich störe doch nicht, bei... irgendetwas?" Zechs schien es mit einem Mal fiel zu warm zu sein, so wie er an seinem Kragen herumzupfte und versuchte nicht ständig auf Unes schlanke Silhouette zu blicken, die durch ihre eng geschnürte Tunica noch besonders betont wurde.

„Doch, eigentlich schon.", Une starrte unerbittlich zurück. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass sie von Zechs nicht viel hielt und auch nicht verstand, warum sich Treize überhaupt mit dem Germanen abgab.

„Ah... dann bitte ich vielmals um Entschuldigung." Der Sarkasmus in der Stimme war nun auch nicht gerade zu überhören und bevor sich Zechs und Une endgültig an die Gurgel gingen, deutete Sallys auf das tönerne Gefäß, das Zechs bei sich trug.

„Was ist das?"

„Treize hatte es in seinem Zimmer stehen."

Sally nahm das Gefäß in die Hände und betrachtete den Inhalt. Sie erkannte das klumpige Harz des Weihrauchs, aber sicher wäre Zechs nicht zu ihr gekommen, wenn Treize nur Weihrauch verbrannt hätte.

„Er sagte, es sei Stechapfel.", erklärte Zechs weiter.

Sallys Augen wurden bei diesen Worten groß. „Dann sollte ich besser..." Sie wollte schon in Richtung Tür gehen, da hielt sie Une zurück.

„Nein, das tust du nicht. So lange Treize nichts von dem Stechapfel gegessen hat, wird er ein paar Stunden lang in Morpheus Armen liegen und am Morgen mit Kopfschmerzen aufwachen. Nichts, was du durch deine Anwesenheit ändern könntest."

„Aber...", protestierte Sally, wurde jedoch sogleich wieder unterbrochen.

„Hat er Stechapfel gegessen?", wollte Une von Zechs wissen.

„Ich denke nicht.", gab Zechs vorsichtig zurück.

„Na also." Une öffnete die Tür und schob Zechs förmlich aus dem Zimmer. „So lange er ruhig und fest schläft, kann nichts passieren. Du bleibst bei ihm und Morgen ist alles wieder beim Alten."

„Ja, aber, ich sollte...", hörte man Zechs noch auf der anderen Seite der Tür bevor Une wieder den Riegel vorschob.

Sally, die noch immer die Schale in der Hand hielt, blinzelte ihre Geliebte verblüfft an. Doch sie konnte Une schon verstehen, seit langem hatte sie einmal wieder die Möglichkeit ungestört zusammen zu sein. Une wusste, dass Sally bald mit Treize nach Ägypten aufbrechen würde und war begierig darauf die verbleibende Zeit auch zu nutzen. Gerade weil niemand wusste, wie lange Treizes Reise nach Ägypten dauern würde. Womöglich war dies ihre letzte gemeinsame Nacht.

Widerwillig stellte Sally das Gefäß ab, sie ließ sich auf das Bett fallen und löste ihren Zopf. „Soll ich nicht doch nach ihm sehen?"

Une legte sich neben sie und strich ihr durchs Haar. „Zechs soll auf ihn aufpassen und wenn Treize tatsächlich aufwachen sollte, dann wird er so eine schlechte Laune haben, dass er sie an Zechs auslässt. Also ist es doch viel besser hier bei mir zu bleiben."

„So habe ich das bisher noch nicht gesehen." Sally hob nun selbst die Hand doch bevor sie damit Unes Gesicht berühren konnte, hielt sie inne. „Eines noch... und sei bitte ehrlich. Hast du ihn damals geliebt?"

Une blickte ernst auf sie herab. „Ich habe geliebt, was er als Mann mit mir getan hat. Das habe ich damals nicht begriffen, aber jetzt weiß ich es."

„Wie meinst du das? Du warst doch früh verheiratet und sicher war Treize nicht dein erster Liebhaber gewesen."

„Nein, das nicht." Une begann die Bänder aufzuknoten, die die Tunica so eng an ihrem Körper hielten. „Römische Ehemänner sind Schweine.", erklärte sie ihrer Freundin. „Jede Hure hält ihre Beine mit größerem Vergnügen offen als eine römische Ehefrau. Vor allem, wenn sie eine Adlige ist."

Der Ton war so bitter, dass Sally sich unwillkürlich aufrichtete und Une in die Arme schloss. Une hatte noch nie von ihrer Ehe oder ihrem Mann erzählt und so war Sally überrascht diese schonungslosen Worte zu hören.

„Wir Ehefrauen dienen nur zu einem Zweck: Den adligen Nachwuchs sicherstellen. Vergnügen und Leidenschaft suchen sich die Männer außerhalb des Ehebettes. Ich habe nicht um meinen Mann getrauert als sie mir die Nachricht schickten, er sei gefallen."

Sie wollte fortfahren ihre Kleider abzustreifen, doch Sally hielt Une zurück. „Jetzt bin ich hier und wir haben die ganze Nacht für uns. Also kein Grund zur Eile. Erzähl es mir.", bat sie.

Une ließ die Hände wieder sinken und nahm es hin, dass Sally sie mit in die Kissen zog, die am Kopfende des Bettes aufgetürmt waren. „Ich wollte keinen Mann mehr.", murmelte Une als sie beide so dalagen. „Ich dachte, sie wären doch alle gleich... Da traf ich Treize."

Sie lachte, trotz der freudlosen Erinnerungen, die ihr gerade durch den Kopf gegangen waren. „Man hatte nach ihm geschickt, er solle wieder nach Rom kommen. Treize war zu dieser Zeit in Ägypten gewesen und hatte sich dort einen Namen gemacht. Es war auf einem Festgelage zu Ehren seiner Rückkehr. Selbst der Kaiser war anwesend."

„Du auch..."

„Und ich auch.", bestätigte Une. „Ich weiß nicht, was Treize damals damit bezwecken wollte. Doch statt wie es sich gehörte in Tunica und Toga zu erscheinen, hatte er sich wie ein Ägypter gekleidet. Vermutlich war es aus Trotz, man munkelte, dass Treize lieber in Ägypten geblieben wäre statt nach Rom zu kommen. Hinter vorgehaltener Hand erzählte man sich, dass sein Aufenthalt im Süden einem Exil gleichgekommen wäre. Die Umstände seiner Abreise waren auch nie wirklich ans Licht gekommen. Aber ich weiß es nicht genau. Ich habe ihn nie danach gefragt."

Sally fand die Vorstellung merkwürdig, dass Treize sich so gekleidet hatte. Sie konnte sich Treize nicht in der ägyptischen Landestracht vorstellen, wusste sie doch genau wie sich ägyptische Edelmänner kleideten. Oder dass er geschminkt wäre und Schmuck trug. Treize war durch und durch, bis in die kleinste Faser seines Körpers ein Römer!

„Er sah prachtvoll aus, der überbordende, verschwenderische Schmuck, das feine Leinen seines kurzen Schurzes. Die dunkel geschminkten Augen, sogar einen Ohrring hatte er getragen. Man erkannte, dass er in Ägypten nicht dem Müßiggang erlegen war.", erzählte Une weiter. „Seine Haut war noch gebräunt von der Sonne Ägyptens und er sprach mit diesem exotischen Akzent, der sich eingeschlichen hatte. Ich glaube, es gab keine Frau, die ihn nicht gerne in ihrem Bett gesehen hätte. Selbst die Frau des Kaisers verschlang ihn förmlich mit ihren Blicken. Natürlich bemerkte Treize das und hatte wahrscheinlich sogar damit gerechnet. Jede noch so versteckte Anspielung oder die Angebote der reichen Matronen, er wies sie alle geschickt ab." Jetzt hörte Sally ganz deutlich das Lächeln in der Stimme ihrer Freundin. Auch wenn sie deren Gesicht nicht sah.

„Ich traf ihn dann später im Park des Palastes. Er wollte für einen kurzen Moment der Festgesellschaft entfliehen und betrachtete die Statue des Jupiters im Mondlicht. Ich weiß es noch wie heute, er hat den Kopf gedreht, weil er mich gehört haben musste. Ich stellte mich ihm gegenüber. Er bedauerte den Tod meines Mannes und dass ich jetzt eine Witwe war. Ich unterbrach ihn. ‚Spar dir deine Floskeln.', habe ich gesagt. ‚Sag mir, was du wirklich denkst.'"

„Was hat er geantwortet?"

„Nichts. Gelächelt, mich an meinem Kleid gepackt und mich geküsst. Es waren keine weiteren Worte nötig."

Worte waren auch zwischen Sally und Une nicht mehr nötig als Sally ihre Freundin küsste. Schon bald waren die Erinnerungen an alte Liebhaber und verflossene Beziehungen vergessen. Neue Erinnerungen wurden geschaffen als sie sich in den Armen lagen, einander Liebesschwüre zuflüsterten und Dinge taten, die Une mit ihrem früheren Ehemann ganz sicher nie geteilt hatte.

Sally drückte einen Kuss auf Unes Bauch, deutlich spürte sie das Pulsieren des Blutes unter der Haut und nahm ihre Hand zu Hilfe um das zu beenden, was ihre Lippen begonnen hatte.

Ebenso spürte sie als sich der Körper unter ihren Händen anspannte. Die Ägypter glaubten, dass Mann und Frau ursprünglich ein Geschöpf gewesen waren, das auf der Töpferscheibe des Gottes Chum geteilt worden war. Die Vereinigung von Mann und Frau war der uralte Wunsch dieses Wesens wieder Eins und Vollkommen zu werden.

Wenn Sally auf den Körper ihrer geliebten Une blickte, dann war sie versucht dieser Geschichte zu glauben. Sally kannte den menschlichen Körper besser manch anderer und wusste, zu für Leistungen er fähig war und doch... Sie war jedes Mal davon fasziniert und fragte sich, was sich die Götter dabei gedacht hatten.

„Sally...", Unes Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Hauch, doch es genüngte, um Sallys schwärmerische Gedanken zu unterbrechen. Einmal mehr wunderte sich Sally, wie anders ihre Geliebte war, wenn sie zusammen das Lager teilten. Une würde sich sonst nie so schwach geben.

Sie stützte sich auf den Ellbogen auf und als sie das zufriedene Lächeln auf den Gesichtszügen Unes sah, musste auch Sally lächeln.

„Mhm, das wird mir fehlen.", knurrte sie mit kehliger Stimme und legte eine zitternde Hand in Sallys Nacken. „Komm her.", forderte sie und küsste Sally sanft auf den Mund.

Une mochte Treize nicht geliebt haben, aber sie liebte Sally und ließ sie es die ganze Nacht hindurch spüren.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Ich konnte leider das 32. Kapitel nicht gleich mit hochladen, weil noch ein Abschnitt fehlt. Aber ich hoffe, das kann ich sobald als möglich nachholen. Ich hoffe, dass ihr alle mit diesem Kapitel so viel Spaß habt, wie ich beim Schreiben. ;)

Und ich bin gespannt, ob „Plutos Boten" tatsächlich noch länger wird als „Fortunas Wege". Falls ich schneller zu einem Ende kommen soll, müsst ihr euch melden.

Hi ninaj: Du wirst sehen, Treize ist schon wieder etwas vernünftiger geworden. Ich glaube für ihn war es einfach alles etwas zu viel.

Kapitel XXXI

Zechs hatte es sich schlimmer vorgestellt. Er hatte gedacht Treize würde ihm mehr Probleme bereiten, aber der Konsul schlief selig wie ein Kind in Mutters Schoß.

So konnte Zechs sich in Ruhe seiner Lektüre widmen, wenn er schon bei Treize Wache halten sollte. In Ermangelung einer anderen bequemen Sitzgelegenheit hatte er es sich auf dem Bett gemütlich gemacht und da Treize sowieso schlief, schien es diesen auch nicht zu stören, dass er nicht mehr alleine in seinem Bett lag.

Wieder einmal las Zechs in dem Papyrus der die Geschichte der zwei griechischen Geliebte, Alexias und Lysis, erzählt wurde. Selbst ihm, der sich so schwer damit tat zu akzeptieren, dass zwei Männer sich auf diese tiefgründige Weise, nötigte das Leben der beiden Griechen Respekt ab.

Mittlerweile verstand er, wie Treize die Liebe zwischen zwei Männern für sich selbst definierte und diese Vorstellung deckte sich vollkommen mit den Aufzeichnungen über Lysis und Alexias. Die beiden Liebenden blieben sich treu bis in den Tod hinein. Alles was sie taten war ehrenvoll. Treize hatte ihre Liebe als ‚Liebe der Seele' bezeichnet und Zechs verstand, was Treize damit gemeint hatte. Zechs begriff auch, dass Treize auf der Suche nach dieser Liebe war. Sie jedoch noch nie für sich gefunden hatte.

Zechs ließ den Papyrus sinken und starrte in die Dunkelheit des Zimmers. Lediglich das Öllicht auf einem Tisch neben ihm spendete genügend Licht zum Lesen, erhellte aber kaum mehr als die unmittelbare Umgebung des Bettes.

Er dachte an seine große Liebe zurück. Lucrezia war seine Gefährtin gewesen. Sie hatten zusammen gekämpft, gelitten und auch glückliche Momente erlebt. Sie hatte sein Kind unter dem Herzen getragen und ihm buchstäblich das Leben gerettet kurz bevor sie selbst getötet wurde. Er dachte nicht oft an die Schlacht zurück, durch die er damals in die Hände der Römer gelangt war. Vieles war in seinem Kopf wie hinter einem dicken, schwarzen Vorhang verborgen. Er glaubte, dass es ein Schutz seines eigenen Körpers war. Wenn er sich an jegliche Einzelheiten erinnern müsste, die er je in diesen ganzen Schlachten und Kämpfe erlebt hatte, er würde keinen ruhigen Augenblick mehr erleben können.

Doch ausgerechnet an diese Dinge, an diesen Moment, den er so gerne vergessen hätte, konnte er sich erinnern. Er wusste noch genau wie sein linker Arm geschmerzt hatte. Heero hatte ihn dort getroffen und sein Kurzschwert in Zechs Körper getrieben. Zechs spürte noch den feuchten Waldboden unter seinen Händen als er auf den Boden gestürzt war und versucht hatte sich vor dem letzten tödlichen Schlag zu retten. Er sah es damals schon förmlich vor sich wie Heeros Schwert hinabsausen und seinen Kopf vom Körper trennen würde. Selbst heute noch schürte es Zechs die Brust ab, wenn er an daran zurückdachte. Doch dann war Lucrezia zwischen den Bäumen aufgetaucht, sie hatte blitzschnell zwei Pfeile auf Heero abgeschossen und ihn am Hals und Schulter getroffen. Sie hatte Zechs damit das Leben gerettet. Jedoch... Zechs schloss die Augen und spürte wie eine Träne seine Wange hinabrollte. Ein römischer Reiter war herangesprengt, Zechs vermochte sich sogar noch an das goldene Emblem erinnern, das der Soldat auf seinem Brustpanzer getragen hatte. Zechs hatte Lucrezia noch warnen wollen, er schrie ihren Namen und hatte es doch nicht verhindern können, dass sich das römische Schwert in ihren Hals gebohrt hatte.

Treize stöhnte leise und schien aufzuwachen. Damit holte er Zechs wieder in die Realität zurück. Schnell wischte er sich die Träne ab und hob das Licht in die Höhe. Der Konsul versuchte gerade sich aufzurichten und hielt eine Hand vor seine Augen. Selbst das schwache Licht blendete ihn offensichtlich und Zechs schirmte die Flamme mit der Hand ab.

So wie Treize die Augen zusammenkniff und die Stirn in Falten legte, hatte er wohl schwere Kopfschmerzen. „Sally hat gesagt, sie wird dir nichts gegen die Schmerzen geben.", teilte Zechs dem Konsul gleich mit. „Sie meinte, die hast du dir selbst zuzuschreiben... und ich meine das übrigens auch."

„Ja, das habe ich wohl verdient." Treize schloss die Augen und legte sich wieder nieder. Er griff nach einem Kissen und schob es sich unter den Kopf.

Zechs fand es schon beruhigend, dass Treize nicht gleich nach einem Dolch griff um ihn zu meucheln. Nachdem was heute Nachmittag passiert war, immerhin ein Fortschritt.

„Ach, jetzt bereust du es? Das kommt aber etwas zu spät. Warum hast du es überhaupt getan?"

„Wenn du nicht mehr lesen willst, dann lösche das Licht. Es ist zu hell.", ging Treize erst gar nicht auf Zechs' Worte ein.

Zechs kam der Bitte nach und lehnte sich zurück. Nach einiger Zeit gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit und immerhin vermochte er Treizes Umrisse neben sich ausmachen. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen als er eine Hand auf seinem Bein fühlte. Doch statt die Hand wegzuschieben, wie es sein erster Impuls gewesen war, drückte er sie. Zuerst zögerlich, aber als Treize nichts weiter unternahm, fester.

„Ich wollte für kurze Zeit alles vergessen." Treize seufzte. „Ich weiß, das ist kindisch und es hat noch niemanden genutzt davonzulaufen. Aber versuchen..." Wieder seufzte er und ließ den Satz unvollendet.

Zechs ging es selbst nahe diesen traurigen Ton in der Stimme des ansonsten so stolzen Mannes zu hören. Er streckte seine freie Hand aus und strich damit Treize durch das Haar. Treize verstand dies wohl als Aufforderung und rückte noch näher an Zechs heran. Schließlich ruhte sein Kopf auf Zechs' Beinen und Zechs sah es ihm mit einem Lächeln nach, das jedoch im Dunkel des Zimmers verborgen blieb.

Er würde sich normalerweise nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken fühlen, dass er Treize so nahe war. Aber jetzt, in dieser Situation, konnte er über seinen eigenen Schatten springen. Er wusste, was Treize heute durchgemacht hatte.

„Ich dachte, ich versuche es.", wiederholte Treize noch einmal. „Ich habe heute beinahe meine Tochter getötet."

„Nein.", widersprach Zechs.

„Du hast doch die Nachricht der Erpresser gelesen! Sie drohten Marie umzubringen, wenn ich nicht nach ihrem Wille handle. Ich habe gegen die Ernennung von Gaius Publius gestimmt und kaum komme ich von der Senatssitzung nach Hause und Mariemaia liegt vergiftet in meinem Garten. Was gibt es da noch falsch zu verstehen. Wenn ich zugestimmt hätte, dann..."

„Es hätte nichts geändert.", unterbrach Zechs die Schuldzuweisungen des Konsuls. „Logik. Du legst doch sonst immer so viel Wert auf Logik..."

„Worauf willst du hinaus?."

„Versuche logisch zu denken... Wer hätte es denn wissen können, dass Mariemaia ausgerechnet heute in deinem Park spielt. Noch dazu, dass sie den Teller mit Früchten findet und dann noch davon isst. Das sind zu viele Zufälle, so etwas kann Niemand planen."

Zechs spürte genau, wie sich Treizes Körper anspannte. „Willst du damit sagen, dass der Anschlag gar nicht Mariemaia gegolten hat?"

„Genau das will ich damit sagen. Du warst das Ziel." Er gab Treize etwas Zeit diese Nachricht zu verdauen. „Sally sagte, es war kein besonders starkes Gift. Selbst ein Kind wie Mariemaia wäre nicht daran gestorben. Jemand wollte dir nur einen Denkzettel verpassen... oder fand die Vorstellung amüsant, wenn du mit Durchfall im Bett liegst..."

Treize schnaubte, fand dieses Vorstellung nicht im Geringsten komisch und schwieg, aber er musste wohl einsehen, dass Zechs' Argumentation schlüssig war. Zechs dachte, dass Treize nun wieder eingeschlafen war, denn lange Zeit hörte er nichts als die tiefen Atemzüge des Mannes neben ihm.

Er legte schon selbst den Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen, da ergriff Treize noch einmal das Wort: „Ich muss mich entschuldigen."

„Nein. Ich hätte genau so gehandelt, wenn ich an deiner Stelle gewesen wäre. Du hattest Angst um Mariemaia, ich verstehe das. Sie ist deine Tochter." Der Konsul hatte wirklich nur versucht seine Tochter zu schützen.

„Nicht so sehr das."

„Wie meinst du...", weiter kam Zechs nicht.

Urplötzlich richtete sich Treize auf. Zechs nahm nur den Schatten wahr, der sich vor sein Gesicht schob und das Rascheln der Bettlaken. Er legte Zechs einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Ich dachte, du hättest mich verraten. Das hätte ich nicht verwinden können, denn ich vertraue dir. Mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst."

Bevor Zechs darauf etwas erwidern konnte, oder die Worte überhaupt erst in ihrer vollen Bedeutung verstanden hatte, presste sich ein Paar warme Lippen auf die seinen. Zechs wusste nicht wie ihm geschah. Zuerst glaubte er, es wären die Rückstände der Drogen, die sich noch in der Luft befanden. Dass er es sich einbildete, dass es unmöglich war, was hier gerade geschah. Und wenn es schon geschah, dass er sich doch wehren müsste.

Musste er das? Ja, das musste er, denn es war Betrug. Aber an wem, das konnte er auch nicht genau sagen? Lucrezia? Wenn jemand seine Gefühle verstehen würde und wollte, dass er sein Leben weiterlebte, dann sie.

Wufei? Betrog er nicht seinen Freund, wenn er dies hier zuließ? Wufei und Treize waren schließlich Geliebte gewesen bis Wufei hatte nach Seres zurückkehren müssen.

Zechs mochte noch so lange darüber nachdenken, sein Instinkt kam ihm zuvor, ließ ihn den Kopf neigen und den Kuss erwidern. Er öffnete sogar seine Lippen und für einen kurzen Moment berührten sich ihre Zungen.

Doch Treize zog sich wieder zurück. „Verrate mich niemals.", raunte er heiser und schon ruhte sein Kopf wieder auf Zechs' Beinen als ob nichts geschehen wäre. Der blinzelte nur verwirrt in der Dunkelheit und fragte sich, ob er nicht gerade doch nur halluziniert hatte. Aber seine Lippen... Er führte eine Hand an den Mund. Er spürte es noch genau. Nein, Treize hatte ihn wirklich geküsst.

‚Nun, sicher die Nachwirkungen der Droge.', beruhigte sich Zechs. Treize hätte wohl auch Duo geküsst oder Sally, wenn diese hier gewesen wäre. Zumindest redete er sich das ein.

Er versuchte so langsam als möglich zu atmen, versuchte die widersprüchlichen Reaktionen seines Körpers wieder zu kontrollieren.

„Odin steh mir bei.", murmelte er in seiner Muttersprache und errötete. Jetzt war er mehr als froh, dass sie das Ölllicht gelöscht hatten und Treize ihm sein Unbehagen nicht ansehen konnte.

Treize reagierte nicht, er blieb einfach ruhig liegen. Seine Fingerspitzen wanderten über Zechs' Knie, schoben den Saum der Tunica etwas nach oben, taten aber ansonsten nichts Verwerfliches.

„Ich habe es Barton gesagt.", wieder war es Treize der das lange Schweigen unterbrach.

Zechs versuchte seiner Stimme wieder einen möglichst neutralen Ton zu geben, was ihm nicht so ganz gelang: „War er überrascht?"

„Ja, aber trotz allem, ich glaube, dass er es geahnt hat."

„Wie...?" Zechs hielt inne, vielleicht war es nicht schicklich dies zu fragen, aber es interessierte ihn brennend. Wie hatten Treize und Mariemaias Mutter zueinander gefunden? Er fragte sich dies, seit er den Verdacht hegte, dass die Kleine Treizes Tochter war.

Schließlich rückte er doch mit seiner Frage heraus. „Wie ist es dazu gekommen? Dass du und Bartons Tochter...?"

Fast meinte er Treizes Lächeln in der Stimme zu hören. „Sie hieß Leia. Leia Barton und war die einzige Frau, die ich je wirklich geliebt habe. Aber ich war zu feige bei ihr zu bleiben. Ich war alleine auf der Jagd – wieder einmal. Ich war damals noch ein Centurio. Meine Männer und ich waren zuvor mit dem Kaiser gereist und hatten ihm Begleitschutz gegeben. Mein Onkel war ebenfalls im Tross des Kaisers gereist und mir ständig in den Ohren gelegen. Onkel Dermail wollte immer den Einfluss ausnutzen, den mein Vater auf den Kaiser hatte."

„Weil sie Geliebte waren?" Zechs erinnerte sich noch gut an ihr Gespräch in der Bibliothek als ihm Treize diese intimen Details über seinen Vater erzählt hatte.

„Nein, das wusste nicht einmal Dermail, aber es war allgemein bekannt, dass mein Vater und der Kaiser gute Freund waren. Mein Vater hat diesen Einfluss jedoch nie für sich selbst in Anspruch genommen. Alles, was er in seinem Leben erreicht hatte, das hatte er sich selbst erarbeitet und darauf war er sehr stolz."

„Zu recht."

„Nun und bevor Dermail wieder einmal auf mich einreden würde, bin ich alleine davongeritten. Ich hatte frische Spuren eines Hirsches entdeckt und folgte ihnen zu Fuß. Schließlich fand ich jedoch nicht den Hirschen, sondern stürzte mit dem Fuß in einen Fuchsbau."

„War der Bau noch bewohnt gewesen?"

„Leider ja. Mein Bein war gebrochen und der Fuchs hatte sich in meine Stiefel verbissen. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie ich mich befreit habe. Irgendwie muss ich es geschafft haben und irgendwie muss ich mich auch aus dem Wald geschleppt haben. Ein paar Bauern müssen mich wohl gefunden habe und sie haben mich zu Leia gebracht. Ich war auf den Ländern der Bartons gelandet. Ich wusste nicht, wer sie war und welcher Familie sie angehörte. Natürlich bemerkte ich, dass sie eine Adlige war, aber dachte mir nichts Schlimmes dabei. Sie wusste meinen Namen und wer ich war, sie störte sich nicht daran, obwohl unsere Familien damals bereits verfeindet waren. Ich verbrachte einige Wochen bei ihr und sie kümmerte sich um meine Wunden. Sie lebte allein in der Villa, da ihr Bruder und Vater noch zu dieser Zeit in Rom weilten und erst später wieder auf die Güter zurückkehren würden. Wir sprachen nicht viel, es war auch gar nicht nötig. Wir verstanden einander auch so."

„Und dann kehrte ihr Vater zurück?"

„Ihr Bruder. Ich hörte wie Leia mit ihm sprach und erfuhr dabei, wer sie war."

„Du hattest sie nie vorher in Rom getroffen?" Wenn Leia Barton eine römische Adlige von so hohem Rang war, dann war es ungewöhnlich, dass Treize sie nie in Rom auf einem Gelage oder einem anderen Fest gesehen hatte.

„Barton hütete Leia wie einen Augapfel. Sie lebte in einem goldenen Käfig... Ich bin noch in der Nacht geflüchtet als ich ihr Gespräch belauscht hatte. Wie ein Dieb. Ich wusste nicht, dass sie schwanger war."

„Wann hast du dann davon erfahren, dass du der Vater von Mariemaia bist?"

„Natürlich konnte Barton seine Tochter und Enkelin nicht vor aller Welt wegschließen. Bald gab es Gerede, dass Leia schwanger wäre, aber niemand wusste, wer der Vater war und Leia sich strikt weigerte dieses Geheimnis zu offenbaren. Damit hat sie sich selbst und das Kind geschützt. Allerdings munkelte man auch von einem geheimen Dokument, das Leia geschrieben hatte und in dem sie den Vater des Kindes nannte. Sie hat es einer vertrauenswürdigen Person übergeben mit der Anweisung, es erst zu öffnen wenn Mariemaia im heiratsfähigen Alter wäre."

„Das heißt, es gibt einen Beweis für deine Vaterschaft?."

„Ja."

„Wer war diese vertrauenswürdige Person?", fragte Zechs nach kurzem Zögern. Wenn es Treize ihm nicht erzählen wollte oder Zechs nicht weit genug vertraute, dann konnte der Konsul ja schweigen.

„Der Kaiser selbst."

Zechs dachte gleich einen Schritt weiter. „Dann war dies womöglich die Quelle der Erpresser, wie hätten sie es sonst erfahren können, dass du Mariemaias Vater bist? Sie haben das Dokument entdeckt und gelesen."

„Der Kaiser hätte das Dokument nie vor der Zeit geöffnet!" Treize war entrüstet.

„Der Kaiser nicht, aber vielleicht...." Zechs sprach es es nicht aus, er wusste, dass es besser war zu schweigen. Treize mochte es vielleicht nicht wahrhaben, dass ihn Marcus hintergehen würde. Marcus, der Sohn des Kaisers und ehemals Geliebter von Treize.

„Ich weiß, was du sagen willst und wen du meinst.", hörte Zechs den Konsul murmeln. „Leider..."

Zechs glaubte, dass Treize nun endgültig eingeschlafen war und schloss nun selbst die Augen. Doch noch ein letztes Mal ergriff Treize das Wort. „Bleibst du bei mir?"

Er musste erst gar nicht überlegen, was er sagen sollte. „Ja."


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Das Kapitel wurde ganz schön lang. Jetzt sollte es auch klarer werden, wer hier wen erpresst. Außerdem leitet es den dramatischen Schluss für ‚Plutos Boten' ein. :)

Kapitel XXXII

Seitdem die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch den Fensterladen des Schlafzimmers gekrochen waren, lag Zechs wach. Seit Stunden beobachtete er nun wie die Strahlen langsam über die Decke wanderten und genau so lange wartete er auch darauf, dass Treize aufwachen würde.

Bei diesem Schnarchen konnte er sowieso nicht wieder einschlafen. Es musste wohl ein Nebeneffekt der Drogen sein, dass Treize die Nacht mit diesen äußert störenden Lauten erfüllt hatte. Zechs war es auf dem Landsitz nie aufgefallen, dass Treize diese Angewohnheit sein Eigen nannte.

Natürlich hätte Zechs wieder in sein eigenes Zimmer zurückgehen können, doch zum einen fand er es feige sich der Konsequenzen zu entziehen, die ihn am heutigen Morgen erwarten würden und zum anderen hatte ihn Sally darum gebeten bei Treize zu bleiben und Zechs hätte kein gutes Gefühl gehabt, wenn er den Konsul allein gelassen hätte.

Was jedoch die ‚Konsequenzen' anging... Zechs schloss die Augen und versuchte sich so leise als möglich auf den Rücken zu drehen. Wie würde sich Treize ihm gegenüber verhalten nach dem was hier in diesem Zimmer geschehen war. Treize hatte Dinge gesagt, die Zechs auch jetzt noch, nachdem er fast eine halbe Nacht Zeit hatte sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen, verwunderten und sogar erschreckten.

Dass Treize ihm vertrauen würde und ihn darum gebeten hatte bei ihm zu bleiben. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Kuss, den ihm Treize gegeben hatte und bei der Erinnerung an diese ganz besondere Episode der letzten Nacht begannen Zechs' Wangen zu glühen.

Würde ihn Treize wieder küssen? Dachte Treize, dass Zechs dies einfach so hinnehmen würde? Auch wenn Zechs sich nicht gewehrt hatte und es auch bei weitem längst nicht so abstoßend empfunden hatte, wie er sich diese Dinge vorgestellt hatte, so war er doch noch sehr befangen. Er verfügte auch einfach nicht über diesen reichhaltigen Erfahrungsschatz, dachte sich Zechs während sich sein Mundwinkel zu einem hämischen Lächeln hob. Treize mochte schon unzählige Liebhaber sein eigenen genannt haben. Zechs hatte nur eine Frau geliebt und der war er immer treu gewesen. Für Treize mochte ein Kuss ein unbedeutendes Ereignis sein, für Zechs war es viel mehr.

Wollte er denn, dass sich Treize ihm gegenüber anders verhielt? Ihr jetziges Verhältnis zueinander war Zechs völlig ausreichend, da musste er nicht lange nachsinnen. Treize respektierte ihn und sah in ihm längst nicht mehr den dummen Germanen. Sie führten Gespräche über Rom, das Reich, Politik, Kunst und Literatur, waren zusammen ausgeritten oder fochten Trainingskämpfe gegeneinander aus.

Zechs' war für Treize ein wichtiger Gesprächspartner und trug so manches Geheimnis des Konsuls in sich.

Aber wäre es da nicht logisch, wenn sich ihre Beziehung auf eine andere Ebene zu bewegte, eine körperliche Ebene?

Nein. Zechs öffnete wieder die Augen und wandte den Kopf. Aber vorstellen konnte er es sich irgendwie schon. Er betrachtet den schlafenden Mann neben ihm: Treizes Gesichtszüge waren entspannt und selbst die Falten auf seiner Stirn hatten sich geglättet. Seine Haare waren verworren und unordentlich, hingen ihm in die Stirn und bewegten sich leicht im Luftzug seines Atems. Selbst die fein geschnittenen Lippen, die sonst immer diesen unerbittlichen, kühlen arroganten Zug hatten, waren jetzt entspannt und Zechs fiel auf, dass Treize ein kleines Muttermahl im linken Mundwinkel hatte. Das hatte er noch nie bemerkt, genau so wenig wie die Farbe von Treizes Wimpern. Sie waren in ihrem Ansatz viel dunkler und wurden erst zu ihrer Spitze hin hellbraun, fast schon blond.

Wenn er es mit einem Mann treiben müsste und er wählen könnte, dann würde seine Wahl ohne zu zögern auf Treize fallen. Zechs wusste nicht, wie er auf diesen absurden Gedanken kam und die Tatsache, dass sich Treize genau jenen Augenblick ausgesucht hatte, um wieder zu erwachen, half nicht unbedingt Zechs' Befangenheit zu vermindern.

Treize blickte ihn an und blinzelte, so als ob er nicht recht verstand, was er hier tat. Zechs hoffte, dass sich Treize noch daran erinnerte, was letzten Abend passiert war. Er wollte sich nicht erklären müssen, warum er im Bett im Konsuls lag. Oder Treizes ausreden müssen, dass rein gar nicht zwischen ihnen passiert war, falls Treize die falschen Schlüsse zog.

„Wie geht es dir?", sondierte Zechs vorsichtig das Terrain und würde am liebsten seine Frage noch um den Zusatz ‚An was erinnerst du dich noch?' erweitern.

Doch statt zu antworten, legte sich Treizes Stirn in Falten. „Ich habe hier geschlafen!", entfuhr es ihm und er blickte Zechs erneut an. Dieser wusste nicht, was Treize ausgerechnet zu dieser Feststellung getrieben hatte. Oder waren es womöglich noch die letzten Reste des Stechapfels, der Treizes Verstand noch vernebelte.

„Hier... mit dir in diesem Bett?", führte der Konsul seine Beobachtungen weiter fort, schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und gedämpftes Gelächter war zu vernehmen.

Jetzt glaubte Zechs ernsthaft daran, dass Treize noch nicht ganz er selbst war. Zweifelnd starrte er den Mann neben sich an, dessen Schultern zuckten und der noch immer lachte. Gab es irgendwelche guten Ausnüchterungsmethoden, die er hier anwenden konnte?

„Ich gehe zu Sally, vielleicht lässt sie sich erweichen und gibt dir etwas gegen,", er zögerte kurz. „Gegen die Nachwirkungen."

Zechs schwang bereits die Beine über die Bettkante, um das Schlafzimmer wie angekündigt zu verlassen doch Treize griff zielsicher, ganz und gar nicht benebelt, nach Zechs' Tunica und hielt ihn damit an Ort und Stelle fest.

„Zumindest scheinst du gut zu sehen.", kommentierte Zechs und umfasste Treizes Handgelenk um ihm den Stoff wieder zu entziehen.

„Mir geht es gut. Denke ich.", Treize verstand, dass Zechs ihm nicht zu nahe kommen wollte und ließ ihn zurückweichen. Fast war es Zechs als ob Treize noch etwas anderes sagen wollte, doch er schwieg und begann sich aufzusetzen.

Zechs beobachtete Treize Bemühungen sich in eine stehende Position zu bringen und debattierte mit sich, ob er Treize helfen sollte. Aber würde der stolze Konsul das überhaupt wollen? Gestern Nacht war eine Ausnahmesituation gewesen, in der Treize ihn geradezu um Hilfe gebeten hatte, aber jetzt?

„Was ich jetzt tun werde," Treize seufzte, nahm sich den Wasserkrug und schüttete den Inhalt aus dem Fenster hinaus in den Garten. „Es wird nicht sehr mannhaft sein. Aber du hast es ja schon einmal miterlebt."

Bevor Zechs etwas erwiderte, hatte Treize sich schon über den Krug gebeugt.

„Schon gut." Zechs hob abwehrend die Hände und hörte schon Treizes Würgen. „Tu dir keinen Zwang an. Ich warte draußen." Er glaubte nämlich, dass er selbst einen Krug benötigen würde, wenn er im Zimmer verbliebe und Treize dabei zusah, wie sich dieser seines Mageninhaltes entledigte.

Bei Mariemaia hatte es ihm nichts ausgemacht, aber in dieser Situation hatte er überhaupt nicht nachgedacht, was er getan hatte. Er hatte auch keine Wahl gehabt als das Mädchen zum Erbrechen zu bringen. Jetzt jedoch hatte er die Wahl und lieber stand er alleine im Flur als Treize dabei zuzusehen. Doch die viel sagenden Geräusche, die durch die Tür standen, waren auch nicht angenehm. Treize nahm diese Aufgabe, wie alles andere, sehr genau.

„Würgt er einmal wieder seine Innereien heraus?", grüßte ihn Sally – pragmatisch wie immer - als sie um die Ecke gebogen war und neben ihm stehen blieb. Sie hatte augenscheinlich weniger Skrupel als Zechs und stieß die Tür zum Schlafzimmer auf. „Geht es Liebling?", flötete sie und ein unanständiger Fluch tönte zu ihnen auf den Flur hinaus.

„Muss das sein?" Zechs zog die Tür wieder zu und stellte sich demonstrativ mit verschränkten Armen davor. „Lass ihn, ich glaube es ihm schon unangenehm genug."

„Er muss mit den Konsequenzen leben, wenn er sich schon freiwillig mit Stechapfel zudröhnt."

„Ja schon, aber... Es ging ihm gestern wirklich schlecht. Nicht, dass es eine Ausrede ist, aber ich kann ihn schon irgendwie verstehen.", schloss er lahm und bemerkte er jetzt wie sehr er Treize verteidigte. Warum eigentlich?

Sally hatte es ebenfalls bemerkt und lächelte. „Lass mich." Sie drückte ihn zur Seite und öffnete erneut die Tür. „Treize, ich hole dir etwas für deinen Magen."

„Danke.", presste Treize zwischen zwei trockenen Würgen hervor.

Die Ärztin blickte Zechs verwundert an als sie wieder den Kopf aus der Tür zog. „Du hast mit ihm geschlafen?" Ihr war wohl das zerwühlte Bett aufgefallen.

„Was?" Schon schickte sich Zechs an mit aller Heftigkeit zu widersprechen.

„Nein, ich meinte nicht das." Sie dehnte das letzte Wort und kicherte vergnügt über Zechs' Gesichtsausdruck. Überhaupt schien sie sehr guter Laune zu sein. Was Zechs zu der Überlegung veranlasste, was Une und Sally wohl noch alles getan hatten, nachdem sie ihn wieder weggeschickt hatten.

„Er ist neben dir eingeschlafen?", fragte sie erneut.

„Ist es bei den Römer verboten zu zweit in einem Bett zu schlafen? Treize hat schon so etwas Ähnliches gesagt als er aufgewacht ist."

Sally lächelte wieder und Zechs wurde ungeduldig. „Sally, du weißt doch etwas. Was ist es? Heraus mit der Sprache!"

Sie lehnte sich an die Wand und neigte den Kopf zur Seite. „Une hat es mir gestern erzählt. Sie hat mir von Treize erzählt nachdem ich sie dazu gedrängt habe..."

„Drucks nicht so herum."

„Treize hat seine Liebhaber.", flüsterte sie hinter vorgehaltener Hand und Zechs verdrehte genervt die Augen. Also das hatte er selbst schon lange gewusst.

„Aber er schläft mit ihnen nie in seinem Schlafzimmer oder bleibt bei ihnen über Nacht. Er kann Niemandem so sehr vertrauen als dass er sich so entspannen könnte neben ihm einzuschlafen. Deshalb wundert es mich."

‚Ich dachte, du hättest mich verraten. Das hätte ich nicht verwinden können, denn ich vertraue dir. Mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst.' Zechs hörte die Worte erneut in seinem Kopf. Die Worte, die Treize in der Nacht zu ihm gesprochen hatte.

„Es war sicher nur der Stechapfel.", wich Treize aus und nahm Treize damit wieder in Schutz.

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Nicht nur das." Sie beugte sich vor und strich Zechs die langen blonden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. „Du tust ihm gut. Das kann ich dir als seine Ärztin versichern. Wenn du nicht hier wärst, dann hätte er sich schon viel öfters betrunken oder wäre zu den einschlägigen Freudenhäusern gegangen oder zu den Orgien. Das waren durchaus seine Hauptbeschäftigungen, wenn er hier in Rom war."

Doch bevor Sally noch weitere Einzelheiten aus Treizes Vergangenheit ans Licht bringen konnte, trat der Konsuls selbst aus dem Zimmer.

„Sally, wenn du mir jetzt irgendeine deiner Kräutertränke bringen könntest, wäre ich dir sehr dankbar.", begann er. „Und sag Duo er soll euch etwas zu Essen aus der Küche holen. Ich glaube, wir müssen reden."

„Wirst du es ihr sagen die Sache mit Marie und dir?", wollte Zechs wissen als Sally gegangen war. Doch Treize antwortete nicht darauf, vielleicht hatte er darüber noch nicht nachgedacht.

„Auf alle Fälle musst du mit Duo reden.", drängte Zechs sanft. „Er wurde auch erpresst."

Das führte dazu, dass Treizes Kopf zu ihm herumfuhr. „Wie bitte? Mein Leibdiener wurde erpresst!" Treize fasst dies als persönliche Beleidigung auf und seine Hand, die noch immer den Wasserkrug hielt spannte sich an. „Ich sehe schon, das wird wieder ein höchst interessanter Tag werden.", es klang durch und durch sarkastisch. „Esst schon einmal. Ich brauche ein Bad."

Es dauerte in der Tat eine Weile bis Treize zurückkam. In der Zwischenzeit hatten es sich Duo, Sally und Zechs, in Ermangelung von Tischen oder Liegen, auf dem Bett bequem gemacht. Duo saß am Kopfende während sich die anderen beiden gegen je einen Bettpfosten lehnten. Das Tablett mit Essen hatten sie einfach vor sich aufgestellt.

Zechs fiel auf, dass Duo sichtlich nervös war und auch die Beteuerung, dass Treize wieder ganz der Alte war, half nicht den Leibdiener zu beruhigen. Natürlich war es gerade auch für Duo ungewöhnlich sein Frühstück im Beisein seines Herren einzunehmen und ausgerechnet auch noch in dessen Schlafzimmer.

Sally und Zechs waren da weniger befangen und als der Konsul das Zimmer betrat, hatten sie ihre Mahlzeit längst beendet. Zechs schwenkte noch etwas Kräutersud in seinem Becher und hatte das Kinn in die Hand gestützt, während er beobachtete wie Treize sich nochmals im Flur umsah und dann die Tür versperrte. Offenbar nahm Treize die Vermutung unter der Dienerschaft könnte sich ein Verräter aufhalten sehr ernst.

Der Konsul hatte die zerknitterte Tunica gewechselt, trug nun einen frischen Rock. Sein Haar war noch feucht und ein paar Wassertropfen waren auf seine Kleidung gefallen. Alles in allem machte er auf Zechs nicht mehr den Eindruck eines Mannes, der vor seinen Problemen davonlief und sich in den Dunst von Drogen flüchtete, ganz so wie in der vergangenen Nacht.

„Zechs hat mir zu verstehen gegeben, dass es wohl hier im Haushalt einen Verräter gibt.", begann Treize ohne Umschweife, nachdem er sich einen Apfel genommen hatte.

„Halt, halt." Sally hob abwehrend die Hände. „Bevor wir darüber reden, müssen wir erst etwas anderes klären. Was hat dich gestern so aufgebracht?"

„Ich wüsste nicht, warum ich...", wich Treize aus und wurde sofort wieder unterbrochen durch Sally.

„Du warst nicht du selbst und so wie du dich verhalten hast, hätte man fast meinen können, die hättest den Verstand verloren! Du hättest Zechs beinahe mit diesem Schwert aufgespießt." Sie streckte anklagend die Hand aus und deutete auf das Schwert, das noch immer auf dem Tisch neben der Tür lag.

„Sally das ist jetzt reichlich übertrieben.", versuchte Zechs den Konsul zu verteidigen. Es war ja nichts passiert und Zechs hätte sich schon zu wehren gewusst, falls Treize ihn tatsächlich hätte verletzen wollen.

„Jetzt hilf ihm nicht auch noch!", fuhr Sally Zechs an. „Treize kann sich selbst verteidigen. Treize,", richtete sich wieder an den Konsul. „Wir vertrauen dir, wir stehen hinter deinen Entscheidungen und haben bis jetzt auch alle Konsequenzen getragen. Ich würde sagen, wir verdienen auch dein Vertrauen."

Treize biss in seinen Apfel und verschaffte sich so etwas Bedenkzeit. Kurz sah er zu Zechs und dieser nickte unmerklich. Ja, Treize musste es den anderen sagen, dies war auch Zechs' Ansicht.

„Das Mädchen, Mariemaia." Treize schluckte und sah wie beiläufig aus dem Fenster. „Sie ist meine Tochter."

Zechs nickte erleichtert, froh darum, dass Treize es ausgesprochen hatte und von nun an diese Bürde nicht mehr alleine tragen musste.

Duo starrte seinen Herren mit großen Augen an und Sallys riss vor Schock die Augen weit auf.

„Bis zum gestrigen Tag wusste nur Zechs davon." Hier wurde Zechs von der Ärztin und Duo ungläubige Blicke zugeworfen und verlegen spielte der Germane mit einem Stück Brot, das er noch auf seinem Teller liegen hatte.

„Gestern Morgen erhielt ich eine Notiz, die verlangte, dass ich die Wahl eines Präfekten unterstützen sollte, sonst würde Mariemaia sterben. Später während des Senatssitzung wurde genau jene Wahl heftig diskutiert. Ich sprach mich dagegen aus und als ich heimgekommen bin, lag Mariemaia vergiftet im Garten."

„Ah, nun das erklärt zumindest dein Verhalten.", Sally schien trotz allem erleichtert. „Und du hast Zechs verdächtigt, dich verraten zu haben?", mutmaßte sie weiter.

Treize nickte und kurz blitzte ein entschuldigendes Lächeln auf seinen Zügen auf. Zechs erwiderte es.

„Aber dieser Anschlag galt nicht Marie, sondern Treize.", mischte sich nun Zechs ein. „Niemand hätte es planen können, dass Marie ausgerechnet gestern sich in Treizes Park aufhält und auch noch von den vergifteten Früchten isst."

Sally stimmte dem zu. „Sehe ich auch so. Zumal es kein tödliches Gift gewesen ist."

„Aber das hieße ja, die Erpressung und der Anschlag stehen nicht in Zusammenhang und wurden von zwei unterschiedlichen Hintermännern verübt."

Jeder starrte Duo an, überrascht wie scharfsinnig der Leibdiener die Situation analysiert hatte.

Treize lachte und zerzauste Duos Haare, der inzwischen errötet war, ob der ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit, die ihm zuteil wurde. „Ja, das ist richtig. Sehr gut beobachtet Duo. Jetzt weiß ich wieder, warum ich dich damals aufgenommen habe. Auch wenn wenn du von Zeit zu Zeit Wein über meine Kleider schüttest.", tadelte er sanft. „Außerdem hättest du gleich zu mir kommen sollen. Zechs hat gesagt auch du würdest erpresst werden."

Duo zuckte schuldbewussst zusammen. „Ja. Ich, konnte nicht, weil...", stammelte er.

„Was wollten sie von dir?" Sally beugte sich vor und zog Duo sanft an an seinem Zopf.

„Sie haben mir Fragen gestellt. Ganz unsinnige Sachen. Wo sich die Leibwache aufhalten würde. Ob ihr überhaupt bewacht werdet. Was eure Lieblingsspeisen sind..."

Zechs horchte auf: „Was hast du geantwortet?", unterbrach er den Diener und wartete gespannt auf die Antwort.

„Treize isst gern kandierte Früchte.", Duos Augen wurden groß und dann schlug er sich die Hände vor den Mund. „Oh Gott, es war alles meine Schuld!"

„Nein Duo." Treize setzte sich neben den Leibdiener und klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Im Gegenteil, jetzt wissen wir etwas sehr Wertvolles."

Es waren vergiftete kandierte Früchte gewesen, die Mariemaia gegessen hatte. Sicher mehr als nur ein Zufall. Vielmehr gab es eine Verbindung zwischen Duos Erpresser und der Vergiftung.

Sally runzelte die Stirn. Sie glaubte drei Pflaumen aus der Schale, die vor ihr Stand. „Nochmal von vorn. Duo wurde erpresst.", Sally legte eine Pflaume auf ihren leeren Teller. „Dann Treize, nämlich gestern morgen.", Eine zweite Pflaume gesellte sich mit auf den Teller. „Und dann gibt es noch jemanden, der Treize vergiften wollte." Die drei Früchte bildeten nun ein Dreieck doch Zechs schob zwei der Pflaumen zusammen auf einen Haufen.

„Die Vergiftung und Duos Erpressung gehören zusammen."

„Und wer steckt dahinter?", stellte Sally die nächste Frage. „Duo, hast du die Männer erkannt, die dich erpresst haben?"

„So dumm haben sie sich dabei leider nicht angestellt.", meinte Duo entschuldigend.

Auch Treize starrte nun konzentriert auf die Pflaumen, dann auf Duo. „Was haben sie gegen dich verwendet, Duo? Was macht dich erpressbar?"

Duo schluckte schwer. Er biss sich mit den Zähnen auf die Unterlippe, bevor er nach dem dünnen Lederband griff, das um seinen Hals hing. Er zog er hervor und mit ihm einen kleinen hölzernen Anhänger in Form eines Kreuzes, der sanft in der Luft hin- und herschwang.

Zechs verstand nicht, was das bedeuten sollte, anders als Sally und Treize, die sehr überrascht waren.

„Du bist Christ!", entfuhr es Sally. „Seit wann?"

„Schon immer.", gab Duo zurück und wagte es nicht seinen Herren anzublicken, der seinen Leibdiener ernst musterte. „Es waren Christen, die mich in Athena bei sich aufgenommen und aufgezogen haben. Sie haben mir diesen Glauben vermittelt und sind dafür auch gestorben und ich werde das gleiche tun!" Seine Worte klangen trotzig, obwohl sich Duo nicht wohl in seiner Haut fühlte. Er fürchtete das Urteil seines Herren.

Zechs verstand immer noch nichts. „Kann mir das jemand erklären?"

Treize erbarmte sich der Unwissenheit des Germanen. „Eine Sekte der Juden.", erklärte er. „Wie die Juden glauben sie, dass es nur einen Gott gibt. Außerdem klammern sie sich an die Vorstellung, dass ihr Messias demnächst wieder auf die Erde kommt um sie von dem Joch der Römer zu unterdrücken."

„Kann ich verstehen.", hielt Zechs dazwischen und prompt traf ihn der abgenagte Rest des Apfels an der Stirn. Zechs war versucht ihn wieder zurückzuwerfen, doch Duo war aufgestanden und auf Treize zugegangen.

„Es ist mehr als das.", protestierte Duo. „Jeder Mensch erfährt die gleiche Gnade von Gott und jeder Mensch ist gleich. Niemand darf als Gott verehrt werden."

„Ja, euch widerstrebt der Kaiserkult, ich weiß das. Aber hat eurer Rabbi nicht gesagt, gebt Gott was Gott gehört und dem Kaiser, was dem Kaiser gehört?"

Nun, wenn Duo mit Treize diskutieren wollte, da musste er wohl früher aufstehen. „Woher wisst ihr das?"

„Nur, weil ich römischer Adliger bin und Christen nicht tolerieren darf, heißt das nicht, das ich nicht eure Lehren lesen dürfte.", entgegnete Treize. „Mir ist es gleich was du glaubst Duo. Aber du siehst, in welche Gefahr es dich, mich und auch Heero bringen kann."

„Ich weiß.", gestand Duo kleinlaut.

Treize hielt inne. „Wann warst du das letzte mal in den Katakomben?"

„In Rom? Noch nie."

„Die Christen treffen sich regelmäßig in den Katakomben außerhalb der Stadt.", erklärte Sally, die bemerkt hatte, dass Zechs immer noch nicht so recht verstand.

„Das ist gut." Treize nickte Duo zu und klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schultern. „Du hast nichts zu befürchten.", versicherte er Duo. „Falls sie das nächste Mal an dich herantreten und ich erpressen wollen, dann lass dir nicht anmerken und versichere ihnen, dass du alles tun wirst, was sie wollen. Aber dann teilst du es mir sofort mit."

„Natürlich... Ah... Sie wussten sie von Senator Aurelius und...", räusperte sich Duo.

„Das war doch dieser Senator, der damals in Korinth erstochen in den Bädern gefunden worden war! Bis heute weiß man nicht, wer ihn ermordet hat. Wir waren doch zur gleichen Zeit auf Befehl des Kaisers dort.", erinnerte sich Sally.

„Senator Aurelius, Wirklich?" Treizes Mundwinkel zuckten, dann lachte er auf. Er griff nach den zwei Pflaumen auf Sallys Teller und vertilgte sie genüsslich. „Ich glaube, ich weiß, wer der Verräter ist.", offenbarte er den Grund für sein plötzliches Hochgefühl.

„Wer?", sprudelte es aus Zechs, Sally und Duo unisono hervor.

„Ah... Nein, das wäre unklug, wenn ich es jetzt verriete. Vor allem müssen wir uns völlig normal verhalten und unseren Feinden keinerlei Anlass geben zu glauben, wir wären ihnen auf die Schliche gekommen. Von daher, " Treize tippte sich mit dem Zeigefinger an die Lippe. „Mhm, ja. Die Diener glauben, dass ich Zechs nicht mehr länger vertraue. Deshalb Zechs bleibst du vorerst in deinem Zimmer, wir müssen diesen Glauben aufrecht erhalten. Es muss so aussehen, als ob..."

Zechs schüttelte den Kopf. „Seit wann sind es ‚unsere' Feinde? Ich habe damit ja wohl nichts zu tun und jetzt soll ich auch noch in diesem Intrigenspiel mitmischen. Nein, ich will da nicht mit hineingezogen werden!"

„Zechs. Du bist ein Teil des Spiels seit du in Rom eingetroffen bist. Du wirst tun, was ich sage, denn wenn nicht... Nun, die Prätorianer haben sich noch eine Zelle für dich frei.", schloss Treize süffisant.

„Also, das ist doch..."

Doch Treize beachtete ihn nicht weiter und spann seine Gedanken weiter.

Sally wandte sich unterdessen an Zechs. „Ich würde sagen, Treize ist wieder ganz der Alte.", flüsterte sie. „Intrigen und Verwirrungen das hebt seine Laune."

„Scheint mir auch so.", knurrte der Germane.

„Diese Schlangenbrut!", rief Treize aus und schnappte sich die verbliebene Pflaume, die den letzten seiner Feinde darstellte. „Ich werde euch alle zuvorkommen." Er warf sie in die Höhe und ließ sie sich geschickt in den Mund fallen bevor er sie mit sichtlichen Genuss vertilgte.

Da hämmerte es an die Tür. „Konsul!""

„Das ist Heero." Duo war sofort aufgesprungen und öffnete dem Tribun die Tür zum Schlafzimmer.

Heero war völlig außer Atem als er den Raum betrat. Er sah so aus als ob er einen harten, langen Ritt hinter sich hatte. Seine Kleidung und Stiefel war mit Staub und Schlamm bedeckt.

„Quatre... ich habe ihn gefunden!"


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar:

Ja, Quatre taucht wieder auf und in diesem Kapitel geht es nur um ihn und Trowa. :)

Viel Spaß damit.

Kapitel XXXIII

Sie ließen ihn in Ruhe und darüber war Quatre froh. Er lehnte sich gegen den kühlen, feuchten Stein, der das Fenster seines Zimmers umgab und starrte hinauf in den Himmel. Den Mond sah er nicht. Die umstehenden Gebäude, Mauern und Dächer bildeten ohnehin eine enge Gasse, so dass nur ein kleiner Streifen des Firmaments und nur eine handvoll Sterne sichtbar war.

Quatre hörte das Lärmen der anderen Männer, das Scheppern der Krüge, wenn sie aneinander gestoßen wurden. Nein, ihn verlangte es weder nach Gesellschaft noch nach Wein oder Met. Es gab ein paar Germanen hier und Julius Magnus beschaffte ihnen hin und wieder etwas von diesem Gebräu.

„Wer bist du?", hatte ihn Julius, der Inhaber der Gladiatorenschule, gefragt als Quatre in dessen Gemächer stand.

„Ist das von Wichtigkeit? Ich töte gut.", hatte er geantwortet und was zähle sonst noch? Töten und selbst getötet werden. Eigentlich war er nur deswegen hier, dass er hoffentlich bald seinen Tod in der Arena fand. Ein einfacher Sandplatz würde ihm da schon genügen, Quatre war es auch gleichgültig, wem er zum Opfer fiel. Nur sterben wollte er. Dann wäre er endlich wieder mit seinem Geliebten vereint.

Wieder blickte er in den Himmel und sah doch nichts. Von Trowas Zimmer hatte man immer sehr gut die Sterne gesehen. Sie waren einmal direkt vor dem Fenster auf dem Boden gelegen und Quatre hatte seinem Geliebten die Sterne gezeigt. Ihm die Sternbilder gelehrt und auch die Geschichten, die dahinter standen.

Er hatte die Umrisse der Sternbilder auf Trowas nackter Brust nachgezeichnet und jener hatte sie mit seinen Lippen auf Quatres Haut gebrannt. Heiße Küsse und Liebkosungen, die für Quatre nicht mehr waren als bittere Erinnerungen und erneuter Ansporn den schnellen Tod zu suchen - oder zumindest die Möglichkeit des Betäubens und Vergessens. Quatres griff nach dem kleinen Fläschchen, das ihm Julius gegeben hatte, und jetzt neben ihm auf dem Fenstersims stand. Mohnsaft, weißes Gold... eine Droge, die Quatre alles vergessen ließ. Er nahm einen Schluck des milchigen Saftes und verzog den Mund ob des bitteren Geschmacks.

War es nicht eine glückliche Fügung Fortunas gewesen?, dachte er als er den Saft geschluckt hatte und den Kopf gegen die Wand lehnte. Er war wie so oft ruhelos durch die Straßen Roms gestreift nachdem er auf Treize getroffen war und in seinem Wahn diesen beinahe getötet hätte. Er wusste, dass er nun keinen Ort mehr hatte, zu welchem er zurückkehren konnte. Treize würde ihn nicht mehr aufnehmen und sein Vater erst Recht nicht.

Trowa zu suchen und den Geliebter wiederzusehen, diese Hoffnung hatte er ebenfalls tief in sich begraben. Trowa war mittlerweile sicher tot, aber selbst an sich Hand anlegen und in Plutos Reich der Toten eingehen, dazu war er zu feige.

So war er mitten auf der Straße stehen geblieben, zu müde um weiterzugehen und plötzlich hatte ihn ein Mann angehalten, ganz offensichtlich betrunken und auf Streit aus. Er hatte Quatre beleidigt und beschuldigt ihn feindselig angestarrt zu haben.

Der Gladiator, denn ein solcher war es gewesen, wie man Quatre später erklärt hatte, hatte ihn nur einmal geschlagen. Blitzschnell war Quatre unter dem zweiten Haken, der sein Gesicht treffen sollte, hinweggetaucht. Hatte den Dolch an sich genommen, den der Mann an seinem Gürtel trug und noch in der Bewegung in die Seite des Kämpfer gerammt. Der Gladiator war sofort tot gewesen.

Die umstehenden Passanten hatten in einer gespenstischen Stille auf den fallenden Körper gestarrt. Es war nicht nur ein gewöhnlicher Gladiator gewesen, den er hier getötet hatte, sondern kein Geringerer als Tullius Magnus, der umfeierte siegreiche Kämpfer des letzten Jahres. Und Quatre hatte diesen Mann einfach so besiegt.

Niemand hatte sich gerührt bis sich Julius durch die Reihen der Schaulustigen gekämpft und Quatre angeboten hatte doch in seine Gladiatorenschule einzutreten. Julius hatte sofort ein lohnendes Geschäft gewittert.

Schulterzuckend hatte Quatre eingewilligt. Julius hatte es wohl sofort bemerkt, dass Quatre sowohl von höherer gesellschaftlicher Stellung war als auch einen hohen Rang im Militär inne halten musste. Jedoch war es auch nichts Ungewöhnliches, dass junge Edelmänner den Reiz suchten und freiwillig als Gladiator kämpften. Viele hatten es auf diese Weise zu großem Ruhm und Reichtum gebracht. Etwas, das Quatre keineswegs anstrebte. Er ging in den Kampf als ob es sein letzter wäre und deshalb war er auch so gut. Bis jetzt hatte niemand ihn besiegt und mit jedem Kampf wurde Quatre noch zügelloser und wilder, noch mehr bestrebt sich endlich in Plutos Armen zu finden.

Aber statt dem Gott der Toten zu begegnen, hielt Mars seine schützende Hand über ihn. Keine Frage, das Exerzieren und der Dienst unter Treize hatten Quatre zu einem guten Kämpfer gemacht. Seine Instinkte waren die eines Kriegers, auch wenn Quatre dies nie hatte zugeben wollen. Genau diese Instinkte retten ihm nun tagtäglich das Leben und brachten ihm den Respekt, aber auch Angst, von den anderen Gladiatoren ein.

Manchmal, so wie jetzt mitten in der Nacht, dachte Quatre daran, ob er nicht so weiterleben konnte. Unerkannt als unbedeutender Gladiator, der keinerlei Verpflichten und Aufgaben hatte, nur jeden Tag aufs Neue in die Arena zu steigen und zu kämpfen. Es hörte sich so viel mehr einfacher an als sein bisheriges Leben.

Julius erfand immer wieder neue Geschichten, wenn es um Quatres Herkunft ging. Mal erzählte er den Zuschauern, dass Quatre ein bösartiger Germane wäre, dann wieder dass Quatre ein Deserteur wäre oder verrückter Mörder, um so die Wetteinsätze noch höher zu treiben. Es störte Quatre nicht, was die Leute über ihn dachten. Ihn freute weder der Jubel noch ärgerten ihn die Schmähungen, wenn er die Arena betrat.

Oder die Hasstiraden, die die Bürger von Caere heute Mittag gegen ihn gerichtet hatten. Es war üblich die Gladiatoren an den Tagen vor den Kämpfen den Zuschauern vorzustellen. Quatre war nur mit leerem Blick in einer Ecke gesessen und diese teilnahmslose Haltung hatte die Passanten nur noch mehr verärgert. Nicht nur, dass er den Publikumsliebling Tullius auf offener Straße getötet hatte, es schien ihm auch noch völlig gleichgültig zu sein. Hätten die Wachen ihn nicht wieder zurück in die Zimmer der Gladiatorenschule geschickt, die Bürger hätten sicherlich begonnen ihn mit verrottetem Gemüse zu bewerfen.

Was wohl sein Vater dazu sagen würde, wenn er erführe, dass Quatre nun einer der Todgeweihten war? Oder Treize?

Ein fiebriger Schauer erfasste Quatre als er diesen Namen in seinem Kopf hörte. Treize. Noch immer klammerte sich Quatre an seine Wahnvorstellungen und noch immer war es in seinen Augen niemand anderes als Treize, der ihn und Trowa getrennt hatte. Auch wenn er an Treizes Worte dachte, die der Konsul zu ihm gesagt hatte. Als Quatre die Wahrheit von ihm mit Gewalt erpressen wollte.

Ja, Treize hatte immer eine schützende Hand über ihn und Trowa gehalten. Treize hatte ihre Beziehung toleriert und nie ein schlechtes Wort darüber verloren. Ja, Treize hatte ihm die Schmach einer öffentlichen Auspeitschung oder Degradierung erspart, damals in Germanien.

Nein. Nein, das wollte er nicht hören. Quatre rammte seinen Kopf gegen den Stein und hörte erst damit auf als er das warme Nass seines Blutes auf der Stirn spürte. Dies war ein Schmerz mit dem er umgehen konnte, aber nicht diese abgrundtiefe Leere, die ihn in Besitz genommen seit er Trowa verloren hatte.

----------------------------------------

Er blickte zu den funkelnden Sternen, die so unsagbar weit über ihm standen. Alle anderen schliefen, selbst Catherine, denn sonst hätte sie ihn erst gar nicht aufstehen lassen. Doch Trinton hatte es ins Freie gezogen. Er konnte nicht sagen warum.

Trinton, dieser Name klang in seinen Ohren falsch. Catherine hatte ihm diesen Namen genannt, doch er fühlte sich falsch an.

‚Wie ist mein richtiger Name? Wo komme ich her?' Wie jedes Mal, wenn er versuchte sich an seine Vergangenheit, sein Leben bevor er hier bei den Schaustellern erwacht war, zu erinnern, begannen wieder die unsäglichen Schmerzen in seinem Kopf.

Beinahe meinte er sein Schädel müsste zerspringen und wie ein Kind, das die Schläge eines zornigen Vaters erwartete, kauerte er sich zusammen bis die Attacke vorüber war.

Wie sollte er es je erfahren? Niemand von den Schaustellern konnte ihm sagen, wer er war. Oder wollten sie es nicht? Catherine blockte seine Fragen immer sehr schnell und resolut ab.

Aber die junge Frau wollte nur das Beste für ihn, dies konnte er nicht bestreiten. Sie hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Trinton sich jetzt um die Pferde und den Bären kümmerte, die für die Vorstellungen der Truppe benötigt wurde. Sie kochte für ihn und studierte mit ihm Kunststücke ein. Er war begabt, er liebte die Arbeit mit den Tieren und doch... Auch dies fühlte sich so falsch an wie der Name, den sie ihm gegeben hatte. Trinton.

Manchmal sah er Bilder in seinen Träumen, dann eilte er ihnen nach und konnte einen kurzen Blick darauf erhaschen, nur um dann mit klopfendem Herzen zu erwachen. Dann sah er für die Dauer eines Lidschlags einen Mann mit blonden Haaren und sanften blauen Augen, die mit Tränen gefüllt waren. Zu gerne würde Trinton wissen, warum der Mann weinte. Etwa wegen ihm?

Bevor sich seine eigenen Augen mit Tränen füllten, blickte er zum Himmel und betrachtete die Sterne. Da waren die Sternbilder des Pegasus, Andromeda und Aquarius und Gemini, die Zwillinge. Seltsam manchmal erinnerte er sich an solch belanglose Dinge, die wohl aus seinem früheren Leben stammen mussten. Trinton vermochte es nicht zu sagen, warum ihm die Geschichte der Zwillinge gerade jetzt in den Kopf gekommen war. Aber er wusste, dass es dieser geheimnisvolle blonde Mann gewesen war, der ihm die Namen und die Geschichten dazu erzählt hatte.

Seine Finger zeichneten die Kontur des Sternbildes in den Sand an der Feuerstelle: Zwei langezogene Striche, die durch einen kurzen Querstrich verbunden wurden.

Castor und Pollux waren Zwillinge, unzertrennlich. Sie wichen einander nicht von der Seite. Doch Castor war menschlich und sterblich, wo Pollux göttlich und unsterblich war. Als Castor gestorben war, flehte Pollux, dass er seine Unsterblichkeit mit Castor teilen möge. Seitdem verbrachten sie ihre Tage abwechselnd im Olymp bei den Göttern und im Totenreich bei den Verstorbenen. Ihre Liebe zueinander beeindruckte die Götter und so wurden sie als Sterne im Himmel für alle Zeiten verewigt.

Trinton blickte auf seine Finger und auf das lang gezogene Rechteck, das er gerade in den Staub gezeichnet hatte.

----------------------------------------

Quatre betrachtete ein letztes Mal das Firmament und zufällig erkannte er das Sternbild der Zwillinge. Schmerzerfüllt fasste er sich an die Stirn und wusste doch nicht, ob ihn die Wunde schmerzte, oder die Geschichte der Zwillinge an seine und Trowas Geschichte erinnerte.

„Pollux. Wie hast du leiden müssen.", murmelte er. „Du hast deinen Bruder sterben sehen wo du doch selbst unsterblich warst." Sein Zeigefinger zuckte so als ob er die Kontur niederzeichnen wollte.

Fast war ihm so als ob er sie wieder spürte: Trowas Lippen auf seiner Haut, seine linke Brustwarze mit den Lippen umschließend. Quatre ahnte, dass es der Mohnsaft war, der ihm diese Erinnerung so real erscheinen ließ, jedoch ließ er sich gerne von ihr täuschen.

Die raue Stein unter seinen Fingern wurde zu einer warmen Decke.

Er war nicht mehr länger eingesperrt in seinem kleinen Zimmer, er befand sich wieder in Treizes Villa, in Trowas Kammer. Er war nicht mehr länger der namenlose Gladiator, der nach dem Tod suchte, sondern ein junger Tribun, der sorglos in den Tag hineinlebte und sich der Liebe Trowas sicher sein konnte.

Er hörte seine eigene Stimme als ob ein Fremder sprechen würde...

„Castor war ein Mensch und deshalb sterblich, während... Ah, Trowa!" Neckisch spielten Trowas Lippen mit seinem Ohr. „Ich dachte, du hörst mir zu.", protestierte Quatre.

„Das tue ich. Jedes Wort.", versicherte ihm der Diener. „Soll ich es dir beweisen?" Der Schalk stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben als er Quatre niederdrückte und das Sternbild auf dessen Brust nachzeichnete.

„Castor... sterblich und menschlich...", dann küssten sich die weichen Lippen von Quatres Nabel ab höher. „Und Pollux, göttlich und unsterblich... Olymp und Hades.", murmelte er weiter. „Höchste Freuden und ewige Verdammnis."

„Oh Trowa.", Quatre ließ sich auf die Decken und Kissen zurückfallen, die sie vor dem Fenster aufgetürmt hatten. Während Trowa sein Gewicht nach hinten verlagerte und mit seinen Lippen und Zunge wieder an Quatres Körper hinabwanderten, starrte dieser hinauf zu den Sternen, suchte das Sternbild der Zwillinge und hielt es mit seinen Blicken gefangen.

Die ganze Zeit, bis sich Trowas Kopf in sein Blickfeld schob, lächelnd und atemlos. „Ich würde auch alles mit dir teilen. Olymp und Hades."

----------------------------------------

„Quatre.", flüsterte Trinton leise und wie zuvor wusste er nicht, was dazu geführt hatte, dass er sich an diesen Namen erinnerte. Aber er fühlte in seinem Körper eine heftige und auch verzweifelte Erregung. Seit er bei den Schaustellern und Catherine lebte war ihm das nicht geschehen, dabei wusste er noch nicht einmal, wem diese Erregung galt. Welcher Mensch hatte ihm damals so viel bedeutet. Etwa dieser ‚Quatre'? War er dieser junge Mann mit den blonden Haaren, den er manchmal in seinen Träumen sah?

Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und blickte zur den Sternen, während er unter die Tunica griff und seine pochende Erregung mit der Hand umschloss. Aber er fand keine Befriedigung, etwas in seinem Inneren verlangte nach mehr, nach jemand ganz Bestimmten.

Die ganze Nacht saß er vor dem langsam ersterbenden Feuer und blickte zu den Sternen, während er sich selbst marterte und versuchte zu ergründen, wer er wirklich war.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: So und wenn ihr brav seid, gibt es auch bald das nächste Kapitel. *zwinker*

Übrigens, wird diese Geschichte insgesamt 41 Kapitel haben.

Einige konnten sich nicht vorstellen, dass ausgerechnet Quatre ein Gladiator wurde. Das habe ich gleich in diesem Kapitel aufgegriffen. Zechs kann es sich nämlich auch nicht vorstellen. ;)

Kapitel XXXIV

Zechs erwachte bei den ersten Sonnenstrahlen, die sein Zimmer erhellten und drehte sich gähnend auf den Rücken. Er versuchte noch einmal einzuschlafen. Keine Notwendigkeit bereits jetzt aufzustehen, wo er doch ohnehin sein Zimmer nicht verlassen sollte.

Treize war in dieser Hinsicht rigoros gewesen und setzte alles daran den Dienern - und damit dem Verräter unter ihnen - ein gekonntes und gutes Schauspiel zu bieten. Treize hatte es am Vorabend eine ‚göttliche Komödie' genannt und dabei wieder jenes heimtückische Grinsen zur Schau getragen, das Zechs so verabscheute. Zechs wollte nicht in die Intrigen des Konsuls hineingezogen werden. Doch Treize kümmerte dies überhaupt nicht, er hatte schon längst alles bestimmt und seine Befehle gegeben. Statt gleich nach Caere aufzubrechen um Quatre auszulösen, hatte Treize zuerst nach seiner Leibwache geschickt und schien nichts unternehmen zu wollen, um Quatre wieder nach Rom zu bringen.

Zechs hatte Treize deshalb am gestrigen Abend Vorwürfe gemacht und auf eine Erklärung gepocht.

Vor drei Tagen war Heero auf so spektakuläre Weise zurückgekehrt und hatte ihnen allen die überraschende Nachricht überbracht, dass er Quatre gefunden hatte. Der Tribun gehörte nun einer kleinen Gladiatorenschule einer sogenannten ludi an, die in Caere angesiedelt war, und kämpfte jeden Tag um sein Leben in der sandigen Arena. Caere, eine kleines verschlafenes Nest nördlich von Rom. Niemand wusste wie Quatre dorthin gelangt war oder was ihn dazu getrieben hatte sein Leben auf so fahrlässige Weise aufs Spiel zu setzen.

Zechs hatte einige Gladiatorenkämpfe gesehen als er mit Treize in Rom unterwegs gewesen war. Es war eine Eigenart der Römer, die Zechs ganz und gar nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Warum Männer anfeuern, die sich gegenseitig versuchten umzubringen? Jedoch schien auch Treize von diesen öffentlichen Hinrichtungen, für Zechs waren diese „Spiele" nichts anderes, nicht sehr angetan zu sein. Er hatte es nicht offen gesagt, aber Zechs gedrängt weiter zu gehen als sie an einer kleinen Arena vorbeigekommen waren. Überhaupt war es für Zechs unbegreifbar, dass ausgerechnet Quatre sich einer ludi angeschlossen hatte. Sicher konnte Quatre gut kämpfen, er war schließlich ein römischer Tribun, aber so eine Tat passte nicht zu Quatres Wesen.

Eher zu Heero, dem würde es vielleicht sogar Vergnügen machen in die Arena zu steigen. Aber doch nicht Quatre! Wie verzweifelt und verstört musste Quatre doch sein, anders war sein Verhalten für Zechs nicht zu erklären.

‚Treize hätte damals anders handeln müssen.', dachte sich Zechs und setzte sich im Bett auf. Mit dem Schlafen wurde das nichts mehr.

Er umfasste seine Knie mit den Händen und stütze den Kopf darauf. Hätte Treize doch nach Trowa suchen lassen, dann wäre Quatre sicherlich noch heute bei ihnen. Auch wenn Treize es nie erwähnt hatte, Zechs ahnte, dass sich der Konsul auch im Stillen Vorwürfe machte, dass er nicht gehandelt hatte. Auch, wenn Treize es damals für die beste Option hielt. Treize hatte Quatre zu seinem Glück und der Verlobung zwingen wollen, aber man konnte Niemanden zu seinem Glück zwingen.

Heero war es nicht möglich gewesen mit Quatre zu reden oder sich mit dem Besitzer der Schule in Verbindung zu setzen, doch er vermutete, dass Quatre sich freiwillig der Schule angeschlossen hatte und sich nicht so leicht überreden lassen würde sie wieder zu verlassen.

Zechs verstand nicht, warum Treize nicht sofort handelte. Wollte Treize etwa seinen Fehler wiederholen und nichts unternehmen so wie nach Trowas Verschwinden? Jeder Tag, den Quatre länger bei der ludi blieb, konnte seinen Tod bedeuten.

Der Konsul selbst hatte ihm noch gestern erklärt, dass es absolut verwerflich war, dass sich Quatre einer ludi angeschlossen hatte. Gladiatoren galten noch weniger als ein Sklave und Quatre als hochrangiger Adliger, der sich selbst so erniedrigte... Das war undenkbar, skandalös und geradezu Wasser auf den Mühlen der klatschsüchtigen römischen Gesellschaft, die sich über Quatre ohnehin schon den Mund zerriss! Damit war er auch für Treize eine potentielle Gefahrenquelle, denn Quatre war immer noch sein Tribun und unterstand damit seinem Befehl.

„Dann, unternimm etwas dagegen!", hatte Zechs den Konsul angefahren und ihn an der Tunica gepackt.

Treize hatte nur seine Hand weggeschlagen, ganz so wie man eine lästige Fliege beiseite wedelte und Zechs ziemlich barsch zu verstehen gegeben, dass er seinen Plan nicht mit ihm teilen würde. Zechs hatte ihm daraufhin ein paar üble germanische Verwünschungen an den Kopf gestoßen, die man sicher im gesamten Haus vernommen haben musste.

Und wie hatte Treize darauf reagiert? Er hatte lautlos gelacht und Zechs zugeraunt, er könnte ruhig noch lauter schreien.

Wieder einmal wusste Zechs nicht, was er von Treizes Reaktion halten sollte. Zählte dies alles zu der „Komödie", die Treize dem Verräter vorspielte?

Als Zechs so darüber nachgrübelte, wie er heute die Zeit totschlagen konnte, vernahm er das Klirren von Waffen auf der Straße und stand alarmiert auf. Es musste ein ganzer Trupp Soldaten sein, der hier vorbeizog, anders waren die Geräusche nicht zu erklären. Dies kam so unerwartet und es bescherte ihm eine Gänsehaut, zu sehr erinnerte ihn diese Geräusche an die Schlacht in Germanien. Damals war vor diesem Geräusch, das den gesamten Wald erfüllt hatte, davon gelaufen. Hier konnte er nicht fliehen.

Zechs lehnte sich aus dem Fenster und sah eine Gruppe Prätorianer durch den Park direkt auf die Villa zu marschieren. Zechs warf sich schnell eine Tunica über und beobachtete wie die Männer die Villa betraten.

Was mochte das bedeuten?, fragte er sich. War Treize etwa in Ungnade gefallen und der Kaiser schickte nun die Prätorianer den Konsul festzunehmen? Was sollte Zechs dann tun? Was würden die Römer mit ihm anstellen? Oder steckte etwas ganz anderes dahinter?

Er trat hinaus in den Flur und stieg die Treppe zum Atrium hinab, da betraten auch die Prätorianer die geräumige Halle. Treize und Heero, welcher in voller Rüstung gekleidet war, standen bei ihnen und schienen Befehle zu geben.

Aber noch jemand stand bei den zwei Männer, ebenso wie Treize trug er eine Toga und drehte sich nun zu Zechs um. Es war Marcus! Was hatte dieser verzogene Bengel hier zu suchen? Treize wusste doch, dass er Marcus nicht trauen konnte.

Zechs mochte seinen Augen nicht trauen, weder verstand er, warum Marcus sich hier in der Villa aufhielt noch warum Treize auf einmal den Arm streckte und auf Zechs zeigte. „Ergreift ihn.", gebot er mit eiskalter Stimme und Marcus' Gesicht zierte ein höhnisches Lächeln.

Zechs riss die Augen auf und ging die Treppe rückwärts wieder hinauf. Sein Herz raste und auf seiner Haut bildeten sich kalter Schweiß. Er wünschte sich, dass er noch träumte, aber so gnädig gestimmt waren die Götter nicht, dass sie ihn aus diesem Albtraum erwachen ließen.

Er wusste, dass es keinen Fluchtweg für ihn gab, aber ganz sicher würde er sich nicht kampflos in die Hände der kaiserlichen Leibwache begeben. Er hatte kein Schwert bei sich, ebenso gab es in seinem Zimmer nichts, was er als wirkungsvolle Waffe hätte einsetzen können, doch zur Not würde er eben mit Hände und Füßen und auch seinen Zähnen kämpfen.

„Treize, du verräterischer Hund!", spie er dem Konsul entgegen, der seelenruhig in der Mitte des Atriums nahe dem Wasserbecken stand. Marcus grinste noch breiter, er sah aus wie ein Mann, der gerade ein wichtiges Ziel erreicht hatte und mit sich selbst sehr zufrieden zu sein schien.

Die Wachen hatten die Treppe erklommen und schritten auf ihn zu, ihnen voran Heero mit gezogenen Schwert. Zechs' Blick zuckte seitwärts zur Brüstung. Er könnte springen, besser den Tod zu finden als auf Gedeih und Verderb den Prätorianer ausgeliefert zu sein. Zechs machte sich keinerlei Illusion, sie würden ihn nicht so zuvorkommend behandeln wie Treize.

Zechs war für einen kurzen Moment abgelenkt als er den Dienern Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, die das Atrium betraten, aufgeschreckt durch den Aufmarsch der Wachen und dem Lärm und Zechs Gebrüll. Dann wandte er sich wieder den näherkommenden Wachen zu.

„Widerstand ist zwecklos." Heero hatte sein Schwert auf Zechs gerichtet.

Er schluckte und spannte die Muskeln, dann stürzte er auf die Brüstung zu. Doch bevor er darüber springen konnte, hatten ihn die Prätorianer von hinten gepackt. Wütend brüllte er und wehrte sich gegen sie.

„Dieser Germane hat seinen Zweck erfüllt!", hörte Zechs den Konsul an Marcus gewandt sagen. „Er hat mir lange genug auf der Tasche gelegen."

„Nein!" Noch einmal bäumte sich Zechs im Griff der Römer auf, bevor ihm einer der Prätorianer den Griff seines Schwertes über den Kopf zog und er ohnmächtig wurde.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Danke an die wackeren Kommentarschreiber. Die meisten haben ja richtig getippt und eine List von Treize vermutet. ;)

Ich habe lange über diesem Kapitel gebrütet. Die endgültige Inspiration kam mit bei der Lektüre von liriaens wundervoller Cantarella-Fanficiton „Aut Caesar aut nihil". Deshalb sei dieses Kapitel auch ihr gewidmet.

Kapitel XXXV

‚Jetzt müssten sie Rom schon längst verlassen haben. Sie sollten schon längst auf der Straße nach Caere sein.'

Treizes Blick wanderte an der Decke des Zimmers entlang, seine Augen betrachteten zwar die meisterhaften Mosaiken, mit denen die Wände geschmückt waren, doch seine Gedanken waren ganz weit fort. Auf einer sandigen, staubigen Straße, bei Heero und Sally, die mit Zechs zusammen unterwegs waren, um Quatre auszulösen.

Ob Zechs im wohl verzeihen würde, dass er ihm so übel mitgespielt hatte? Der Germane hatte keine Sekunde an Treizes kleiner Scharade gezweifelt und obwohl dies ein äußert wünschenswertes Ergebnis war -je glaubwürdiger die Inszenierung gewesen war, desto besser - so verletzte es ihn doch, dass Zechs nicht mehr Vertrauen in ihn gesetzt hatte.

Nach all dem das sie beide bereits erlebt hatten und doch traute ihm Zechs zu, dass er ihn verhaften ließe.

Aber... Nein, er selbst hatte Zechs oft genug Anlass dazu gegeben, ihm eben genau nicht zu vertrauen. Was hätte er denn erwarten sollen?

Hätte er es Zechs doch sagen sollen? Aber so wie er den Germanen einschätzte, hätte sich Zechs strikt geweigert an so einer Lüge mitzuwirken.

Noch bevor Treize nach Ägypten aufbrechen musste, wollte er Gewissheit haben, ob Marcus tatsächlich hinter den Erpressungen von Duo und ihm stand. Deshalb hatte er den jungen Adligen heute Morgen zu sich gerufen. Natürlich war Marcus sogleich gekommen und hatte mit offensichtlichen Amusement Zechs' fingierte Verhaftung beobachtet.

Sobald Marcus die Villa verlassen würde, würde sich Treize selbst an dessen Fersen heften. Sicherlich wäre das Anwesen von Senator Dermail der erste Ort, den Marcus aufsuchen würde um die Neuigkeiten zu verbreiten. Mehr Beweise benötigte Treize nicht.

Aber noch war Marcus hier in seinem Bett. Sicherlich würde es noch ein paar Stunden dauern bis sie beide das Zimmer verließen.

Treize schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief ein. Auch wenn das Zimmer erfüllt war von den schweren Aromen des Weihrauchs, dies war Marcus' Idee gewesen, und dem herben Geruch von männlichen Samen, so bildete Treize sich doch ein, noch immer Zechs' Duft in den Kissen und Laken des Bettes zu riechen. Das Bett, das Zechs noch heute Morgen als Ruhestätte gedient hatte und in welchem er es nun mit Marcus getrieben hatte. Er blickte hinab auf den Mann, der noch immer in seinen Armen ruhte. Marcus' Kopf lag auf Treize Schulter und der Atem des kaiserliches Sprösslings strich warm über seine Brust. Er hatte ihn gründlich durchgenommen, Marcus würde noch die nächste Stunde schlafend verbringen.

Bei der Venus, vielleicht hatte er Marcus genau deswegen in jenes Zimmer gebracht, weil er es sich so am leichtesten vorstellen konnte, sein Geliebter wäre eben jener Germane und nicht eine verkommene römische Viper, deren Giftzähne sich jederzeit in seine Haut bohren konnten.

„Du verdorbene Schlange.", formten seine Lippen lautlos die Beleidigung als seine Finger zärtlich durch die schwarzen Haare seines Liebhabers fuhren. Er störte sich nicht an dem Öl, das sich Marcus in die Haare gerieben hatte, und setzte die Liebkosung fort.

Er wusste genau, dass Marcus ihn verraten hatte. Marcus war es wohl gewesen, der den versiegelten Briefs Leias gelesen hatte und so hinter Treizes Geheimnis und seine Verbindung zu Mariemaia gekommen war. Marcus war es auch, der zusammen mit Senator Dermail versucht hatte ihn zu vergiften. Ganz gewiss würde der Verräter unter Treizes Dienerschaft schon längst zu besagten Senator gerannt sein und Dermail es brühwarm erzählt haben, dass Treize sich Marcus erneut ins Bett geholt hatte. So wie Marcus gestöhnt hatte, war es genau das gewesen, was er sich gewünscht hatte. Treizes Mund lächelte. ‚Du kreischt wie eine Jungfrau.', hatte er Marcus zugeraunt als er ihn genommen hatte – absichtlich grob.

Während er so dalag und seine nächsten Schritte plante, wurde ihm aber auch mehr und mehr bewusst, dass er einem anderen Mann immer ähnlicher wurde. Einem Mann, dem er vertraut hatte, der ihn verführt hatte und mit seinen Gefühlen gespielt hatte. Hatte Lucius sich ebenso verhalten? Hatte er Treize liebkost und dabei im gleichen Augenblick seine verräterischen Ränkespiele weiter gesponnen, die letztlich dazu geführt hatten, dass Treize alles verloren hatte? Dass Treizes Familie auseinander gerissen worden war und er ins Exil hatte gehen müssen? Lucius Taten hatten direkt zu dieser verhängnisvollen Nacht vor zehn Jahren geführt, an die Treize nur unter Schaudern zurückdachte.

‚Diese Nacht, sie hat dich zu dem gemacht, was du heute bist.', hatte ihm der Kaiser unlängst gesagt.

„Genau deswegen verfluche ich sie.", sprach Treize die gleichen Worte wie damals und unwillkürlich hatten sich seine Finger verkrampft. Marcus äußerte ein unartikuliertes Murren über das Ziehen an seinen Haaren und regte sich. Sein warmer Körper rieb sich an Treize und er richtete sich auf um Treize aus diesen warmen, braunen Augen anzusehen.

‚Oh, wie gern würde ich dir diese Augen ausstechen.', dachte Treize bei sich, lächelte jedoch nur als Marcus ihm die Hände auf die Schultern legte und bestimmend auf das Lager drückte. Sein Knie drückte Treizes Beine auseinander und die Absicht, die Marcus verfolgte war nur zu offensichtlich.

‚Glaubst du das wirklich? Dass ich mich von dir bezwingen lasse.', Treize lächelte noch immer und ließ Marcus sich in Sicherheit wiegen als dieser sich über ihm positionierte. Marcus schien es kaum fassen zu können, dass Fortuna ihm so eine Gelegenheit darbot, Treize hatte ihn noch nie so weit gehen lassen und sichtlich zögernd begann er ihn zu küssen.

Auch wenn sein Oberkörper ans Bett gedrückt war, seine Hände waren noch frei und so kniff er mit der Linken Marcus fest in die Brustwarze während er mit der Rechten dessen Schwanz festhielt.

Braune Augen blickten ihn fassungslos und mit Schmerz an. Während Treize nur daran dachte, dass dies nur ein unbedeutender kleiner Kratzer war im Vergleich zu jener Pein, die er erlitten hatte als seine Tochter von Krämpfen geschüttelt gesehen hatte, die das Gift verursacht hatten.

Eine kurze Drehung, ein weiterer Schlag auf die festen Hinterbacken und schon befand sich der der kaiserliche Sprössling auf den Knien vor ihm. Sein Gesäß ihm entgegengestreckt und Treize fand es nur allzu passend, dass er ihn jetzt nehmen würde wie die billigste Hure, die man im Hafenviertel für nur einen Laib Brot kaufen konnte. Ohne sich mit Vorreden aufzuhalten drang er in ihn ein. Die Passage war noch ausreichend feucht von ihrer ersten Begegnung und schon bald wand sich Marcus vor ihm, den Kopf auf die Kissen gepresst.

Er beugte sich über ihn und stieß so noch tiefer in das Fleisch. Die Frage lag ihm auf den Lippen. ‚Warum? Hältst du mich für so dumm, dass ich es nicht weiß? Warum winselst du hier in meinem Bett vor Lust, wenn du noch Tage zuvor mich erpressen und vergiften wolltest?'

Doch als seine Lippen an Marcus' Ohr lagen, sagte er nur: „Gefällt es dir?"

„Ja." Fast ungehört unter Keuchen drang die Antwort zu ihm.

„Wir geben ein schönes Bild ab.", befand Treize als er um Marcus herumgriff und begann dessen Fleisch zu reiben. „Zwei Thronfolger, der eine könnte Kaiser werden, möchte aber nicht. Du hingegen möchtest, dein Vater lehnt es jedoch ab."

Er wusste, dass dies nur Salz in die Wunde war, die Marcus seit Treizes Rückkehr aus Germanien in sich trug. Marcus trug das Blut des Kaisers in sich, aber der Kaiser hatte Treize adoptieren und ihn zum Thronfolger machen wollen. Treize hatte zwar damals abgelehnt, doch dies änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass der Kaiser ihn auf Rechtswegen zum nächsten Caesar machen wollte.

Marcus zuckte und es erinnerte Treize an das Buckeln eines jungen Pferdes. Wie er es bei einem Pferd getan hätte, gab er dem Mann erneut einen Schlag auf die Flanke.

Als er fertig war, stieg er aus dem Bett und wickelte die Toga lose um seinen Körper. Marcus lag noch immer so da, wie er ihn zuletzt benutzt hatte.

Treize hatte es Genugtuung bereitet, gerne würde er dies verleugnen, aber letztlich konnte er sich nicht belügen. Er hatte Marcus benutzen wollen.

Gerade als er die Tür des Zimmers öffnete, begann Marcus zu sprechen. „Warum tust du das? Du weißt es genau Treize! Du weißt, dass ich es gewesen bin, der Leia Bartons Brief geöffnet und von deiner Vaterschaft erfahren hat. Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass das Gift auf deinem Teller gelandet ist. Warum spielst du diese Scharade noch weiter?"

Treize ließ seine Hand wieder sinken und drehte sich langsam um. Marcus stand ihm gegenüber. Er hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht seine Blöße zu bedecken

„Aha. Die Schlange hat sich gehäutet.", stellte Treize fest. „Endlich zeigst du dein wahres Gesicht." Hätte Treizes Herz jetzt schneller schlagen sollen vor Überraschung, oder sogar Furcht? Mit dieser Offenbarung hatte er nicht im Geringsten gerechnet, aber trotzdem blieb er ruhig.

Dabei erschreckte es ihn, wie abgebrüht er doch geworden war, wenn eine dermaßen unerfreuliche Wendung, ihn so kalt ließ.

„Im Gegensatz zu dir. Du zeigst niemandem dein wahres Selbst. Es gibt wohl keinen besseren Schauspieler hier in Rom als dich. Wie lange wolltest du noch heucheln, dass dir etwas an mir liegt?"

Als Treize antwortete sprach er nur die reine Wahrheit aus: „So lange es mir zum Vorteil gewesen wäre. Ein Jammer, dass es so ans Licht kommen musste. Da hätte ich mir mein kleines Schauspiel von vorhin sparen können und der arme Zechs hätte sich nicht verprügeln lassen müssen."

Marcus' Gesicht färbte sich vor Zornesröte, seine Gefühle überwältigten ihn und er stürmte auf Treize zu. Impulsiv wie eh und je. Marcus fehlte die Körperbeherrschung und den Drill eines Soldaten.

Treize war darauf vorbereitet, doch es überraschte ihn, dass Marcus ausgerechnet auf die Erwähnung von Zechs' Namen hin so reagierte und nicht schon zuvor die Beherrschung verloren hatte.

Treize drehte sich zur Seite, ergriff in der Bewegung Marcus' Handgelenk und drehte es ihm auf den Rücken.

„Die Prätorianer waren nicht echt?" Marcus wehrte sich nicht, aber Treize wünschte sich beinahe er hätte es getan. Der Knochen unter seinen Fingern wäre schnell gebrochen gewesen. Warum verspürte er nur dieses Bedürfnis dem anderen Mann Schmerzen zu bereiten?

„Meine Leibwache in geliehenen Rüstungen. Ich wollte dir einen schönen Grund liefern einmal wieder mit Dermail zu reden. Oh ja! Natürlich weiß ich davon."

Nein, in Wahrheit war es nur eine Ahnung von Treize, aber Marcus' frustriertes Schnaufen war der endgültige Beweis, dass er mit niemand anderem als Senator Dermail gegen ihn paktiert hatte.

„Ich sehe meinen Onkel nicht oft in der letzten Zeit, wenn du zu ihm gehst, bestelle ihm schöne Grüße." Er stieß Marcus von sich. „Jetzt verlasse mein Haus und wenn du gehst, nimm diesen verräterischen Diener mit. Acht soll in Zukunft bei meinem Onkel Unkraut jäten."

Er drehte sich nicht mehr um als er hinausging, das Atrium durchquerte und nach seinem Leibdiener rief.

Marcus hatte ihm als Spielfigur ausgediehnt. Nun, er war nie ein besonders treuer Verbündeter gewesen. Aber Treize machte sich nichts vor, er hatte sich gerade einen starken Feind geschaffen.

Er wusste nicht genau, was Marcus dazu getrieben hatte mit Senator Dermail zusammenzuarbeiten, wahrscheinlich war es nur Eifersucht auf Treizes Beliebtheit gewesen oder die offene Zuneigung, die der Kaiser für ihn hegte. Womöglich war Marcus sogar auf Zechs eifersüchtig gewesen.

Was auch immer es war, von nun an würden Marcus' Motive blanker Hass sein.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kapitel XXXVI

Zechs war übel und sein Kopf schmerzte doch zwang er sich nicht zu stöhnen. Vielmehr versuchte er die Schmerzen zu ignorieren und achtete auf seine unmittelbare Umgebung.

Er überdachte seine Optionen: Noch war er nicht tot, vielleicht konnte er sich befreien und den Prätorianern entkommen. Leider erinnerte er sich sofort wieder an die Szene in Treizes Villa. An die unbeteiligte Stimme des Konsuls, der ihn in die Gewalt der kaiserlichen Wache gab.

Nein, besser er drängte diese Erinnerung wieder in die dunkelste Ecke seines Kopfes. Dass er Römern nicht trauen sollte, war ihm schon als Kind gelehrt worden. Aber er hatte Treize vertraut und dass dies ein Fehler gewesen war, sah er jetzt ein. Er war enttäuscht!

Weinte er jetzt? Zechs war über sich selbst verwundert. Aber ja, seine Augen brannten, wie von Tränen.

‚Nein! Das ist der Straßenstaub.', redete sich Zechs selbst gut zu und atmete langsam ein, möglichst ohne seinen Brustkorb zu bewegen. Ja, sie befanden sich auf einer Straße und Felder waren in der Nähe. Er konnte die Erde riechen.

Außerdem hörte er Hufschlag, es waren mindestens drei Pferde, wahrscheinlich sogar mehr und er war auf ein solches gebunden. Wie einen Sack Mehl hatte man ihn über den Rücken eines Pferdes geworfen und das Blut, das ihm aufgrund dieser Haltung in den Kopf strömte, verstärkte nur noch seine Kopfschmerzen.

Seine Muskeln im Nacken protestierten als er den Kopf streckte um etwas erkennen zu können. Doch außer den Beinen des Pferdes sah er nur das ausgetretene Pflaster des Weges. Die behauenen von den vielen Sohlen der Reisenden abgeflachten Steine, die so charakteristisch für die römischen Straßen waren.

„Halt." Das war Heeros Stimme, wie Zechs feststellte und seinen Kopf wieder fallen ließ, wobei er alles tat um den Eindruck zu erwecken er wäre noch ohne Bewusstsein.

Was war da nur in Treize gefahren? Warum hatte der Konsul die Prätorianer rufen lassen? Was hatte er sich nur zur Schulden kommen lassen? Er glaubte nicht, dass Treize ihn ohne einen triftigen Grund hatte verhaften lassen. Zechs wollte es auch nicht wahrhaben, dass Treize in der Tat ein so skrupelloser und hinterhältiger Mensch war.

Er dachte an Treizes Sorge um die Pächter, die auf seinem Land lebten und wie sehr sich Treize für den Wiederaufbau deren Häuser eingesetzt hatte. Oder Treizes Verhalten gegenüber seiner Tochter.

Die Pferde hielten an, ein Ruck ging durch Zechs' Körper und er vernahm das Klirren von Rüstungen als die Männer abstiegen. Die Prätorianer waren noch bei ihnen! Zechs stellte sich schon auf den nächsten Kampf ein. Auch wenn er wusste, dass er in seiner gegenwärtigen Verfassung nur ein leichter Gegner für die Römer wäre.

Heeros Stimme tauchte an Zechs' Ohr auf. „Er ist wach. Alex, hilf mir."

Starke Hände hievten ihn von dem Pferderücken und halfen ihm sich am Wegesrand zu setzen. Die plötzliche Lageänderung tat Zechs' Körper nicht gut. Er sah nur noch schwarze Flecke vor seinen Augen tanzen und das Pochen in seinem Kopf steigerte sich zu einem hartnäckigen Hämmern, vergleichbar mit dem in einer Schmiede.

Als er wieder klar sehen konnte, erkannte er, dass sie die Stadt längst hinter sich gelassen hatten. Die Straße, auf der sie sich befanden, führte zwischen abgeernteten Feldern hindurch. Sonst hielt sich niemand in ihrer Nähe auf, keine Bauern oder Reisende.

Heero griff zu seinem Dolch und Zechs zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Wollten sie ihn jetzt endgültig töten?

Doch zu seinem Erstaunen schnitt ihm Heero lediglich die Fesseln an seinen Handgelenken durch, dann berührte er vorsichtig Zechs' Stirn. „Ich glaube, das gibt eine große Beule." Fast hörte Zechs so etwas wie ein Lächeln in der Stimme des Tribuns. „Entschuldige, ich glaube, die stammt von meinem Schwertknauf."

„Was willst du von mir? Bring es lieber schnell zu Ende.", knurrte Zechs und richtete sich auf.

Eine Frauenstimme meldete sich zu Wort. „Ich glaube, unsere Vorstellung war überzeugender als geplant. Treize wird zufrieden sein."

„Sally?" Zechs richtete sich verdutzt auf und blickte zu dem Reiter, der neben ihn angehalten hatte. Der Prätorianer nahm den Helm ab und blonde Zöpfe fielen ihm über die Schulter. „Sally!" Es war tatsächlich die Leibärztin, in der Rüstung einer kaiserliche Leibwache!

Jetzt verstand Zechs endgültig nicht mehr, was hier gespielt wurde.

„Wir machen eine Pause. Zieht euch um!", befahl Heero den anderen Reitern, alle angetan in den auffälligen Gewändern und Panzern der Prätorianern. Heero zog eine Wachstafel aus der Satteltasche seines Pferdes hervor. „Für dich."

Zechs nahm die Tafel entgegen und erkannte sofort die Handschrift Treizes als er die beiden Holzrahmen auseinander klappte. „Entschuldige Zechs, ich wusste nicht, wie sehr ich deinen Fähigkeiten als Schauspieler vertrauen kann, deshalb haben wir zu dieser List gegriffen.", las er. „Doch Sally soll dir alles erklären. Ich hoffe, du hilfst ihr und Heero. Wir sehen uns in Ostia." Damit endetet die Nachricht, kurz und bündig und man wurde nicht aus ihr schlau – also völlig passend zu Treize.

Aber zumindest wusste Zechs, dass ihn der Konsul nicht einfach fallengelassen hatte. Eine Erklärung oder Verwarnung wäre jedoch angebracht gewesen, befand Zechs und rieb sich den Kopf.

Zechs sah sich um und jetzt erkannte er, dass sämtliche Reiter Mitglieder der Leibwache Treizes waren. Sie hatten sich lediglich als Prätorianer ausgegeben und schälten sich gerade aus ihren Rüstungen, die sie auf den beigefügten Packesel luden.

Sally trat neben ihn und befühlte die Schwellung an Zechs' Kopf. „Tut es sehr weh?"

„Ich werds überleben." Zechs zeigte ihr die Wachstafel. „Dann erklär mir das mal.", forderte er, bevor er die ins Wachs eingeritzten Schriftzeichen unkenntlich machte indem er sie mit seinem Daumen verwischte.

„Treize wollte dem Verräter Glauben machen, er und du hätten sich entzweit und zerstritten. Was würde dies glaubhaften verdeutlichen als eine Verhaftung durch Prätorianer? Heero und ich waren dagegen, aber er wollte es so. Alles sollte überzeugend wirken. Warum er allerdings Marcus auch noch hinzugerufen hat, verstehen weder Heero noch ich."

„Wirklich nicht?", Zechs verspürte das absurde Verlangen laut zu lachen. Treize hatte es ihnen also nicht gesagt? „Treize verdächtigt nicht nur einen seiner Diener, sondern auch Marcus."

„Er wollte Marcus' Reaktion sehen." Heero nickte. „Ein kluger Zug."

Der Tribun hatte seine Rüstung gegen eine dunkelgrüne Tunica getauscht und legte sich noch einen zerschlissenen Umhang an. „Sally du sollst dich ebenfalls umziehen! Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren."

„Wir geben uns als Händler aus.", erklärte er Zechs während er diesem auf die Beine half. Überhaupt war Heero ausgesucht freundlich zu ihm. Zechs vermutete, dass der Römer kein gutes Gewissen hatte, weil er auf solch feige Weise gegen Zechs gekämpft hatte.

Widerum dachte sich Zechs, dass er nichts tun würde, um Heeros Unbehagen zu lindern. Sollte sich der große römische Tribun ruhig etwas winden.

Zechs reichte Heero die Wachstafel. „Wo reiten wir hin? Nach Caere zu Quatre?"

„Ja. Wir sollen Quatre auslösen und dann nach Ostia bringen. So schnell es möglich ist, will Treize nach Ägypten aufbrechen. Deshalb müssen wir uns beeilen.", antwortete der Tribun und schnallte ein kleines Bündel ab, das hinter dem Sattel seines Pferdes festgebunden war. „Hier, zieh das an. Wir werden die Rüstungen erst wieder in Caere anlegen."

„Warum Ostia?", wandte sich Zechs an Sally als er dann sein Pferd bestieg. Es war eines der persönlichen Pferde von Treize, das zwischen den anderen Tieren wie ein Edelstein hervorstach. Sicher wollte sich Treize so für die Unannehmlichkeiten entschuldigen, die er Zechs bereitet hatte. Zechs würde die Entschuldigung wohl annehmen müssen, was blib ihm anderes übrig. Aber ganz sicher würde er sich auch revanchieren.

„Dort liegt das Schiff vor Anker das uns nach Ägypten bringen soll."

„Und Quatre? Will Treize ihn etwa mitnehmen nach Ägypten?"

„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Aber ich denke schon. Quatre wird kaum zu seinem Vater zurück können. Nicht wenn in Rom bekannt wurde, dass er sich in einer Gladiatorenschule verpflichtet hat."

„Wir müssen weiter.", drängte Heero als jeder umgezogen war. „Ihr könnte euch später noch unterhalten."

Doch sie schlugen ein schnelles Tempo an und Zechs hatte alle Hände voll zu tun auf dem Rücken seines Pferdes zu bleiben. An eine Unterhaltung war nicht zu denken. Jeder Tritt des Tieres rief ein dumpfes Echo in seinem Kopf hervor.

Nichtsdestotrotz Zechs genoss es, auch wenn sie buchstäblich ins Ungewisse ritten und nur hoffen konnten, Quatre wiederzufinden.

So anstrengend der Ritt war, dies hier war allemal besser als untätig in Rom in der Villa zu sitzen!

Erst am Abend als alle müde und zerschunden von den Pferden glitten und sich ein Nachtlager richteten, erklärte ihm Heero, dass das Schiff in wenigen Tagen auslaufen würde. Die Zeit der gefahrlosen Überfahrt nach Ägypten war beinahe um und der Kaiser hatte von Treize gefordert nach vor dem Winter abzureisen. Die Stürme, die sich jetzt langsam zu erheben begannen und das Meer unsicher machten, jagten selbst den erfahrensten Seemännern Angst ein.

Deshalb mussten sie sich so beeilen. Quatre in Caere ausfindig machen – sofern sich die Gruppe der Gladiatoren noch dort befand - und wieder zurück nach Rom kommen.

Doch egal wie hart sie ihre Pferde ritten, wie wenig Zeit ihnen Heero ließ um nachts zu schlafen oder während des Tages zu rasten.

Letztlich kamen sie doch zu spät.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kapitel XXXVII

Die Geschäfte liefen nicht gut in Caere. Es war nur eine kleine Stadt und nicht vergleichbar mit Rom, mit seinen zahllosen Plätzen, geschäftigen Marktständen und verschwenderischen Gelagen, die der Schaustellergruppe, der Catherine und Trinton angehörten, immer eine Möglichkeit geboten hatten aufzutreten und Geld zu verdienen.

Doch ihr Anführer hatte Rom noch vor den ersten kalten Nächten des herannahenden Winters verlassen wollen. Sie sollten den Wintern hier in der Provinz verbringen. Das Leben wäre dort billiger, hatte man ihnen versichert.

Trinton begleitete Catherine heute auf den Markt und half ihr die Einkäufe zum Wagen zu tragen. Er war schweigsamer als sonst und wandte sich oft unvermittelt um als ob er damit rechnete jemandem aus seinem alten Leben zu begegnen. Catherine bemerkte dieses Verhalten und ebenso wie Trinton wandte sie sich um, hoffte jedoch immer, dass es nichts wäre. Sie hatten den Jungen ins Herz geschlossen und wollte nicht, dass ihn irgendjemand wieder weg nahm.

Sie hatten gerade den letzten Sack Korn aufgeladen als die Menschenmenge auf dem Marktplatz plötzlich innezuhalten schien. Auch Catherine und Trinton drehten den Kopf und versuchten zu ergründen was die Ursache dieser Erregung war. Sie sahen sich kurz an und kletterten, neugierig wie sie nun einmal beide waren, auf ihren Karren um über die Köpfe der Menschen hinwegblicken zu können.

Da sahen sie eine kleine Gruppe Reiter. Es waren sehr schöne Tiere, die sie da ritten und allesamt trugen sie die glänzenden Rüstungen der Prätorianer. Was hatte die persönliche Leibwache des Kaisers hier in einem verschlafenen Nest wie Caere zu schaffen? Schnell machten Gerüchte die Runde und die Leute sprachen aufgeregt miteinander.

Als die Reiter den Platz überquert hatten, folgten ihnen zahlreiche Menschen.

Trinton blickte ihnen nach und wusste nicht warum, aber er musste diesen Reitern und diesen wundervollen Pferden folgen. Er achtete nicht auf Catherine erbostes Rufen als er vom Wagen hinabsprang, sondern schloss sich den Menschen an und ließ sich mittreiben.

Plötzlich fasste er sich an den Kopf, der mit einem Mal wieder zu schmerzen begonnen hatte. Die Pferde! Eigentümliche Erinnerungen drängten sich ihn ihm auf und Trinton wusste sich nicht dagegen zu wehren.

Wie Krokusse die ihre Spitzen unaufhörlich durch die dunkle Erde schoben um das Sonnenlicht zu erreichen, so drängten auch diese Bilder an die Oberfläche. Ohne Vorwarnung sah er sie.

Er stolperte gegen eine Frau, die vor ihm stand und überhörte ihre Beleidigungen und Flüche mit denen sie ihn belegte.

Trinton befand sich in einem fremden Land. Es war kalt, so kalt und er begutachtete ein Pferd. Ein schwarzes Tier wie jenes, das der Anführer der Prätorianer ritt. Trinton war sich sicher, dass es genau jenes Pferd war. Der Prätorianer war auch da gewesen, sein Arm war verletzt gewesen und Trinton konnte sich noch genau an das Gefühl der Dankbarkeit erinnern, dass Quatre nicht verletzt worden war wie der andere Mann.

Quatre! Wieder dieser Name! Was verband ihn mit diesem Namen? Trinton kämpfte sich unbeirrt durch die Menge und versuchte den Reitern immer näher zu kommen. Er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass er sie alle kannte. Doch wollten ihm keine Namen einfallen.

Die Menschenmenge verdichtete sich und die Stimmung unter den Einwohnern Caeres wurde immer erregter. Jedoch wurde dieser Effekt nicht durch die plötzliche Anwesenheit der Prätorianer hervorgerufen, sondern vielmehr durch den Kampf in der Arena, der gerade begonnen hatte. Die Arena, die direkt neben dem Marktplatz lag, war nicht mehr als ein quadratischer Sandplatz, der mit einem massiven Zaun aus Holz abgesperrt war. So dass keiner der Schaulustigen aus Versehen auf den Kampfplatz stolperte und zwischen die Klingen der Gladiatoren gelangen konnte. Nichtsdestotrotz kletterten Kinder auf den Zaun und versuchten den bestmöglichen Blick auf die vier Kämpfer zu erhaschen, die in der Mitte des Platzes standen.

Trinton wurde von den vier Gladiatoren wie magisch angezogen, fast vergaß er darüber sogar die Prätorianer als er für einen kurzen Augenblick das Aufblitzen von blondem Haar wahrnahm. Unermüdlich kämpfte Trinton sich näher an die Absperrung heran und teilte selbst so viele Stöße und Hiebe mit seinem Ellbogen aus, wie die übrigen Zuschauer in seine Rippen stießen. Die Menge sparte nicht an Applaus und Jubel als der Kampf begann und erst jetzt bemerkte Trinton, dass der Mann mit dem blonden Haar gegen die übrigen drei Gladiatoren kämpfen sollte. Doch dies vermochte der blonde Kämpfer sich nicht lange durchhalten.

Unwillkürlich fiel Trintons Blick auf den Boden der Arena, der mit Sand bestreut war, der das Blut der Gladiatoren, Tiere oder auch Verbrecher aufsaugen sollte, die hier ihr Leben ließen. Der Sand war bereits an zahlreichen Stellen schwärzlich rot verfärbt und Trinton wurde bei dem Gedanken, das Blut der blonden Gladiators würde sich noch hinzugesellen schlecht. Trinton vermochte das Blut beinahe schon riechen, der metallische Geruch, der sich in der Luft mit dem Schweiß und den Ausdünstungen der Zuschauer mischte. Es war bedrückend und schauderhaft doch etwas trieb ihn immer und immer weiter nach vorn.

Aber warum eigentlich? Was zog ihn so an diesem Mann an? An wen erinnerte er ihn? Trotz der Panzerung und des Schilds, glaubte er den blonden Mann zu erkennen, der hier der Mittelpunkt dieses tödlichen Spektakel war.

Die übrigen zwei Kämpfer griffen ihn immer abwechselnd an und auch wenn der Blonde einen der Gladiatoren bereits niedergeschlagen hatte, so bemerkte die Menge, dass er müde wurde und seine Verteidigung nicht mehr lange aufrechterhalten konnte. Doch statt ihn anzufeuern und ihm damit neuen Mut zu geben, schien es der Menge zu gefallen. Sie hetzten die übrigen zwei Gegner mit ihren Rufen regelrecht gegen den blonden Gladiator.

Trinton erzitterte jedes Mal wenn er das Klirren der Waffen vernahm und wie die Muskeln des Mannes bei jedem abgewehrten Schlag zuckten, so spannten sich auch Trintons Muskeln an. Zuerst wusste Trinton nicht, warum er sich diesem Menschen so verbunden fühlte, warum tat es ihm in seinem tiefsten Inneren weh, wenn er ihn betrachtete? Da wurde es ihm mit einem Schlag klar: Die vertraute Gestalt, die Art zu kämpfen. Dieser Gladiator in der Arena mitten in Caere, der in den nächsten Minuten sein Leben verlieren würde. Das war Quatre! Dies war der Mann, der Trintons Träume beherrschte, in ihm einmal glückliche und dann wieder bittere Erinnerungen wachrief.

Zechs beobachtete mit gemischten Gefühlen wie die Einwohner von Caere ihn und die übrigen mit sichtlichem Erstaunen musterten. Auf alle Fälle fühlte sich Zechs nicht wohl in seiner Haut. Die Rüstung war schwer und ungewohnt für ihn. Sie schränkte seine Bewegungsfreiheit ein. Er fragte sich, wie sich wohl Sally fühlte. Die Ärztin hatte auch die Beinschienen, Lederrock und Brustpanzer nebst Helm eines Prätorianers angelegt. Ihre Haare hatte sie wie Zechs zusammengebunden und unter den Helm gebannt. Sally beklagte sich nicht und Zechs würde sich ebenso keine Blöße geben. Wenn er es sich auch nie hätte träumen lassen einmal die Rüstung einer kaiserlichen Wache zu tragen.

Doch Heero hatte es für die einzige Möglichkeit gehalten Julius, den Besitzer der Gladiatorenschule der Quatre angehörte, zu beeindrucken und einzuschüchtern. Wobei Zechs sich ernsthaft fragen musste wie man einen Mann einschüchtern wolle, der jeden Tag blutige Kämpfe auf Leben und Tod veranstaltete und sich damit seinen Lebensunterhalt verdiente.

Sie wollten Quatre so schnell es ging auslösen und dann mit frischen Pferden nach Ostia reiten. Aber was, wenn Quatre gar nicht mitkommen wollte? Zechs ahnte, dass der Tribun nicht mehr er selbst war und womöglich zu gar keinem klaren Gedanken mehr fähig sein könnte. Was dann? Sie konnten Quatre doch schlecht fesseln und knebeln und so mit auf das Schiff nach Ägypten schleppen?

Doch Zechs wusste auch nicht, was Treize alles für Befehle gegeben hatte und welche Mittel Heero einsetzen sollte um Quatre zurückzubringen.

Treize muss sich Quatre sehr verbunden fühlen, dachte Zechs nicht zum ersten Mal in den letzten zwei Tagen. Dass der Konsul sich so sehr um den jungen Offizier sorgte und seinen eigenen Ruf aufs Spiel setzte um Quatre zu retten, das nötigte Zechs Respekt ab.

Heero führte sie sicher über den Marktplatz. Noch wichen die Menschen vor den Pferden zurück doch je näher sie der Arena kamen, desto langsamer gestattete sich ihr Vorankommen. Die Augen der Menschen waren auf die Gladiatoren gerichtet, die bereits ihr tödliches Spektakel begonnen hatten. Sie hatten die Ankündigung der Kämpfer verpasst. Sally, Heero und auch Alex und Müller hatten ihm bereits viel über diese Kämpfer und ihre Gefechte erzählt. Zechs hatte die Vorstellung befremdlich gefunden, dass diese Männer so ihren Lebensunterhalt verdienen konnten. Dass manche von den Massen gefeierte Helden waren und dass reiche Matronen sich gerne im Bett mit den besten Gladiatoren vergnügten.

Auch jetzt als er diese Arena mit eigenen Augen sah, konnte er dieser Attraktion, die bei vielen Römern so hoch im Kurs stand, nichts abgewinnen.

Er wusste, dass es feste Regeln gab und nicht immer bis zum Tod eines Gladiators gekämpft wurde. Es gab verschiedene Gattungen von Gladiatoren, die sich in der Art der Waffen und Kleidung unterschied. Ein murmillo kämpfte in der Regel gegen einen hoplomachus. Kurzschwert gegen Stoßlanze. Eine interessante Paarung.

Hier jedoch in der Arena sah, dass ein murmillo gemeinsam mit zwei hoplomachi gegen den dritten Gladiator kämpften.

Jemand stieß gegen das Pferd und der Hengst warf nervös den Kopf in die Höhe. Zechs verstärkte seinen Griff um die Zügel. Er konnte die Gefühlsregung des Tieres gut nachvollziehen, er selbst fühlte sich inmitten dieser Menschenmassen, die so dicht gedrängt um ihn herum standen nicht wohl. Er war dankbar, dass er wenigstens einen besseren Überblick hatte und so wenigstens genau beobachten konnte, was sie auf dem Kampfplatz abspielte.

‚Wo wohl Quatre sein wird?' Zechs suchte die Reihen der Zuschauer ab, ob er den Tribun womöglich darunter ausmachen konnte. Oder vielleicht bereitete sich Quatre auf seinen nächsten Kampf vor?

„Wer kämpft hier?" Zechs beugte sich zur Seite hinab und hielt einen jungen Mann am Ärmel seiner Tunica fest. Der blickte Zechs befremdlich an und Zechs wurde bewusst, dass er wie ein römischer Edelmann klang. Zechs hoffte, dass ihm dies hier nicht zum Nachteil gereichte.

Auch Sally hatte seine Frage vernommen und wandte sich zu ihnen um.

„Der beste Kämpfer der Schule des Julius gegen drei ortsansässige Gladiatoren.", erklärte der Mann lispelnd – ihm fehlte ein Schneidezahn. „Es heißt der Bürgermeister hätte gewettet, dass der Blonde nicht gegen die Gladiatoren aus Caere besteht."

„Der Blonde?" In Zechs' Bauch krampfte sich etwas zusammen als er einen Blick zur Arena warf. Mochte es nur ein Zufall sein? Quatre war ebenfalls blond.

Gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen wie eine blutige Fontäne aus dem Arm des ersten hoplomachus schoss. Die Menge buhte lautstark. Offensichtlich waren sie ganz eindeutig auf der Seite der einheimischen Kämpfer.

„Ein Deserteur und Mörder aus Rom." Der junge Mann schien wohl gut informiert zu sein, denn er erzählte gleich weiter. „Julius, der Besitzer der Schule, hat ihn in Rom gefunden wo er gerade Tullius Magnus erstochen hat. Auf offener Straße! Tullius Magnus war der erfolgreichste Kämpfer des letzten Jahres.", erläuterte der Mann als er Zechs' ratlose Blicke sah.

„Wie heißt er?", fragte Zechs. Die Worte kamen ihm kaum über die Lippen. Ein blonder Kämpfer aus Rom, der das Zeug hatte einen Gladiator auf offener Straße umzubringen. Konnte das Quatre sein?

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich glaube er ist ein Germane. Würde ja passen."

In diesem Augenblick drehte sich Heero in seinem Sattel um. Seine Gesichtszüge waren unter dem Helm, der ihm bis weit über die Stirn reichte, kaum zu erkennen, doch Zechs sah nichtsdestotrotz seine erschrockene Mine. „Quatre.", formten Heeros Lippen den Namen. Heero war auch zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass hier niemand anderes als Quatre um sein Leben kämpfte.

Der Tribun zeigte auf die Arena. Dort stand der einzelne Gladiator – ja, es musste Quatre sein. Mit einer einzigen Bewegung riss er sich den Helm vom Kopf, er behinderte ihn wohl oder war beschädigt worden, und warf ihn achtlos in den Sand.

„Quatre!", rief jemand und Zechs wandte sich um. Es waren weder Heero noch Sally oder einer der Männer der Leibwache gewesen. Wer aber dann? Oder hatte er sich womöglich verhört? Bei dem Lärm und den vielen Geräuschen hatte er es sich vielleicht auch nur eingebildet.

Während sein Blick abgelenkt gewesen war, hatte der Gladiator mit der Lanze, wiederholt Quatre in Bedrängnis gebracht. Quatre war nicht mehr schnell genug um auszuweichen, oder den Schild rechtzeitig zu heben und so bohrte sich die spitze Klinge des hoplomachus direkt in sein Bein.

„Nein!", rief Trinton und die Zuschauer in seiner unmittelbaren Umgebung wandten sich ihm zu. Ungehalten riefen sie ihm zu er solle sich fortscheren. Niemand hier hatte Sympathie für den blonden Gladiator.

„Nein.", wiederholte Trinton noch einmal, doch diesmal leiser und er kauerte sich zusammen. Die Hände über die Ohren gepresst und nicht noch einmal den Jubel der Menschen hören zu müssen. Denn er wusste, wenn erneut diese Schreie ertönen würden, dann weil Quatre getötet worden war.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Dafür, dass ich ansonsten nicht gerne reine Kampfszenen schreibe, bin ich mit dieser recht zufrieden. :)

Der zweite Teil ist ja bald zu Ende. Seid ihr überhaupt an dem dritten interessiert. Ich habe ihn nämlich noch nicht begonnen zu schreiben...

Kapitel XXXVIII

Die Situation glitt ihnen aus den Händen. Aber was sollten sie auch gegen diese Übermacht ausrichten können? Selbst wenn sie mit Waffengewalt gegen die Menschenmenge vorgehen würden, sie waren gnadenlos in der Unterzahl.

Zechs betete zu den Göttern, dass die Pferde wenigstens ruhig blieben und dass er und die anderen nicht die Kontrolle über die Tiere verloren. Unzählige Menschen würden verletzt werden falls eines der Pferde steigen oder durch die Menge preschen würde. Aber sie konnten sich auch schlecht einen Weg durch das Getümmel kämpfen. Immer mehr Schaulustige drängten an die Absperrung der Arena.

Zechs wandte sich um und konnte gerade noch erkennen, wie der hoplomachus seine Lanze umherwirbelte und Quatre damit am Kopf traf. Der Tribun ging sofort in die Knie und stürzte auf den Sandboden. Selbst von seiner Postion aus konnte Zechs erkennen wie das Blut die blonden Locken rot färbte.

Weder Heero noch Sally schienen etwas unternehmen zu wollen. Heero starrte mit erstarrten Gesichtszügen auf die Arena und die Gladiatoren. Sally hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen und biss sich auf die Lippen.

Quatre würde sterben. Da war sich Zechs sicher. Die Menge nahm den Ruf ein paar Zuschauer auf, die lautstark Quatres Tod forderten. Bald schallte es über den gesamten Platz: „iugula! iugula! Abstechen! Abstechen!"

Zechs gefror das Blut in den Adern. Er hatte gedacht den Rufe und das Gebrüll der römischen Reiterei in den Wäldern Germanien wäre schon grausig genug gewesen, doch es war nichts gegen die Blutlust dieser Menschen hier.

Mochte es gegen die Regeln der Gladiatorenkämpfe sein – und er wusste, dass es ein festes Reglement gab, das nicht gebrochen werden durfte - sie mussten doch irgendetwas unternehmen! Zechs hatte man erzählt, dass ein Gladiator gefasst seinem Tod gegenübertreten musste, kniend hatte der Todgeweihte das Schwert seines Gegner zu erwarten, das ihm durch den Nacken gestoßen wurde.

‚Nein, aber nicht Quatre!', falls Trowa je wieder zurückkommen würde, da könnte Zechs dem Pferdeknecht nicht in die Augen sehen können und gestehen, dass er nichts unversucht gelassen hatte um Quatre zu retten.

Trowa war sein Freund und er mochte sogar den Tribun gut leiden.

Während Zechs die Zügel seines Pferdes dem jungen Mann mit der Zahnlücke in die Hand drückte, der noch immer neben ihm stand, und sich einen Weg zu der Absperrung erkämpfte, dachte er an diesen Augenblick in Germanien zurück als er Quatre das erste Mal getroffen hatte. Es schien ihm wie ein anderes Leben. Er war damals ein anderer Mensch gewesen.

Quatre war damals nicht mehr als ein römischer Offizier gewesen, der sich Zechs' Respekt verdient hatte, weil er unbewaffnet in das feindliche Lager geritten war um eine Nachricht zu überbringen.

Damals hatte Zechs nicht gezögert Quatre zur Flucht zu verhelfen und so zögerte er auch jetzt nicht.

Er beachtete die erbosten Blicke nicht, die ihm die Einwohner Caeres zuwarfen. Die Rüstung der Prätorianer schien sie abzuschrecken nicht gegen ihn handgreiflich zu werden und so gelangte er unbehelligt an die Holzabsperrung.

Mit einem Sprung stand er in der Arena und die „iugula"-Schreie verstummten nach und nach, ebenso hielten die zwei übrigen Gladiatoren inne als er zu jener Stelle ging, wo Quatre lag. Er kniete nieder und hob eine Hand vor den Mund Quatres, glücklicherweise spürte er sofort einen warmen Hauch an seinen Fingern. Der Tribun atmete noch, war aber nicht bei Bewusstsein, doch konnte Zechs nicht auch noch Sally in die Arena holen damit sie Quatres Verletzungen behandelte.

Überhaupt hatte er keinen Plan wie er vorgehen sollte. Am liebsten würde er Quatre einfach aus der Arena tragen, aber so leicht würde es nicht werden.

Er richtete sich auf und streckte das Kinn in die Höhe. Wenn er schon den jungen Passanten hatte täuschen können und dieser glaubte, dass Zechs ein hochrangiger Offizier der Prätorianer war, dann vielleicht auch die Zuschauer? Nun, viele Möglichkeiten gab es nicht. Er musste etwas unternehmen, sonst würden die Gladiatoren gleich noch ihn zu töten versuchen. Damit wäre Quatres Ende auch nur aufgeschoben.

Zechs behielt zwar seinen Helm auf, doch schob er ihn etwas zurück, dabei streckte er das Kinn in die Höhe und breitete die Hände aus als sich an die Menge wandte.

„Bürger!", rief er und zu seiner eigenen Überraschung zitterte weder seine Stimme noch seine Hände.

„Dieser Mann ist kein Mörder!", verkündete er und bevor die ersten Widersprüche aufkeimen konnten, sprach er schnell weiter. „Er ist Tribun der römischen Armee und hat unserem Reich und dem Kaiser große Dienste erwiesen. Keiner hat mehr Germanen über den Styx geschickt und selbst mehr als ein duzend Mal dem Tod ins Auge gesehen." Das war schlichtweg gelogen, doch Zechs hoffte, dass dies die nötigen Worte waren, die dazu führten, dass das Publikum seine feindselige Haltung gegenüber Quatre änderte und ihn begnadigte. Siegeswille, Tapferkeit und Todesbereitschaft, hieß es nicht, dass die Römer dies als die besten mannhaften Tugenden betrachteten?

Das Publikum war noch nicht überzeugt.

Bei seinen nächsten Worte hoffte er, dass Treize hier ebenso beliebt und berühmt war wie in Rom. „Konsul Treize Khushrenada persönlich hat mich beauftragt seinen Tribun wieder zurück nach Rom zu bringen und diesen Auftrag werde ich auch erfüllen, wenn es sein muss mit meinem Leben."

Zechs hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass seine Worte, die er mit einer derartigen Inbrunst vorgetragen hatte, auf eine harte Probe gestellt werden würden.

Selbst Treize wäre stolz auf ihn gewesen, Zechs' Gestik und Haltung, seine Wortwahl alles gereichte einem versierten Senator zur Ehre. Doch den Einwohnern von Ceare war es immer noch nicht genug.

„Kampf! Kampf!", skandierte die Menge und Zechs sah, wie ein weiterer Mann die Arena betrat. Es war wohl einer der Schiedsrichter oder vielleicht auch der Besitzer der Gladiatorenschule, der Quatre verpflichtet hatte.

Das letztere war der Fall, denn der Mann verlor keine Zeit und redete auf Zechs ein, sich doch wieder zurückzuziehen. „Ich biete dir mehr als der Konsul. Wie wäre es mit einer Beteiligung an den Wettgewinnen. Sagen wir dreißig Prozent?"

Wut und Ärger kochten in Zechs hoch. Allein, dass hier Menschenleben verspielt wurden, dass dieser Mann auch noch die Frechheit besaß...

„Nun, was ist... vierzig Prozent?", versuchte der Mann weiter zu feilschen als er Zechs' Blick bemerkte.

Bevor er sich beherrschen konnte, zog er sein Schwert und richtete es auf den Geschäftsmann. Ein kollektives Raunen ging durch die Menge und schlagartig wurde es wieder still. „Schlange! Ich werde das Leben meines Freundes verteidigen und kein Geld wird mich davon abbringen.", rief er und tatsächlich, die ersten Zuschauer jubelten als sie diese Worte vernahmen. Ganz deutlich hörte Zechs die kräftigen Stimmen von Heero und Alex, die eifrig darum bemüht waren Zechs' neu gewonnene Fürsprecher verbal zu unterstützen.

Zechs hatte verstanden, dass sein und Quatres Leben nicht nur von seinen Fähigkeiten in der Schwerkunst abhängig waren. Vielmehr musste er der Menge Unterhaltung bieten.

Er nahm sein eigenen Schwert in die linke Hand, während er mit der Rechten nach Quatres fallen gelassener Waffe griff. „Mit dieser Klinge werde ich fortführen was er begonnen hatte." Dabei streckte er das Schwert in die Höhe und wandte sich den zwei verbleibenden Gladiatoren zu.

Die Menge jubelte, schließlich gab es einen neuen Kampf, der versprach äußert interessant zu werden.

Es war unmöglich gegen beide Kämpfer gleichzeitig anzutreten. Zechs musste einen der Gladiatoren schnell kampfunfähig machen, nur so hatte er eine Chance zu bestehen. Ihm war aufgefallen, dass der murmillo mit seinem rechten Bein hinkte, was Zechs einen Vorteil verschaffte, wenn er es verstand sich schnell zu bewegen und diese Schwäche für sich nützte.

Lediglich das linke Bein des Mannes war durch die Beinschiene geschützt, besser also er konzentrierte seine Hiebe auf die rechte Körperhälfte. Er hoffte, dass die Gladiatoren nicht wussten, wie sie mit einem Schwertkämpfer umzugehen hatten, der zwei Schwerter auf einmal führte. Dieses Überraschungsmoment musste Zechs aber auch nutzen, verzichtete er deswegen auf den Schutz eines Schildes.

Diesen ganzen Überlegungen rasten durch Zechs' Kopf während er sich schützend vor Quatre stellte und versuchte einen guten Zeitpunkt für die erste Attacke zu erkennen.

Der andere Gegner, der hoplomachus mit Lanze, war ein junger Heißsporn, denn sobald die drei Kämpfer sich zwei Mal umkreist hatten, preschte er nach vorn und stieß mit seiner Lanze nach Zechs.

Geschickte wich Zechs aus, in dem er seinen Rücken zurückbog. Dieses Manvöer erinnerte mehr an einen gelenkigen Tänzer als einen Kämpfer in Rüstung, doch es war zum einen effektiv und überraschend und spektakulär für die Zuschauer.

Zechs spürte den Luftzug auf seiner Haut als sich die Klinge der Lanze durch die Luft schnitt. Das Publikum applaudierte beifällig.

Blitzschnell richtete sich Zechs wieder auf und der hoplomachus konnte nicht mehr abstoppen. Er wäre direkt in Zechs hineingerannt, wenn dieser nicht einen Schritt zur Seite getan und den Fuß ausgestreckt hätte, um ihn zum Stolpern zu bringen. Der Gladiator fiel in den Sand und die Zuschauer lachten.

Es wäre ein leichtes gewesen den Mann jetzt gleich schwer zu verletzen und damit den Kampf für ihn zu beenden. Doch das Publikum dürstete nach einem spektakulären Duell und wollte keine schnelle Entscheidung. Die Leute wollten unterhalten werden und nur so konnte er ihre Gunst gewinnen. Zechs hoffte nur, dass er diese Entscheidung nicht später bereuen würde.

Inzwischen griff ihn der murmillo an. Mit weiten Schwüngen bewegte er sein Kurzschwert und wollte Zechs damit vor sich her treiben.

‚Der erste Schritt zur Abwehr eines Gegners ist wissen, was er vorhat.', diese alte Weisheit schallte Zechs durch den Kopf und scheinbar ließ er sich durch die Arena treiben.

Dabei wartete Zechs nur auf den richtigen Moment, in dem der Gladiator nach vorne schritt und dabei sein gesamtes Gewicht auf dem schwächeren, lahmen, rechten Bein lastete.

Dann war es soweit: Zechs schoss nach vorn, unternahm einen Schlag gegen das Schwert seines Gegners und tauchte unter den Klingen nach rechts ab. Das Handgelenk des Gladiators traf ihn am Rücken. Zechs spürte es kaum, trug er doch einen Brustpanzer, doch sein Plan ging auf. Der murmillo vermochte sich nicht rechtzeitig zu drehen so dass seine ungeschützte Seite nun Zechs' zugewandt war.

Mit einer Abwärtsbewegung seines linken Schwertes fügte er dem Mann einen tiefen Schnitt zu, drehte sich und stieß noch in der Bewegung mit dem anderen Schwert zu.

Der Mann schrie überrascht auf und ließ vor Schmerz den Schild fallen. Doch bevor Zechs ihn weiter bedrängen konnte, griff schon wieder der hoplomachus an. Keine Zeit zum Luftholen.

Dieses Mal war er auf der Mann besser aufmerksamer und rannte nicht mehr blindlings gegen Zechs an. Vielmehr stieß er immer wieder mit seiner Lanze nach Zechs und auf die Dauer konnte Zechs nicht immer ausweichen. Jetzt würde er wohl doch einen Schild benötigen und da kam ihm der nicht mehr benutzte Schild des murmillo gerade Recht.

Während sein Gegner seine Lanze in einem weiten Bogen schwang, nahm Zechs den Schild auf. Gerade rechtzeitig um damit einen weiteren Schlag zu parieren. Doch die Wucht ließ ihn in die Knie gehen. Der Sand der Arena drang unter seine Beinschienen ein und die Muskeln seine Arme wollten vor Anstrengung schier zerspringen als er sich gegen den Schild und gegen den Gegner stemmt, um sich wieder aufrichten zu können.

Nie hätte Zechs es sich träumen lassen, dass er einmal dankbar um die zahlreichen Stunden war, während denen er gegen Treize mit Lanze und Schild gekämpft hatte. Treize war ein viel schwieriger Gegner als dieser hoplomachus gewesen, viel agiler und hinterhältiger. Treize hätte ihn schon in dem Moment bezwungen, in dem er mit den Knie den Boden berührt hatte.

Treize hatte ihm damals auch einen gefährlichen Trick gezeigt, mit dem man die Lanze des Gegner zum Brechen bringen konnte. Genau dieser Trick konnte jetzt seines und Quatres Leben retten.

Zechs erinnerte sich noch genau daran und bei dem nächsten Stoß des Gegners sorgte er dafür, das die Lanze in den Freiraum zwischen seinem Schild und Körper stieß. Fast hätte die Metallspitze seine Rüstung durchdrungen.

Mit aller Kraft hielt er den Schild fest und drehte sich, so dass der Lanzenschaft zwischen seinem Schild und Körper feststeckte und verkantete. Bevor sein Gegner die Lanze zurückzog, schlug Zechs mit seinem Schild auf den Schaft. Der Rand des Schildes war robust genug und Zechs atmete erleichtert aus als er das Knacken des Holzes hörte. Der Holzschaft brach entzwei.

Danach wäre es nur schon ein stumpfsinniges Abschlachten gewesen um den Gladiator zu überwältigen. Aber Zechs tat nicht mehr als seinen Gegner mit einigen spektakulären Schlägen und Finten an den Rand der Arena zu drängen.

Er blickte dem Mann in die Augen als er sein Schwert zum letzten Schlag erhoben hatte und Zechs sah, dass der hoplomachus am Ende war. Er würde ihn nicht wieder attackieren, wenn Zechs ihm nun den Rücken zuwenden sollte.

„Ein guter Kampf.", raunte Zechs dem Gladiator zu und warf seine Waffen zur Seite.

Keiner der Zuschauer forderte mehr den Tod. Vielmehr waren es Jubelrufe, die ihn begleiteten als er Quatres Körper aufhob und ihn aus der Arena trug.


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kapitel XXXIX

Schmerzerfüllte Schreie hallten durch das kleine Zimmer im obersten Stock der Gaststätte und Zechs selbst entfuhr ein gepeinigtes Ächzen als er versuchte Quatres Schultern wieder zurück auf das Bett zu drücken. Er war heilfroh gewesen, die wütenden, aufgebrachten Rufe der Zuschauer nicht mehr hören zu müssen, doch diese Schreie hier waren noch schwerer zu ertragen.

Quatre war zwar nicht bei Bewusstsein, aber dennoch wehrte sich sein Körper verzweifelt und kämpfte gegen die Schmerzen an. Kalter Schweiß sammelte sich auf Quatres Stirn und seine Augenlider zuckten. Zechs dachte schon, der Tribun würde jetzt aufwachen, aber Quatres Kopf sank wieder kraftlos zur Seite als Sally die Wunde nicht mehr berührte und ihm eine Pause gönnte.

„Wie oft denn noch?", frage Zechs die Ärztin, die sich über die blutende und weit auseinander klaffende Beinwunde beugte. Mit spitzen Fingern drückte sie an den Wundrändern herum und herrschte dabei den Wirt der Gaststätte an, die Kerze doch endlich höher zu halten. Der arme Mann war selbst mit dieser einfachen Aufgabe komplett überfordert. Sicher hatte er es sich nicht träumen lassen den drei Prätorianern, die zu ihm ins Gasthaus gekommen waren, dabei helfen zu müssen die Verletzungen eines abtrünnigen Gladiators zu versorgen.

Dass der Gladiator zudem in Wahrheit ein römischer Adliger und Tribun in einer der berühmtesten Legionen des Reiches war, half dem Gastwirt auch nicht gerade sich zu beruhigen.

Zechs war sich sicher, dass es inzwischen ganz Caere wissen musste und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis Reisende, Kaufleute oder Soldaten diese spektakulären Neuigkeiten bis nach Rom brachten. Heero hatte den gleichen Schluss gezogen und deshalb auch darauf gedrängt sofort nach Rom zurückzukehren. Jedoch hatte Sally dagegen auf das Heftigste protestiert, sie hatte darauf bestanden sich zuerst um Quatres Verletzungen zu kümmern und dazu hatte sie den Raum im Gasthof verlangt.

„Sobek möge mein Herz zerfleischen, wenn ich ihn auf der Straße behandle.", hatte sie gefaucht und Müller losgeschickt eine Unterkunft zu suchen.

Niemand hatte sie behelligt als Zechs Quatres leblosen Körper aus der Arena getragen hatte. Natürlich waren da noch die gesamten Schaulustigen gewesen, die allesamt Zechs umringten und ihn berühren wollten. So als ob er eine große Heldentat vollbracht hätte. Heero und Alex hatten alle Hände voll zu tun gehabt ihnen eine schmale Gasse inmitten der Menschenmenge freizuhalten. Und während Zechs so durch die Einwohner Caeres hindurchgeschritten war, meinte er auch wieder diese einzelne Stimme zu vernehmen, die nach Quatre rief. Hatten ihm da seine Ohren einen Streich gespielt? Doch auch Heeros Kopf war in diesem Augenblick herumgezuckt, fast so als ob er ebenfalls den Ruf gehört hatte. Zechs musste ihn unbedingt fragen, vielleicht war es ja... Nein, besser er gab sich keiner falschen Hoffnung hin, aber um Quatres Willen wollte er hoffen, dass es niemand anderes als Trowa gewesen war, den es auch zufällig nach Caere verschlagen hatten.

Doch Trowa, falls er denn hier wäre, wäre ihnen doch sicherlich gefolgt. Fast erwartete Zechs auch, dass der Pferdeknecht jeden Augenblick das Zimmer betreten würde. Aber leider war dem nicht so.

„Zechs!", herrschte ihn Sally an und schuldbewusst zuckte Zechs zusammen. Er hatte nicht aufgepasst und Quatres Arm traf ihn schmerzhaft in die Seite.

Sally schien unschlüssig zu sein, was sie als nächstes tun sollte nachdem die Wunde gereinigt war.

Auch Heero fiel es auf. „Was ist Sally?"

Doch sie wurde einer Antwort enthoben als jemand gegen die Tür des Zimmers hämmerte. ‚Trowa! Er war es wirklich!', dachte Zechs erleichtert. Anscheinend hatte er sich nicht getäuscht und es war Trowa gewesen, der Quatre in der Arena gesehen hatte.

Aber als der Wirt die Tür öffnete war es nicht Trowa, sondern Julius, der Besitzer der ludi, der mit zwei bulligen Gladiatoren in Begleitung gekommen war.

Er hielt sich erst gar nicht mit Begrüßungen auf. „Mein Arzt wird sich um ihn kümmern.", zischte er und befahl den beiden Männern Quatre wieder mitzunehmen.

Zechs griff schon nach seinem Schwert, bereit Quatre erneut zu verteidigen. Auch Sally tastete nach einem Messer, das sie zuvor benutzt hatte neben ihr lag.

Einzig Heero blieb ungerührt stehen. „Er wird euch kein Geld mehr einbringen. Schaut euch doch die Wunde an." Er trat zur Seite und gab den Blick auf das Bein frei.

Dies musste selbst Julius einsehen und sein Ungehalten darüber war ihm deutlich anzusehen. Anscheinend musste Quatre ihm einiges eingespielt haben. Er schnaubte. „Dann nehmt ihn halt mit. Aber nur gegen eine Auslösung."

Zechs' Finger, die die Scheide des Schwertes umklammert hielten, knackten leise. Dieser Hund. Wie gerne hätte er Julius sein Schwert in die Kehle gerammt.

„Wie viel verlangt ihr?"

Die Summe, die Julius nannte, hätte ausgereicht um ein kleines Stadthaus in Rom zu kaufen. Zechs wollte nicht glauben, dass Heero darauf einging. Doch der Tribun kramte schon in einer seiner Taschen. Trug Heero etwa so viel Geld mit sich herum? Hatte Treize ihm so viel mitgegeben?

„Halt. Warte Heero.", Zechs grinste. „Gib ihm die Hälfte, das wird ja wohl ausreichen."

„Darüber wird nicht zu verhandeln sein.", ereiferte sich Julius.

„Ihr habt mir doch selbst vierzig Prozent von den Wetteinnahmen angeboten. Zuzüglich der Behandlungskosten, die ihr jetzt ja nicht mehr zu tragen haben..." Zechs tat als ob er nachrechnen würde. „Ich denke, mit der Hälfte könnte ihr mehr als zufrieden sein."

„Pah! Ihr habt doch abgelehnt, Germane! Schlange habt ihr mich genannt!" Julius schritt auf Zechs zu.

„Ich bin geschmeichelt.", Zechs tat bescheiden. „Das ich euch überzeugt haben sollte. Aber gerade ihr, solltet doch den Unterschied zwischen Schauspiel und Wahrheit erkennen. Natürlich habe ich nur abgelehnt um den Zuschauern einen zusätzlichen Anreiz zu bieten."

Sally kicherte und konnte es gerade noch als ein diskretes Hüsteln tarnen. Julius knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Falls dieses Entgegenkommen nicht eure Zustimmung findet, ich bin sicher Konsul Treize könnte da etwas arrangieren. Er kennt die Richter schließlich sehr gut..."

„Nein, die Hälfte ist absolut angemessen.", gab Julius endlich nach.

Die Summe wechselte ihren Besitzer und als sie wieder alleine waren, lachte Sally leise. Auch Heero ließ eines seiner seltenen Lächeln aufblitzen. „Sehr gut Zechs.", murmelte er.

Leider löste dies nicht ihre ursprünglichen Sorgen und als sie sich alle wieder Quatre zuwandten. War die gute Laune wie weggewischt.

„Eine so große Wunde auszubrennen ist gefährlich.", murmelte Sally. „Aber wenn ich es nicht tue, dann entzündet sie sich womöglich."

„Dann warte ab bis wir in Ostia sind und kümmere dich dann darum.", riet Heero und sah aus dem Fenster. Es wurde langsam dunkel. Zechs fragte sich, ob sie wirklich noch heute Abend aufbrechen sollten.

„Das ist das nächste Problem." Sally richtete sich auf und wischte sich die blutigen Hände an einem Tuch ab. „Quatre kann unmöglich selbst reiten. Er bräuchte einen Wagen oder eine Sänfte."

Heero wandte sich um. „So viel Zeit haben wir nicht, das Schiff legt in zwei Tagen ab."

„In zwei Tagen schon!", entfuhr es Zechs. Warum hatte es Treize denn jetzt auf einmal dermaßen eilig nach Ägypten zu kommen?

„Das schaffen wir nie.", hielt Sally dagegen. „Heero, du musst nach Ostia reiten und Treize alles berichten. Er muss warten oder Quatre muss hierbleiben."

Schließlich sah Heero ein, dass die Ärztin Recht hatte. Schon eine Stunde später ritt er los, während Sally sich doch dazu entschlossen hatte die Wunde auszubrennen.

Quatres Schreie und der Geruch nach verbrannten Fleisch schienen noch immer in Zechs' Nase zu haften als sie nach Ostia ritten.

Auch wenn Sally auf einen Wagen gedrängt hatte, allein ein solches Gefährt zu mieten, Pferde und einen Fahrer aufzutreiben, hätte zu lange gedauert. So saß Quatre nun vor Zechs im Sattel. Mit einem Arm hielt er Quatres Hüfte umschlungen um ihn festzuhalten, mit dem anderen lenkte er sein Pferd.

Der Tribun hatte noch immer nicht sein Bewusstsein wiedererlangt, doch jede Stunde wurde er unruhiger und sein Körper immer wärmer.

Schließlich musste es sogar Sally einsehen, dass sich die Beinwunde trotz ihrer Behandlung entzündet hatte.

Als sie endlich nach drei Tagen Ostia erreichten drang schon Eiter aus der Wunde und tränkte den Verband. Wenigstens die Platzwunde an Quatres Kopf schien ohne Probleme zu verheilen. Doch für Sally und Zechs war dies nur ein schwacher Trost.

Quatre wurde immer schwächer und Sally haderte die ganze Zeit mit sich, ob sie nicht einen Fehler bei seiner Behandlung gemacht hatte.

Aber zumindest hatten sie Ostia noch rechtzeitig erreicht. Treize hatte einen Botenjungen, der gleich am Stadttor auf ihre Ankunft wartete, damit beauftragt sie zu einem Gasthaus am Hafen zu führen.

Dort war auch schon das Handelsschiff festgemacht, das sie nach Ägypten bringen sollte.

Zechs sah Duo und Heero, die vor dem Schiff standen und Treize, der von einem anderen Mann begleitet wurde, den Zechs als sie näher kamen als Quatres Vater erkannte.

„Was soll das?", wandte sich Zechs an Sally, die neben ihm ritt. Senator Winner und Treize hatten sich doch zerstritten. Zechs hatte es mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie Winner aus Treizes Villa gestürmt war, erbost darüber dass Treize Quatres Verhalten in Schutz genommen hatte.

Treize hatte angeboten für Quatre beim Kaiser vorzusprechen, was Senator Winner brüsk abgelehnt hatte.

Sally schien die Antwort zu kennen. Sie seufzte schwer. „Treize weiß, dass Quatre womöglich nicht überlebt, deshalb hat er seinen Vater holen lassen. Damit er sich verabschieden kann."


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Wer noch einmal nachlesen will, wie Treizes Auftrag in Ägypten lautete: Kapitel 14 sollte Klarheit schaffen. :)

Kapitel XL

Duo beobachtete seinen Herren, der ungeduldig an der Hafenmauer von Ostia auf und abging. Treize wartete auf die Rückkehr von Quatre, Zechs und Sally. Heute sollte ihr Schiff nach Ägypten auslaufen und die Zeit drängte. Der Kapitän des Handelsschiffes starrte ebenso ungeduldig von seiner Reling hinab und hätte er nicht eine großzügige Bezahlung im Voraus erhalten, so wäre er sicher nicht mehr länger hier geblieben, hatte er doch eine Lieferung in Alexandria ausstehen.

Neben Treize wartete auch noch ein anderer Römer auf die Rückkehr von Quatre. Es war niemand anderes als Senator Winner. Nachdem Treize vor zwei Tagen von Heero unterrichtet worden war, wie es um Quatre stand, da hatte der Konsul nicht lange gezögert und sich mit dem Senator in Verbindung gesetzt.

Die beiden Männer hatten nicht mehr Worte als notwendig miteinander gesprochen. Es war offensichtlich, das es Winner unangenehm war.

Aber Duo schien es trotz allem als ob Senator Winner mehr als dankbar war, dass ihm Treize diese Möglichkeit gab noch einmal seinen Sohn zu treffen. Wenn es nach Winner gegangen wäre, dann würde Quatre nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilen, da war sich Duo sicher. Senator Winner hätte niemanden auf die Suche nach Quatre geschickt. Für ihn war die Scham zu groß gewesen, dass sein Sohn sich so in Verruf gebracht hatte, indem er die bereits arrangierte Verlobung hatte platzen lassen.

Heero trat an Duo heran und schlang die Arme um dessen Hüfte. „Ich werde dich jeden Tag mehr vermissen.", raunte er in Duos Ohr und auf dessen Haut bildete sich sofort eine Gänsehaut. Er kannte diesen Tonfall – rau, heiser und voller Verlangen.

Nachdem Heero aus Caere angekommen war, hatte ihn Treize gleich weiter nach Rom geschickt um Senator Winner die Nachricht zu überbringen. Kein anderer Reiter hätte die Wegstrecke so schnell zurücklegen können.

Doch statt in Rom zu bleiben, war Heero wieder nach Ostia zurückgekehrt, da hatte er zuerst einen ganzen Tag und eine ganze Nacht geschlafen. So sehr hatte er sich und auch sein geliebtes Pferd geschunden. Folglich hatten er und Duo auch noch keine Möglichkeit gehabt sich in aller Ausführlichkeit voneinander zu verabschieden. Denn Heero würde hier in Rom bleiben und sie nicht mit nach Ägypten begleiten. Zum einen hatte er den Oberbefehl über Treizes Legion. Zum anderen wollte Heero noch einmal nach Caere zurückgehen. Er und Zechs waren sich sicher Trowas Stimme in dem Getümmel und Geschrei der Arena vernommen zu haben. Warum der Pferdeknecht dann nicht nach der spektakulären Rettung von Quatre zu den übrigen gestoßen war, das konnten sie sich nicht erklären.

Heero stieß Duo leicht mit der Hüfte an und zog ihn noch enger an sich. Duo wusste wie schwer es für Heero war, dass sie wieder getrennt waren. Vor allem weil Heero inzwischen auch von Duos Erpressung wusste. Heero wäre am liebsten aufgesprungen als Duo ihm die Angelegenheit auf Treizes Befehl hin gebeichtet hatte. Heero hätte sich erneut sein Pferd geschnappt und wieder nach Rom geritten um die Männer aufzuspüren, die es gewagt hatten an Duo Hand anzulegen. Für ihn war es gleich ob Duo Christ war oder nicht. Natürlich hätte sich Heero gewünscht, dass Duo ihm diese Tatsache schon früher erzählt hätte, doch Heero kannte seinen Liebsten auch schon lange und wusste, dass Duo generell nicht gerne über die Jahre sprach, die er auf der Straße in Athena zugebracht hatte.

Was jedoch am wichtigsten war, Heero machte Duo keinerlei Vorwürfe. Es war eine der großen Stärken Heeros: Er konnte jede Situation so annehmen, wie sie war und scherte sich nicht um verflossene Möglichkeiten oder nicht wahrgenommene Chancen.

Gerade als Duo den Kopf wenden wollte, um Heero zu küssen – mochte der Kapitän, der sie beobachtete, noch so verdutzt dreinschauen – da bogen vier Pferde auf die Hafenstraße ein und trabten auf das Schiff zu.

Glücklicherweise war es auf dem Kai ruhig, so dass kaum jemandem auffiel wie einer der Prätorianer, denn als solche waren die Reiter gekleidet, abstieg und einen Mann vom Pferd hob, der sich ganz offensichtlich aus eigener Kraft nicht aufrecht halten konnte.

Treize und Senator Winner traten sogleich auf das Grüppchen zu und Duo konnte erkennen wie Treize auf den Gasthof zeigte, in welchem sie auch die Nacht verbracht hatten.

Ihre Abreise konnte nur noch wenige Stunden entfernt liegen, jetzt wo Quatre eingetroffen war.

Duo hörte wie Heero seufzte und den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich hätte selbst in die Arena steigen sollen.", machte er sich erneut Vorwürfe.

Der Tribun hatte Duo die Geschehnisse in Caere in knappen, aber nichtsdestoweniger eindrucksvollen Worten, beschrieben.

„Ich bin froh, dass du es nicht getan hast.", entgegnete Duo. „Zechs hatte dabei mehr Glück als Verstand. Er hätte leicht dabei getötet werden können."

Er legte seine Hände auf die von Heeros. „Außerdem, hast du dich nicht um Kopf und Kragen geritten? Du bist gestern beinahe vom Pferd gefallen als du angekommen bist! Dabei dachte ich, wir könnten noch einmal das Lager teilen bevor wir gehen.", seine Stimme war leiser geworden und verschämt blickte er auf die Dächer der Stadt. Ihre Zuschauer waren zahlreicher geworden. Mittlerweile standen auch etliche Matrosen an der Reling und sahen zu ihnen hinab.

„Oh, das können wir doch immer noch.", raunte Heero und bewegte erneut auffordernd seine Hüften. Was ihnen prompt schrille Pfiffe von oben einbrachte.

„Habt ihr nichts zu tun? Wofür bezahlt euch der Konsul denn?", brüllte Heero die Männer in seiner besten Kasernenhofstimme an und sogleich war nur noch leises Gemurre zu hören.

„Nicht hier.", entschied Heero als er sich erneut Duo zuwandte, dann nahm er dessen Hand und zog ihn in Richtung Gasthof davon.

„Besser nicht. Treize und Senator Winner..."

„Wer sagt denn, dass wir hineingehen?", grinste Heero spitzbübisch und lotste Duo in die Gasse, die nicht mehr als ein Freiraum zwischen zwei angrenzenden Gebäuden war und dem Wirt des Gasthofes als Stauraum und Lager diente, denn sie mussten einigen Fässern und Kisten ausweichen bis sie an der Rückseite des Hauses angekommen waren.

Sobald sie um die Ecke und gebogen waren und damit außer Sicht von neugierigen Passanten und Seeleuten, zog Heero Duo an sich und küsste ihn fest und gründlich auf die Lippen. Duo dachte gar nicht daran, sich dagegen zu wehren, sondern ließ sich gegen eines der Fässer senken und versuchte den penetranten Geruch nach Fischsoße zu ignorieren, die darin verstaut war.

Schnell hatten sich ihre beiden Körper aufgeheizt und jeder noch so kleine Kontakt schürte ihre Leidenschaft noch weiter an. Begierig rieb Duo seine Hüften an Heero, überhaupt schien ihm das jetzt der alleinige Lebensinhalt: Er wollte von Heero berührt werden und das am besten an jeder erdenklichen Stelle seines Körpers – außen wie innen.

Heero kam diesem unausgesprochenen Wunsch nur zu gerne nach. Er griff unter Duos Tunica und riss dessen Leibschurz hinab.

Duo legte den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte als seine Männlichkeit aus ihrem lästigen Käfig des Schurzes befreit wurde und sich wie ein wildes, keinen Regeln gehorchenden Tier, aufrichtete. Doch wenn einer dieses Tier zähmen konnte, dann Heero.

Gekonnt ließ dieser seine Finger über Duos Speer wandern und er tat dies mit einer seltenen Gründlichkeit während seine Lippen über Duos Hals geisterten, kaum spürbar und doch so sengend hieß wie Brandspuren.

„Tu es Heero.", forderte Duo und bog den Rücken noch weiter durch um seinen gesamten Körper an Heero reiben zu können. „Tu es jetzt."

Heero schien es gar übermenschliche Kräfte zu kosten den Kopf zu heben und ihm in die Augen zu blicken. Seine Hände griffen nach Duos Hüfte und hievten ihn auf eines der Fässer. Das Holz war unangenehm rau unter Duos Haut und er hoffte, dass er sich keine Spreisel holte. Es wäre zu peinlich, wenn ihm Sally Holzsplitter aus dem Allerwertesten ziehen müsste.

Als jedoch Heero seine Beine noch weiter spreizte und Duos Tunica nach oben schob, da dachte Duo nicht einmal mehr an störende Holzsplitter.

Heero blies seinen warmen Atem über Duos empfindsame Haut und leckte mit der Zunge die ersten Vorboten von Duos nahendem Höhepunkt auf – der damit noch näher gerückt war. Duos Hüften zuckten ruckartig nach vorn und er musste sich mit beiden Händen fest an dem Fass festhalten, so dass er nicht herabstürzte.

Er erwartete, dass Heero nun seinen Mund um ihn schließen würde und schloss schon in freudiger Erwartung die Augen. Doch Heero hatte andere Pläne und selbst Duos Wimmern konnte ihn nicht davon abbringen.

„Noch nicht.", gebot der Tribun leise, aber mit eindringlicher Stimme, als er einen Schritt von Duo wegtrat und sich umsah.

„Bitte.", Duos Hüften rückten wieder nach vorne. Er brauchte jetzt einfach irgendetwas gegen das, oder in das er stoßen konnte. Notfalls musste er dann eben selbst dafür sorgen... Doch bevor er seine Hand benutzen konnte, hielt ihn Heero zurück. „Warte bitte. Ich will es zusammen mit dir erleben."

Dann wandte er sich wieder um und schien das gesucht zu haben, wonach er Ausschau gehalten hatte. Heero holte eine der Karaffen, die neben der Tür zur Küche standen, öffnete sie und tauchte einen Finger hinein, von welchem er dann vorsichtig die Flüssigkeit ableckte.

„Bestes Olivenöl.", urteilte er. „Genau richtig."

„Oh Heero." Duos Körper durchzog ein wohliger Schauer als er dabei zusah, wie Heero Öl in die Hand goss und damit sein Glied massierte. Duo dachte daran, dass Heero gleich in ihm sein würde. Dass dieser herrliche Speer gleich in ihn stoßen und ihm dabei die schönsten Gefühle schenken würde, die es auf der Welt nur geben konnte.

Er stieg von dem Fass hinab und stellte sich an die Wand hinter ihm. Eine Hand auf die Steinmauer aufgestützt, seine Tunica wie ein Segel vor seinem Unterleib aufgespannt. Duo drehte den Kopf und nahm eine Hand um den Stoff der Bekleidung von seinem Hinterteil wegzuziehen, wobei er es provokativ in Heeros Richtung streckte.

Heero ließ diese Einladung nicht lange unbeantwortet. Seine Finger strichen die störende Tunica beiseite und ohne ein weiteres Wort der Ankündigung drang er in Duo an.

Der benötigte nun beide Hände um sich abzustützen und wieder bog er den Rücken durch. Nach Luft schnappend, riss er weit die Augen auf.

Irgendwann schloss er seine Augen auch wieder und jetzt hörte er nur noch das leise Stöhnen Heeros und sein eigenes, um so lauteres Keuchen. Sie hatten schon bald ihren Rhythmus gefunden und genau in jenem Moment als Duo schon dachte, dass es gleich vorbei wäre, zog sich Heero völlig aus ihm zurück.

Ein empörter Ruf löste sich aus Duos Kehle und er drehte sich halb um. Da griffen schon Heeros Hände nach ihm und drückten ihn auf eine Kiste hinab. Heero nahm seine Beine und legte sie sich um die Hüfte.

„Schau genau hin.", forderte er und Duo blickte hinab zwischen ihre Körper. Heero stand vor ihm, sein Schwanz berührte kaum noch Duos Portal.

„Siehst du das? Ich bin der einzige, der dich in Besitz nehmen darf.", Heeros Stimme war rau und voller Leidenschaft. Duo zog ihn näher an sich, schloss die Arme um Heeros Hals und rückte selbst weiter nach vorn. Auf halbem Weg kam ihm Heero entgegen und glitt abermals in Duos Tiefen hinein. Als ob Heero diese Worte hätte laut aussprechen müssen. Duo wollte dies mit keinem anderen Mann teilen.

Lange hielten sie es nicht aus. Sie benötigten keinerlei Worte, sondern sahen sich nur tief in die Augen. Als wäre ihre Blicke auf seltsame Art und Weise losgelöst von ihren Körpern. Als wären ihre Augen der einzige ruhige, bewegungslose Punkt in ihnen.

Zeitgleich schlossen sie sich dann ihre Augen als Venus ihnen die süßen Früchte der Lust darbot. Keiner wollte diese Frucht zurückweisen und dankbar nahmen sie das Geschenk der Göttin an.


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern Sunrise und Bandai. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Kommentar: Dies ist das letzte Kapitel von „Ehre und Stärke II: Plutos Boten". Vielen, vielen Dank an die treuen Leser und Kommentarschreiber. Ohne euch gebe es diese Geschichte nicht und nur durch euch wurden so manche Wendungen in der Handlung erst möglich.

Zeitgleich zu diesem Kapitel habe ich auch das erste Kapitel von „Ehre und Stärke III: Maats Flügel" veröffentlicht. Natürlich würde ich mir sehr freuen, wenn ihr mir auch weiterhin die Treue haltet. Ebenfalls gibt es das erste Kapitel von „Ehre und Stärke: Armors Pfeile". Das ist die bereits erwähnte Vorgeschichte über Treize und seine Zeit in Ägypten.

Ich hoffe dieses 41. Kapitel hat euch diese Vorgeschichte noch einmal etwas Schmackhaft gemacht.

Wer dann immer noch nicht von mir genug hat, dem möchte ich eine original Shounen Ai – Story von mir ans Herz legen. Sie heißt „Holz und Elfenbein" und ist hier .de/s/49903d24000030d90c903a98

zu finden.

Noch einmal euch allen vielen, lieben Dank!

Kapitel XLI

Wie gerne Treize diese Erinnerung auch verdrängt hatte, jetzt als er Quatres Vater betrachtete wie dieser Abschied von seinem Sohn nahm, da kehrte dieses beklemmende Gefühl der Angst zurück. Eine Enge, die ihm das Atmen erschwerte, schnürte seine Brust ein als er an seinen eigenen Vater dachte.

Er hatten den Blick gesehen mit welchem Senator Winner seinen Sohn bedacht hatte und Treize hatte damals genau jenen Blick, angefüllt mit Schmerz und Enttäuschung, auf sich ruhen gewusst. Damals als er noch ein dummer Junge gewesen war und sein Vater ihn nach Ägypten ins Exil geschickt hatte. Es war genau hier in Ostia gewesen als sein Vater ihn das letzte Mal umarmt und ihn auf das Schiff gebracht hatte. Treize war es eine bittere Erkenntnis gewesen, wie sehr er seine Familie und vor allem seinen Vater enttäuscht hatte. Er hatte gewusst, dass er sein Leben nur den guten Beziehungen zu verdanken hatte, die sein Vater zum Kaiser pflegte. Auch, dass das Exil eine milde Strafe war und dass er froh sein musste, dass der Skandal nicht an die Öffentlichkeit gelangte und Treize weiteres Leben beeinträchtigte.

Doch sein Leben war so und so beeinträchtigt gewesen, nachdem er nach Ägypten gegangen war.

Beinahe beneidete Treize jetzt Quatre, denn dieser war nicht bei Bewusstsein und sah den Blick seines Vaters nicht.

Sally stand neben ihm vor der Tür zu Quatres Zimmer und Treize erkundigte sich flüsternd, um den Senator nicht zu stören, nach Quatres Zustand. Er wusste nur von Heeros Bericht, dass es schlecht um den jungen Tribun stand. Doch dieser Bericht war mittlerweile zwei Tage alt.

„Das Fieber ist gestiegen. Aber er kann es immer noch überleben." Treize hörte das Zögern in ihrer Stimme. Sally vermutete also, dass es noch weitere Komplikationen als das Fieber geben könnte. Treize hatte genügend Erfahrung mit solchen Verletzungen, so dass er nicht unbedingt die Meinung der Ärztin benötigte. Sally würde das Bein abnehmen müssen, falls die vergifteten Säfte schon zu tief in Quatres Körper eingedrungen waren. Solch ein Eingriff war nicht minder lebensbedrohlich als das Fieber selbst. Aber wie sollte Quatre dann weiterleben, mit nur einem Bein?

Treize überlegte, ob er Senator Winner auf diese Möglichkeit hinweisen sollte. Doch konnte er dem armen Mann noch mehr Schmerzen bereiten als er es durch seine Nachricht schon ohnehin getan hatte?

Als Treize Heeros Bericht vernommen hatte, da hatte er nicht mehr an die Beleidigungen und Kränkungen gedacht, die ihm Winner an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Hier ging es nur noch um die Tatsache, dass ein Mann seinen Sohn zu verlieren drohte und dass es an Treize lag, dass Winner Quatre noch einmal sehen konnte.

Schweren Herzens hatte er Heero wieder nach Rom geschickt, damit dieser Winner über Quatres Verletzung und dessen Aufenthalt bei den Gladiatoren erzählte.

„Ich schätze, er wird nie wieder normal gehen können.", bemerkte jetzt Sally leise. Es war ihr ein Bedürfnis diese Worte zu äußern, womöglich lasteten sie ihr schon seit Tagen schwer auf dem Herzen. „Ich habe die Wunde an seinem Bein ausbrennen müssen, aber bei einer Verletzung dieser Größe wird zwangsläufig auch viel gesundes Fleisch beschädigt. Ich denke nicht, dass er je wieder mit einem Schwert oder einen Lanze kämpfen können wird."

„Das liegt ganz allein in den Händen der Götter." Es war Senator Winner, der zu ihnen vor die Tür trat. Er hatte die letzten Worte gehört. Sally eilte sogleich zurück an Quatres Krankenbett.

„Die Entscheidung liegt bei euch." Treize hatte Winner von seinem Plan unterrichtet, Quatre mit nach Ägypten zu nehmen. So würde das Gerede um Quatres ‚Karriere' bei den Gladiatoren und die Gerüchte um die geplatzte Verlobung am schnellsten aus der Welt geschafft werden. Doch jetzt stand die Möglichkeit im Raum, dass Quatre nicht einmal die Überfahrt überstehen würde. Aber nirgends gab es eine bessere Ärztin als Sally, wenn sie ihm nicht helfen konnte, dann konnte es niemand.

„Es ist für alle besser ihr nehmt ihn mit nach Ägypten." Senator Winner mochte Treize kaum in die Augen schauen, so sehr schämte er sich ausgerechnet von Treize Hilfe annehmen zu müssen. „Vielleicht kommt er so auch auf andere Gedanken."

Es war nicht schwer zu erraten, dass Winner damit auf Trowa anspielte. Quatre sollte den Sklaven ein für alle Mal vergessen.

„Es beschämt mich.", fuhr Winner weiter fort. „Ihr habt länger an meinen Sohn geglaubt als ich selbst. Hättet ihr nicht nach ihm suchen lassen, wäre er schon längst tot und in einem Massengrab für Bettler verscharrt."

‚Und jetzt stirbt Quatre womöglich auf einem Schiff. Ist das besser?' Doch Treize schüttelte nur schweigend den Kopf und bedeutete Winner, dass kein Dank nötig war.

„Wann brecht ihr auf?"

„Das Schiff ist schon längst startklar. Wir haben nur noch auf Quatre gewartet." Sie traten auf die Straße hinaus. Ein paar Hafenarbeiter beäugten die zwei noblen Herren, mit ihren feinen Togen, neugierig.

„Dann sollte ich euch nicht länger aufhalten." Doch wieder blickte Winner über seine Schulter zurück in die Gaststätte.

„Er ist in guten Händen. Sally ist die beste Ärztin, die ich kenne. Das Fieber wird sicher bald sinken." Doch so ganz glaubte Treize selbst nicht daran.

„Ich danke euch." Senator Winner hatte seine Hand ergriffen. „Ich stehe in eurer Schuld. Kann ich irgendetwas für euch tun?"

Es widerstrebte ihm Winner auszunutzen, außerdem würde ihn Une schon mit allen nötigen Informationen und Neuigkeiten aus Rom versorgen. Doch ein zweites Paar Augen und Ohren konnte schließlich nie schaden. „Unterrichtet mich über die Dinge in Rom. Ägypten ist weit weg."

Winner nickte und wartete nicht bis das Schiff ablegte, sondern eilte davon. Treize rief nach Sally und wies sie an Quatre an Bord zu bringen.

Vor dem Schiff standen auch noch Duo und Heero, die beiden konnten sich nicht so recht von einander losreißen.

Treize selbst wollte am liebsten auf festem Boden bleiben und nicht an Bord gehen. Auch so eine Erinnerung, die er am liebsten für immer verdrängt hätte. Ihm erging es nie sonderlich gut, wenn er auf Schiffen reiste und allein der Anblick der riesigen Segel und des blauen Meeres riefen ein flaues Gefühl in seinem Magen hervor.

„Auf los Duo. Es wird nur noch schlimmer, wenn du noch länger wartest.", drängte Treize seinen Leibdiener sanft an Bord. Er selbst blieb noch bei Heero stehen. „Ich lege die Legion in deine Hände und ich weiß, dass sie dort gut aufgehoben ist."

„Ja Herr. Ich werde euch nicht enttäuschen. Allerdings gibt es noch eine Sache..."

Treize nickte und versuchte die Flüche des Kapitäns zu ignorieren, der ihn einen verzogenen Lümmel nannte, der ihm noch sein gesamtes Geschäft zu Nichte machte in dem er die Abfahrt weiter hinauszögerte.

„Zechs und ich glauben, dass Trowa ebenfalls in Caere gewesen ist."

„Was sagst du da!"

„Wir haben ihn nach Quatre rufen gehört. Zumindest sind wir uns recht sicher dabei, dass es Trowa war."

Treize presste die Lippen aufeinander. Er hatte gesehen, was Trowas Verschwinden für eine Auswirkung auf Quatres Geisteszustand gehabt hatte. Niemand wusste wie Quatre sich verhalten würde, wenn er aus seinem Delirium erwachte. Sicher wäre es dann gut, er wüsste, dass Trowa womöglich noch lebte. Es fiel ihm nicht schwer diesen nächsten Befehl zu geben: „Such ihn und unterrichte mich, sobald du ihn findest."

„Ja Herr." Heero schien erleichtert zu sein, dass Treize ihm diese Anweisungen gegeben hatte und Treize hatten den nicht ganz unbegründeten Verdacht, dass Heero so oder so nach dem verschwunden Diener gesucht hätte. Gleichgültig wie Treizes Order gelautet hätte.

„Möge Merkur eurer Reise wohlgesonnen sein.", verabschiedete ihn der Tribun und Treize erwiderte den Gruß.

Oben an der Reling standen Duo und Zechs, der noch die Rüstung der kaiserlichen Wache trug.

Duo kugelte sich schier den Arm aus als er Heero zuwinkte und brüllte sich die Kehle heiser als sie letzte Worte austauschten.

Treize spürte den Ruck, der durch den Schiffrumpf ging, als die Ruderer mit ihrer Arbeit begannen und sie aus dem Hafen brachten. Mehr und mehr begannen die Wellen an ihnen zu zerren und zogen sie hinaus aufs Meer.

Zechs war völlig in sich gekehrt und betrachtete die Küste, die sich langsam, aber unaufhörlich, von ihnen entfernte. Treize wusste, dass Zechs darauf gebrannt hatte, nach Ägypten zu gehen um seine eigene Vergangenheit zu erforschen, die auf merkwürdige Weise mit dem uralten Land am Nil verwoben zu sein schien.

Treize stützte die Hände auf die Reling auf und ließ sich die frische Meeresbrise durch die Kleider und Haare wehen.

Er hatte sich vorgenommen diese Reise zu genießen, ganz im Gegenteil zum letzten Mal. Schließlich war ihm Ägypten damals zu einer zweiten Heimat geworden, die er nur schweren Herzens wieder verlassen hatte. Er fragte sich, wie Merenptah wohl aussehen würde? Würde er den Freund wiedererkennen? Er freute sich auf ihr Wiedersehen, das war unbestreitbar. Doch lasteten auch zu viele Sorgen auf ihm.

Würde Quatre überleben? War Mariemaia, seine Tochter, bei Barton in sicheren Händen oder versuchten Marcus und Dermail ihr etwas anzutun während er in Ägypten weilte und nichts zu ihrem Schutz beitragen konnte?

Was würde ihn in Ägypten erwarten? Er hatten den Auftrag des Kaisers zu erfüllen und sicherlich würde ihn die Ausübung dieses Befehls in so manche brenzlige Situation führen.

„Hast du Angst?", fragte Zechs leise als Ostia nur noch eine unbedeutende graue Färbung inmitten der Küstenlinie war.

„Angst nicht, aber es ist ein mulmiges Gefühl. Hast du Angst?", gab Treize die Frage zurück.

„Ja." Zechs gestand es frei heraus. „Ich war noch nie weiter von meiner Heimat entfernt. Ich dachte, ich würde Germanien einmal wieder näher kommen, aber stattdessen entferne ich mich immer weiter davon... und ich bin noch nie mit einem Schiff gefahren."

Treize griff nach Zechs Finger und löste sie von der Reling, die der Germane krampfhaft umklammert hielt. Er konnte nur zu gut nachvollziehen, wie Zechs sich fühlte.

„Ich bin mir sicher, du stehst die Überfahrt besser durch als ich.", sprach er ihm Mut zu. Treize fühlte sich bereits nicht mehr sonderlich wohl und würde wohl bald seine Kajüte aufsuchen müssen.

„Wer weiß Zechs...", meinte Treize nach einiger Zeit. „... vielleicht bist du deiner Heimat näher als du dir vorstellst."

~ENDE~


End file.
